The 12th Annual Kim Possible Fannie Awards
by KP Fannie Committee
Summary: The 12th Fannie Awards are going to be a little different this year with a story paralleling this year's ceremonies. Watch as a new host gets selected among the members of the Kimmunity. Think of it as a prelude to the forthcoming ceremony.
1. Finding A New Host

**THE 12TH ANNUAL KIM POSSIBLE FANNIE AWARDS**

 **AN: This is it, the story of the 12th annual Kim Possible Fannie Awards! Where all the winners of the Golden Rufus statuettes will be awarded...and where a lot of action and drama will happen more here than in Fannies past! Awards will be given (and sometimes stolen) and even one of the co-hosts will become a damsel in distress!**

 **The story itself is going to be divided into two acts. Act I will be the pre-show and Act II will be the ceremony/main plot itself.**

 **The fanfic is going to be rated T for language, bloodless action violence, some suggestive themes (including a couple of skimpy outfits), crude humor, and brief partial rear male nudity.**

 **Kim Possible, characters and settings, is created by Schooley and McCorkle and (c) by Disney.**

 **All other characters and settings belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 1 - "Finding A New Host"

( _Middleton Hotel & Conference Center, Room 9275, March 29, 2017, 7:45pm)_

The air was musty in the small confines of the 400 sq. foot room. In it, there were two double beds, a nightstand with a two-bulb Bankers' lamp light fixure in-between the beds and a 40" high-definition television on top of a medium-sized nightstand. To complete the furnishings the room had two chairs and a table, and a small bathroom with a sink and countertop and a toilet and tub in the adjoining room.

Sitting on one of those chairs was Sentinel103. The senior citizen whom is beyound his sixties has been a long-standing member of what was known as the Kimmunity, a small but highly dedicated group of roleplayers, fanartists, fanfic writers, and general fans of a Disney Channel TV show called _Kim Possible,_ a story of how one certain red-haired cheerleader both defied gender stereotypes and kicked serious villain ass with a goofy sidekick, a naked mole rat, and a tech genius.

The other person in the room, CajunBear73, was a few years younger than Sentinel. He too has been a part of the Kimmunity as well as his close friend. He was mostly known for his insightful reviews that he has left on many a KP fanfic, and some beta-reading on the side.

On this night, CajunBear was pacing back and forth across the room, while Sentinel was staring at a blank piece of paper on the table.

"What are we going to do, bud?" the Louisianian questioned his friend. "The Fannies are five months away, and we still do not have a host!"

Sentinel stared at that piece of paper and replied, "It's understandable that Whitem has some family affairs to take care of, but we're left with no backup plan!"

"Do you think this is his revenge for what he did to scare us at last years' Fannies?" CajunBear asked.

Sentinel took a long, hard look at him and said, "Mmm...naahhh, he totally wouldn't do that to us!"

"And must we not forget how much money the city of Middleton had to pay to host these awards?" CajunBear added.

Sentinel muttered, "Including the JARVIS II system for the 9th Fannie Awards..."

"...and Junior's lessons in that school for the musically-challenged..." Cajunbear chimed in.

"...and Whitem's battle suit from the 10th." Sentinel interrupted.

CajunBear plopped a briefcase on the table and opened it, revealing financial papers from the past three Fannie awards

"So how much is the Fannie Committee in debt prior to this year's awards?" Sentinel wondered.

Taking out a pair of glasses and a calculator, CB studied the papers thoroughly.

"Counting all the expenses we had to go through, we are... $300,000 in the hole!"

"Three hundred grand? Are you serious?" Sentinel shouted, his jaw dropping.

"Yes, note serious face here!" CajunBear replied, quoting a famous blonde sidekick/distraction.

"We can't run the Fannies on a deficit like that." Sentinel sighed before standing up from his chair, "I have no choice but to call Kim and Ron, saying that we're not gonna have the ceremony this year!"

CajunBear stood in the way of his friend. "No, Sent! The awards show WILL go on! We WILL find a way to host them this year!"

"How are we going to get the money for them? We can't do anything...you know...illegal." Sentinel said. He absolutely did not want an extremely mad 28-year old redhaired woman to unleash all 16 styles of Kung-Fu against him, especially after she's reading one particularly long story where she and Ron are (not literally, of course) dragged through 19 varieties of sharp cactus plants, electrocuted barbed wire, and a football field covered in briar patches. "I also feel uncomfortable hosting an awards show in a dark and dank alleyway where the only audience is a pack of rats!"

"We can try a pledge drive!" CajunBear said, thinking of an idea.

"What?!" Sentinel replied aghast, "Who do you think we are? PBS?"

CB rethought the idea. "Yeah, the Corporation for Public Broadcasting would get mad at us!"

"Following with support from viewers like you and me." Sentinel added. "I don't want them chasing me all around Middleton!"

"You know, there is one woman who can..." Cajunbear replied, daring that he would say those words.

Sentinel glared at him and snarled, "No WAY! We are NOT going to accept anything from that godless woman! She is Leona Helmsley reincarnated in the body of a 28-year old!"

"We'll worry about the funds for the ceremony sometime this week. But the hosting comes first!" CB countered, pulling out a small paper from his list "We have some people that we've known for years! We can call up the likes of Campy, MrDrP, Levi2000a, and CaptainKodak! They'll do the hosting!"

Sentinel agreed, "That's right! MrDrP came back sometime last year and has really worked on his _Alma Mater_ story!"

And so, Cajunbear got on his cell phone and gave them a ring.

* * *

( _45 minutes later)_

"Any response?" the transplanted Missourian asked.

CB sighed, "They all said pretty much the same thing. They're going to attend the awards show and Levi said that he's going to promote the contest, but they all turned down the hosting gig."

"If we have no backup plan..." Sentinel then continued, "...then we'll have to try and improvise!"

"Improvise? You mean...calling other members of the Kimmunity, right?" CajunBear guessed, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Sentinel replied, nodding his head, "We have to go outside our borders of the world to other KP members...if there are any in this day and age."

Cajunbear's cell phone then began to ring.

The callerID then read the following _ROCKWALLER ENTERPRISES INC._

Sentinel dismissed it at first, "It must be some sort of prank call these youngsters are doing."

"And they aren't good at it, it seems these days." Cajunbear agreed, tossing his phone onto the bed.

When the call got to voicemail, his phone then emitted the following message from a familiar voice:

 _"Hello, CajunBear and Sentinel! I have heard that this year's installment of the Fannies is a bit...how do I say this...short on funds! So, I would like to throw my hat in the ring and pay $500,000 out of my own pocket to continue this awards show! All I ask in return is that you declare that my company is to be named the primary sponsor, that my name gets top billing on the playbill, and that the commercials for my products get to air first during breaks. Also, you two have to work at my mansion for two months. So what do you say? It's either hosting at my own auditorium at the Rockwaller Mansion, or in the alleyway of the Cow N' Chow!"_

That voice was none other than the rich, eccentric, multi-billion-dollar CEO of her own company: the 28-year old Bonnie Rockwaller.

 **AN: Some of the concepts of the story were created by Hotrod2001 of both here and on Deviantart (primarily Ken Trepid, his take on Electronique and Slam). All credit should be given to this very talented fan of the show. I wanted to incorporate these characters into the ongoing plot of the story and he was more than happly to oblige for me to use them with his permission.**


	2. A Surprising Call

Chapter 2: "Audience with the Queen"

Sentinel and CajunBear could not believe their ears from what came forth from the voicemail.

The very voice of Kim's bitter arch-rival from high school, who, to this day still gets on the redhead's nerves, was indeed the heiress of the super-powerful mega corporation that bears her namesake.

"That...that ain't a prank some whipper-snappers played on us, Sent!" Cajunbear stammered, trembling in his snakeskin boots.

"It was her..." Sentinel said, trying to figure out why the richest woman in the world would call up two common fan-fiction writers.

"But why would she do this? We never centered her in one of our stories!"

"There's your story, the _Hunter!"_ Cajunbear remarked, "It's at least 110 chapters long and she's had some role in it."

"You have to know Miss Rockwaller at this point..." Sentinel began.

But Cajunbear cut him off, "Wait...Miss Rockwaller? I thought she was married to Nicky Nick!"

"Nah, she dumped him after two months after blowing $6 million on her wedding!" Sentinel replied, "Couldn't stand him being the attention hog in to the tabloids."

"Figures that she's been married twice already and still likes being a gold digger!" Cajunbear scoffed.

"It's here that I make my stand, we're not going to that despicable lady for any help!" Sentinel flatly said, protesting.

"Then I suppose you wouldn't mind the stench of foul processed meat behind the Cow n' Chow giving out the Rufuses to a bunch of mice that are going to somehow get mixed into the hamburger meat!" Cajunbear countered back.

Sentinel calmed his stomach for a moment, thinking about a burger that he ate earlier with Cajunbear, that, thankfully, wasn't from the Cow n' Chow.

Cajunbear continued with his speech, "For 12 years now, no matter what had happened, the Fannies still went on. When it was Argus or Neb or Phoenix who passed from this world, when it was Z being MIA for a long time, and when it was the JAKT team hanging up their pen, we made sure that everyone had a good time! Kim and Ron especially liked the fact that even though we grow older, we'll make sure to keep her and her adventures alive in the little TV inside our hearts!"

Sentinel began to sniffle at all the good memories, and bad, that they had from past Fannies. Cajunbear also began to tear up as well.

From this speech, Sentinel finally relented, tossing CB his phone, "Okay, bud, you win! Call her up and see if we can arrange an appointment. Getting an audience with the so-called former Queen is going to be quite a challege! Security is tight!"

"Why not have Wade hack through it?" Cajunbear asked.

"No can do." Sentinel replied, "We'll have to do this the legit way."

Cajunbear dialed his phone for Bonnie's number.

* * *

( _The Rockwaller Mansion, 7:45pm)_

"Tightlips! Get me my cell phone! NOW!"

Bonnie Rockwaller, the beautiful 28-year old brunette woman, overlooked the view of the the ocean from her house in the Hamptons.

Formerly the Queen B of Middleton High, she had previously been with Senor Senior Junior. Junior, not the brightest bulb in the room, decided to invest a quarter of his father's money in a Ponzi scheme.

With all her wealth dried up, she and her mom, Veronica, ended up living in a single-wide trailer with her mom while their house was being repaired from the alien invasion. To put the cherry on the top of a manure sundae, she had to be the breadwinner of the Rockwaller household, and the only jobs that were available during the downturn was the job she dreaded the most...flipping burgers at the local Cow N' Chow, one of the few businesses that survived the attack. She also had to pull double duty of cleaning the toilets...a chore she equally despised.

The lowest point of the brunette's life came when she was demoted to being the Chowing Cow's nemesis, the Brussel Sprout Queen. Whenever she appeared in that dreaded Sprout Queen costume, children would repeatedly throw vanilla milkshakes at her and be allowed to punch the costume repeatedly for being an 'enemy to all-American Cow N' Chow burgers.

It occurred on a daily basis. The taunts from the young children, the yelling of the manager docking her pay, the mess that was made from all those vanilla milkshakes that were thrown at her whenever she came out in costume to entertain those demon-spawns.

Eight months into the job, she couldn't take it anymore. After getting her daily pelting of custard-filled, whipped cream torture, something broke inside of the former Queen.

Bonnie finally broke free of the minimum waged prison by throwing off the top head of the costume to the floor, breaking it. She threw a milkshake on the managers face and stormed out the door, vowing never to return to that hell-hole ever again.

The brunette cried out her tears on her bed that night...wishing things could be better for her and her mom. She didn't take into account her two ugly sisters who were one of the central reasons why both her and Veronica ended up like this. She wanted nothing to do with them.

One afternoon, in the fall of 2009, as she was just merely looking at reruns of Adrenna Lynn's cancelled show on TV Trash, a knock came on the door that changed her life forever.

Bonnie sighed "What is it?"

The person on the door replied, "Package for Rockwaller!"

"Huh? Package?" Bonnie asked, a bit confused as she opened the door, "I didn't order a package!"

"Well..." the delivery man said, "...it has your name on it!"

"Whatever." Bonnie scoffed before grabbing the package and slamming the door.

"Hmmm...let's see what in this stupid thing..."

The former cheerleader began to open up the package, sighing.

"I bet it's going be my last paycheck from the stupid burger place..."

Then, her eye caught something at the bottom of the box. Something that shone against the living room light of the single-wide motor home.

"What the...? Is that something glam?"

Bonnie removed the packaging peanuts to reveal the origin of the shine. It was a 24-karat gold chain necklace with a broken-heart charm, queen bee charm, and a fleur-de-leis. Along with the necklace was $200,000 in cold-hard cash.

The final thing that was enclosed with the package was a note from one of her uncles on her dad's side.

 _To Miss Rockwaller,_

 _I regret to inform you that one of your uncles has passed on due to a very lengthy illness. However, he has left you a $17 billion inheritance all to yourself, plus, he also has left you one of our main mansions right near Go City, an entire 300,000-acre estate left to you and also 1,500 servants, 50 butlers, and 200 maids at your beck and call. Welcome to the family business, Miss Rockwaller, and we'll be seeing you soon!_

Bonnie didn't even care that one of her uncles passed away. She was, in an instant, a multi-billionaire. She bit her lip and barely could contain her excitement.

At once, she threw open the screen door of the mobile home and shouted out a loud announcement to the world.

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"


	3. Audience With the Queen

Chapter 3

( _The Rockwaller Mansion, 7:45pm)_

"Tightlips! Get me my cellphone NOW!"  
_

The voice of the supremely beautiful 28-year old Bonnie echoed through the hallways of her 220-bedroom, 450-bathroom mansion. Her main estate was scattered across 100,000 acres and 14 much smaller mansions scattered across the entire world, but this is where she calls home nowadays.

It has every conceivable luxury that most homeowners could only dream of: five master bedrooms, including one that's two stories tall for the Queen herself, seven swimming pools, 10 whirlpools, 5 saunas, a spa, a solarium, a tanning area, three basketball courts, 20 tennis courts, a dodgeball court, a banquet room that seats 1,000 people, an ice skating rink, a 36-hole golf course, a 100-recliner movie theater complete with a concession stand, plus statues of herself scattered throughout the estate. Much smaller separate houses on her property, and her Southern Plantation mansion on-site, normally served as guesthouses for anyone who comes on over. Plus, she has a 100-foot statue of herself made entirely in 24-karat gold that rotates 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.

The part of her mansion that she has the most intense pride and joy was the opera house and auditorium that bore her name. It seated around 1,200 people and has 400 standing-room only seat capacity and was crafted with only the finest building materials. Some even says it looks like the Vienna Opera house, complete with rare artworks and fine chandeliers and, of course, statues and artworks of herself by the finest painters.

"I am coming, Goddess!" Tightlips boomed through the cavernous halls, holding a silver platter.

The heiress to the entire Rockwaller fortune was in one of her sitting rooms. She was in a very fine black sleeveless and strapless romper and high heels, both from Country Club Banana, and was reclining on a couch . As was always a signature, she wore a lot of gold jewelry on her wrists and wore expensive diamond earrings. The Queen had a bored look on her face.

One of her servants, Number 191, as he was known, was feeding her grapes while two others, Numbers 104 and 77 were fanning her with palm branches.

Tightlips entered the room, "Your cellphone, Your Majesty!"

"Tightlips! About time you entered, you gigantic doofus!", the Queen sneered as Number 191 stopped feeding her grapes, "Do you have my main cellphone? I'm trying to get in touch with CajunBear here for the Fannies!"

"But, Your Majesty, why do you want to host the Fannies? Aren't those supposed to be for commoners?" Tightlips asked.

"It's a prestigious honorable awards show for the fanfic writers of K's show!" Bonnie explained while eating a grape. "They've hosted it before with Zaratan, Neb, Argus. But tastes have changed. Every time I attend one of these the last couple of years, it's always the same. People win awards, some weird stuff happens, and the loser couple always announces the Best Writer award."

"Isn't that the whole point of these awards shows?" Tightlips replied in a slight huff.

"Yeaaaaaaah," the Queen understood, drawing out the word. "It should also be more fun and dramatic at the same time! Didn't you hear every word those two said in the hotel room?"

"I can see, Your Majesty..." Tightlips replied as he lowered the silver platter for her cellphone.

The Queen took it and clapped her hands.

"Servants, you may leave me now!"

Tightlips bellowed to the other servants present in the room! "Give the Queen her privacy, or you will be spending the rest of the year cleaning her windows!"

The servants obliged and left the room with Tightlips.

_

Now alone, the Queen began her call with CajunBear.

B: Hello? Oh yes, the Cajun Guy! So, you finally decided to call moi up!

C: Yes, Miss Rockwaller! Can you please help us?

B: You finally got my message! As I mentioned in it, I will be glad to foot the bill for everything!

C: Everything?

B: From the invites to the food, music rights, media credentials, the Golden Rufus statuettes, and, most importantly, the rental prices for my guesthouses, my banquet hall and opera house. I'll pay for it all. All I ask in return is that I get top billing and a whole lot of product placement and that you and Sentinel volunteer to work at my mansion 3 hours a day for the next couple of months.

C: *sighs* You win, Miss Rockwaller. We'll gladly hold the 12th Fannies at your mansion!

B: Oh goody, yes! Bring Sentinel to my mansion at 11am tomorrow. I will be ironing out the details...including a host since your previous ones have other things to tend to. Tightlips will give you clearance at the main gate! Oh and bring the loser couple as well!"

C: Okay, we'll see you then.

She hung up and ended the call.

"So what did she say?" Sentinel wondered about the details.

"Tomorrow, 11am, her place!" CajunBear replied.

"Her place?" Sentinel gasped, "That place is about the size of Rhode Island!"

"Come on!" Cajunbear laughed, "She would most likely be either a) tanning, b) lounging around the pool in a bikini or c) at her personal spa." He brought up his cellphone again and said, "I'm going to call Kim and Ron about this news!"

Sentinel sighed, "Here we go again!"

_


	4. A Tough Call

Chapter 4 - A Tough Call

About five miles from where Sentinel and Cajunbear were staying stood a modest two-story house in a neighborhood of Middleton. Priced around $400k, it was a five bedroom, six-and-a half-bathroom house and had a three-car garage and was roughly around 3900 square feet. It also had a pool, a barbecue area, a small wet bar, and a whirlpool to round out the amenities. An additional guesthouse had an extra bedroom and bathroom.

This was the house of Kim and Ron Stoppable, the most well-known couple in town.

Both of them were 28 years of age and have been married for five years. Also, for the same length of time, they've been a part of Global Justice and were regarded as their best agents.

They've taken on a lot of big-name villains and Kim literally had the scars to prove it. She received some on her face, one running down her left arm, and one across her forehead after a vile alien leader that wasn't of Lorwardian descent smashed her head through a control panel. She's also had an upper ear stud and a star cluster tattoo on her wrist since her freshman year in college.

The two went through a very rough patch during the college years, even resulting in them nearly breaking up. But after recommitting and coming to a deeper understanding of themselves, Team Possible's bond, was stronger than ever before.

Ron and Kim exchanged their vows in their own hometown with the entire world watching, even a few of the former villains she faced during her high school years were shedding tears as they exchanged the rings.

After a wild and unpredictable honeymoon involving Murphy's Law, the newlyweds finally settled down back in Middleton. A few months into their gig at Global Justice, Kim found out that she was pregnant with her first kid, so she was relegated to doing desk duty while her cousin, Joss, filled in. She didn't enjoy the work at first, even jawing with her cousin a couple of times. However, she settled into the routine until she finally gave birth to the Stoppable's first child, a boy. Justin Davis Stoppable was born on June 15, 2013 at a healthy 6 lbs 8 ounces. Kim and Ron were now proud parents.

Fourteen months, and many more successful GJ missions, later, Kim was pregnant again. The reaction to Ron's face, as she recalled, was to simply faint to the floor.

Their second child, Alexa Ann Stoppable, a girl, was born on March 4, 2015, weighing at 6 pounds 11 ounces.

So now here was Kim and Ron: balancing a family, paying the bills, raising two kids, and taking on super-villains bent on world domination with the help of their GJ team.

But, as a famous saying by a former world-saving cheerleader, she can indeed do anything.

On that fateful March night, Ron was making dinner for their growing family, which consisted of grilled chicken, broccoli and rice. Nothing much changed about him physically except that his voice was deeper and he regrew the soul patch he shaved off before getting hitched with Kim. Rufus, meanwhile, was the same naked mole rat as he always has been since high school.

He was always the expert cook in the family...unlike his wife.

Alexa was already cooing and developed a few words and was already walking on her own by her first year.

"Goo-goo! Da-da!" Alexa babbled on her high-chair at the end of the dining room table. Rufus, still there after all these years, served as the entertainment for the baby by tapdancing on the table!"

"Daddy will be there for you, sweetie! He has to cook for the fam! Yummy-yummy for your tummy!" Ron said with sweet talk to his daughter while sauteing the chicken.

"Rufus, I may need your help to add in the spices!"

"Coming!" the naked mole-rat squeaked, heading to his master to prep the food.

Kim, in the meantime, was in the den with the oldest of the two kids. She was wearing a denim jumpsuit with a pair of high-heeled boots. About three of the buttons were unbuttoned but she had an undershirt underneath. She also accessorized it with several gold and silver bracelets, three long gold and silver necklaces, and large hoop earrings.

"I don't wanna eat brocolli..." the young four-year old Justin whined.

"Why?" Kim asked while scrolling down her high-tech tablet, "Your dad's good at cooking veggies for you."

"Carrots are my favorite veggie." Justin replied softly.

"Fine, carrots it is for you." Kim replied with a smile. "Someday, you're gonna grow big and strong!"

"Just like you, Mommy?" Justin asked.

"Yes..." Kim grinned, "Like both me and your dad."

The phone from the kitchen, however, began to ring.

"KP! Phone!"

"Coming, Ron!" Kim replied as she came into the kitchen.

She then picked up the phone while turning on the faucet to get a glass of water.

"Watch Justin for me for a few minutes." Kim instructed her husband.

"Yay, Daddy!" Justin cheered, hugging his dad's leg.

"Little guy's growing up so fast!" Ron sniffled a little.

Kim asked, "Hello! Who's this?"

"It's CajunBear on the other end!" the recipient replied on the other end.

"Oh, hey, CB! What's been the sitch on your end?" Kim asked, taking a sip of water. "You reviewed a few good stories as of late?

"Yeah. We're finally setting up the 12th Annual Fannies this year!" CajunBear said.

Kim walked into the den, drinking the water. "That's spankin'! But I thought you had budget problems stemming from last years' Fannies! The whole automated system thing was Whitem's fault!"

"Don't blame me if he played mind tricks on us!" Cajunbear replied on the other end. "Anywho, we finally got someone that will pay for the whole shebang!"

"And who would that be?" Kim asked with a smile while taking a sip of water.

"Bonnie Rockwaller" came the reply from Cajunbear's mouth.

Hearing that dreaded name, Kim spat the water from her mouth in complete surprise and yelled, "BONNIE MARIE ROCKWALLER?!"

In that instant, both Alexa and Justin started to wail and cry openly.

Ron, whom had finished cooking up the dinner, came to the den and stuck fingers in his ears to try to hold off the crying. Rufus stuck his fingers in his ear too.

"KP, we've agreed not to mention her name in this house!" he sighed, "Come on, pony up the money..."

Kim sighed, putting down the phone. She gave Ron a $5 bill.

Ron then took the bill and put it in the jar, titled 'The Noddle Incident Jar', and it was overflowing with a lot of bills.

"Thank you for doing business." the former sidekick-distraction-now-husband said with a smile, "Now, me and Rufus will tend to the changelings while you continue with the call with Cajunbear."

"I'm going to take it upstairs, Ron. I'll be back down for dinner!" came the reply from Kim as she headed upstairs to the master bedroom, trying not to make her offspring upset again.

_Once she was in the master bedroom, she resumed the call on her phone.

"Sorry, CB. A whole new sitch developed with the changelings when they heard that brunette's name." Kim said.

"No probs, Kim! I know that feeling!" Cajunbear replied on the other end. "So, as you know now, the Rockwaller mansion is paying for the whole thing. The statuettes, the food, the rights to her opera house and banquet hall...everything. All she asked in return is product placement, top billing, and me and Sent working at her mansion for a couple of months."

"Seems like a fair deal..." Kim said, begrudgingly "...for her!"

"Looks as if 10 years hasn't changed her one bit." Cajunbear laughed a little.

"It hasn't. The 'all-that' Miss Rockwaller nearly had me arrested a couple of times, one during high school!" Kim bitterly complained.

Cajunbear remembered, "Oh yes, that was the one with Ron wearing baggy pants showing his underwear on your date and..."

But Kim cut him off, "Not another word about it!"

"Good!" Kim muttered, "Now, is Miss 100-ft Gold Statue of Herself going to host the ceremony?"

"I don't know, Kim! All she said is that she wants you and Ronald to come over with us to her house to discuss on what to plan for the Fannies!" Cajunbear said.

"No...no way am I going to set foot in her house of Egoville!" Kim angrily sneered. "I'd rather host the thing at the Cow N' Chow!"

"Kim! Listen to me! We have to continue this tradition! Did that ever stop us holding the ceremony when the great authors passed on...?"

Her anger subsided into a private sadness on the reflection of the loss of one of the great voices of the fandom. "I know...I was there at Argus' funeral. It's hard losing people that are so connected to a fandom of...well...me, Ron, Rufus, Wade and the rest of the crew."

"But I am just not comfortable with Bonnie hosting the Fannies this year!" she continued. "She'll probably only use it as a four-hour propaganda film to glorify herself and set the stage to humiliate me and Ron in front of the others!"

"She's not actually HOSTING the ceremony, she's just footing the bill!" Cajunbear explained. "Despite all the stuff we've been through, we still have to continue on the tradition, no matter what happens in the fandom or where we host it!"

Kim reluctantly agreed, "Very well, CB. But if I, or any of the members of Global Justice, detect anything illegal that Miss Rockwaller is hiding, I will escort her out her own mansion in handcuffs!"

She continued on, "I will be picking up you and Sent tomorrow. On that note, he'd better not blab about that million-word story in my face, or I will have the judge put a restraining order on him!"

"Sent is all tight-lipped on the story, I promise, Kim!" Cajunbear replied. "No word of it will come from him!"

"Good! I'll talk with the hubs about this. I'll see you and Sent tomorrow!" Kim said.

"OK, laters!" Cajunbear replied, ending the call.

 **AN: Some of the elements that I plan to use within the story are Hotrod2001's and KPRS4ever's ideas and they both gave me** **permission to use them. So all credit of those ideas go to them.**


	5. Plan of Attack

Chapter 5 "Plan of Attack"

Kim went downstairs from the master bedroom back to the dining room. There, she saw that Ron had calmed down Alexa from crying.

"Alexa's diaper was getting quite smelly, so I had to change it." he said.

"You're getting better at this!" Kim grinned.

"So, who was that on the phone?" Ron asked.

"It's Cajunbear on the phone. He's the guy that usually reviews some of the stories about us!" Kim explained, playing with her hair "I'll tell you more about it after dinner!"

 _(1 hour later)_

In the den, Kim sat down with Ron on the sofa to discuss what to do about tomorrow.

"So that's pretty much the sitch. Miss Rockwaller's going to hold the 12th Fannies at her mansion and she'll give us the deets about it tomorrow." Kim explained everything.

"Trying to remember...when _was_ the last time we saw Bon-Bon?" Ron asked, thinking.

"Advertisements about that vile woman are everywhere in fashion, Ron. All you have to do is turn on the TV or read the tabloids!" Kim said with disgust.

"No, I meant in person, KP." Ron clarified.

Kim folded her arms and said, "Maybe two years ago?"

"She could've changed since then!" Ron said, hinting a possibility.

"Yeah, that would be the day when pigs fly, Ron!" Kim sighed, rolling her eyes, "During a recent interview two weeks ago, she called me 'that pig-faced good-for-nothing loser'!"

She continued on, "But as CB told me, we still have to do this. As Senior himself once said..."

Ron tried his best Ricardo Montalban imitation "It is tradition!"

"Very funny, Mr. Man of a Thousand Voices!" Kim chuckled a little.

"I am what I is!" Ron proclaimed, regardless of poor grammar.

"The meeting is going to be tomorrow, so I'm going to get Dr. Director and the rest of the Global Justice team to meet here at the house." Kim said.

"What about the kids?" Ron asked.

"We'll drop them off at Monique's! She'll watch those two for a few hours." Kim said before giving a kiss to her husband on the cheek, "I think we'll turn in for the night...barring anything eventful going on at GJ."

"Yeah, me too!" Ron agreed.

"Rest up..." Kim suggested, "We've got a big day tomorrow!"

( _The Next Day, 8am)_

Kim and Ron waved good-bye to Justin, Monique, and Alexa, who was in the fashionista's arms. The husband and wife team were in the Sloth with Rufus on his shoulder. They were also in their Global Justice uniforms.

"Bye, Justin and Alexa! Be good for Monique, okay!" Kim said to the kids, waving a temporary goodbye.

"Okay, Mommy!" Justin agreed, holding his favorite Teddy bear.

"A trip to the mall with the gang should be worth it!" Monique said, "Considerin' what you're goin' through with Miss Vile Money!"

"We should be back by this evening!" Ron added in. "Bonnie's mansion is, what, only a two-hour drive from Middleton!"

"The sooner we can get in and out of that place, the sooner we can return home!" Kim muttered, dreading about seeing an overload of Bonnie's ego.

Ron turned on the engine to the Sloth and drove off with Kim, waiting to rendezvous with the other members of Global Justice.

( _at GJ Headquarters, 9am)_

The other members of Kim's team were waiting for their fellow comrades on the main steps of the main headquarters.

"How long does it take again for them to get here?" Ken Trepid asked his fellow battle mates, Slam and Electronique.

"According to your Earth time, roughly around 30 minutes..." the nine-foot tall Lowardian replied in a booming voice, "...as long as the Sloth doesn't suffer any problems."

"If they have a battery problem, I'm on top of it!" Electronique added while producing a small charge between her right fingers.

But Ken was impatient, "Forget about car troubles! We need them right here and right now! The Fannies call to my attention!"

Electronique snickered, "Planning to get a Golden Rufus for the team?"

"Don't get all your Klepicles in a knot, Agent Trepid" Slam replied, using a creature analogy from his home world. "Dr. Director has everything planned out for security detail."

* * *

( _25 minutes later)_

Kim, Rufus, and Ron arrived at GJ Headquarters. The Sloth earlier suffered a flat tire on the front driver seat, so they had to put in a spare.

"Finally, Agent K Stoppable, you two made it!" Ken huffed.

"Ah, so glad you two Earthlings arrived!" Slam agreed, "But what is that on your ground vehicle?"

"Nice to bring you two in!" Electronique grinned.

"Spare tire. Someone ran over a board with a nail in it!" Ron explained, pointing to the spare tire.

"Did that 'someone' also try to pass Mr. Barkin's driving course in high school?" Kim questioned, smirking.

"Hey..." Ron countered, "It took me 79 tries to get my driver's license!"

"And you hated that K-turn!" Kim snickered.

"Can we stop reminiscing about our drivers' tests!" Ken interrupted.

Rufus put a paw to his head, indicating his frustration.

"Amp down on the negative 'tude, Agent Trepid!" Kim sneered. "I hate going to see Miss Rockwaller as much as you do!

"You need to stop and smell the roses!" Ron chimed in, while activating the Sloth's security system from his keys.

"Heh, very funny, Agent R Stoppable." Ken huffed, folding his arms.

"Which car are we going in?" Electronique chimed in.

"We obviously can't go in my car because Slam's too big." Kim said, looking at the Sloth and then at Slam's 9-ft frame and that they just had to change a tire.

"So what Earth vehicle can carry all of us?" Slam asked before he heard the sound of a truck horn, followed with police sirens.

All of the Global Justice agents turned around and saw Dr. Betty Director driving a customized 18-wheeler for GJ. Dr. Director was wearing a plaid shirt over her normal GJ Uniform and a trucker's hat.

"Agents of Global Justice Team Alpha reporting for duty, ma'am!" Kim shouted, standing at attention and saluting her superior, a common requirement in the organization, similar to what the military had. The other members of the team did likewise to their superiors.

"At ease, Agent Stoppable." Dr. Director said, while saluting back.

"Permission to ask!" Kim replied.

"Permission granted!" Dr. Director replied back.

"Why the trucker's hat and plaid shirt?" Kim asked, looking at the garb Dr. Director had.

"Oh that, Agent? It's for the trucker theme. I even have a CB radio that allows me to talk with our police escort and the rest of the agents."

"Ohhhh!" Kim understood.

"The man who is in charge of the escort is Colonel Johnny Law. He is the top marksman in his division on the Highway Patrol pistol team."

Col. Law removed his hat and shook Kim's hand, saying in a thick Southern accent, "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Stoppable, ma'am. Dr. Director here told me so much about you and your mighty fine husband!"

"Considering that we save the world a lot, Colonel Law, I wouldn't be surprised!" Kim smiled as Rufus climbed up her shoulder.

"We're gonna escort y'all to Miss Rockwaller's mansion. Y'all would probably recognize who she is, right?" Col. Law said.

"Yep..." Kim sneered, "I know who she is...sniveling little gold-digger that she is."

Col. Law added, "I've got the directions to the place. We're also going to pick up Sentinel and CajunBear from their hotel to join in the escort."

Dr. Director looked towards her, concerned. She knew that this sensitive topic would rear its ugly head.

"Agent K Stoppable, round up the troops and gather them in the intel trailer. I will brief you along the way there."

"Yes, ma'am!" Kim saluted as the others headed into the intel trailer.


	6. An Alternate Middleton

Chapter 6 - "A Different Middleton"

( _Middleton High, September 2000)_

The school bell rang to begin another day of drugery of high school.

Fifteen-year old Kim and sixteen-year old Ron trudged through the doors of the school for first period. However, this Kim was different, for she had shorter red hair and was, obviously, thirteen years younger. Ron, meanwhile, was still Ron.

"And so begins Thursday...the day before I can get out of this torture test of the mind!" Kim complained."Amp down, KP!" Ron smiled to his best friend, "At least tomorrow's the big Homecoming football game against Lowerton!"

"Not helping at all, Ron!" Kim complained, "I'm on the committee to set up the Homecoming Dance!"

"Alright! The big-time dance with the bon-diggity gals!" Ron laughed, trying to slick his hair back.

Rufus came out his pants pocket, hooting and hollering, squeaking out, "Mad Dogs!"

"That is for juniors and seniors only!" Kim said, pointing to the Homecoming dance poster right behind them, "Those that can get in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship! And those that can afford the tux and gown!"

"What abut us? We're sophomores, aren't we?" Ron asked.

"Yes, that's what I'm on the committee for. The Freshman-Sophomore Homecoming Dance." Kim answered.

"That tanks! That means about half the babe population is unavailable for the Ron-man!" Ron complained. "I wanted to turn on my charm."

"Excuse me, Ron, but your charm could use some deodorant at least!" Kim said while holding her nose. Ron didn't put any on before he walked out the door of the Stoppable house.

"It takes time for the Ron's charm to ferment, like classic aged French wine!" Ron replied back.

"You are so about as French as French fries!" Kim smirked, before hearing the bell ring.

"Uh oh! Five minutes to first period!" the cheerleader said, panicking "I don't want to be late for US History!"

"And I gotta get to European History. As if I care for some guys that were dead for hundreds of years!" Ron sighed.

"I'll see you sometime at 3rd period intermission." Kim confided in him.

"OK, KP. I'll see you then."

( _3rd Period transition)_

Kim came up to her locker. Once she used the combination, she opened it, swapping out her books for the next set of her classes.

Someone then came up from behind and put a spitball in her hair.

"Hey? What was that for?" Kim exclaimed, trying to remove the tiny wad of paper from her red hair.

She turned around and saw it was none other than her arch-rival.

"Oh, gee! What do you want this time, Bonnie?"

Bonnie was there with two other mean blonde cheerleaders. They weren't Jessica and Tara, though. Their names were Sarah and Amanda. They always stood on the left and right on the Queen B's side, respectively.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Miss Priss-Miss?" Bonnie sneered.

"Yeah, Possible, you stupid-redhead!" Sarah parroted.

"I'm not exactly that forgetful or stupid, but spill." Kim said, the huffing of the brunette breathing down her neck.

"The food for the Homecoming Dance, K!" Bonnie growled, "You're on the committee, are you not?"

"As in a total duh, B! I am!" Kim snapped. "My mom is going to go past the store and get the food."

"Aww...you have to rely on your mommy to buy you the food!" Bonnie smirked, taunting her. "I can get it all by myself!"

"Yeah...wahh...wahh...to your mommy!" Amanda the second mean blonde said, mocking Kim.

"And how would you do that?" Kim asked her rival.

"With this!" Bonnie smirked as she pulled out her drivers license.

"WHAT?! You got your drivers' license before the rest of the squad?!" Kim complained, "Totes not fair!"

"It's fair in the Queen B's book, Possible!" Amanda said, snickering.

"It is fair, Kim! All you have is a learners permit!" Bonnie laughed, "You can't drive without your 'rents in car!"

She continued on with the heaping with an evil smile,"Hope you don't get in a fender-bender, wannabe. Insuance is expensive after a wreck, you know!"

"Stop it, Bonnie! I have enough on my plate as is!" Kim muttered.

"Oh, and guess who I am going to ask. Come on! Take a wild guess!" Bonnie giggled.

"Rick Flagg?" Kim questioned, grinding her teeth. The sooner she can be out of her hair, the better.

"Nope! Though he would be my second choice! It would be the guy that designed the banners for the dance!"

Kim's eyes widened what Bonnie meant.

"No...you don't mean..."

"Yes, Josh Wendell Mankey!" Bonnie grinned, performing her triumphant pose. "By the end of this week, he'll ask _me_ to the dance instead of _you_ , the one who's always too preoccupied saving the world without a drivers' license."

"He'll say no to you, Bonnie!" Kim retorted, biting her lip.

"Totally on Reject Island!" Amanda snorted.

"It'll be the other way around, Kim! You'll be ended up on his reject list." Bonnie snickered. "Toodles, see you at practice, if you even dare to show your face!"

Kim, with her feelings hurt, hung her head low in shame. Bonnie reveled in this sweet moment with her signature triumphant pose.

The brunette then saw Ron and snarkily replied, "What are you looking at, butthead!" The other cheerleaders stuck their tongues at him as they walked by.

Ron came by to Kim's aid, shaken and angered by Bonnie's venomous words.

"I can't believe the things she said to me!" Kim fumed, clenching her fist. "The snarky slithering snake that she is!"

"KP, don't let Bon-Bon's words get to you!" Ron said, "You're so much better than her!"

"Thanks, Ron." Kim sighed, "But it's going to take more than to prevent Josh from getting into her cold, icy arms!"

"Again with the guy who's initial is one vowel away from a certain tree-climbing beast whose name I prefer to mention!" Ron complained.

"One that starts with the letter M perhaps?" Kim guessed.

Ron gasped, slapping himself on the face. "Had to say the name, didn't you..."

The bell began to ring, signaling lunchtime.

"Gonna have some chow!" Ron shouted.

"Don't get your hopes up, Ron. It's just going to be meatloaf swimming in gosh-knows-what-that-is." Kim sighed.


	7. Mystery Meat Surprise

Chapter 7 - "Mystery Meat Surprise"

( _11:30pm, MHS Cafeteria)_

The indescribable slop of mystery meat, gushing with smelly juices stunk up the aroma of the cafeteria. Bits and pieces of nutra-loaf, strands of hair and even a dead insect or two was sticking out.

It was sloshed onto both Kim and Ron's dishes as they walked the lunch line.

"Told you." Kim warned him while clenching her nose. Rufus, on her shoulder, was also closing his nostrils as well.

"What kind of animal even deserved this type of punishment?!" Ron gagged.

"Not me..." Rufus squeaked.

"Bigger question is what planet did said animal come from!" Kim moaned even as she saw five ants crawl in the meat. "Eww...eww! Bug alert!"

"Trade you for the one with hair in it..." Ron asked, offering up a trade.

"So in the land of in your dreams, Ron!" Kim said, declining "Now let's find a spot to sit."

As the two of them walked, they noticed a table overflowing with finer foods, including the 'Fruits of the Sea'.

"What about over there?" Ron asked?

"Ron, that the Senior Table! AKA off limits to sophomores like us." Kim said, pointing to the roped-off access to the table followed by two bouncers. "You need to show your school ID to prove you're a 12th grader."

"That is so a class system! Why do they always get the better foods while we get stuck with...unclassified food!" Ron protested.

"Eternal mystery of life, Ron!" Kim sighed, the Senior table so far away from her and her BF "Now let's find a spot before we get busted by Mr. Barkin!"

They eventually chose a spot in the middle of the cafeteria where Zita Flores was waiting for them. Formerly enemies in their Freshman year, Zita took a liking to Kim when the latter stood up to one of Bonnie's cheerleaders. She had to thank Kim for not ending up with a knuckle sandwich in her face for not having enough lunch money.

"Hey, Kim and Ron!" Zita said, waving to them.

"Zita! What's the sitch around school?" Kim asked.

"I'm trying to sign a petiton to the school board to change the...'exquisite' menu the high school has been serving to its freshmen, sophomores and juniors." Zita explained while pulling out the petition.

"No joke, Zita, my mom's meat loaf is far more edible than this garbage!" Kim said, twirling her fork in the indescribable food.

"How many signatures have you gotten?" Ron wondered.

Zita sighed, showing the paper to them, "Only 79 signatures from the students. In order to reach the Middleton Unified District board, it has to reach 200."

"Yeah, good luck passing that against the superintendant of the district, Veronica Rockwaller!" Kim muttered while trying to eat the food, "Her daughter always wraps her around that little finger!"

"Speaking of that..." Ron said in interfering the conversation between the two girls.

He pointed out Bonnie entering into the Senior Table, wielding the signature smirk on her face, snickering at her triumph over Kim earlier in the day.

"What?! That's so a foul play by a Rockwaller when I see it!" Kim snarled at her rival.

"I thought the Senior Table was only for seniors..." Ron wondered.

Zita said, shaking her head, "Not just that, but the student's parents also have to be in a position of power in town to earn that spot!"

"Look at that sniveling brunette...thinking she's on top of the world with her invite to the Senior table, her drivers license, her homecoming dress, her plans to date Josh!" Kim growled, "Soon, everything is going to crash down on her head!"

"Karma is one big ugly thing, KP. Once it starts, it's never going to stop." Ron said.

"Like the avalanche you nearly caused on yesterday's mission in the Alps against the Killer B's?" Kim snickered, lightening up the mood from her rivalry with Bonnie...if only for a moment.

"Caused by my mad yodeling skills." Ron admitted.

Zita laughed a little, "You have a talent at yodeling?"

"I actually did." Ron said, blushing at the cheeks.

"He tried it at last year's talent show...got vegetabled to the face!" Kim said.

"Still can't get those tomato stains off my shirt in the laundry!" Ron uttered, not wanting to recall the incident.

"Cheer practice is going to start next period!" Kim said as she stood up from the table, not even getting halfway into the dreaded mystery meat.

The peppy redhead also added in sarcastically, "I can't wait to see what Bonnie has in store in her complaints department."

"Ugh...that cheer is all wrong!"

"That's not how you use the megaphone!"

"Kim, I'm supposed to be on top of the formation, not you!"

After the Middleton High cheer squad performed a cheer pyramid, a snarling and extremely annoyed Kim somersaulted down and landed a perfect ten on the cheer mat. The other cheerleaders followed suit and disassembled from the pyramid.

Bonnie got onto the ground right in front of her.

"When I checked the offical roster of the squad, B, I did not see your name listed as the captain!" Kim sneered.

"Isn't the purpose of the captain of the cheer squad to try to motivate her team!" Bonnie retorted

"Also, isn't the purpose of the spotter, such as you, to prevent any of my cheerleaders from ending up in the ER?" Kim fumed just mere inches from her face.

"That so won't happen!" Bonnie scoffed, "Us cheeleaders are just too pretty to suffer a stupid broken bone!"

"Bonnie, we are not going to have this debate again!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kim, everyone should know by now that cheerleaders have to be snobby, mean, and...especially...dumb."

At that moment, Amanda was approached by Tara.

"What's the capital of the United States?" Tara asked.

"Uhh...duh...Hollywood!" Amanda snarked.

Kim was livid at the obviously wrong answer Bonnie's hench-cheerleader gave her, "Didn't I remind you that cheerleaders are normal people just like everyone else at this school, though held to a higher standard!"

"Yeah, as in a higher standard to the Food Chain!" Bonnie snarled. "Amanada just said yes to Rick Flagg!"

Amanda sighed ands said, "He's such a dumb dreamboat!"

"Cheerleaders can date any guy in the student body they want, regardless of who they are!" Kim said, defending the ideals that she still stood by for.

Bonnie debated with her own version of what dating meant, "Cheerleaders like us only are supposed to date jocks or cute guys that are on the top of the Chain, Kim! Don't you even see it through that thick skull of yours! Or is it filled with too much Nacho cheese and a tortilla shell, courtesy of Stoppable."

"Hey, don't diss Ron or Bueno Nacho like that!" Kim sneered. "And you know what I think of your Food Chain?"

"What about it?" Bonnie growled.

Kim gathered up the courage to form her opinon on Bonnie's food chain! "That it can be thrown away...into the Middleton High garbage can...where all that mystery meat would let it rot and decompose into nothing! That's what I think, mean B!"

"I can diss anyone that eats anything that has high carbs in it. Stoppable fits the profile quite nicely..." Bonnie sighed while snapping her fingers, meaning Amanda and Sarah are going off by her side. "Off to my next class! Hope you enjoy your time at the dance, Miss Loneyhearts!"


	8. To Act or Not to Act

Chapter 8 - To Act or Not to Act

When the three evil cheerleaders closed the door behind the gym, Bonnie's smile faded into a scowl of anger.

"How dare that stupid air-headed redhead insult my beloved Food Chain!" the brunette fumed, "She should know the law of the land at MHS by now!"

Sarah replied, "Ain't my fault for not doing anything! I have drama class with that girl next period with Miss Tudor!"

"Not you, Sarah!" Bonnie sneered with a snob look. "If only there was a way that she would never show her face in this school ever again!"

"There is the play coming up next Monday of Shake...Shimk...ugh...I always forget the name!" Amanda said before almost forgetting the name of the famous playwright.

"Shakespeare, A. Get your facts straight!" Bonnie corrected her. "Everyone should know the Bard's name by now!"

"Whatever!" Amanda said in dismissal, flipping her hair.

"As A said, the play, _Romeo and Juliet,_ is next Thursday." Sarah added, "The entire school will be watching."

Bonnie stopped for a moment, her sneakers squeaking against the linoleum floor.

"Wait a minute... _Romeo and Juiliet..._ next Thursday...in front of the entire school?" Bonnie snickered.

"This gives me a crazy, but effective way to ruin Kim's rep at the high school for good!"

* * *

 _(10 minutes later)_

Bonnie, Amanda, and Sarah then approached the tryout sheet in front of Miss Tudor's classroom.

"Look, Bonnie! A junior hottie, Steve Jackson, is playing the role of Romeo!" Sarah said, pointing out the sheet while popping a piece of gum.

"He's totes like about as cute as Josh Mankey!" Amanda proclaimed. "Ahh...he's totes the cutest junior in school!"

"But where's Possible?" Sarah asked.

"There she is...with the crew!" Bonnie scoffed, "Such a loser for moving some lameo scenery around."

She then took the pencil from the clipboard and erased Kim's name from the crew.

"If we can move from here...to...here! There we go! That should ensure Kim being humiliated for good!"

Amanda and Sarah gasped in sheer terror.

"Bonnie?! You...you can't be serious!" Sarah stuttered, dropping the gum from her mouth.

"She'll be eaten alive by the crowd! Tomatoes raining down on her!" Amanda exclaimed, her face turning pale.

"And that should be enough for me to achieve complete victory over the wannabe once and for all!" Bonnie laughed.

* * *

(45 more minutes later, 2:45pm)

After study hall, Kim and Ron walked inside Miss Tudor's classroom. Zita was sitting right near the window in the middle row. Amanda and Sarah were at the rear of the classroom. Rick Flagg was at the front of the row while Josh was sitting at the desk right nearest to the door.

"So totally happy that this is the final class of the day! I've had just about enough of Bonnie being the Queen of Rubbing-Stuff-In-My-Face!" Kim said, folding her arms while taking a seat at her desk. "No more torture from that pesky brunette...at least for today!"

Ron agreed, sitting down at his desk, "And I'm tired of being hunted down like a dog from the detenion guys in G-Hall. They've been onto me for the last 2 weeks for lunch money that I owe them. And, as a threat, they stole one of my boxers last night and hung it on the flagpole!"

"Sucks to be you!" Kim sighed, and offered to be his bodyguard "Do you want me to teach them a lesson!"

She eyed Josh and blushed extremely hard. Josh gave a cool smile while

"No! No! I'll have to take the punishment like the baby that I am!" Ron whined, "Getting a wedgie and a purple nurple in the same day is never fun!"

"Don't worry, Ron! You won't have anything happen to you!" Kim assured him.

A few minutes later, Mr. Barkin entered into the room.

"Okay, people! I am going to lead this class in the absence of Miss Tudor!" Barkin said, plopping down his briefcase.

"Wait a minute! What happened to her?" Ron asked while raising his hand.

"She had an extremely traumatic case of stage fright from the last play she directed. I didn't press for details on her current condition!" Barkin exclaimed the reason for the absence of the normal drama teacher.

"So what's on the agenda for today, Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked.

"The roles for _Romeo and Juliet_ for next Thursday have officially been filled on the clipboard." Barkin said, holding up said clipboard. "I will announce your roles in the order of importance! The tree that will be in almost every scene holding the branches...Stoppable, Ron!"

"Wha...why do I always have to play the inanimate object in every play?" Ron whined, "I cannot hold it in for the full 3 hours!"

"Intermission time, Ron!" Kim said, "You can hold it till then!"

"But the bathroom in the auditorium is far too small!" Ron pouted.

Kim sighed, "Can you stop pointing out the obvious, Mr. Complaint King!"

Barkin then intervened, seeing that the conversation between Team Possible was a waste of time, "Moving on, people! The Nurse will be played by Flores, Zita..."

* * *

( _30 minutes later)_

...and the Montague captain will be play by Flagg, Rick!"

Once Barkin was done with almost the entire clipboard, he saw that the rest of class, excluding Kim and Ron, were asleep.

Barkin cleared his throat and pulled out an air horn and blared it as loud as he could. The tactic worked in not just waking up the class, but damaging a little bit of their hearing in the process.

"I see that this class is about as inattentive as before. As punishment, practices will be three hours after school instead of two!"

At that moment, the entire class groaned of their extra hour of their teenaged time being wasted by a play that has been performed many times before at other high schools.

"Spending an extra hour in an auditorium with a broken air conditioner! What else could be worse?" Ron bemoaned.

"Furthermore, the play will be overseen by...the Glee Three!"

The class then turned their eyes in sheer horror to three teenaged kids in the back of the room:

Vance Ment, the solo male of the group, was a senior and stood around 5'11, 150 pounds. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles on the cheeks of his face. He was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, and black sneakers.

Cara Van, the smartest of the three, was a junior and stood at 5'6, 119 pounds. Her hair was a straight blonde, and green eyes. She was in a black dress and a purple top and black boots.

Lastly, there was Laramie Tara. Like Vance, she was a senior in the class and stood around 5'5, 129 pounds. She was wearing baggy denim overalls, both straps hooked, and had a black t-shirt. She was in brown hiking boots.

These three also had black berets on top of their heads to prove that they were indeed a clique within the complicated ecosystem of Middleton High.

"These three wonderful students will be the ones directing the play and will make sure that we do not have a repeat of the stage-destroying incident like last time." Barkin continued.

"That's right!" Cara said, pounding her fist in her hand! "We expect perfection! We expect conformity!"

"This version of _Romeo and Juliet_ will be so perfect that even Shakespeare himself woul approve!" Laramie agreed.

Vance barked, "So you'd better memorize your lines, word for word!"

Barkin sniffled a little. "I just love those words coming out of your mouths!"

Kim sighed, whispering to Ron, "Barkin may be over his head with this!"

Ron silent said, "Chillax! I'd be totally down with being a tree! Only downside is that I'll be missing the Pain King GWA match that night!"

"If only you can lay off the Tex-Mex for 3 hours!" Kim snickered. "And I'm only going to be a part of the crew! It's going to be no big!"

Kim was stunned that her name wasn't called when he got to the crew part.

"That's strange! I thought I signed up for that yesterday!"

Barkin contined to announce, "The role for Romeo will be played by the 'heartthrob' of the class, Mr. Steve Jackson!"

Steve Jackson, a junior, stood at 5'9, and at 140 pounds. His blonde hair was a bowl cut and his eyes were the perfect shade of blue. He had a clam necklace, a button-down blue shirt, and baggy jeans that were a size too big for him and showed a part of his polka-dot boxers.

All the other girls in the class swooned at his looks.

Kim sighed with adoration, "Steve is so the second hottest guy in the school right next to Josh! He's like...a rebel! He may not know that I exist yet, but he'll notice!"

Ron cleared his throat, "Ahem, what about me."

This caught Kim off guard as she blushed, "Oh...uhhh...uhh...I still like you Ron as a...friend! Yes!"

"And the role for Juliet will be played by...ooh...this is a late entry...Miss Kim Possible!"

Kim gasped as her normally green eyes turned blue and text started to appear. Her jaw dropped.

Ron waved his hand in her face, "Umm...Kim...KP...Mademoselle Possible?"

"Ron...I...I didn't sign up as Juliet!" Kim stammered. "You were with me when I signed that clipboard for the crew, right?"

"Yeah, I clearly remember that." Ron said.

Kim raised her hand and said, "Uhmm...Mr. Barkin?"

"Yes, Possible?" Barkin questioned.

Kim asked nervously, "Is there a way that I can switch places with someone as Juliet? I have a bit of...um...anxiety going out on stage!"

Barkin, however, shot her request down.

"Sorry, Possible! I just gave the signatures to the person for the playbills!"

Kim moaned and groaned loudly, plopping her head on her desk.


	9. The Best Laid Evil Plans

Chapter 9 - The Best-Laid Evil Plans

A black limousine traversed through the dark, decaying and dead forests while a thunderstorm raged on the outside. The hard sheets of rain pelted against the windows of the vehicle. In the back of the long car, there stood a man in his mid 40s, wearing a black three-piece suit and a red tie. His hands were sweating profusely at the rumble of thunderclaps, unsure of his destination of his business. Unlike his blue-skinned counterpart, he was much more light-skinned and a shrewd businessman, if somewhat of a corruptly-unethical shrewd businessman.

"How far are we to headquarters?" Ubel Drakken asked his chauffeur.

The chauffeur replied, "Not far from here, sir. The CEO is expecting you."

Drakken gulped upon facing his boss. "Maybe there's a chance to turn back."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Drakken. But your presence is needed. That is exactly what he said to me."

Ubel sighed, "I don't know how to explain this to him. Being defeated over and over again by that red-haired teenaged girl is not going to look good for my portfolio!"

"That is your problem that you need to bring up to him, not mine!" the chauffeur chuckled.

"Just hush and keep driving!" Ubel growled.

The limousine came upon its final destination, a set of three 14-story black towers nestled alongside each other in the mountains in Colorado, about 600 miles away from Middleton. This was the headquarters of Deviotix, an evil corporation in the ever-competitive supervillainy supply marketing. In addition, their other ventures included burglary, scams of all kinds, counter fitting money, kidnapping, corporate espionage, Ponzi schemes, insider trading, tax evasion, among other areas. To make themselves seem legitimate on Wall Street, they branded themselves as an oil company.

A lightning bolt illuminated the sky, giving it its brief imposing shadow on Drakken.

"Are you scared, sir?" the chauffeur questioned.

"No...uhhmm...no! It's just this thunderstorm!" Ubel stuttered.

The chauffeur then looked down at his pants and added, "That's not what I see, sir!"

Drakken looked down and indeed urinated himself in his pants.

"Great...and I just bought this suit!" he complained.

They came to the heavy-security metallic steel gate with a security booth right next to it, guarded by four Deviotix bodyguards armed with laser guns. A sign said "RESTRICTED: NO UNAUTHROZED PERSONELL ALLOWED" on the gate.

The chauffeur drove up to the strong muscular Deviotix security guard that was in the booth.

He rolled down his window.

The guard came up to the car and asked, opening his hand, "Identification and registration of the vehicle, please!" The four bodyguards, meanwhile, prepped their weapons in case any type of crap went down.

The chauffeur got into the glove and got out his drivers' license, as well as Ubel's license as well, and the limousine's registration number.

The guard growled and said, "Ah, yes, now I remember. The CEO is expecting Mr. Drakken for a meeting. He better have something good to present before him, for he has not been...happy...as of late."

Drakken, in the back, whimpered as the guard came up to him.

"You'd better give the boss a good plan...Drakken..." he sneered.

"I will! I will!" Drakken blabbered.

The guard barked to the soldiers to open the gate. The soldiers did so, allowing the limousine to pass on thru.

The vehicle continued down the traverse winding road before coming upon a large courtyard surrounding one of the towers.

"We're finally here!" the chauffeur said.

"Good. The sooner I can present my latest ingenious plan to the Deviotix CEO, the better the company's outlook will be!" Ubel said while picking up a briefcase with his latest evil scheme.

The chauffeur opened the door to the vehicle, allowing Ubel to step out with briefcase in hand.

The CEO's butler, wearing the standard Deviotix uniform, a black suit with a purple tie, opened the glass double doors of the main entrance. On the pocket of the jacket is the logo of Deviotix, a letter D with arrows pointed in all 4 directions, symbolizing their goal of world dominance. He held out an umbrella with the same symbol over Drakken's head.

"The board of directors, including the CEO, is expecting you, Drakken." the butler muttered.

"Are they at the usual place?" Drakken questioned nervously.

"Yes...the fourteenth floor! First door to your left!" the butler replied while pointing to the elevator that Drakken must take to reach the top.

"T...t...thank you, sir!" Drakken stuttered before heading into the elevator.

Counting down the floors, the squeaking of the businessman's voice could be heard...

Eleven...twelve...thirteen...

The elevator bell dinged at the fourteenth floor.

Okay, Ubel...just take a deep breath...smile...and don't make him mad!

He turned to the first door to the left. On the door, it said. "DEVIOTIX CEO AND BOARD OF DIRECTORS" in big bold red letters.

Here goes nothing!

Ubel turned the knob and opened it.

He stood in a large room with an elongated U-shaped wooden table that seated six individual members of the board that guided Deviotix's vile goals of villainy, all cloaked underneath the darkness of shadow. The room was very dimly lit and the only things that were visible were their shadows towering over Ubel and their glowing yellow eyes.

The seventh member of the council, the mysterious Deviotix CEO known only to subordinates as Mr. Tofoles, sat on a throne. Like the others, he too was enclosed completely in shadow with only his red demonic eyes staring at the scared subordinate.

A bolt of lightning illuminated the shadow of the throne but not Mr. Tofoles himself.

He replied to Ubel in a low growling voice, "Mr. Drakken...you're late!"

"I do apologize, O Great One..." Drakken said, bowing to him. "The weather isn't the kindest out there tonight!"

"I do not have time...for your pitiful excuses..." Mr. Tofoles sneered with low growls separating his works. "We need to...get to...business!"

"Please..." he continued in a low hiss, "...take a seat!" Tofoles pointed to a chair that was six feet to the right of Drakken. Drakken obeyed and sat in the chair.

Drakken complied and sat down in the chair.

"To begin,...the board and I...need to discuss your...recent failings!" Tofoles growled.

"But...but I tried to succeed in my evil schemes..." Drakken babbled, trying to explain what had happened to him as of late.

A lightning bolt flash highlighted the throne that Tofoles sat in and his red eyes narrowed at Drakken.

"Deviotix does not...tolerate failure...from its subordinates! They have to...provide a profit...for the company...and be successful." Tofoles explained. "For 10 years...you have provided...for the villainous community...very well...with your...inventions. Even though they've...ended up being...destroyed at the hands...of the heroes!"

He continued on as another flash of lightning illuminated the window, "For the successful inventions...you made...we wanted you to...join the board. All you had...to do...was to perform...an evil successful scheme yourself. And yet...you can't pull...one off!"

"There's a simple explanation to all of my unsuccessful schemes!" Drakken said. "A fifteen-year old girl, her buffonish friend, and a naked mole rat are the ones to blame!"

"Silence!" Mr. Tofoles yelled while standing up from his throne a small outline of fire surrounded his body before it died down. A bolt of lightning outside the window reflected his anger. "You do know...what happens...when I get angry!"

"And being defeated...by a mere...15-year old girl...is not going to look good." he continued in a calmer mood "For both your bottom line...and ours!"

"She's no mere 15-year old girl, Master Tofoles! She's like a she-demon, destroying my inventions as she goes!" Drakken exclaimed. "But not this time! No! I have just created an invention that is not only guaranteed to bring a massive profit to Devoitix, but it's also completely teenaged-girl-proof!"

Drakken opened his briefcase and unfurled the blueprints of his latest invention.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Deviotix board I give you the 'Nature-Destroying Machine of Doom!'"

The machine that Drakken was speaking of was a very complex gray doomsday vehicular machine. On the top of the vehicle was three lasers that have the ability to cut through solid rock. On the bottom were fifteen incineration cannons that can spew fire up to 10,000 degress Fahrenheit. And in the middle of it was a water cannon that can suck up an entire lake, similar to what the blue-skinned Drakken did with the Weather Machine against the Great Lakes. It was roughly around the size of three football fields with a crew of 4 pilots, plus around 40 other henchmen to oversee the ship.

After explaining the specs of this machine, Ubel then added what he planned to do with this sheer monstrosity of a Doomsday device. "I am going to use it against...the National Parks!"

The other members of the board, excluding Mr. Tofoles, gasped in horror.

"Destroying the National Parks? Is he mad?" one member asked.

"They are to be national treasures! Can you imagine no Grand Canyon or no Yosemite?" a second added.

"The EPA will be on our asses!" a third concluded, panicking.

"SILENCE!" Mr. Tofoles barked, fire surrounding him while lightning flashes behind the window.

The fire immediately died down as he returned to his calm state, "Anyways...Mr. Drakken...continue!"

With much-summoned courage, Ubel continued his pitch,"So with Deviotix's help and funding, we can utilize the machine's potential to cause massive destruction! And...that's not all! There's potentially untapped oil, mining, and energy to be had! Deviotix can make billions off this scheme and fourth quarter potential will be off the charts! They will more than offset whatever fines we may pay to the government!"

"Hmmm..." Mr. Tofoles said before an aura of red and black surrounded both him and Drakken. Mr. Tofoles mastered the art and ability to read people's minds and to forsee the future.

This aura quickly disappeared as it once came.

Mr. Tofoles then added, "I see potential...with this scheme...of yours, Mr. Drakken! It should provide...for us...with a profit! Your machine has been tested before against small forests near your lair."

He then cautioned, "However...you seem to lack...one vital material...for your machine! It has not...been invented yet!"

"Exactly, that's why I need your help! To find where this undiscovered material is before some other villain from another corporation does! Stealing my ideas, the lot of those Luciferex losers!" Drakken sneered.

Mr. Tofoles chuckled and said, "Mr. Drakken...did you listen? It's not where...the material is...but when! This material...will be invented...in the year 2017."

"2017?! That's far away, isn't it!" Ubel exclaimed.

"Not exactly!" Tofoles said, "There is a secret lab...150 miles to the...southwest of this city...called Dallas! They are...experimenting with a...time machine...as we speak!"

"So you want me to break into that lab and take control of the machine?" Drakken asked.

"That is the...whole point, Mr. Drakken. You plan to transport...into the future...to obtain this material." Tofoles explained what was on Ubel's mind.

"That was the purpose of this visit, yes. But how can I break into the lab? My henchmen do not have the tools or firepower to overtake it." Drakken explained his dilemma in his evil plan.

"Deviotix will be...more than happy...to fund your mission, Mr. Drakken." Tofoles said, now fully on board with Ubel's plan, "We will also...send you the contacts...of two allies...that will help you!"

Tofoles snapped his fingers. One of his assistants gave Drakken two calling cards as a flash of lightning penetrated the window.

"I believe...this should be...more than enough...firepower to pull off...the mission." Tofoles said in reply about the allies that Drakken was going to team up with.

"But what about the she-demon, the cheerleader?" Drakken questioned on the one potential cause that can screw up his plans. "She would surely catch wind of Deviotix's plan!"

"With these two...allies at your side...she will be of...no threat to you!" Tofoles replied.

This gave Drakken the assurance he needed.

"If you succeed...in this plan...of yours,...you will earn...a seat...on the board!" Tofoles explained the consequences of Drakken's plan. "But if you fail...I will get my army...of lawyers...at you...again!"

"Not the army of lawyers! Please not them! Anyone but them!" Drakken exclaimed, pleading,

"Then do not...fail me...this time...Mr. Drakken! Now...go! And carry...the will...of Deviotix!" Tofoles said, pointing to the door.

Drakken bowed again to the CEO, grabbed his plans, and fled out the door.

"Sire..." one of the board members hissed, "...what about this...cheerleader...Drakken was speaking of?"

Tofoles growled while another bolt of lightning lit up against the window.

"We need...to keep...a close eye...on her! She could...bring us down.

"Can we strike against her now?" the member asked.

"No...we wait!" Tofoles growled while tenting his fingers as a lightning bolt lit up the sky.


	10. Stage Fright

Chapter 10 - Stage Fright

( _3:45pm)_

Kim trudged back to her locker with Ron right behind her.

"How did I end up with this?" she asked, "How would Barkin give me the role of Juliet when he should've known my previous experience?"

"The one that we should keep between us?" Ron guessed.

"And 600 other people! It is so wrong that I was placed into something that I didn't sign up for in the first place!" Kim sighed, reaching her locker. As it so happens, Zita was right next to them, getting her books.

"Hey, Zita." Kim said with a frown.

"Why the long face, Kim?" Zita asked.

"Major lead role drama." Kim muttered.

"Ohh...because you got the Juliet role?" Zita questioned while getting her science book.

"It's because I didn't want it in the first place." Kim said, huffing, "I obviously signed up with the crew. Wish if I could trade roles with you"

"Too late for that, Kim. We're stuck with them as is." Zita said, admittingly, closing her locker.

"And practice begins in an hour! I don't know what else to do!" Kim sighed.

"What's the buzz about your feud with the stage?" Zita asked.

"It all began last year..."

"I was about to go on stage for another Shakespeare play of his: Macbeth." Kim said, reflecting on late in eighth grade.

 _Kim was dressed in the costume of Lady MacBeth in the area to the back of the stage. She kinda felt nervous going on stage for the first time since the time since the whole 'Silent Night' high-note incident._

 _"I'm getting butterflies in my stomach." she complained to the drama teacher, Miss Tudor._

 _Miss Tudor replied, "Don't worry. You'll do great out there!"_

 _"You really think so, Miss Tudor?" Kim wondered._

 _"Trust me on it!" the drama teacher said with a wink of her eye._

 _Kim gulped as she walked out on stage, not prepared to face a crowd of people. She prayed that they didn't come with an extra set of earplugs._

 _She was unaware that Amanda, one of Bonnie's hench-girls, came up to Miss Tudor's side._

 _"In case if Miss Possible falters on stage, you'll take her place!" the teacher said with a whisper._

 _"I know all my lines and studied them." Amanda replied._

 _"Very thoroughly?" Miss Tudor asked._

 _"Inside and out!" came the reply from the vile cheerleader, rubbing her hands in glee, anticipating even the slightest of mistakes from Kim._

 _Kim was now in act 1 scene 5 of Macbeth. This was the scene in which she is reading the letter from Macbeth, played by Alan Platt._

 _"The witches met me on the day of my victory in battle, and I have since learned that they have supernatural knowledge. When I tried desperately to question them further, they vanished into thin air. While I stood spellbound, messengers from the king arrived and greeted me as the thane of Cawdor..."_

 _Sheer determination filled her lungs as she performed those lines without a script. Kim felt like that she was born for this part._

"So what happened then?" Zita asked.

Kim sighed, "Then...came Act 1, Scene 6..."

( _the flashback continues)_

 _Russ Niedelmeyer, as Duncan, and Kim, as Lady Macbeth were saying their lines._

 _"Look, here comes our honored hostess! Sometimes the love my subjects bring me is inconvenient, but I still accept it as love. In doing so, I'm teaching you to thank me for the incovenience I'm causing you by being here, because it comes from my love to you." Russ said._

 _And now came Kim's turn._

 _"Everything we're doing for you, even if it were doubled and then...and...then."_

 _Kim then saw the guy who was playing Banquo, and stuttered on her line. It was Josh Mankey whom was taking on the role of Banquo because the student who was going to play him got sick on the day of that performance._

 _She never saw such a cute hottie guy in her life before and struggled to memorize the next line with a shaky voice._

 _"We...we...we... gladly welcome you...you as...um...ermmm... our guests..."_

 _The full effects of stage fright came at her at possibly the worst time because of the mere appearance of Josh. She was trembling and blushing at his cute hair, his cute spikey hair._

 _"Ooooooo! Ahhhhhh!"_

 _Kim was so smitten by his looks...that she completely forgot about her lines! And the audience was staring at her, seeing if she was going to say anything._

 _Not even a peep uttered from her mouth. The audience started to boo at her._

 _Miss Tudor, panicking that her job was on the line, ran onto the stage and made an announcement._

 _"Um...we are going to hold a brief 15-minute intermission! Yeah...yeah! Snacks and refreshments are located in the cafeteria to your right!"_

 _While the audience filed out for the intermission period, the teacher went backstage to talk with Kim._

 _"What happened out there? Why didn't you recite your Lady MacBeth lines?" Miss Tudor asked._

 _Kim told her the truth while eyeing Josh, "I'm crushing...like a sheep!"_

 _Miss Tudor look at her and said, "I knew this would happen. Amanda, take the role of Lady Macbeth for the rest of the play!"_

 _Kim was stunned out of her Mankey-like trance, "Wait...what?!"_

 _Amanda grinned evily, "Yes, Miss Tudor! It would be such an honor!"_

 _Miss Tudor then looked at Kim and said, "Miss Possible, for your lack of attentiveness and your...teenager-like 'crushes' on boys...if you call it that...I am giving you a C- on MacBeth!"_

 _Kim was beyond mortified to receive such a low grade. She had no choice but to accept it._

 _The cheerleader sighed and said, "Fine...Miss Tudor...I'll accept the grade as is..."_

 _Amanda cackled and added salt to the wound, "As Shakespeare would say so himself to you...tis better to not thine be seen rather than choke during thine play of the Immortal Bard."_

 _Kim hung her head low in defeat._

"I had to confine myself to my room for 2 1/2 hours before the 'rents and Ron got me back on track." Kim muttered, "Stupid Amanda for taking my role of Lady Macbeth!"

"And it all started with the basic needs of teenage girls...fashion...the whole crush thing..." Ron added.

"Some of us girls need partners to go the dance..." Kim added, "Josh is such the boolest guy to ask out!"

Ron cleared his throat, "Aren't we forgetting someone here? One with a naked mole rat?"

Rufus popped out from his pants pocket and nodded his head.

"Oh...uuhhhh...uhhhh...right! I haven't really forgotten about you, Ron!" Kim stuttered in order to prevent getting caught on the spot. "Because we go together...as friends! And not in a thing that...what you call them, Zita?

"A couple!" Zita groaned.

"Right...that word!" Kim said sheepishly "Because if we did end up...like that...we would be the laughingstock of the school."

"And become fodder for most of Bonnie's barbs..." Ron agreed.

"It doesn't matter if the two of you go to the dance as friends. No one is going to judge you for that!" Zita said.

"You're right, Zita. Let's just get practice overwith." Kim said, slamming her locker door.

"And to some Bueno Nacho afterwards. All this acting for an English guy is really making my stomach growl." Ron added, hearing his stomach churn.

"Relax. How hard can _Romeo and Juliet_ ever be?" Zita questioned, laughing a little.

As they were walking past the corridors, they came past the lockers of both Bonnie and Amanda.

"Kim was so totally speechless when she got the lead role!" Amanda giggled.

"She fell for it, hook, line, and sinker!" Bonnie snickered.

When Kim came past her, Bonnie taunted her by quoting _Hamlet_ "To make a fool of yourself...or not to make a fool of yourself? That is the question!"

"Can it, Bonnie! I am not going to be late to practice for the play!" Kim growled.

"The one I help you get the part of Juliet for?" Bonnie cackled.

"Yeah, what she said!" Amanda agreed.

"Wait...YOU were the one who erased MY name from the crew just so you can humiliate me?" Kim question, fuming.

"Normally, I would be the one taking the female lead role in the play, but now, I can kick back and relax." Amanda sighed.

"The lady doth protest too much?" Bonnie snickered, again quoting _Hamlet._

"This is so low, even for your standards, Bonnie!" Ron angrily said. Rufus also growled at her.

"So pathetic, Stoppable. You really need to go on a diet from eating all that Tex-Mex food, you fat cow!" Bonnie shouted.

"If it weren't for your mom being on the school board, I would so unleash all 16 types of kung fu against you!" Kim snarled.

"Good try, Kim! Too bad you won't muster up the courage to prevent yourself from getting humiliated on stage...again!" Bonnie cackled.

"Just you watch, Bonnie! Because this is not the same eighth-grade version of Kim Possible that was jeered off the stage!" Kim boasted.

"Laters, wannabe. The sound of the crowd booing at you will be music to my ears next Thursday...if you even have the guts to show up!" Bonnie said with a smirk, anticipating any oncoming humiliation to Kim and wanting to take it all in.

Kim took a deep breath, knowing she was going to bite the bullet. She was going to have to live up to the motto on her website as the 'girl who can do anything'.


	11. Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter 11 - Practice Makes Perfect

( _4:40pm, Middleton High Auditorium)_

Kim, Ron, and Zita all entered into the auditorium for their very first rehearsal of _Romeo and Juliet._ The other students from Miss Tudor's class (now taught by Barkin) were all present as well.

"Okay people! Since you are all present with no unexcused absences, the Glee Three will happy cut off the time of your practice! But if you screw up on the lines that are assigned to your scripts below, we will make it longer!" Barkin announced, "The scripts are located just right backstage to the left of the double-doors!"

"And..." he continued, "...the Glee Three will be watching your every move on stage. So make sure to follow their instructions! The perfomance will be a 25% weighted test to your final grade for this semester."

The other 28 students that were on stage looked at the trio of drama students with wary anxiety. The cold dead eyes of Vance Ment, Cara Van, and Laramaie Tara were all looking at them, waiting to purge any concepts of individualism from their bodies.

"We demand that you act as one! " Vance proclaimed.

"Or you will receive a failing grade from Barkin!" Laramaie hissed.

Barkin also gave the scripts of the _Romeo and Juliet_ play to the Glee Three.

Those three all opened it for the first itme and they were stunned to learn that something odd has happened to their play.

"Mr. Barkin..." Cara asked.

"Yes, Van?" Barkin sighed. He wanted to get this overwith as much as the other kids were.

"Certain parts have been blackened out from the play!" Cara exclaimed, "Why is this?"

"A few aspects of the play have...what do you call it...objectionable material in it." Barkin explained, "The arts division board of the school district screened through the script and made the changes in order to meet approval from the school board so that it can be viewed by your mamas and papas."

"This is obscene! This is an insult to the work of Shakespeare!" Vance yelled.

"We are not going to perform your so-called play!" Cara chanted.

Barkin furrowed his glare at the three, for he had a weapon up his sleeve.

"Maybe you can take your protest in front of Mrs. Veronica Rockwaller and her Swatter!"

The mere mention of the head disciplinarian of the school district and the infamous wooden paddle that she owned sent a shock of fear through the Glee Three.

"No! Please!" Vance pleaded, his resistance breaking down very quickly.

"We don't want to be paddled!" Cara whined.

Laramie cried, "I don't want my buttocks to be red!"

Barkin smiled, now that he had utilized fear to its most potent through the MUSD.

"Now...you three will be using the school-approved version of the play and have the students perform to it!" he demanded.

The three of them acknowledged with a mere whimper, "Understood!"

"Hi, Dad!" Kim said while using her very first cell phone her parents gave her. "Oh not much...I'm practicing for a school play right now...Tara's mom is going to pick me up at 7:30...Dinner's going to be in the microwave? OK, I'll heat it up when I get home!...TTYL, Dad!...You should know what that means, and can you please not call me Kimmie-Cub?"

The redhead got her copy of the script and, as with the other students that have a role in for the play, her parts as Juliet were marked with a yellow highlighter.

"Okay...Kim, you can do this! If you can handle supervillains from taking over the world, taking on a silly Shakespeare play as the lead role is so not the drama!"

She took a deep breath and came out on stage...only to look at Steve Jackson just about 15 feet from her.

Kim's cheeks began to blush at his looks and clothes. Her hands started to tremble, clenching the script.

Zita, as the Nurse, looked at her crushing moment and asked, "Kim? What's wrong with you?"

"Zita...I'm on my crushing sheep alert again!" Kim sighed, not looking at Zita in the eyes, "If all else fails with Josh, then Steve's totally going to be the one that will go to the Homecoming Dance with me!"

"Head out the clouds, Kim! The performance is going to be 25% of your semester grade AND you still have the whole stage fright thing!" Zita insisted, repeatingly pointed to the script.

Ron, dressed in a tree costume, added, "You got it bad? I don't have any lines, but I have to stand around for two hours holding out the branches all the while missing the Pain King GWA match!

"Wha...oh! My bad! I can do it, Zita! I can do anything!" Kim exclaimed, snapping out her daydreaming.

The Glee Three sat at the front row, muttering at the fact that their play has been censored by the board.

"Now, you spoiled little brats! We are going to be here for the next two and a half hours!" Vance shouted through the megaphone. "The sooner we can get everything perfect, the sooner we can all leave!"

Kim sneered at the trio that was going to make the next week for her, Zita, and Ron a living hell.

Vance then explained how the practice of _Romeo and Juliet_ was going to work.

"We're going to begin from the prologue to the final scene when the Montagues and Capulets reconcile with the use of the lines for tonight's and Sunday's practices."

Cara then continued where her partner left off, once again using the megaphone, "However, next week, we are NOT going to use those scripts because you are going to memorize every single one of your lines that are highlighted in yellow! And by the time the performance ends next Thurday, there will be a standing ovation that will last for 10 minutes! So I expect that from every single one of you!"  
_

And so, they began with the prologue, led by Linda, whom was better known as the Blue-Sweater Girl.

"In the beautiful city of Verona, where our story takes place, a long-standing hatred between two families erupts into new violence, and citizens stain their hands with the blood of their fellow citizens. Two unlucky children of these enemy families become lovers and commit suicide. Their unfortunate deaths put an end to their parents' fe..." 

"Cut...cut...CUT! Why aren't we using Shakespeare's Olde English version?" Cara complained, interrupting the practice. "Why are we using this...this...present-day English?!"

"School board's decision, Van! No further complaining unless you want a date with Mrs. Rockwaller's paddle!" Barkin proclaimed.

"Fine...thou art very much becoming a teen in the behind, Mr. Barkin." Cara muttered an Old English phrase under her breath.

Cara then yelled to those that are on stage, primarily on Linda, "Now...take it from the top...and action!"

"In the beautiful city of Verona, where our story takes place, a long-standing hatred between two families erupts into new violence, and citizens stain their hands with the blood of their fellow citizens. Two unlucky children of these enemy families become lovers and commit suicide. Their unfortunate deaths put an end to their parents' feud! For the next two hours, we will watch the story of their doomed love and their parents' anger, which nothing but the children's deaths could stop. If you listen to us patiently, we'll make up for everything we've left out in this prologue onstage."

( _Act I, Scene III...25 minutes later)_

Kim was leaning against the double doors of backstage, staring at Steve, the one whom was playing the lead male role of Romeo throughout the first two scenes of the first act.

"He's totally dreamy...but I can't ask him to the homecoming dance if my chance with Josh is shot. And then there's the stage fright and..." 

Cara then yelled from the front row, "Juliet, aka Miss Possible, goes on next. This is Act 1, Scene 3!"

Zita was playing the Nurse and Amy (AN: whom was the girl with the short black hair in the background in the show) was taking the role of Lady Capulet.

Amy, as Lady Capulet, said from her lines to begin the scene, "Nurse, where's my daughter? Tell her to come to me."

Zita, as the Nurse, said hers: "I swear to you by my virginity at age twelve, I already told her to come. Come on! Where is she? What is she doing? What, Juliet!"

Zita whispered the words...'You're on'...to a nervous Kim. Ron, meanwhile, just stood there as a tree.

Kim, reading from the script, recited her first words of the play: What is it? Who's calling me?

Zita then added from the script: Your mother.

Kim then recited her next line: Madam, I'm here. What do you want?

Amy then recited hers in return:

"I'll tell you what's the matter—Nurse, leave us alone for a little while. We must talk privately—Nurse, come back here. I just remembered, you can listen to our secrets. You know how young my daughter is."

Zita then recited back: Yes, I know her age down to the hour.

Kim thought to herself, _Yes, I can do this! If I can wrestle a lion with my bare hands, I can conquer my fear of having stage fright!_

 _(Act I, Scene V...15 more minutes later)_

They were now at the party scene of the play, one of the more crucial scenes.

In between Scenes 4 and 5, Kim then asked a question. The only time the students are permitted to ask questions was inbetween scenes. "Cara, are we going to wear masks along with our costumes for the party scene."

Cara rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "Does MacBeth ever dream of three witches that will make him King of Scotland, Miss Possible?"

"I...don't know what that's supposed to mean..." Kim said, a bit confused.

"Yes, Miss Possible. Everyone in that scene is going to wear masks! Now enough questions, let's continue!"

Two large picnic tables were removed so that everyone had room for the dancing scene.

As everyone continued reciting their lines, Steve continued to look at Kim with quite some interest.

Alan Platt and Danny, playing both Capulet and Tibalt respectively, did well with their lines.

Then came the scene where Steve took Kim's hand, as the play instructed them to do.

Steve then said his lines for his first interaction, still keeping in character

"Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss."

Kim was in the middle of saying her lines before looking into his eyes.

"Good pilgrim, you don't give your hand eno...eno...eno...oooohh! You're so cute, Steve!"

She daydreamed about him, trying to think what would be the perfect plan to get his attention for the upcoming Freshman-Sophomore Homecoming dance. Steve was admiring the view of nature as Kim was creeping up to him. She held in something she wanted to say, but as she walked, she slipped on a banana peel and fell on her behind on the sidewalk and then got a zit under her nose. First, Steve started to laugh at Kim...and then Bonnie and her girls...and then the whole people in the park...and then all of Middleton...the US...and the world...and the entire universe before it all blows up!

"Enuuuu...emu...emu..." Kim stuttered, looking at Steve's looks and then at the script. She realized how much flowery language was in the script.

The Glee Three members all covered their faces in their hands in disgrace.

Even Barkin moaned, "This is going to be a loooooong day."  
_


	12. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 12 - Home Sweet Home

( _3 agonizing hours of Kim's stuttering later, 7pm)_

"That was the WORST piece of garbage performance I've ever SEEN!" Vance exclaimed while giving his own classmates a dressing-down speech, "All you had to do was to perform _Romeo and Juliet_ for just two and a half hours. It took us a full hour and a half just to go through Act 2 when it normally would take us just 40 minutes! The only two who shone through was Steve as Romeo and Zita as the Nurse! The rest of you clowns were flat-out terrible! And the balcony scene? OMG, the spoiled banana that has been stuck in Miss Tudor's desk for two weeks can act better than the rest of you! You'd better get your behinds in gear for Sunday and do it perfectly, or else we will throw tomatoes at you because that is what the audience is going to throw at you sorry sods of cow leavings!"

With that speech, the Glee Three all departed, frustrating that practice took longer than usual.

Kim sighed, holding the script in her hands. "I don't know how I can overcome it, Ron! Doing this is harder than ruining one of Ubel Drakken's crazy plans!"

Ron, now out of his tree costume, comforted her and said, "Of course you can overcome it! You're Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything!" Rufus, from Ron's pants pocket, agreeed with him.

"Yeah...including flubbing up my lines for two hours!" Kim moaned.

"Getting this down in a week will have to take you skills and self-concentration, KP." Ron said, "Did Shakespeare write all his plays in one night? I don't think so!"

"I'll probably have to go home and study this script. If I wanna make an A on my course I would have to block out my hottie detection alert system!" Kim said to Ron.

"It's very hard to do with so many eligible cute freshmen and sophomore guys in the running." Ron admitted, "So I gotta get my good luck charm going with the girls!"

"Ohh..." Kim sighed, rolling her eyes, "...this should be fun to watch!"

( _5 minutes later)_

Ron took a seat on the front row, completely dejected.

"Good luck charm didn't work?" Kim grinned.

"That was the fastest rejection time ever from the girls at drama class! Six beautiul girls...and they all spiked me!" Ron sighed.

"Finding the perfect girl for you isn't going to come to you in an instant, Ron." Kim smiled, "You just have to find her out there..." She then touched his heart "...in here."

Then a familiar voice interrupted the conversation between Team Possible. She was shouting out loud from the seats.

"Why don't you make like a tree and get out of here, Stoppable? It'll preseve your dignity faster!"

It was none other than Bonnie. She was with Amanda, sitting right next to her.

"The correct phrase you were probably looking for, Bonnie, is making like a tree and leave!" Kim corrected her cheer rival, sneering at her. "Which is what you should do!"

"Oh, did I get my phrases wrong, Kim? Or are you just that plain foolish and stupid...especially in front of a cute boy?" Bonnie asked, smirking.

Kim, like a lioness, stormed out from the stage and stomped her feet on the tile floor in the aisle, approaching the brunette.

"You'd better not call me stupid, Bonnie! I am not like that!" Kim growled, pointing a finger at Bonnie. "And you'd better not lay your hands on Josh for the homecoming dance!"

Bonnie countered back with a surprise intended for the redheaded rival, "Perhaps you're just too slow, Possible. For Amanda here recorded your entire performance!"

In that moment, Amanda took out a video camera, all the while laughing.

Kim, once again, groaned, "You didn't record everything...did you?"

Bonnie chuckled, "Everything...especially the balcony scene!"

Kim gasped, for this was the scene she screwed up on the most.

"Oh no...not that scene...anything but that scene!"

Bonnie continued to relish this moment, "You don't even have the strength to get though it! And the only thing you will feel is the squishing of tomatoes in you face...or the crack of a rotten egg! Whichever you prefer!"

"And as for Josh..."

Kim pleaded, "Tell me Josh didn't say yes to you!"

Bonnie then took a deep breath and said, "No, he didn't!"

Kim breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank goodness! I still have a shot at him!"

But Bonnie had yet another ace up her sleeve, "Amanda has said yes to Josh! So sorry, Possible, but he's taken."

Amanda, upon hearing the news, squealed with glee.

This was a stab right in Kim's heart! For months, she had been crushing on Josh, but was yet unable to forumulate the words to say to him. Now, the ship has sailed to another girl...and it was none other than the stooge of her bitter rival, the supposed 'Queen B' of Middleton High.

"And I didn't come away empty handed either! Rick Flagg, the star QB, did a beautiful serenade to me at my house for the dance! I immediately said yes to him! As for Mr. Jackson, he's taken as well by Jessica!"

Kim seethed at all of this bad news coming towards her way, "All of your triumphs will turn to ash, Bonnie! Mark my words!"

"So won't happen, wannabe!" Bonnie smirked.

Kim growled and barked, "Come on, Ron. Let's go home!"

Ron agreed as well, "I'm so with you, KP! Tex-Mex is just begging to my stomach right now!"

_  
( _7:30pm, Possible house)_

Kim and Ron got out of Mrs. Queen's minivan.

"Thanks for the lift, Mrs. Queen!" Kim said to Tara's mom.

"It's the least I can do, Kim, since you came in to help babysit the youngest Queen!" Mrs. Queen said in reference to her 3-year old daughter, Clara. "Tara was so swamped with homework!"

"And didn't I help too?" Ron chimed in.

"You were the one who played around with the baby wipes and thought they were puppets!" Kim snarked.

"It was for entertainment purposes!" Ron said, pointing that out.

Kim knocked on the door.

James Possible opened up the door. He was working on a food compound to be used in chocolate that would taste sweeter than any other kind of chocolate.

"Coming!"

"Hey, Kimmie-cub! How was your and Ronald's day at school?" he asked.

"I..." Kim began before Ron nudged her shoulder

"Sorry, Ron. We had a terrible, no-good, very bad day, Dad!" Kim corrected him, plopping on the sofa and sighing.

"What happened?" James asked sternly at his daughter. "Did you get in trouble, Kimberly Ann?"

"No, I was bothered and pestered today by one Bonnie 'Miss Priss' Rockwaller!" Kim growled.

"And I got spanked three times today by her mom for being late to class!" Ron whined, tying to sit on the chair "It just hurts even to sit down!" He tried to sit down on his buttocks but got up quickly.

"On top of that, I got spiked by two guys for the Freshman-Sophomore Dance and I flubbed on _Romeo and Juliet_!" Kim continued her woeful day. Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and petted Kim's hair in an effort to comfort her.

"And I have to memorize all this by next Thursday..." she also added while taking out her copy of the script with the highlighed Juliet role parts and flipping through the pages "...or I will not only get a failing grade but also be the laughingstock of the entire school!"

"Then I suggest you get crackin' on that script!" James chuckled.

"All of the other classes I can ace with no big, but drama class is so the drama!" Kim said with a sigh.

"Why not get help from Ronald? The two of you usually help each other when you fight against Ubel Drakken and his crazy take-over-the-world plans." James suggested.

"He helps me in the hero part easily. On the school front though...it's an entrely different story!" Kim said, arching an eyebrow to her best friend since Pre-K.

"Hey, I try to lift a hand...sometimes!" Ron countered.

"Into a bag of Tex-Mex from Bueno Nacho while having eating contests with Rufus!" Kim said in a savagely playful mood.

"Speaking of food, Kimberly, I want you and Ronald to sample the chocolate that I have made today!" James said. He offered up two chocolate bars.

"If it's all right, Ronald, can Rufus also take a sample bite as well?" he also asked, handing an offer up to the naked mole rat.

Rufus, on Ron's shoulder, nodded his head in excitement.

"If it is good enough for Rufus, it's good enough for me!" Ron insisted.

James grinned as he gave the chocolate bars to both Kim and Ron. Rufus also took a part of it as well.

They all bit a sample of the chocolate and took the time to savor the taste.

"Soooo...what do you think?" the Possible patriarch asked.

"Mmmmm...this is tasty, Dad!" Kim said while swallowing the candy!

"This is really, really, good, Mr. DrP!" Ron agreed as the sweet sensation made its way through his body.

"Tasty!" Rufus squealed for joy.

"Glad you three like it!" James said with satisfaction.

"So where's Mom? Still at DC?" Kim asked about the whereabouts of Senator Ann Possible.

"Yep, she called me on the phone and she said she'll still be there until the end of the month." James replied with a hopeful sigh, "I miss your mother so much."

"Me too, Dad. She would be the one to help me figure out my boy dilema!" Kim said.

"You can still call her up, Kimberly...if she isn't bogged down by any special sessions!" James suggested.

Kim then ran to her bedroom to see if her mom was still in her office. If there was anyone who can give some real advice about boys without sounding awkward, it'd be her.

She got to her room and grabbed her phone. She dialed the phone number for her mom's office the way she remembered it.

Instead, Kim got the following from an interative voice response system...

 _Hello, and thank you for calling the United States Congress Touch-tone Menu System! We will try to make your call enjoyable! To listen to this call in English...press '1'! Para escuchar esta llamada en español ... pulse '2'! ... Pour écouter cet appel en français, appuyez sur '3'... Um diesen Anruf auf deutsch zu hören, drücke 4..._

Kim pressed the '1' button.

 _You have selected 'English' as your choice. If you wish to become a lobbyist, press '1'. If you wish to listen to a congressman or congresswoman of your choice filibuster a bill for 15 hours, press '2'. If you want your congressman/congresswoman to redraw the voting lines, press '3'. For a list of pork barrel projects that have no impact on the country whatsoever, press '4'. If you want to hear the roll call of all members of Congress, press '5'. If you're calling for a Republican and a Democrat to call each other obscenities, press '6'. If you wish to complain about bureaucratic red tape, press '7'. If you are the legitimate child of a Congressman/congresswoman and not one of an extra-marital affair and have typical teenager issues, press '8'. To repeat the menu, press '9'._

Grunting, Kim then pressed the 8 button.

 _You have chosen option 8. If this is correct, press '1'. If not, press '2'. To go back to the menu, press 'pound'._

Already losing her patience, Kim pressed 1.

 _If you are doubly doubly sure...press '1'. If not, press '2'._

Frothing at the mouth, she pressed 1 again!

 _You have pressed 1. Please give us the full name of the Congressman/Congresswoman that you wish to speak with!_

Kim growled her mother's full name: "Ann Nomally Possible!"

 _You have selected:_ (Ann's voice) Senator Ann Possible _Please hold! Your call is very important to us and will be answered by the next congressional page of the congressman/congresswoman that you wish to speak to._

The next thing she heard was the instrumental version of 'I'm Just a Bill' on a loop for 45 minutes as the hold music. As the minutes ticked away, she was losing more and more of her patience.

"Could I PLEASE talk to a REAL HUMAN BEING!"

Finally, after 40 minutes of hair-pulling, wailing and grinding of teeth agony, she finally came in contact with a human being, the congressional Senate page for her mom.

"Hello! Who is this that I am speaking to?" the page asked.

"Kimberly Possible, daughter of Senator Ann Possible! Can I speak to her?!" Kim asked, almost out of breath from screaming bloody murder.

"Oh...Miss Possible!" the page exclaimed on the other line, "I didn't know it was you! I do apologize though that your mom is attending meetings right now! I can put you to her voicemail."

Kim sighed, defeated, "Please do...". She was then put on hold for another 5 minutes before finally reaching her mom's inbox.

 _You have reached the inbox of_ (Ann's voice) Senator Ann Possible. _If it is work-related, press '1'. if it is personal, press '2'."_

Kim pressed '2' groaning.

" _Please hold while we get you to the 'personal' inbox of_ (Ann's voice) Senator Possible! (I'm Just a Bill plays again)"

She gave a loud moan upon realizing of being put on hold...again...

( _30 more minutes later)_

Kim came back downstairs. Her hair was completely messed up.

"It took me an hour and a half...but I finally sent the message to Mom on her voicemail!" she grunted, "This will be the last time that I will deal with these automated phone systems for good!"

Ron agreed, "You can't trust them these days. They'll trap you like what scientists do with the whole lab rats and cheese thing!"

James then said, "Oh and Kim, Veronica Rockwaller just called me up!"

Kim and Ron were both horrified when they said, "Veronica Rockwaller?!"

"Don't worry, you two!" James said, "She wanted chaperones for the Freshman-Sophomore Homecoming Dance on Saturday!"

Kim gasped and performed a facepalm.

"This...is so not happening to me...


	13. Flashing Back - Part I

Chapter 13 - Flashing Back Part 1

( _Back to the present day)_

"This...is so not happening to me!" Kim said sternly, continuing to sit in the Global Justice outfitted 18-wheeler. The other people present were Ron (with Rufus), Agent Ken Trepid, Electronique, and Slam the Lorwardian.

"Say it all you want, but we're going there!" Ron replied, "In the belly of the beast!"

Ken then asked while reading the local paper, "What do you have against Miss Rockwaller? She's practically the richest woman in the entire US...and not to mention quite the looker..."

"...and a constant pain in my neck, Agent Trepid." Kim exclaimed, "She has tried to pin me and Ron for tabloid fodder on a couple of occassions from claiming that I had been partying out all night long to lies about Ron kissing someone else! All of those stories, of course, are false!"

"They are such a waste of trees!" Ron said, agreeing with his wife.

"Yet, she make a living off of other people's misery...that is, already counting her personal wealth!" Kim continued, seething at all the past things the brunette did to her.

Rufus then saw the picture of the Queen on the paper that Ken was reading and gave a raspberry to it.

Electronique added while creating an electical current with her fingers, "How did you become...um...what's the word...mortal enemy?"

"Rival." Kim corrected her mate.

"Yeah, exactly like what Electronique said? In the Lorwardian tradition back on my planet, we would usually pit each other in a fight to the death." Slam added.

"You would have to go back to the year 2000. When social media didn't exist yet! I remembered that day before any whistle or post on Flitter or AddressBook came into being!"

"When Rufus was still at Smarty-Mart...and before my name really started to become famous, I was just an awkward, shy 12 1/2 year old kid with braces and an idea that I had in mind for my babysitting, never knowing the path it would take me...

( _still on the canon timeline, 16 years ago)_

 _Kim said, "It was the very first day of 7th grade aka the big transition day. No more playing with dollies, no more sipping little tea cups. This is the big leagues!"_

 _ **"What if people make fun of me?" the young 12-year old Kim whined as Ann was driving up to Middleton Middle School.**_

 _ **"You're joking!" Ann gasped when she heard those words from her daughter, "Many of the kids and adults in our neighborhood like you!**_

 _ **"I'm talking about these!" Kim explained, pointing to her braces.**_

 _ **"Oh those! You're lucky that your father and I paid very good money for those braces. Most parents don't have dental plans." Ann said.**_

 _ **"Yeah, but I can't eat sweets with them." Kim complained.**_

 _ **"Sadly some sacrifices have to be..."**_

 _Ron then interrupted the flashback, "KP? What do braces have to do with meeting Bonnie for the first time?"_

 _"Ron?! Would you please let me continue?" Kim complained._

 _"Whoops! Sorry! My bad! My bad!" Ron admitted his faults before letting his wife continue the flashback._

 _"As I was saying...the braces..."_

_**"Sadly some sacrifices have to be made in the food department, Kimmie! But once they come off, I believe your teeth will look more beautiful and straight!" Ann encouraged her**_

 _ **Then the 8-year old Tweebs came from the back set and mocked them.**_

 _ **Jim: "As opposed to crooked..."**_

 _ **Tim: "...which woul make you look like..."**_

 _ **Jim and Tim: "...a hillbilly!"**_

 _ **Jim: "Welcome to middle school..."**_

 _ **Tim: "...where dreams go to die!"**_

 _ **"Tweebs!" Kim shouted at them uncomfortable.**_

 _ **Ann gave them a stern look and said, "Jim! Tim! That is no way to make fun of your sister!"**_

 _ **Kim grimaced, her hand cluching on the passenger door handle, "Mom, can you please drop me off? I'm losing my sanity to two 8-year olds!"**_

 _ **Ann replied, "I will, but before I do, do you remember what I used to say to you before competitive cheer practice?"**_

 _ **Ann began to sing, "Whenever skies are gray..."**_

 _ **Kim remembered what her mom was trying to do, "And you feel like singing the blues.."**_

 _ **Ann continued with the next lyric with a smile, "But there is that hope every day!**_

 _ **Kim's frown began to turn upside down, "That always breaks through!"**_

 _ **"It's the sweet love of a mom!" Ann sang with joy.**_

 _ **"That cannot go wrong!" Kim continued to sing with the Tweebs covering their ears.**_

 _ **Ann continued on with the song, "So get out there and cheer!"**_

 _ **"You and Dad will always be here!" Kim smiled.**_

 _ **"For you!" Ann concluded the song with the last two words.**_

 _ **"Me and your father won't be here with you for the school day, but we will be with you in spirit!" Ann said with a smile, patting Kim on the head.**_

 _ **"Thanks, Mom! But what about the braces?" Kim wondered.**_

 _ **"Outward looks don't matter, Kimberly. It's what's on the inside that truly counts!" Ann said, pointing to Kim's heart.**_

 _Kim then continued "And thanks to Mom's advice, I went to the first period of my 7th grade class."_

 _ **"You know today is picture day, right?" Ron said in reminding his BF.**_

 _ **"Of course, how could I forget the curse of the humiliating class photo!" Kim shuddered, envisioning her 11-year old self with granny glasses, a horrible semi-mullet and a denim dress and denim shirt combo.**_

 _ **"This time, I'm making more of an effort to make this the best picture day ever!" she continued, but took a gander at Ron's jeans.**_

 _ **"Ron, tell me why you bought those jeans?" Kim groaned. "And why are you wearing them backwards!"**_

 _ **"They make me look hip and fly!" Ron grinned.**_

 _ **Kim looked at the label and said, "Didn't Smarty-Mart recall them?"**_

 _ **Ron then blushed and added, "My mommy bought those jeans from the bargain bin."**_

 _ **The bell then rang, signaling the beginning of first period.**_

 _ **Kim then said, waving to Ron, "I'm going to class right now, but I'll catch ya at our 2nd period class!"**_

 _ **Ron then gave a scrap of paper to Kim and said, "Here's my locker room number and combination if you wanna call and beep me!"**_

 _ **Kim replied with a smile, "Just wanna reach me! You got it!"**_

 _ **A loose thread on Ron's jeans then catches on a locker handle as he began to walk.**_

 _ **"See ya on the flip side, KP!" Ron echoed back through the multitude of students.**_

 _"And that was when I ran into the she-devil herself..." Kim growled on recalling that moment._

 _ **All of a sudden, Kim bumped into a tanned-skin girl about six months older than her. She wore a pink dress and black Mary Janes with her brunette hair tied up in a ponytail.**_

 _ **"Ooops!" Kim apologized, "Sorry! I didn't see you there!"**_

 _ **The girl just stared at her menacingly, saying nothing. But she also realized something as well.**_

 _ **"My bad!" the girl admitted, "Um, hello there! You must be new to the school."**_

 _ **"Oh...ummmmm...yeah!" Kim stuttered nervously, "I am totally new to the junior high thing!' As she said this, a scrap of paper fell on the ground.**_

 _ **"Allow me to introduce myself..." the brunette proclaimed, "...the name's Bonnie Rockwaller! And yours?"**_

 _ **"Spankin' name! I'm Kim Possible!" Kim said, introducing herself.**_

 _ **The two girls then embraced and hugged each other.**_

 _ **"I can show you the ropes of the school if you want!" Bonnie said while adjusting the straps of her backpack.**_

 _ **"Um, maybe before lunch, OK?" Kim suggested.**_

 _ **Bonnie grabbed the scrap of paper and added, "Sounds fine to me! Do you have algebra class?"**_

 _ **"I do! Second period. Ms. Carter's supposed to be the nicest teacher in the whole school!" Kim said.**_

 _ **It was now second period algebra, but someone else other than Ms. Carter was teaching the class.**_

 _ **"Okay, people! Ms. Carter has come down with a severe migraine from trying to remember too many equations from her lesson plan!" the male teacher in his late 40s exclaimed. "So I, Steve Barkin, will be taking her place!"**_

 _ **"Remember..." Barkin then added, "...anything that you say out of line in front of me will go on your permanent record!"**_

 _ **Kim uttered, "Hope I don't get him everytime in class."**_

 _"Oh now I remember that!" Ron recalled, "I came into class, my jeans unraveled and I had nothing but my pink Puppet Pals underwear on with my shirt."_

 _"In an instant, he became Mr. Laughingstock!" Kim groaned. "And he had to be sent to the principal's office with his mom waiting for him."_

 _"I lost a lot of street cred over that!" Ron complained. "Also...sick and wrong! You hugged Bonnie?!" Ron exclaimed._

 _"Unfortunately, Ron, yes. I've never felt so dirty in my life, but I didn't realize how evil she really was."_

 _ **(One hour later)**_

 _ **Bonnie was walking alongside with Kim as they approached their next class.**_

 _ **"Do you have, like, any hobbies, Bonnie?" the redhead asked.**_

 _ **"For sure, yeah!" Bonnie giggled, "I'm the captain of the junior high cheer squad for the second straight year! We're going to have an amazing team with me being the most perfect one of them all!"**_

 _ **"That's cool!" Kim said, darting her eyes to the ceiling. "I like to cheerlead too! I spent around two years with an all-star cheer team."**_


	14. Flashing Back - Part II

_Chapter 14 - Flashing Back - Part II_

 _"So there I was, walking with Ron before lunchtime!" Kim said before continuing the flashback._

 _ **(Still in the canon timeline, 30 minutes before lunch)**_

 _ **Ron was now walking with Kim with a barrel over the 'new jeans' his mom bought him. They were girly jeans from Club Banana Jr.**_

 _ **"It was bad enough that I lost my pants, Kim, but I now have ripped a hole in my shirt too!" the blonde complained about a hole in the back of his shirt.**_

 _ **He continued bemoaning, "KP, I just have that awful feeling that days are going from bad to worse!"**_

 _ **"Cheer up, Ron!" Kim said with an upbeat grin on her bright face "Maybe some chimmeritos at Bueno Nacho would make you feel better!"**_

_**"You're right, Kim!" Ron agreed when he got to his locker "Diablo sauce aways perks me up when I'm down."**_

 _ **But just as Ron opened up his locker, his eyes bulged in fear, looking at a furry stuffed animal.**_

 _ **"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m..."**_

 _ **"Oh no...not this sitch again..." Kim bemoaned. She knew what this meant.**_

 _ **"MONKEY! Get it away! Get it away from me!" Ron complained as the stuffed monkey covered his face. Passing students laughted at the poor kid as he collaped on the floor sobbing.**_

 _ **"I got monkey germs all over me!" he whined like a helpless puppy.**_

 _"Whoa! Whoa!" Ken said, interruping her again with a snicker._

 _"Agent Trepid...what is it this time!" Kim snarked, rolling her eyes._

 _"Agent Stoppable was...afraid of a stuffed animal that looks like a monkey?" Ken giggled a little. "And yet, he has the Mystical Monkey Power?"_

 _"He had severe monkey issues stretching back to one infamous summer at Camp Wannaweep!" Kim said, "So stop laughing at him, Agent Trepid, or I will have Dr. Director write you up!"_

 _Ken stopped his laughing and allowed his fellow comrade to continue her story._

 _"So I put the stuffed monkey, which was a Mr. Chimpy Monkey, into my backpack, wondering who it belonged to and I was about to meet Bonnie when..."_

 _ **Linda, the blue sweatered girl as she was called, was being bullied by two muscular jocks on the football team, Crystal and Jessica. They were tossing around her purse in a game of 'Keep-Away'**_

 _ **"Hey! Give that back to me!" Linda complained,**_

 _ **"No way, little girlie!" the first jock bully mocked her as he tossed the bag to Jessica.**_

 _ **Jess grabbed the lipstick from her purse "Crys! I got the lipstick!" and then tossed that to Crystal.**_

 _ **"I got her makeup too!" Crystal smirked, nabbing the makeup and tossed the purse to the second jock bully.**_

 _ **"I call dibbs on her eyeliner!" Jess proclaimed as all four of them heard a voice.**_

 _ **"What's going on?" came the voice of Kim in the hallway with curiosity.**_

 _ **All four of the pre-teens stopped tossing the bag around and froze in place. Jess was the one who has Linda's purse.**_

 _ **"What's it to you, little doll!" the second jock bully taunted her.**_

 _ **"How about a trip to the principal's office?" Kim threatened the bullies**_

 _ **"Who's even this wannabe girl!" Jess snarled before Crystal whispered in her eyes.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **That's Kim Possible! She's the new kid!" Crystal whispered in Jess's ear.**_

 _ **"So what?!" Jess whispered back, "Let's teach this punk a lesson!"**_

 _ **Crystal explained, still whispering "So what? Jess, that girl is what Her Majesty wants in our circle! We gotta play it cool, 'kay?"**_

 _ **"Fine..." Jess muttered.**_

 _ **Jess then clapped her hands and said, "Guys, move on from us for now!" The two jocks then left.**_

 _ **Crystal then came with a response to Kim's threat to sending them to the principal's office "That...um...won't be necessary, Miss...uhh...Possible!**_

 _ **"Wait...how did you know my name?" Kim questioned raising her eyebrow.**_

 _ **Crystal came up with an explanation off the top of her head, "We've heard about...your...uhh...competitions!"**_

 _ **"Ohhh!" Kim understood, "You mean my competitive cheer routines? Yeah! Were they spankin'?**_

 _ **Jess nervously nodded her head, "Yes! They were totally!"**_

 _ **"Gee! Thanks!" Kim complimented,**_

 _ **Crystal then said to Jess, "I think we should go to the caf!"**_

 _ **"Yeah..." Jess replied, rubbing her stomach, "That mystery meat should be good for my carbs." She also then dropped Linda's purse to the floor as she and Crystal ran towards the direction of the cafeteria.**_

 _ **Linda's hands were trembling. She was unable to come up with a sentence.**_

 _ **"Are you...are you...**_

 _ **"Okay?" Kim wondered, "Actually yeah! I'm headed to the caf."**_

 _ **"No!" Linda said, "I mean, are you one of them?"**_

 _ **"One of who?" Kim asked.**_

 _ **"The cheerleaders!" Linda came up with the answer.**_

 _ **Kim explained her cheer background, "I was in an all-star squad for a couple of years, but not on any school squad!"**_

 _ **Linda just simply looked at her, screamed at the top of her lungs and ran away in the hallways, as far away from Kim as she could. Kim could only look on in bewilderment. "What's gotten into her?"**_

 _ **Not long after that, she continued her trek to the cafeteria when she saw another muscular bully giving a 17-year old version of Ned a wedgie. The same bully then dunked him in a nearby trash can while laughing at his predictament.**_

 _ **The bully then left Ned there to be with discarded chicken bones and used candy wrappers.**_

 _ **Kim came to his aid and asked, "Hey, mister, are you OK?"**_

 _ **Ned's head popped out the trash with a browned-out banana peel stuck to his hair.**_

 _ **"I'm alright. That's absolutely the last time that I will tutor them!**_

 _ **"Tutor who?" Kim wondered.**_

 _ **"Bullies..." Ned grunted "...I can't stand 'em!"**_

 _ **"What did that guy even do to you?" Kim asked.**_

 _ **"Actually, he wasn't the one I was tutoring." Ned said while wiping off the garbage. "I was tutoring one of the blonde cheerleaders. She mistakenly thought that I insulted her hair, so she got one of the bullies and...you know the rest."**_

 _ **"Yeesh!" Kim exclaimed.**_

 _ **"I must warn you, young girl, you shouldn't join the cheer squad! They're evil! EEEEEEEVIL!" Ned warned her about the girls that Kim was encoutering.**_

 _ **"Now, if you must, I must be at Bueno Nacho!"**_

 _ **Kim had a frightened and scared look on her face.**_

 _"That was when I noticed that something was off about the cheer squad. But I still didn't know what."_

 _ **Five minutes later, Kim continued onto her trek to the cafeteria. All of a sudden, she saw Tara, Liz and Hope shoving Penny out of the girls' restroom.**_

 _ **"But..." Penny complained, "...this bathroom is for all students!"**_

 _ **"Not anymore, nitwit!" Hope snarked, "This restroom is for cheerleaders only!" She then slammed the bathroom door on Penny!"**_

 _ **All Penny could do was just sigh in defeat as Kim came up to her.**_

 _ **"What's gotten you torqued?" Kim asked.**_

 _ **"Cheerleaders are hogging the girls' bathroom!" Penny explained.**_

 _ **"Don't get why they're so possessive about it!" Kim replied.**_

 _ **"Most of the time, students use the restroom for one to three minutes tops." Penny said, "These girls hog it for at least 45."**_

 _ **"I haven't seen any of those things in my all-star cheer group!" Kim responded.**_

 _ **Penny looked at her in surprise and said, "You haven't even experienced your first full day in middle school yet! The cheerleaders, not the adults, run the school."**_

 _ **Kim looked at her watch and gasped, "Sorry! I'd love to chat, but I hear my stomach eating itself.**_

 _"As I was headed towards the caf, I met up with Bon-Bon and decided to ask her about the three incidents I witnessed."_

 _ **Kim then met up with Bonnie, whom was holding her lunchbox.**_

 _ **"Hey, Kim! Ready to get grub?" she asked, opening the cafeteria doors.**_

 _ **"Figure I'm going to get some spaghetti. You?" Kim questioned.**_

 _ **Bonnie then saw the infamous Middleton High mystery meat drums stacked behind the cafeteria lady.**_

 _ **She gave a look of disgust and said, "Acutally, I brought my lunch!" and showed Kim what she brought: baloney and cheese sandwich, carrots, pudding, and milk.**_

 _ **Recalling all the incidents that involved the girls on the cheer squad, Kim then suggested, "Bonnie, I gotta ask ya one question!"**_

 _ **Bonnie replied, "Ask away."**_

 _ **"I witnessed a couple of bullying incidents earlier that involved some of your cheerleaders. Is this how they normally act to other students?"**_

 _ **Bonnie gasped with surprise...but it was a fake gasp...and exclaimed.**_

 _ **"Whay?! Pfft...of course not!"**_

 _ **"If you say so." Kim said, not knowing the real cause of the deceipt.**_

 _ **"I'm going to sit at that table with Tara and the other cheerleaders. You're welcome to come with!" the brunette said while pointing to a table right next to a water spot with a CAUTION-WET FLOOR sign right next to it.**_

 _ **"No big, Bonnie!" Kim said, smiling at her newfound 'friend', "I'll see ya in a few and introduce you to my best friend!"**_

 _ **"Coolness!" Bonnie grinned while crossing her fingers behind her back.**_


	15. Flashing Back - Part III

_Chapter 15 - Flashing Back - Part III_

 _"Around that time, Ron and his girlish jeans came in. He told me not to join the cheer squad because of some major ishes with it!" Kim said._

 _"I tells ya! Bon-Bon was crazy with power!" Ron exclaimed, flapping his arms and hands._

 _"And still is, to the surprise of no one!" Kim added. "While we were waiting in line, Hope, Jessica and Tara came to Bonnie's table to tell her the bad news..."_

 _ **Hope, Jess and Tara ran to Bonnie's table. The middle school cheer comeptition book was in Tara's hands.**_

 _ **"Bonnie! Bonnie! We got a major red alarm here!" Hope shouted at the top of her lungs.**_

 _ **"What major alarm?" Bonnie asked unethusiasically.**_

 _ **Tara opened up to the vital section that their captain was going to read, "Look at Page 78, paragraph 4, sentence 5.**_

 _ **Bonnie flipped through the pages and read from that section, "A large Middle School cheer team in the state cannot cheer in an association-run competition if they have less than 18 cheerleaders on that team."**_

 _ **"T, I so hate to inform you, but we have exactly 18 cheerleaders on the squad!" the Queen proclaimed, closing the book.**_

 _ **"Correction, B, had!" Tara said, emphasizing the drama the squad was in.**_

 _ **"Yeah!"" Hope added, "One of the cheerleaders ditched us to transfer to..." She then shuddered at Middleton's biggest sports rival's name "...Lowerton!"**_

_**Bonnie began to blush a little, as if she had something to do with the eighteenth Cheerleader's ditching, "Oh...yeah! What a ...tragedy..."**_

 _ **"Are you okay, B?" Tara asked.**_

 _ **Bonnie took out her compact mirror and applied makeup to her face.**_

 _ **"I'm totally fine! Looks like we may need to hold emergency cheer tryouts for the last position on the squad!"**_

 _ **She took out three clipboards from her backpack.**_

 _ **"Girls, get your clipboards and fan out!" she commanded them, "We're going to need a lot of signatures!"**_

 _"And so Bonnie and her girls did!" Kim said, sighing, "Then she came up to me!"_

 _ **Bonnie came up to Kim and asked, holding the clipboard and a pencil, "Hey, Kim, can you sign the sheet?"**_

 _ **Kim questioned, "Why, Bonnie?"**_

 _ **Bonnie explained the reasoning, "One of our cheerleaders decided to turn redcoat on us, so that leaves an open spot! The tryouts for it are going to be tomorrow at the Middleton High Gym!"**_

 _ **She continued the reason while giving the pen to Kim, "So all you have to do is to sign on the dotted line and you'll be all set.**_

 _ **Kim then received the pen from the brunette, much to the utter shock of her BF.**_

 _ **The redhead was about to sign it when visions appeared in her head with Ned sayng that the cheerleaders are evil, Ron telling her that they'll eat her alive, Penny telling her that the cheerleaders run the school, and, finally, Bonnie waving her hand in front of Kim.**_

 _ **"Sign...the...sheet! Hello? Earth calling Kim! Are you going to sign the tryout sheet or not?!" Bonnie exclaimed, trying to call to Kim's attention!"**_

 _ **"Wha...? Oh...my bad. Sorry, Bonnie!" Kim said in reply, snapping out of her daydream. She took the pencil and signed it on Bonnie's sheet. Ron's jaw came unhinged again.**_

 _ **"Yay! I can't wait to be on the cheer squad! Go Junior Mad Dogs!"**_

 _ **"Thanks, Kim! Your participation is going to help us out tomorrow!" Bonnie grinned while heading back to her table.**_

 _ **"No big, Bonnie!" Kim replied with a smile.**_

 _ **Ron was still crestfallen over what happened, "KP...I totally can't believe it!"**_

 _ **"Really, Ron?" Kim asked, all positively charged up and not seeing the negative feelings on Ron's face, "I'm going to be on a cheer squad!"**_

 _ **"No, it's just...well I wanted to say was..." Ron said in struggling to find the words.**_

 _ **"Come on, Ron." Kim uttered, her smile fading, "Find what you're trying to say!"**_

 _ **Ron held in his breath before telling to Kim what he had witnessed solo.**_

 _ **"KP, these cheerleaders are evil! And their captain, Bonnie? She's the most whacked of the wackies!"**_

 _ **"That's totally ridiculious, Ron!" Kim said, thinking that Ron's claims were preposterous. "From all the time that I've spent with Bonnie today, I've never had a negative expeience with her!"**_

 _ **"They are a wretched hive of scum and villainy!" Ron warned her, "They even gave one of their own a swirly!" He was referring of him witnessing the 18th cheerleader of the squad being dragged away by her own squadmates.**_

 _ **"Ron..." Kim said before holding a deep breath of her own, "I am joining that squad and I am going to cheer for the Jr. Mad Dogs! No one is going to stop me!"**_

 _ **"But..." Ron began to protest.**_

 _ **"No buts, Ron!" Kim replied, "You should know my family's motto by now!"**_

 _ **She also added, "Trust me, I know what I'm doing!"**_

 _ **"Okay, KP! I'll support ya along the way!" Ron said uneasily.**_

 _ **Kim wrapped her hand around Ron's shoulder and said, "Thanks! It means a lot!**_

 _ **"Oh, uh, anytime." Ron said softly.**_

 _"Ron wasn't still so sure about me trying out for that 18th and final position on the squad." Kim said, "I was so sure that I would ace the test."_

 _"I feared that you would turn into someone like Bon-Bon." Ron said with a lump in his voice._

 _"With my grades, I sure as heck wouldn't. What me and Ron were discussing at the time was which pet would be suited for his dad." Kim explained to the rest of the team._

 _"He had his fur allergies from the golden receiever incident." Ron explained the nature of his dad's condition, "I made a pretty nifty rap out of it as well. Got a B off of it!"_

 _"Retriever, not receiver!" Kim smirked, correcting her husband._

 _ **"How abour frogs?" Kim suggested a pet.**_

 _ **Ron replied with disgust, "Eww! Those things are so slimy!"**_

 _ **"They don't give out slime, Ron! It's mucus!" Kim explained.**_

 _ **Kim threw out another animal in the ring "How about a sphynx cat?"**_

 _ **"Sick and wrong! They look like mutated human skins!" Ron replied, losing his taste in his stomach.**_

 _ **"Okay, cross them of the list. What about rabbits?" Kim suggested another animal.**_

 _ **"Hello, KP?! I don't wanna see my carrot bill skyrocket!" Ron said, throwing his hands in the air.**_

 _ **"I guess you're gonna cross the rabbit off the list," Kim sighed as another animal idea got thrown in the rejection pile.**_

 _ **"Duh! I recalled one over at Wannaweep that had glowing red eyes and had teeth as sharp as a machette!" Ron said while mimicing the teeth with his index and middle fingers.**_

 _ **"You've been watching way too many British sketch comedy movies, Ron!" Kim giggled.**_

 _ **"I just love their style of humor. Or is it the humor with an extra u between the o and r." Ron said before getting back to his pet dilema, "Anywho, I can't just choose any hairless pet, KP! It's gonna need a lot of caring and lovin' for a long time! Maybe I can swing by Smarty-Mart with Mom after school..."**_

 _"After we got out spaghetti...which reeked of the toxic mystery meat from the high school...we were going to take our place in the caf when...it...happened. The event that changed all of our lives forever." Kim recalled. She was getting to the part where the 'friendship' between her and Bonnie shattered like a broken mirror._


	16. Flashing Back - Part IV

_Chapter 16 - Flashing Back - Part IV_

 _ **Kim and Ron were walking to a nearby table with their food in hand. They were discussing about the possibility of an idea.**_

 _ **"Is setting up a website a good idea?" the young redhead asked.**_

 _ **"It can be, KP!" Ron replied, holding his tray "You could get a lot more business with your mad babysitting skills! The little tykes love you!"**_

 _ **"Maybe!" Kim replied, "With the obvious exception of the Tweebs! You may be onto something!**_

 _ **"That's the spirit!" Ron said with a bright smile, looking at Kim and not watching where he was going. "I know you can get them under...**_

 _ **He stepped onto something wet and began to slip. It was on the wet spot right next to the cheerleader table.**_

 _ **Ron fell on his buttocks as the plastic bowl of spaghetti flew up in the air.**_

 _ **"Ron!" Kim exclaimed, obviously concerned for his safety, "Are you all right?"**_

 _ **"It's okay, KP!" Ron said in dismissal, "The Ron-ster's still in one piece!"**_

 _ **Kim looked down and added with a slight blush on her cheeks, "Sadly...your pants didn't make it!"**_

 _ **As it turned out, Ron had rippped his girly jeans, showing off his Puppet Pals underwear.**_

 _ **"Uhh...not good!" Ron moaned over the latest pants incident that he had suffered through. The crowd of students began to laugh and point at him.**_

 _ **"And why did you have to wear that type of underwear?" Kim asked, moaning over the fact that her best friend was wearing underwear suited for five year olds.**_

 _ **"They were the only clean pair that I had!" Ron complained, "Two lost pants in one day! I feel like this day can't get any worse!"**_

 _ **He observed the spilled contents of his tray and noted that there was one food item missing.**_

 _ **"Where did the spaghetti go, KP?" Ron asked.**_

 _ **Kim set her tray to the side and said, worryingly. "Ron, you might want to take a look at this!" She turned her head toward the direction of the cheerleader table.**_

 _ **There stood the sight of an angry Bonnie Rockwaller, gritting her teeth in anger. It was revealed that her done-up hair was covered in tomato sauce, noodles, and the awful grueling smell of the Middleton High mystery meat. Her pink dress didn't suffer through any of that mess...for now. The other cheerleaders all glared at Ron angrily.**_

 _ **"You...idiotic...LOSER!" the brunette fumed, making a fist.**_

 _ **Kim, offended by Bonnie's words, stood between the two. "Don't call Ron by that name!"**_

 _ **"Oh yeah, Kim?" Look at what he did to my hair!" Bonnie complained.**_

 _ **Kim looked at Ron and grabbed him by the hand. "Here, lemme help you up!" She helped Ron to his feet.**_

 _ **"Thanks, KP!" Ron grinned.**_

 _ **Ron then turned to Bonnie and said, "It wasn't my fault that spaghetti got over you! The floor made me do it!"**_

 _ **Bonnie replied to him in dismissal, waving her hand, "That is so the lamest excuse in the book!"**_

 _ **She continued with the infamous scowl on her face, "And no thanks to you, Stoppable, my hair is totally ruined for Picture Day!"**_

 _ **"Oh come on, B! It's not like the world's going to end!" Kim said, dismissing Bonnie's concerns, "You should amp down your anger!"**_

 _ **Kim then grabbed her tray, but she slid on the wet spot on the floor. The food from her tray flew in the air.**_

 _ **With quick thinking, she grabbed both the milk and pudding cup with both her hands. Unfortunately, the bowl of spaghetti ended up on Bonnie's pink dress.**_

 _ **"AAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH! You insolent BUFFOONS! That dress cost me $100!" the brunette screamed, fuming at Ron.**_

 _ **"You...you...you can't hurt me! I...I...I have my invisible friend, Rufus!" Ron shouted.**_

 _ **Bonnie, without hesitation, shoves Ron to the ground.**_

 _ **"Now you're going to get it this time, loser!" she growled as she held her plastic lunchbox high, about to hit him in the face.**_

 _ **Then, Kim snatched the lunchbox out of Bonnie's hands. She was obviously not in a good mood!**_

 _ **"Ah, thank you Kim!" Bonnie smirked, seeing that Kim had her lunchbox, "Now, I can forgive you for this entire incident if you slap the blonde loser with my lunchbox and spit at him in the face!"**_

 _ **Kim slammed Bonnie's lunchbox angrily to the floor.**_

 _ **"I am not going to do that stuff!" she shouted within earshot of Bonnie. "To get to Ron, you have to go through me first!"**_

 _ **The students were all shocked and wide-eyed, as they've never seen anyone challege a Rockwaller's authority and getting away with it.**_

 _ **Bonnie just stood there and was shocked at what happened.**_

 _ **"You're...you're defending the LOSER?!" she exclaimed.**_

 _ **"Duh, yeah!" Kim replied unimpressed, "He's been my best friend since Pre-K!"**_

 _ **"Because of what you did...Possible...we can NEVER EVER be friends!" Bonnie declared.**_

 _ **"I can live with that!" Kim smirked.**_

 _ **Bonnie countered Kim's smirk by raising one of her own. She held up the eraser end of her pencil of the tryout clipboard.**_

 _ **"Oh yeah? I could erase your name from the list of girls for tomorrow's tryout!"**_

_**She held the eraser so close to the paper over Kim's name, but didn't do it.**_

 _ **"But I'd rather enjoy seeing you fail! Let's face it, K, there's no way you're going to make it to MY squad."**_

 _ **"Just so to let you know, B, you've never heard of my family motto before!" Kim countered back.**_

 _ **"And that would be...what...giving up?" Bonnie scoffed.**_

 _ **"Anything is possible for a Possible!" Kim barked back.**_

 _ **"Really? My course will be rough on you!" Bonnie sneered.**_

 _ **Kim snickered, "Yeah, first of all, you might wanna wash that spaghetti over your messed-up hair!"**_

 _ **Bonnie's smile faded as she stomped angrily to the double doors. "You should be stuck to babysitting, Possible! Do you hear me? BABYSITTING!"**_

 _ **She cackled madly and slammed the doors.**_

 _ **The other Middleton Jr. High cheerleaders present glare at both Kim and Ron and stuck their tongues out at them. They made their way to the exit as well.**_

 _ **"What are we going to do?" Ron asked, worrying.**_

 _ **"Ron, get your mom to bring you a fresh pair of shorts!" Kim said with determination, "We're going to make Miss Rockwaller eat her own pencil!"**_


	17. Flashing Back - Part V

Chapter 17 - Flashing Back - Part V

"And there I was that day. I had stood up to that brunette bully for nearly hitting Ron with her lunchbox. Yet, in the back of my head, she was like this nagging little pest that wanted to create a doubt in my head." the present-day Kim said.

The Global Justice custom-made 18-wheeler stopped at the hotel where Sentinel and CajunBear were staying at.

Officer Law knocked on the door to their hotel room.

"Open up, purty please!" he said behind the door, "This is Officer Johnny Law! I'm th' escortin' police guy for th' Global Justice people, hyar."

"I'll be right there, Officer!" CajunBear exclaimed thru the door, "Me and Sent woke up late and we're trying to get ready!"

"Okay, I'll be in mah patrol car. Just send me a signal thang fer when you two git ready!" the officer replied.

_

( _10 minutes later)_

Both CajunBear and Sentinel were now dressed and ready. Sentinel had the traditional Scottish dress, including the kilt while CajunBear was in a button-down shirt and slacks.

"You should've set your alarm on time on your cell phone!" Sent suggested as the pair went down the stairs. "Instead, you set yours 45 minutes later than mine."

"Maybe if we would've set our alarms at the same time, then it wouldn't be an issue!" Cajunbear complained.

Sent took out his cell phone for the text message from the officer "The officer said that the Global Justice 18-wheeler should be over...yonder? What the heck does even yonder mean?"

"It's a Southern saying, Sent." Cajunbear replied, "I sometimes use it!"

The two exited the door of the hotel as the GJ 18-wheeler was pulling up.

"Ah, right on schedule!" Cajunbear said before the 18-wheeler came to a complete stop.

Betty Director turned off the ignition to the truck.

"So you must be the two extra passengers intended for this meeting!" Betty said to the pair.

Sentinel removed his hat and replied, "Why thanks, Madam! May we enter into the truck?"

"Yes, Mr. Sentinel, but we are tight on space." Betty responded.

"Don't worry, Miss Director. We'll make do with what we have!" Cajunbear said assuredly.

Betty then pressed a button to open the door.

"So this is the famed Sentinel103 and his partner-in-crime CajunBear73!" Kim said, her emerald eyes fixated on the two.

"That we are, Miss Po..." Sent said before Cajunbear elbowed him on the shoulder.

"Ow...what was that for?" he complained while rubbing his shoulder.

Cajunbear whispered in his ear and said, "Excuse me, but didn't you forget that she's married to Ron?"

"My apologies...Mrs. Stoppable." Sentinel corrected himself, "Of course, you know that we are the Fannie Committee members invited by Miss Rockwaller herself for the new host of this year's award show."

"I've heard...so much...about you!" the redhead added with sarcasm, focusing on Sent.

"That's because I've been working extremely hard on _The Hun..."_ Sentinel began before Cajunbear covered his mouth. Kim was giving the death glare and a snarl to him about mentioning his story.

"What he meant was that he was working on... _The Hundred Ways of Success..._ where you...fight against bad guys...and you kiss your husband in the end!"

Kim subsided her anger and said, "Ohhh! I can't wait to read that!"

"Yeah! Yeah, that'll work!" Cajunbear said, preventing any unnecessary injury to his friend.

"We have about 50 minutes from here till we get to..." Kim said before shuddering, "...Bonnie's mansion."

"AKA the Gilded Prison!" Ron chimed in.

"So let's not waste any time." Slam agreed, "You two Eathlings can make yourselves comfortable in the truck."

_

( _10 more minute later)_

Cajunbear and Sentinel were squeezed in together in the rear of the truck.

"This is not exactly what I had in mind!" Cajunbear complained.

"I can't even feel my legs!" Sent moaned, trying to move in the confined space with the other GJ agents on the team.

"You complain all the time when those robots chased us from a few Fannie awards shows back!" Cajunbear countered.

"Can we please cut down on the complaining?" Electronique interrupted them.

"We still have 40 minutes of boredom to kill." Agent Trepid pouted, "I wish if I had a tennis ball and banged it against the wall. It improves hand-to-eye coordination."

"Or we can continue where I left off on my flashback." Kim suggested. All the occupants but Agent Trepid cheered on the suggestion.

Inspired by this, she continued.

"So, I came home from school, exhaustively tired from Picture Day and defending Ron from getting a knuckle sandwich by Bonnie..."

 _(back to 16 years earlier on that day, canon timeline, Possible household, 4:30pm)_

 _ **Kim came into the house, slinging the backpack on her left shoulder with her head hanging down.**_

 _ **Ann asked her, "Hey Kimberly. How was your first day of middle school? Your father should be home in an hour on where to go for dinner this evening."**_

 _ **Kim sighed and gave a simple "Rough...".**_

 _ **"Rough? What happened?" Ann asked with concern.**_

 _ **Kim plopped on the couch and said, "I met a bad girl today!"**_

 _ **Ann raised her eyebrow and inquired, "Were you in a fight with this girl?"**_

 _ **"No, Mom, no." Kim replied. She didn't want to tell her that she was almost forced to pummel Ron with a slap to the cheek to win the 'friendship' of Bonnie.**_

 _ **"She's one of those...high-class snotty girls." Kim said in best describing the brunette.**_

 _ **"Those type where they think they're higher than everyone else?" Ann asked.**_

 _ **"So right about that, Mom. Her name's Bonnie Rockwaller!" Kim replied in giving the name of the cheerleader to her mom.**_

 _ **The thought of the last name struck a familiar tone with Ann.**_

 _ **"Rockwaller...I've heard that name before!"**_

_**Kim continued, "She keeps on rambling about how I won't make the cheer squad."**_

 _ **It all came back to the brain surgeon.**_

 _ **"Yeah. That name now definitely rings a bell!"**_

 _ **"It does?" Kim asked.**_

 _ **"Come, I'll show you something upstairs." Ann suggested, heading towards the staircase.**_

 _ **_**_

 _ **In the Possible master bedroom closet, Ann dug through her old memories from high school.**_

 _ **"Ah...here we are!" she said, blowing dust off of her senior yearbook, "The Paw Print, Middleton High, Class of 1982."**_

 _ **Kim took a look at her senior class picture named, "Ann Credible!"**_

 _ **"That was you in high school, Mom?"**_

 _ **"Yep...a year and a half before I met your father at MIST!" Ann smiled.**_

 _ **Ann then turned to the sports section of the yearbook, specifically the cheerleader part. She pointed to the black-and-white photo of the 13 cheerleaders, the one that was on the far left.**_

 _ **"Wow...you were a cheerleader?" Kim asked, amazed. She had never had this information revealed to her before.**_

 _ **Ann recalled "Oh yes, I was a Middleton High cheerleader myself! All four years, I used to cheer on those wonderful autumn Friday nights!"**_

 _ **"Were you captain?" Kim asked the next question about her mom.**_

 _ **"For both my junior and senior years! They were such memorable times." Ann said.**_

 _ **"Spankin'!" Kim grinned, "But there were no bullies, right?"**_

 _ **"There was one Veronica Lamonica that did pick on me for not being...how do you put the word..."**_

 _ **"Stupid...dumb...air-headed?" Kim asked, filling in the blanks.**_

 _ **"Yeah...those words. She eventually mellowed out after college and we became coffee buddies!" Ann said while closing the yearbook.**_

 _ **She also added the whereabouts of Veronica now.**_

 _ **"She works on the school board now, the head disciplinarian of all the Middleton School District. Her husband, Donald Rockwaller, is the chief of police."**_

 _ **"I see." Kim said, noting a correllation, "Now I know which side of the family Bonnie got her delusions of power from!"**_

 _ **Now that she finished recalling her high school days, Ann got to the heart of the problem.**_

 _ **"So what's this about trying out the cheer squad?"**_

 _ **Kim explained her dilema, "The squad needs 18 members to compete in competishes and they have only 17 right now. So Miss Pants is holding an open tryout tomorrow afternoon at the gym. And she's trying to rattle me!"**_

 _ **"Kimberly..." Ann said, coming with a solution off her ingenious mind, "...you can win over that girl!"**_

 _ **"How can I, Mom?" Kim wondered.**_

 _ **"Beat her at her own game!" Ann suggested, "Focus on the routine, not at the Rockwaller!"**_

 _ **Kim gasped, realizing that there was some connection.**_

 _"Right then and there..." the present-day Kim narrated, "...it hit me! I didn't know what it was, but the answers to my own questions of what the cheerleaders acted like were found right in front of me all this time."_

 _ **Kim dug through her backpack in her room.**_

 _ **"Where is it? Where is it?" she exclaimed before pulling out the videotape labeled "How MJHS Cheerleaders Should Act". This was the videotape that Bonnie gave her earlier at school for her to wait.**_

 _ **"Perfect!" Kim exclaimed in triumph, "Now let's see what your squad is actually made of, Bonnie!"**_

 _ **She put the tape into her VCR and pressed play. The redhead sat on her bed, watching and glaring for any sort of misbehavior...any correlation to what she saw earlier with Ned, Penny, and Linda the blue-sweatered girl.**_

 _ **The screen came on and it showed Bonnie giving direction to Tara, whom was holding the videocamera.**_

 _ **"Am I getting this?" the brunette barked, "You'd better hold that thing correctly, T!"**_

 _ **"You're fine, B!" Tara replied, giving a thumbs up.**_

 _ **"Are we ready?" Bonnie asked.**_

 _ **Hope replied, "You're ready in 3...2...1...**_

 _ **Bonnie got into position and announced, "Welcome, prospective cheerleader, to Middleton Jr. High. Your exciting journey as a Jr. Mad Dog is just right through these doors!"**_

 _ **"First, the basics. You have to groom yourself in a certain way to look perfect!" she continued on the TV while displaying a wide assortment of cosmetics.**_

 _ **"Mascara, lipstick, eyeliner, makeup, pimple cream, and zit cream are all vital to the cheerleader's arsenal." she explained, pointing to the purpose of each one.**_

 _ **"If you don't, you'll look like this freak here!" she said, pointing towards Hope and a girl with a few zits on her face. The camera panned to where Hope and that girl was.**_

 _ **"Ewww...zitface!" Hope taunted the girl.**_

 _ **Kim glared at the screen in anger.**_

 _ **"As a cheerleader..." Bonnie continued as the camera focused on her "...you need to establish yourself as meaner than anyone else. We often travel in packs of three or four girls and have...deep connections...within the school."**_

 _ **The camera panned to Tara spraypainting BR initials on a student's backpack with pink spraypaint and then to Hope and two other jock bullies playing keep-away against another student.**_

 _ **"The most common insults we use to anyone on the low end of the Kingdom are geeks, nerds, freaks, losers, or wannabes." Bonnie continued about the 'way' a cheerleader should 'act' to the other students. "Or the worst people of all...band members!"**_

 _ **"Whatever the case may be, we make certain groups of students' lives a living nightmare and remind them of their place in the Kingdom."**_

 _ **The camera Tara was holding showed Crystal placing a 'Kick Me' sign on the back of a band member and the jocks began kicking the said student in the back, laughing and taunting him. It then panned to Tara stealing a horn from one of the band members and tossing it in the garbage.**_

 _ **Through it all, Kim's jaw dropped at the sheer level of abuse the cheerleaders are exercising on the school. But the worst part of it was yet to come.**_

 _ **"Since cheerleading isn't considered to be a 'sport'..." Bonnie said while using air quotes to describe sport, "...we don't suffer any injuries like what football players do! It would be un-girly for any of us to have a bruised elbow or a broken bone!"**_

_**The brunette segued into the next part of the short tape...the grades.**_

 _ **"Now...onto academics. Besically, the school district requires its sports players to maintain a C average to stay on the team. Again, cheerleading isn't listed as an athletic sport. So, I implemented a rule that if any one of my girls gets caught with having a C average or above, they will be kicked out of my squad, no questions asked. What I favor more are D's on the report card."**_

 _ **"The other part of 'academics'..." Bonnie said, again using the air quotes to describe academics, "...that I like to stress is the dumbness and air-headedness of my other cheerleaders. The jocks dig that!"**_

 _ **Bonnie then came up to Jessica and asked her, "Say, Jess, what's the capital of Louisiana?"**_

 _ **Jess replied, trying to think, "I dunno, New Orleans or whatever!"**_

 _ **"Perfect!" Bonnie grinned, "You're going to get the cool guy of your dreams! I would like to see you as a waitress at Peepers in your future, serving hot wings with extra blue cheese!"**_

 _ **"But what about you, Bonnie?" Jess asked,**_

 _ **"Little Ol' Me? I'm going to be a supermodel and make millions through my own personal line of beauty products while doing nothing at all! I'll also be married to a hot dim billionaire and having my own TV show..."**_

 _ **"I've seen enough!" Kim growled, ejecting the videotape out of the VCR.**_

 _ **She was about to throw it into the trash can when she got an idea in her head.**_

 _ **"Miss Tans-A-Lot is going to have her Kingdom come crumbing down on her!"**_


	18. Flashing Back - Part VI

_Chapter 18 - Flashing Back - Part VI_

 _"That evening, Mr. Queen, Tara's dad, took out out to eat with my fam. As it turned out, he didn't have the best taste in restaurants._

 _ **"Peepers? Are you really that serious?" Kim said, uncomfortable with the outfits the waitresses were wearing. They ranged from the ages of 19 to 25 wearing tight croptops with a bit of cleavage revealed and pink hot pants.**_

 _ **"Mrs. Queen, I have to agree with my daughter on this, but why did you take us here?" James asked.**_

 _ **"Our own Tara was the one who suggested this place." Mrs. Queen answered. "She said that she got the idea from Bonnie."**_

 _ **"Yeahhhhhh...Bonnie suggested it..." Kim groaned, rolling her eyes.**_

 _ **Ann was also unsure with the choice of attire of work for the Peepers waitresses, "I don't like what these waitresses are wearing, James."**_

 _ **"Sorry, folks." James admitted, "Mr. Queen has been working hard at the lab with me for five years, so I have to repay him the favor."**_

 _ **"We've eaten at Bueno Nacho one too many times." Mr Queen said, "Tara had gotten sick the last time we went there."**_

 _ **"And we can't eat at the Cow N' Chow!" Mrs. Queen chimed in, "Ronnie seem to be a picky eater.**_

 _ **"I have hamburger-itis! I can't eat anything that's been made into a 100% beef patty and two buns!" Ron exclaimed.**_

 _ **"So Tara brought up this place!" Mrs. Queen continued, "Their hot wings are tasty!"**_

 _ **"I wanna work here when I grow up!" Tara said while eating a carrot stick.**_

 _ **"Really? Is that your plan?" Kim questioned her motives.**_

 _ **"Totally, Kim! Bonnie told me that it would be my dream job!" Tara said.**_

 _Kim continued to narrate, "But something told me that behind Tara's smile was a very troubled girl. We then ordered our food. I got the grilled cheese sandwich and Ron got whatever Mexican food they had."_

 _"The nachos were cold and crumbly...and they had no salsa!" Ron complained, "Is this how Peepers even makes its Tex-Mex?"_

 _"Anyways, Ron...Tara grew fussy that the whole thing with Bonnie was my fault and she stormed to the bathroom. And Ron was struggling with a crossword puzzle intended for four-year olds."_

 _"They were a tool of the devil! I tells ya!" Ron whined._

 _"I asked one of the waitresses about trying to advance herself and she blew me off. She told me that Lonnie Rockwaller was the captain of the Middleton High cheer squad when she was there and eventually dropped out. The apple just doesn't fall from the Rockwaller thorn tree."_

 _ **"I don't understand what's gotten into your daughter." James wondered about Tara's behavior, "Last time my Kimmie-cub saw her in the fifth grade, she was as sweet as an angel."**_

 _ **Mr Queen took out a stack of papers and plopped them on the Peepers table, "Here's all of her papers from 5th and 6th grades."**_

 _ **The top of the book, which were her 5th grade papers, had an A+ and a smiley face.**_

 _ **"And then...she joined the cheer squad with Bonnie as the captain."**_

 _ **He then flipped the papers, as if it were a flipbook, and the smiley face and A+ transformed into a mean face and a D-.**_

 _ **"If she fails even one test this year, the whole squad would be disqualified from competition for the entire school year." Mr. Queen complained.**_

 _ **"Did you bring this up with Mrs. Rockwaller?" James asked.**_

 _ **"I did, but she thought that I was lying and that it would be of no concern to her." Mr. Queen replied. "The MUSD requires at least a 2.0 grade average from its student athletes to stay on the team. The squad has a combined 1.7 GPA."**_

 _ **"Then why didn't you get a tutor?" Ann suggested.**_

 _ **"The last time we did so for our Tara, he was thrown in the garbage can by a bully." Mr. Queen said.**_

 _ **"Aw man!" Ron whined with his half of a crayon, "I can never get this maze!"**_

_**"When I join the squad," Kim chimed, "I'm going to make straight A's!"**_

 _ **"That's right!" James beamed, "My Kimmie-cub's smart as an owl!"**_

 _ **Mrs. Queen said about that, "Good luck getting that past Bonnie. She doesn't even allow C's on report cards."**_

 _"That was when I asked my dad if I could use the restroom. He said yes. It wasn't going to the bathroom per se. Tara had been my best friend since the first grade. Bonnie's since the second. We hadn't seen each other much since the fifth grade when she was bused to MJHS for her sixth. She was torn apart between two sides._

 _ **Kim entered into the women's restroom and heard sobbing in the background.**_

 _ **"Hello?" she inquired.**_

 _ **She looked around and saw Tara there in a corner, sobbing and crying. The two were the only occupants in the restroom.**_

 _ **"Tara? What's wrong?**_

 _ **"Don't look at me, Tin Teeth! I'm a complete failure!" Tara cried, looking at Kim with tears streaming down her eyes.**_

 _ **"What?" Kim asked confused.**_

 _ **"You heard me right...failure!" Tara bawled, "I'll be spending the rest of my days...in a Peepers outfit...serving HOT WING WITH EXTRA BLUEEE CHEEEESSEEEE!" Tara gave a loud wail and cried some more.**_

 _ **"No, you're not!" Kim said to her, trying to dry up the dam of tears.**_

 _ **"Kim, do you know what it's like being the midle child of a five-kid family?" Tara asked, still with tears down her cheeks.**_

 _ **"Believe me..." Kim replied, seeing the relation, "...being stuck with two other monsters in the house is very difficult."**_

 _ **Tara facepalmed in frustration.**_

 _ **"You're not getting the gist of my point! I am stuck in the middle between a crying two-year old toddler, a six-year old brother who uses crayons on the walls, my fifteen-year old sister who screams every time her favorite boy band come on, and an eighteen-year old who hogs the phone for three hours at a time!" Tara said, referring to Cara, Billy, Lara and Sarah, the other children of the Queen family, respectively.**_

 _ **"Scratch that..." Kim groaned.**_

 _ **Tara sighed, "I joined the cheer squad in 6th grade, figuring that it would give me attention that my parents never gave in the Queen household."**_

 _ **"So that explains the bullying you did..." Kim replied, making the connection of what happened earlier.**_

 _ **Tara nodded her head solemnly, "Yes. Although the cheer squad elevated my poplularity...my grades suffered and I became a buly, along with the rest of the squad."**_

 _ **"Does Bonnie even known this?" Kim gasped, amazed at the unawareness of their squad captain.**_

 _ **Tara whispered, "No...I'm too afraid to tell her!"**_

 _ **"You're telling me that you're afraid to tell her that the squad is in danger of flunking out of competitions?" Kim asked, still amazed.**_

 _ **"Yes..." Tara admitted, "...any violation of her policies would result in the victim getting a swirly. No one is immune to Bonnie's wrath when provoked, not even her squadmates."**_

 _ **"What you did at lunch today..." the blonde cheerleader continued in a low voice, "...you were considered lucky. Not many can stand up to her for the first time and avoid getting toilet water in their hair."**_

 _ **"In other words..." Kim concluded, "...her way or the highway."**_

 _ **"Correct." Tara said, holding Kim by the shoulder, "She always wants things to go her way. That's what happened to the former 18th cheerleader on our squad."**_

 _ **"Tara, I know you from the past that you are a kind-hearted person who wouldn't even hurt a fly! It's Bonnie's nonsense about cheerleaders that got you like this in the first place! There is still good inside of your heart!" Kim smiled at Tara, seeing that there is light inside of the darkeness the blonde was trapped in, "As my mom tells me, it's not about the outside that counts, but the inside. Tara, you have a good soul inside of you, it's been caged by a self-obsessed brunette."**_

 _ **"You would have to be careful around her. Her dad once threatened my sister if she ever questioned Bonnie or Lonnie's tactics." Tara warned her.**_

 _ **Kim replied with a proud smirk, "I am not afraid of Miss Rockwaller or any of her scare tactics, Tara! Study hard and put your mind to it! If you do, you'll accomplish great things!"**_

_"And so, we rekindled our friendship. However, we also promised not to tell this to anyone...especially anyone affiliated with Bonnie. The conversation also gave me a great idea, so I asked my dad if me and Ron can go to the library."_

 _ **Kim approached the librarian at the front desk and asked, "Excuse me, ma'am, but do you have any books about cheerleading?"**_

 _ **The sweet old librarian replied in a raspy voice, "It should be in the 700s, where the humanities are."**_

 _ **Kim replied, "Thanks!"**_

 _ **She went to the 790s shelves to find any books about cheerleading, scanning her green eyes on the labels of the books.**_

 _ **"793...794...795...ahh...sports: 796!"**_

 _ **Her eyes then darted around the spines of the books to find a book about cheerleading...any book about cheerleading...that would destroy Bonnie's view of cheerleaders. She finally spotted one titled: 'How To Be An Effective Cheer Squad'.**_

 _ **With great interest, she yanked the book from the shelf and opened it.**_

 _ **"Hmmm...good book cover...authored by a former cheerleader...this might be worth a look!.**_

 _ **Kim flipped through the pages, especially ones that caught her eye. They opened very wide.**_

 _ **"Whoa! Amazing!"**_

 _ **She was sucked into a whole new world.**_

 _ **And then came the infamous page that attracted the most attention to Kim. The answers to running a good and effective cheer squad was right there on that page.**_

 _ **"My gosh! This is it! This is what I've been looking for! Bonnie should not be captain of the junior high squad in the first place!" she exclaimed loudly before a patron hushed her, reminding her that she was, indeed, in a library.**_


	19. Flashing Back - Part VII

Chapter 19 - Flashing Back Part VII 

_"And so, the next day, I had just set up my website, Ron went to Smarty-Mart to buy Rufus, and the cheerleading tryouts for that 18th and final open spot were held. A series of events, as you know, saw me join the cheer squad after beating Bonnie's routine and I had recieved my first hit on the site. As it turned out...it wasn't a babysitting hit at all." Kim narrated._

 _"Nope...the dude was really in trouble!" Ron said._

 _Kim continued on "After I had rescused Mr. Paisley from the laser grid of his in Upperton, me and Ron hitched a ride to go back to the gym. A storm was beginning to brew."_

 _ **Kim raced back to the gym, exhilarated from saving a person's life. Ron, in the meantime, was at the Bueno Nacho across the street. Dark and ominous clouds were covering the moon with thunder rumbling in the background.**_

 _ **She propped the doors and saw that only Bonnie was there in her blue dress. Her other girls were in the cheer dressing room.**_

 _ **"Bonnie..." Kim gasped, "...did you see what I...?"**_

 _ **Bonnie scoffed at the fact that someone interrupted her rudely, "Ugh...Kim, you should focus more on the time routine now that you're on the squad!"**_

 _ **"Sorry! I had to do something real serious!" Kim exclaimed as a flash of lightning illuminated the gym windows.**_

 _ **Bonnie replied with roll of the thunder, "You may get a pass on this round, Tin Teeth! But next time, you won't be so lucky because, remember, you are on MY squad since I am officially THE captain!"**_

 _ **"And whatever I say shall become law at the school!" she sneered, "So the next time you even THINK about ditching practice, you will be demoted to scrub cheerleader!"**_

 _ **Kim glared at her newfound rival, saying, "Which means...?"**_

 _ **"Which means you'll be cleaning the toilets in the football locker room!" Bonnie smirked as she laughed haughtily. Another flash of lightning illuminated the windows.**_

 _ **A roar of thunder followed as the brunette also added, "On a sidenote, no speaking out against me or my position on the squad!"**_

 _ **"Whatevs...Bonnie!" Kim muttered. She hoped that what she read from that book last night would help her out when the time was right.**_

 _ **Suddenly, Mr. Barkin propped open the doors, shouting excitedly, "Where is Kim Possible?! I repeat this, where is Kim Possible?!"**_

 _ **Kim raised her right hand, answering Barkin's question, "Right here, Mr. Barkin, sir!"**_

 _ **Barkin walked up to her and said, "Possible, I think you should take a look outside the gym! You may want to hurry though before it begins to storm outside."**_

 _ **Kim curiously propped open the doors out of the gym to see what Barkin was waking about. Bonnie followed right behind her.**_

 _ **She rubbed her eyes in disbelief of what she was seeing: TV news vans, the Middleton Gazette local paper, and the Lowerton Ledger were all headed towards the school.**_

 _ **Bonnie also rubbed her eyes as well, thinking that all this press was for her. She fluffed up her ponytail and said with pride and vainness, "People, feast your eyes on the true perfection!"**_

 _ **But the news crews came out of their vehicles and ran past Bonnie. It was obvious that they were not interested in her. Bonnie's hair got messed up and she walked toward where the news crews were, growling that they ignored her.**_

 _ **The TV crews surrounded Kim and began to ask her a series of questions.**_

 _ **A female news reporter asked her, "How did you feel when you rescued Benjamin Paisley from his own laser grid?"**_

 _ **A second male news reporter questioned, "What moves did you use to save the billionaire's life?"**_

 _ **And then a third female news reporter asked, "Do you think cheerleading should be a sport?"**_

 _ **Kim anserwed through the microphone, "Well, it's no big. My experience in cheerleading helped, really, to save the day!**_

 _ **Benjamin Paisley, along with Mr. McHenry, arrived in his limousine. He came out and personally thanked Kim, saying "Thanks for all your help, Miss Possible! If it weren't for you, me and Mr. McHenry would've been done for in that laser grid and who knows where my Cuddlebuddy collection would've ended up."**_

 _ **"More than likely the burn pile..." McHenry muttered.**_

 _ **Paisley continued,"If there is anything we can ever to repay the favor, monetary-wise or not, just say the word!"**_

 _ **"So not the drama!" Kim smiled, saying what would become her most famous catchphrase for the first time, "Well, I do need rides to and from places. Maybe some future contacts. Oh and gadgets! I gotta have the latest tech!"**_

 _ **"We'll make those arrangements for you, Miss Possible! We are forever in your debt!" Paisley replied, adhering to Kim's suggestions.**_

 _ **Emboldened by this, Kim shouted into the microphone of the third reporter, "Yes! I think cheerleading should be a sport! In fact, I think it could even help save the world!"**_

 _ **Frustrated by all the attention her redhaired rival was getting, Bonnie interrupted the conversation. "I think it should NOT!" There was a lightning flash between the clouds but no bolt.**_

 _ **The thunder roared while Bonnie continued butting into the conversation "You must be dreaming, Kim! In my eyes, and the whole student body would agree with me on this..."**_

 _ **Paisley was hiding behind Kim, thoroughly intimidated by the Rockwaller, but Kim wasn't moving an inch.**_

 _ **"...that all cheerleaders should be snobby, skinny, beautiful and have brains the size of a pea!"**_

 _ **"So not, Bonnie!" Kim countered the Rockwaller's degrading statement about cheerleaders, "Many cheerleaders come in all shapes and sizes and a good majority of them are not snobby! And many cheerleaders have gone on to graduate from high school and college! They all worked hard to get to where they were on their respective squads"**_

 _ **Kim also pointed an accusing finger at Bonnie and proclaimed "I would like to see you try all those stereotypes you just mentioned, B..."**_

 _ **A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky as she finished her sentence "...for you'll never graduate high school with them!"**_

 _ **"It's only from your deluded your point of view, K! It's all a popularity contest!" Bonnie said dismissively of Kim's comments. The rest of the cheerleaders from the squad, including Tara, approached her as the thundered roared. "Hard work is only reserved for losers, and those worthless students that are at the bottom of the Kingdom!"**_

 _ **Ron, from Bueno Nacho, witnessed his best friend debating Bonnie from across the street. He couldn't make out the words, but was curious to see what was going on. He got his chimmerito with a new-found baby Rufus in his pants pocket and left the building.**_

 _ **"I shall soar to the top of the Kingdom with my hunk of a QB, while you only spend time with the lowest of the low, including Stoppable." Bonnie decreed, envisioning her own future.**_

 _ **"Why is it every time you open your moth, you spread grimy lies about the sport?" Kim growled, seeing through Bonnie's own words, "True popularity lies in being kind and generous to others, NOT playing pranks on your fellow students!"**_

 _ **"Don't you know anything, Possible? Only the strongest will get to rule the school, including me and my squad, the jocks and bullies! The weak will cower to them!"Bonnie exclaimed while lightning continued to flash in the sky.**_

 _ **"The students do not cower to anyone, Bonnie! No one will bully one another!" Kim shouted.**_

 _ **"You just don't understand the theory of revolution, do you, K?" Bonnie grinned evily.**_

 _ **"It's evolution, B!" Kim corrected her rival, "And it seems you're sliding down the scale of inteligence."**_

 _ **"That's the whole point, you moron! The cheerleaders on my squad HAVE to be dumb in order to get the good jocks!" Bonnie taunted, pointing the attractiveness of getting low grades.**_

 _ **"There you go!" Kim exclaimed, disproving another one of Bonnie's claims, "Another slimy about cheerleading!"**_

 _ **"If any of them fail a single test this school year, then the squad would be DQed from state competishes! The school district requires all athletes...including ALL cheerleaders...to maintain a C average to stay on the team!" Kim explained the need for the other cheerleaders to raise the grades.**_

 _ **But Bonnie wasn't having it, smirking "Now it's you that's been bitten by the lying bug! Like I said before, cheerleading is not a sport and, therefore, my cheerleaders do not have to get a C average on their report cards! They can even get F's for all I care!" Another lightning bolt streaked across the sky followed with a roar of thuder.**_

 _ **Kim, seeing that her words weren't getting through Bonnie's skull, decided another method of attack.**_

 _ **She grabbed one of the reporters' microphones, having enough of the brunette's lies! "Okay, that tears it!"**_

 _ **"How can you believe in such false things about cheerleaders? Are you supposed to think what occurs in TV and movies happens in real life?" she announced through the microphone.**_

 _ **"It's a complete D as in duh! Why do you always have to be the center of attention?" Bonnie complained, "I think you should stay in your lane!"**_

 _ **"Shut up, Bonnie, and let me speak!" Kim shouted at the brunette. Bonnie's jaw dropped that one of her cheerleaders was backtalkin' her, but didn't say a word.**_

 _ **"Cheerleading is not getting about the hottest job or about being superior to others on some stupid social scale. It's about supporting each other and supporting the community of Middleton! Something that Bonnie Rockwaller completely lacks!" Kim said through the microphone.**_

 _ **Bonnie just stood there, completely shocked. The other cheerleaders are flabbergasted as their captain is.**_

 _ **Kim continued on with her speech,"How can Bonnie captain a good cheer squad if she...and the rest of the cheerleaders...are earning bad grades and bullying the other students? The cheer captain must be dependable, cooperative, motivated, and most importantly, responsible for the rest of her squad mates! She must also posses the smarts to know some of the complex cheer moves. These vital components are nowhere to be found in someone like Bonnie! In face, she doesn't even know what being a true leader means!"**_

 _ **Upon hearing these words, Bonnie became angry at Kim, growlin' and grindin' her teeth.**_

 _ **Ron came to the crowd to hear his best friend speak.**_

 _ **"Both the cheer team and captain serve as a representative of the school and, by definition, the entire town! The sorry grades and bullying encouraged by the captain is one of the deepest failures for not just the school district, but by the city as a whole. Cheerleaders, in fact, should not be feared as a bunch of bullies and snobs, but they should be viewed as athletes, nice people and as regular students. They should just be held to a higher standard. The cheerleaders here at Middleton High don't grow up only to become Peepers waitresses who have to serve buffalo wings during the big game! They grow up to be district attorney, real estate agents, mayors, and, in one case, a brain surgeon."**_

 _ **Ron was amazed at what Kim was saying, holding the chimmerito.**_

 _ **Kim then turned to the cheerleaders, and to a fuming Bonnie, "It is not on the outside or personal looks that matter, but it's on the inside! It is how pure the heart is! The hard hours you put into practice, the successes, failures, service to community, and the commitments and bonds you share with the squad, even beyond high school, are all more important than submitting to overused Hollywood stereotypes! It takes someone who has a lot of grit, moxie, and determination to be cheer captain. It takes someone who likes to see good examples to her teammates and classmates! Because of all the above examples, it is my firm belief that Bonnie, the so-called 'perfect' cheerleader, should be stripped of her captainship of the squad!"**_

 _ **A collective gasp fell on the other cheerleaders. Bonnie was mortified, most of all. Her teal eyes were twitching.**_

 _ **Ron stood by her side, still with food in his hand.**_

 _ **"In conclusion, Bonnie...your reign of terror at Middleton Jr. High is over!" Kim smirked and then did a cheer, "And as always, gooooo Mad Dogs!"**_

 _ **With this, she drops the mic.**_


	20. Flashing Back - Part VIII

_**Chapter 20 - Flashing Back Part VIII**_

_"I just put the brunette in her place with that mic drop. But I didn't know what effect the speech had on her other cheerleaders."_

_**The audience looked at Kim and then each other. They all gave a round of applause for Kim and Ron!**_

 _ **Bonnie was undeterred through the speech, trying to hide her anger.**_

 _ **"Yeah, yeah...rousing speech, Possible!" she taunted, doing a sarcastic slow clap, "Applause all around! But you seem to forget one thing!" She did a snob look to Kim.**_

 _ **"Oh please, Miss Snob Look, do enlighten me!" Kim taunted back at Bonnie.**_

 _ **"You completely and utterly have undermined my leadership skills!" Bonnie complained.**_

 _ **"Puh-leaze!" Kim smirked "I wouldn't call bullying other students a 'leadership skill', B!"**_

 _ **Bonnie warned her, "One more word out of you K, and you'll end up in the toilet bowl, literally!"**_

 _ **Ron came between the two warring girls.**_

 _ **"Hey, KP...and Bonnie...what be happenin'?"**_

 _ **"Ugh..." Bonnie sneered in dismissal, "...now the blonde loser wants to hog my spotlight away from me!"**_

 _ **Kim held up her hand to Bonnie. "Talk to the hand, Bonnie! It tells you to be quiet!"**_

 _ **Turning back to Ron, her anger subsided for a moment so that she could tell her best friend the news.**_

 _ **"Remember the guy we saved earlier tonight, Ron?" she asked.**_

 _ **"Yeah?" Ron said.**_

 _ **"He's gonna give us rides and tech gadgets and stuff!" Kim exclaimed.**_

 _ **"Boo-yah! That's the bon-diggety way!" Ron shouted with excitement as well.**_

 _ **Paisey added, "I'll set up your contacts and you should be all set, Miss Possible!"**_

 _ **Kim smiled at the rescued billionaire, "Thanks, Mr. Pai..."**_

 _ **But Bonnie interrupted the conversation, "No one is going to do any freaky weird stuff about contacts or whatever! I bet that all what you said in that speech is totally false!"**_

 _ **"Ron, book me!" Kim commanded her best friend to go through her backpack. Ron fumbled through Kim's backpack and dropped the chimmerito,**_

 _ **"Aww...man! Now I have to buy another one!"**_

 _ **He not only grabbed the cheer book Kim rented from the library, but also the stuffed monkey that was put in his locker yesterday as a practical joke.**_

 _ **Ron screamed at the stuffed monkey, "AAAAAAHHHHH! GET IT AWAY!"**_

 _ **Kim took the book from the scared boy, "Thanks, Ron, for that reaction! This book here was penned by a former Mad Dog Cheerleader..."**_

 _ **But then she also looked at the stuffed monkey that Ron was screaming over, in particular the tag on it.**_

 _ **"Wait a minute..."**_

 _ **Bonnie began to sweat.**_

 _ **Kim took the monkey from the screaming Ron and said, "I've seen this before! It's a Mr. Chimpy Monkey doll. I used to have one of them when I was seven."**_

 _ **"Well..." Bonnie stuttered, "...that could be anyone's Mr. Chimpy Monkey doll."**_

 _ **Kim looked at the tag and added, "Then how many, may I ask, have your name written on the tag?"**_

 _ **She pointed to the tag that has Bonnie's name on it while lightning flashed once again from the sky. Bonnie gasped in horror.**_

 _ **"You were the one who planted that monkey in Ron's locker!" Kim exclaimed, bringing down the thunder on the Queen.**_

 _ **"I...I...I...I...it was the one-armed man who did it!" Bonnie stammered, trying to redirect the conversation to something else.**_

 _ **"Save the excuses, Bonnie!" Kim growled.**_

 _ **The Queen had enough of this redhaired wannabe at that point. "That's it!" She then directed the other cheerleaders for the signature punishment, "Girls, give Miss Smug Mug and her loser friend the swirly of a lifetime!" She cackled madly over the idea of wet toilet hair on both Kim and Ron. The other cheerleaders advanced on the pair.**_

 _ **"You won't be able to escape this one, K!" Bonnie smirked. Kim got in a defensive stance with Ron cowered as the girls grew closer in a circle.**_

 _ **Bonnie closed her eyes, anticipating a trapped Kim and Ron in her clutches, laughing madly like a Saturday morning cartoon villain.**_

 _ **"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"**_

 _ **But when she opened her eyes, her jaw dropped...again.**_

 _ **"HA...what?"**_

 _ **To her stunned surprise, the cheerleaders joined on the side of Kim and Ron.**_

 _ **"You have to face facts, Bonnie. We're sick and tired of all the constant bullying!" Tara said, now more defiant of the brunette than ever.**_

 _ **"WHAT?! Don't tell me you girls fell for Possible's puppy-dog doe-eyed speech!" Bonnie shouted.**_

 _ **"That 'puppy dog-eyed speech' really did open our eyes to all the wrong that we did." Jess said to the Queen.**_

 _ **"We're going to give lunch money back to the nerds." Crystal added in.**_

 _ **"You...you girls can't seriously be saying these things!" Bonnie stammered.**_

 _ **"Oh, we are!" Tara smirked.**_

 _ **Bonnie was just gob-stopped at all the words her own cheerleaders were saying.**_

 _ **"Take a long and hard look, Bonnie! You're all alone on an island!" Kim grinned, the cheerleaders now standing by her side.**_

 _ **"The squad is supposed to revolve around me! MEEEEEEEEEE!" Bonnie complained, jumping up and down as if she were a certain spoiled brat in a chocolate factory. "I want things to go my way!"**_

 _ **"Bonnie, there is no me in team!" Kim mocked her rival.**_

 _ **"Unless you put an a and reverse the e and m..." Ron added, trying to see some connection.**_

 _ **"Ron!" Kim groaned.**_

 _ **But Bonnie had another ace up her sleeve, smirking, "You are going to get punished by my mom, the head of the school disciplinary board!"**_

 _ **She heard the familiar two-honking horn of Veronica Rockwaller's car!**_

 _ **"And here she comes right now!" Bonnie grinned.**_

 _ **Kim replied unamused, "This should be entertaining!"**_

 _ **Bonnie ran up to her car as fast as she could.**_

 _ **"She'll believe me! She'll here every word that I say is true!" she said while cackling.**_

 _ **The window of the school district car rolled down...to show a very angry Veronica Rockwaller!**_

 _ **"Bonnie Marie Rockwaller! I am appaled and ashamed at you!" Veronica said angrily to her daughter.**_

 _ **This was not the reaction Bonnie was anticipating from her mom. She was supposed, in her eyes, to be the 'enforcer' of the Queen's will, that anyone who dared questioned her would be spanked in the buttocks by her wooden paddle.**_

 _ **"What?! But Mom!" the brunette whined, still in shock of her mom chastizing her behavior.**_

 _ **"I'm totally disgusted with your behavior, young lady!" Veronica said, wagging her finger at Bonnie. "You're going to be grouned by me and your father when you get home!"**_

 _ **"You...you heard everything?!" Bonnie stammered.**_

 _ **"Every single sickening word, Bon-Bon!" Veronica replied, using her daughter's nickname.**_

 _ **"This has got to be a joke! And would you please stop using both my nickname AND my middle name in front of the entire student body?" Bonnie screamed at her mom.**_

 _ **"It's no joke, Bon-Bon! It's all real! You are so in 'Humiliation Nation'!" Kim said with a grin on her face, seeing Bonnie's world just about collapsing in.**_

 _ **Kim and Ron did a high-five.**_

 _ **"And add an extra ten!" Ron suggested as the two did another high-five.**_

 _ **"That's so no fair!" Bonnie complained "These are MY girls that you're stealing!"**_

 _ **"Bonnie..." Kim replied defiantly, "...you will never extend your twisted ideas into these girls! They are NOT clones of you!**_

 _ **"No! You got it all wrong! They should be prancing dim and stupid airheads under my control! And they will dow whatever I say, for I am Bonnie Rockwaller, the most perfect cheerleading captain of all time!" Bonnie proclaimed, unaware that an imposing shadow was appearing behind her. "Oh and since you talked back to your captain like that, Kim, I hereby order you, Stoppable, and the rest of the girls, to scrub all the toilets of the football locker room! All of you are stupid, lowlife scummy maggots! You are ALL demoted to scrub cheerleaders, you pile of pig excrement!"**_

 _ **All Kim could do...was to smile, slasher-style. The light from a nearby bolt of lightning shone on her braces followed by a roar of thunder.**_

 _ **Bonnie noticed Kim's smile and said with a sneer, still not aware of the shadow behind her "What are you smiling at, K? Didn't my punishment get through that thick skull of yours?"**_

 _ **"I think you should turn around, B!" Kim smirked. She had something in store for Bonnie.**_

 _ **Bonnie turned around and gasped in shock.**_

 _ **Steve Barkin was right behind her as he overheard every single word Bonnie said while another flash of lightling lit up the sky like the Middleton High Scoreboard on Friday nights.**_

 _ **Bonnie was stuttering, trying to compose herself,"But...but...but Mr. Barkin! I can explain everything!"**_

 _ **"Save your explanations, Rockwaller...in DETENTION!" Barkin barked in front of Bonnie's face, the roll of thunder echoing his words. "Three days worth of it, to be exact, in H-Hall!"**_

 _ **"WHAT?!" Bonnie protested, "I didn't do anything wrong and it's not even during the school day! And I don't even wanna go to H-Hall! It's all..jailey in there!"**_

 _ **Barkin countered with his reasons, "Rockwaller, the mean things that you said about cheerleaders, i.e. your own classmates, earned you a one-way trip there! Not to mention your pranks against other students, thanks to your videotape provided by Possible! And you're forgetting that we are, indeed, on MUSD property, which gives the faculty members the legal right to issue detentions for any wrongdoing caused by students!"**_

 _ **Then he also issued a statement that Bonnie absolutely didn't want to hear.**_

 _ **"Furthermore, I am stripping you of your captainship of this squad...and transferring it to Possible!"**_

 _ **Another flash of lightning went off in the clous.**_

 _ **Kim gasped in complete surpise of this news!**_

 _ **"Yay!" she cheered, doing a backflip.**_

 _ **"Hey, maybe I should try and join the squad someday!" Ron suggested.**_

 _ **Kim did a facepalm and uttered, "Ron, not now!"**_

 _ **"NO! No, no, no, no, NOOOO! I earned the captainship through Rockwaller lineage! This has to be a mistake giving my beloved captainship to that worthless redhaired loser!" Bonnie screamed and shouted.**_

 _ **Barkin grinned at Bonnie, ignoring her whining, "It's no mistake, Rockwaller! You made those comments about your classmates..."**_

 _ **"And don't forget about that monkey prank, Mr. B! Evil monkeys!" Ron added.**_

 _ **"Yes...Stoppable, that too..." Barkin muttered.**_

 _ **Barkin turned back to Bonnie and added, "...you pay the price!"**_

 _ **"But...I...I..." Bonnie tried to form a sentence but couldn't.**_

 _ **"Mr. Barkin..." Kim said in intervening between the two, "I think a second punishment may be needed for Miss Rockwaller. She really needs to learn about the virtues of hard work!"**_

 _ **"Oh do tell, Possible!" Barkin replied with a smile, taking a knee to get to Kim's level.**_

 _ **Kim whispered into Barkin's ear so that he could listen to his suggestion.**_

 _ **After she finished whispering, Barkin stood up and gave the news to Bonnie.**_

 _ **"It has been brought to my attention from our new cheer captain that, in addition to detention, Rockwaller, you will have to learn the value of importance of hard work...the hard way!"**_

 _ **He took out a toilet brush and shoved it in Bonnie's hands.**_

 _ **"The toilets in the boys locker room needs a good scrubbing! Get your janitor jumpsuit ready, Rockwaller!"**_

 _ **Bonnie was now degraded to the role of janitor,**_

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! POSSIBLEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as a flash of lightning came, as it began to dump rain onto everyone. Umbrellas opened up.**_

 _ **"You have an umbrella, KP?" Ron asked.**_

 _ **"Don't mind if I do!" Kim grinned. She opened her umbrella for herself and her best friend.**_

 _ **Bonnie collapsed on the ground as she began to cry. Her Kingdom had collapsed on her.**_


	21. An Important Meeting - Part I

Chapter 21 - An Important Meeting

"You must've flashbacked all the way to Bonnie's mansion, Agent K Stoppable!" Agent Trepid said.

"Final stop, the Rockwaller Mansion!" Betty called from the cab.

"We actually did?" Kim wondered, "I may need to cut down on the time for flashbacks!"  
_

The 18-wheeler approached the main gate of the mansion. It was right next to a service road that connected it to docking bays usually used to bring the servants' food. In the middle of that road was a sewer tunnel.

The security guard, in his mid 50s, stepped away from his post, armed with his clipboard in his hand. He approached Betty at the wheel of the vehicle.

"Name, please?" the guard asked.

"Director, Betty. We are Global Justice and we have an appointment with Miss Rockwaller concerning the Fannie Awards." Betty answered

"Ah, yes. Her Majesty has been execting you." the guard replied. "She is in the middle of her spa treatment but she will be with you in a couple of hours. Since your vehicle is an 18-wheeler, I would suggest you to follow the signs to the truck entrance of the mansion. There is going to be a second, more secure gate with her security forces there. I have just sent the clearance code to Tightlips and the security guard there will grant you access. From there, you can park your vehicle in the truck lot. Your party will then have to follow the posted signs that will lead you to the Main Hall."

"Thank you, sir! I'll keep that in mind!" Betty replied.

From there, the security guard opened the gates of the mansion.

Betty followed the signs of the truck entrance and drove up to the second set of gates leading to the main house. This time, it was more heavily secured with an electrified fence, and security guards with guard dogs consisting of Rottweilers and German Shepherds.

Rufus, through one of the slits of the truck, blew a raspberry at one of the guard dogs. The German Shepherd responded with a teeth-baring growl. The naked mole rat, thinking fast, made an even larger growl that made the German Shepherd whimper in fear.

Rufus giggled and laughed at the sighed of the scared dog.

The truck continued on its journey to the main entrance of the mansion.

The 18-wheeler finally came to a complete stop.

Rufus also rubbed his beady eyes and began to growl, smelling the perfume of 'L'Ascent of Rockwaller"

"Oh, yeah...we're so here!" Kim groaned, holding her nose. "The stench is seeing through the truck."

"Bon-Bon sure does know how to apply perfume." Ron admitted.

"What time is it now?" Sentinel asked to any one of the GJ agents.

"It is about 12:30pm Earth time." Slam replied, checking his watch.

"You know we have 24 time zones around the globe." Ken replied, "So I'd prefer to call it 12:30pm Central US Earth time."

"Can you stop correcting me, Agent Trepid?" Slam asked, slightly annoyed. "Where I was from, Lorwardians do not want to be messed with when irritated."

"Okay, big dude! Didn't mean to irk ya!" Ken chuckled a little, toning down the sitch.

"I'm with Slam on this. Trust me, Agent Trepid, you do not want to make a 9 1/2 foot tall, 850 pound alien angry!" Kim smirked.

Sentinel and Cajunbear, meanwhile, were slightly scared of the alien's height.

"Please don't hurt us!" Cajunbear cried, squirming.

"Mommy! I may want my mommy!" Sentinel whined.

Kim turned to the two and said, "It's no big, you two! Slam's mostly harmless!"

"Key word being 'mostly'." Betty Director inferred.

"When he goes into action, then it's a different sitch." Kim informed them.

The two KP writers sighed with relief that they won't be pounded like a flattened pancake off the side of a Mississippi highway by Slam's fists.

"Now...let's get this meeting overwith with Miss Rockwaller." the redhead replied, pressing a button to open the side of the converted 18-wheeler.

And thus, all of the occupants of the truck exited to observe the gargantuan Rockwaller mansion that sat outside of Go City.

The architecture of the Rockwaller Mansion was astounding to take a gander at. The main house was European Chateauesque and was built around the 1880s, more than likely by Vanderbilt Rockwaller, Bonnie's great-great-great-great-grandfather whom was a railroad baron. It had 35 bedrooms standing on two floors and 43 bathrooms in it, alongside with 40 fireplaces, and was filled with 19th central novelties such as forced-air heating, fire alarms, elevators and a call bell. The steeply pitched roof was punctured by 16 chimneys. The other wings of the mansion were added when her grandfathers struck it rich in the oil business

Of course, the center piece in front of the mansion was the 100-foot tall 24-karat gold statue of the Queen herself slowly rotating 24/7. The statue was pointing towards the sky.

"Ugh...she has to be the Queen of Obnoxiousville!" Kim growled. "That gold could be used for better things."

Betty found it the perfect time to converse with Kim about that topic. "Agent K Stoppable, I would like to speak with you."

"Uhh...sure, Doctor, what's the ish about it?" Kim asked.

"It is about your rivalry with Miss Rockwaller." Betty replied, "I fear it may cloud your judgment!"

"She's so not clouding my mind!" Kim replied.

"Really now, Agent? I heard your entire flashback story on the way there." Betty countered with a smirk, "Complete with your epic speech of cheerleaders!"

Kim blushed and said, "Whoops! I need to tone down the voice!"

"You need to focus on the task at hand, Agent." Betty replied, "So try to tone down your anger a little. Breathe deeply."

Kim took a deep breath and said, "Anger levels to Rockwaller are going down."

"That's the spirit!" Betty smilled.

"Miss Ego really outdid herself this time." Cajunbear snickered.

"I can see a little rust on that gold statue of hers!" Sentined grinned.

Betty, meanwhile looked at the signs and said, "Agents...and other members of the part...we should probably head towards to the Main Hall."

Electronique added, "It would have to be through this garden maze, though."

The group was looking at a garden maze that was about 40 acres long and is about 6 feet wide, barely enough for Slam to fit into it.

"Why not cut our way through it?" Slam suggested, "We can get there quicker."

"That would be under the crime file of destruction of property." Ken replied.

"Ken's right." Kim said, agreeing with her mentor, "Even though I cannot stand Bonnie's guts, and that I would like the meeting to be done quicker, we can't just stand there and crash through her stuff."

"All we have to do is to follow the signs in this maze and we'll be there quicker." Betty said,

"Race ya to the end of the maze, Doctor!" Kim grinned.

"Bring it, Agent!" Betty smiled at her employee.

"Come on, everyone. Let's go!"

So, thus, the group went into Bonnie's hedge maze.


	22. An Important Meeting - Part II

Chapter 22 – An Important Meeting II

( _15 minutes later)_

They all came out of the hedge maze with Betty reaching first and Kim narrowly in second.

"I so won fair and square!" she proclaimed to Kim.

"But you're jinxed!" Betty grinned, "You owe me a soda!"

"So will, Doctor, after this meeting!" Kim insisted.

Cajunbear and Sentinel, whom were last in the maze, groaned.

"Why did the maze have to be so long?" Sentinel complained.

"You were the one who insisted on not following the arrows!" Cajunbear countered.

"Would you two shut it?" Kim insisted at the pair, "Now...I am going to ring this doorbell here and see if anyone answers."

She pressed the doorbell and it made the sound of trumpets heralding.

"At least she has good taste in doorbell chimes." Ron admitted before the door opened.

The doorman, whom goes by the name of Servant 194, opened it.

"Ahh..Miss Possible, I presume!" the servant said before Ron cleared his throat.

"Uhh...dude, don't you see our wedding bling?" Ron smirked as he and Kim showed off their wedding bands on their dog tags.

"Ohh...my apologies, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable." 194 said, correcting himself. "Do come in with your party! All of you will be seated in the Rockwaller Library! Tightlips himself will be with you shortly."

Servant 694 clapped his hands as four more servants: numbers 534, 345, 423, and 501 all came. They were all wearing identical suits with the Rockwaller family coat of arms stitched onto their breast pocket with a golden R initial on top of it.

"Gentlemen, escort our guests to the Library." Servant 194 commanded them. The lower the number the servant was, the higher the ranking they were. The other four lower-ranking servants obeyed their superior and escorted the guests to the large Rockwaller Library.

As the party walked into the library, they were captivated by the extremely large Rockwaller book collection. There were a grand total of 30,000 books in that one library stacked neatly on shelves on two floors by the Dewey Decimal System. There were also seating areas, fine light fixtures, and about 20 globes of the world from the past.

"Ooooh! It spins!" Ron giggled, playing with the globes.

"Ron! No touchy!" Kim commanded, grabbing his hand and leading him away from the globes. "We're on official GJ business here!"

"Sorry, Kim! How hard can it be not to be attacted by all these globes!" Ron admitted.

"Come on...the sooner we'll know who the new Fannies host is, the sooner we can leave here!" Kim replied.

Most of the party was impressed by this collection, key word being most.

"I didn't know that the Rockwallers were good readers!" Agent Trepid said, amazed.

"This must have taken decades for all these books to be collected!" Electronique added.

Servant 345, whom headed the escort, replied, "This used to be the private library of Master Rockwaller. He, like his ancestors before him, used to travel around the world to find the rarest of books.

But Kim wasn't impressed, blowing dust off of a shelf of books, "Doubt if even Bonnie reads these books." Many of the books, though, haven't been touched in years, given the amount of dust it has collected.

"Her grades in high school reflect on it." Cajunbear agreed. "She wasn't really the smartest bulb in the room!"

"CB, that's what happened when she conforms to those stupid cheerleading stereotypes I talked about in my flashback." Kim replied.

345 continued, "Ah yes...um, Her Majesty doesn't come into this area very often. She is usually in the spa area, in the eastern part of the mansion."

Ron then looked at one particular book that caught his eye.

"Oooo! Look at what book I've found, Kim! _Brief History of Cheese_!" Rufus came onto his owners shoulder and shrilled "Cheeeeeese!"

"Ron...put the book back!" Kim commanded her husband.

Ron groaned and put the book back on the shelves.

"Don't you remember the memory we had with the book?" the blonde recalled, "And one person's vailant efforts to defeat not one, not two, but three villains to get that book back to its rightful owners!"

"I had solitary confinement to the library, Ron." Kim whined, "It's a good thing these books are not organized by the Hatchet Decimal System." She shuddered upon those words, even though that event took place 13 years ago. 

Rufus folded his paws, chittering in frustration with Miss Hatchet's inability to chase the mole rat through the school.

"Poor girl!" Electronique said, sympathizing with Kim, "Did they even make you do the labels?"

"Every book in that library, Electronique..." Kim sighed, "Many of my good taste buds died that day!"

"We cannot dally any longer!" Servant 345 said, impatient at the stoppage ! "Her Majesty wants you to come to her sitting area."

"The thing is, which sitting area?" Betty asked, "There must be hundreds of them!"

"It is the one closest to her personal spa." Servant 345 answered.

"Then where is the spa?" Electronique questioned.

"It's on the other side of the mansion, in the newest wing." 345 answered while taking out his calculator, "...which is about...8,519 steps away from our current location."

All of the members of the Global Justice party groaned loudly, including Sentinel and Cajunbear.

"We're going to need Sherpas at this point!" Ron complained. "Her mansion is like Mount Everest...only that it's long...and all hallway-ey!"

"And the doors..." Ken gasped as she stared at the very long hallway. "So...many...doors!"

"We're not just going to stand there and complain!" Kim insisted, "We came here to do whatever business Miss Rockwaller wants us to do...and to see the new host of the Fannies!"

"I'm with Agent K Stoppable on this!" Betty agreed.

"We actually do have carts in the rental room right here, but there are just five one-seaters and one two seater." Servant 345 said.

"And there are eight of us in our party." Electronique said.

"Plus, one naked mole rat!" Ron added, counting Rufus.

"So one of us will have to walk the 8,000 steps to Bonnie's spa by foot." Betty informed the agents. "And that will be Agent Trepid!"

"I can power my way through this!" Ken said confidently.

"So what do you say, ol' buddy?" Cajunbear asked.

"Hoofin' it on a scooter is much better for my feet!" Sentinel replied.

"Looks like we may need Wade to map out this place." Kim said, pulling out her built-in Kimmunicator version 5.0.

Wade came on-screen in the form of a hologram.

"Hey, Kim! How's the meeting going with Bonnie?"

"We're like rats in a maze here. Can you map out Bonnie's spa in relation to our current location?" Kim asked to her longtime tech friend and important cog in Team Possible.

"Your Kimmunicator has a built-in GPS that has a tracking laser that would guide your group to its intended destination!" Wade explained. "Good luck on the Fannies meeting with Bonnie." 


	23. An Important Meeting - Part III

Chapter 23 – An Important Meeting III

( _25 minutes and 8,519 steps later)_

Kim, Betty, Electronique, Sentinel, CajunBear, and Slam were all on cartsheading towards Bonnie's spa. Rufus was in the basket of Kim's scooter, enjoying the breeze of going 10 mph.

Slam's cart suffered all 4 flat tires because of his Lorwardian physique.

"The Earthlings really do need to improve on their land vehicles." the alien agent bemoaned while getting off his damaged cart

Ken, menwhile, had to trudge those 8,519 steps to finally make it to the spa. They were tired and sweating.

"Why did they build the mansion like this?! I got blisters on my feet!"

"That's why you need a Sherpa, Agent Trepid!"

Another servant, Servant 184, was serving as the bodygard to the spa.

"Tightlips has informed me of your presence!" Servant 184 said, "Her Majesty will be with you shortly. All members of your party will be in the sitting room right across from the spa."

Servant 184 then opened the door leading to the sitting room area. Like most of the other rooms in the mansion, it was ornate with a chandelier, alongside with two couches and three recliners made from expensive fabrics. The centerpiece was a marble table imported from Italy.

"Thank you, kind sir!" Betty replied. She, Electronique, and Ken sat on one of the couches. Kim and Ron, Sentinel and Cajunbear sat on the other. Slam just merely stood up.

The doors leading to the spa opened up and a herald came out.

"Hear ye! Hear ye! Make way for the Most Beautiful Brunette Goddess of Royalty! Her Majesty, the Queen, herself! Miss Bonnie Rockwaller!"

"The Queen of obnoxiousness, most defs!" Kim muttered.

Twenty more servants came, laying down petals on the carpet that led to the spa from baskets.

A royal fanfare played by trumpets reverberated through the room.

Four muscular bodyguards carried a 24-karat golden thone. On top of the throne was none other than Bonnie Rockwaller herself. Her hair was mostly grown to the ASiT Future length, complete with her Homecoming crown, and she was wearing her fancy gold-rimmed glasses. She was wearing a maroon croptop with baggy Country Club Banana denim jeans showing off her fancy boxers with the print of a woman's back wearing a thong. She had all assortments of bling on her hands and rings on every finger and four fancy necklaces around her neck. She had piercings on her ear, nose, and of course, her bellybutton. She had pink tennis shoes on that said BLING BLING on them in solid gold.

The servants played the triumphal march from Giuseppe Verdi's opera, Aida, and all chanted, "All hail Queen Bonnie! All hail the Most Beautiful Royal Beauty of the Universe!"

"Lay down my throne here!" the Queen commanded her bodyguards as the song ended. They did so in front of the Global Justice group.

Bonnie got off the throne and smiled, holding her pants in one hand and her gold smartphone in the other.

Ken, seeing the print on the back of the Queen's boxers, wolf-whistled. Kim made a growling sound at him for this move.

"Ah...finally you people have arrived! How was the trip?" Bonnie asked them.

"The trip went well...a few speed bumps along the way, but that was all." Betty replied.

"Except for when you got nearly carsick!" Cajunbear smirked at Sentinel.

"Hey...don't blame me for what I eat!" Sentinel replied.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" the Queen smiled, in particular at Kim.

Bonnie then took a seat on her personal chair, the one that has the R's inscribed in gold on them.

"So how is everyone doing?" she asked the group. "Including the freaky alien thing..."

Slam muttered, looking at Bonnie tanned and covered in makeup, _And they say I'm the freak..._

"Very good!" almost everyone in the party replied, except for Kim whom muttered "Fine...whatever!"

"Good! Now...onto the Fannies!" the Queen replied with excited glee.

"The nearest servant to me!" she proclaimed, clapping her hands, "Bring me a pen and a pad of paper!"

Servant 699, the nearest servant to her, brought her a pen and a pad of paper.

"Thanks!" Bonnie replied with delight.

She opened the pad and adjusted her glasses, and began to write down stuff.

"The first order of business is financial issues." the Queen said, writing it down. "Most notably the colossal wastes of money that was the JARVIS II system from the 9th Fannies and Whitem's suit from the 10th Fannies that put the Fannie Committee in the red..."

"In all fairness..." Cajunbear said, "...that supersuit was made by Wade!"

Kim's eyes widened and she shuddered. It had only been a couple of years since that infamous incident when Mr. Chester Yapsby interferred the 10th ceremony.

"The bugs...they were so big!" she gasped in horror.

But Ron comforted her, "Don't worry! Hercules is now like Roachie!"

Kim sighed at that moment and was more relaxed.

"Ahem! People! If we can just come back to the topic at hand!" Bonnie insisted.

Kim sneered, "Fine, Bon-Bon! I just don't wanna waste your time with any flashbacks!"

But the Queen contined on. "Anyways, I will make sure that the expenses will be distributed fairly from the food to the rights of the songs and the decorations! The bulk of it, of course, will be for the Golden Rufus statuettes."

She got into the next topic.

"Onto topic number two: security. I fled during the 10th Fannies when those stupid roaches came in. I suffered a broken nail!" 

"So Slipgate called me a couple of weeks ago, since he's in charge of security detail on the committee, and suggested that Global Justice will take the helm."

"Slipgate?!" Cajunbear gasped, "You mean our Slipgate?! The one who nearly let the power go to his head a couple of years ago?"

"CB?!" Sentinel warned, sensing some anger from his partner "Amp down on the temper! You have no reason to over-react! Global Justice is overseeing things now!"

"Sentinel is correct!" Betty added, "Miss Rockwaller, we have experienced employees in the field of security. I can assure you that there will be no more of these...incidents as the past Fannies ceremonies had." 

"You'd better keep your promise, Miss Director." Bonnie replied, applying makeup to her face, "I will be paying you people to guard the VIPs, and their personal belongings, in my opera house. Also, your agents will be working alongside my security in order to make sure everything goes smoothly. If you fail to do so, you will not get anything in return! Do you understand the terms of our contract?"

"I understand them fully." Betty replied. "But rest assured, our agents will have everything locked down. You have nothing to worry about."

"Now that security and financial stuff is out of the way, we can now finally talk about the third topic, something that is the most important thing of all...yet it has slipped my mind." Bonnie said with a sly grin.

"Can anyone guess what it is?"

Kim, overcoming the memory of the roach incident two Fannies ago, was waiting for her old high school rival to make any move that would twerk her.

"Is it where you introduce the new host of the Fannies, B?"

"Bingo, K! You're correct!" the Queen grinned with delight. She then clapped her hands and decreed, "Servants, prepare the entrance for the new host of this years' Fannies!"

The servants that were present obeyed as they got in two rows of 20 leading towards the door.

"Now, just to doubly make sure, you are not, in any way shape or form, going to host the ceremony?" Kim asked, still uncomfortable around the idea of her rival giving praise to herself for four hours.

"Have you got wax in your ears, Kim? I told you that I am not going to host the show! Although from what the new host has told me, I am going to be part of a few of the awards presenters." Bonnie replied.

"So tell me...Your Majesty..." Kim began while sarcastically saying the 'Your Majesty' part. "...what are the specs on the new host?"

"Let's see..." Bonnie replied, "...he has been a fan of your show, especially with me as his top character, since 2009. He is extremely active in social media. He maintains a lot of connections with other fans of your show. And the best part is that he is my number one servant on my mansion grounds! You may also know him as the football stat guy or whatever that's called for the Middleton High football team for years now!"

Kim reacted to this news with complete surprise, "Wait...are you actually getting... _him_?"

"Don't you know, Kim? He's the bon-diggiest guy that I've hung around with, aside from Felix!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah...but his ideas for his stories seems a bit...what's the approps words to put it...weirdish!" Kim replied, unsure of the description of the host.

Bonnie reacted to Kim's facial expression with delight, "Yes...I am getting... _HIM!_ "

She declared as loud as her voice can carry, "Without further delay, ladies and gentlemen, I give you all the new host of the 12th Annual KP Fannies!"

The trumpet fanare blew an overture.


	24. An Important Meeting - Part IV

Chapter 24 – An Important Meeting IV

"SHARPER THE WRITER! Or as he is known by his friends...Sharper!"

At that moment, the doors began to open. And entering into the sitting room was a white male in his late 20s. He had glasses on, a blue polo shirt, and jeans on. On one hand, he had a dog with a purple tie on his neck and an earring on his right ear.

This was Sharper and the dog he was holding was named Voe.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Sharper proclaimed.

"I though he would be a little...taller..." Betty replied, a bit under whelmed.

"You know what they say, Doctor." Electronique replied while creating a small spark between her fingers, "Big things can come in small packages."

"Watch, Ron." Kim sighed, whispering in her husband's ear, "Watch Sharper sing his praises to his 'queen'!"

"And good afternoon to you, O Most Supreme Brunette Queen of the Entire Universe!" Sharper proclaimed to the Queen, bowing to her as was his custom whenever he was in her presence.

"And to you too, servant!" Bonnie smiled at her longtime fan.

"So what can I do for you on this glorious and beautiful day, My Queen?" Sharper asked, standing up from his bowing position and petting Voe. "And I've heard that you've presenting me with a very special gift!"

"The first thing you can do, Sharper, is to have a seat right next to me!" the Queen replied with a smile. "And the gift will come to you in a few minutes."

Sharper immediately obeyed the Queen's command and took a seat to the left of her.

The first thing the writer did was that he saw some unexpected guests: the team of Global Justice, along with Sentinel and Cajunbear.

"Uhm...My Queen, what's going on?" he wondered, confused at the presence of all these people.

"Ask them, servant!" the Queen replied, "I was the one who invited them here in the first place!"

Sharper turned to Cajunbear and Sentinel. He had known them very well from the past.

"Hey, guys!" he said, "What's the sitch on this?"

Kim groaned at the use of her favorite line.

"Hey, Sharps." Sentinel said, "Me and CB came here, along with the rest of the Global Justice posse, to bring you some important news!"

"Hmm...and what that might be...and I hope it ain' the bad kind!" Sharper replied.

"Namely...you know the author, Whitem, right?" Cajunbear asked.

"Yes." came Sharper's reply, "I've reviewed some of his stories. In fact, he's been the host of the Fannies when Slipgate's RL things began to pile up."

"It seems that the same thing has caught up to Whitem as well, and he will be unable to host this year!" Sentinel replied.

"Soooo..." Sharper asked, sighing, "...we're not going to have the Fannies this year? After all we've been through? After all the fans that have come and gone through this fandom?"

"Not exactly..." Cajunbear replied, "See, your...Queen...has decided to foot the bill for the entire ceremony. Not only that, but also, well..."

He couldn't exactly come up with the words to finish his sentence.

"Come on, CB...spill the beans." Sharper said impatiently, tapping his feet.

"She has also chosen you...Sharper...to be the host of the 12th Annual Kim Possible Fannies." Cajunbear said.

It reverberated a shock to Sharper. In all the years that he has been a part of the fandom, he wasn't prepared to hear this news of taking on the massive responsibility of this all-important ceremony.

"Are you tryin' to pull my leg, CB?" he asked, as if it were a dream.

Bonnie gave a smile and said, "He actually isn't, Sharper! This is my gift to you...for all that you've done for K's show..." She also added a soft giggle "...especially for me!"

Sharper was speechless. "I...I don't know what to say, My Queen! I have served you for many years and you always repay me back with gifts, especially for my birthday. But this...this is the largest gift that I've ever received!"

"Doing the Fannies is a lot of responsibility!" Cajunbear replied, "It involves a lot of preparation, man-hours, and a whole bunch of time committments."

"This is where Bueno Nacho's late night hours really come in handy." Ron added, "I had to feed the guys chimmeritos just for them to figure out the script!"

"CB...if I can set up an art contest singlehandedily, then I am more than ready to lead the Fannies!" Sharper proclaimed. "In fact, I've prepped up a few ideas just in case if that sitch popped up!"

"Showoff..." Kim muttered.

Then, talking normally, Kim asked, "So, Sharper...since you are the new host of the Fannies, do you think the traditions would still remain the same or not?"

"Ah...good question, Kim." Sharper said, "The answer would be both a yes and a no!"

"Two answers aren't exactly what I am looking for." Kim said.

"I am going to be preserving some of the old traditions, such as you and Ron presenting the Best Writer award." Sharper explained his purposes, "But I am also going to implement a new tradition in which we are going to get more people involved instead of the usual group!"

"That's pretty self-explanatory." Kim replied, understanding what the writer meant.

"So the general idea here is for them to serve as the awards presenters for not just this years' Fannies but also for every future Fannies award ceremony from here on out." Sharper said.

"I like the way my servant thinks!" Bonnie grinned, "He really puts his connections to good use!"

"And a good way to get everyone involved." Kim agreed with her on one of the very few things that they share common ground with without biting each other's necks. 

_Yeah...and also the way for you to use him as a vehicle to humiliate me..._ Kim muttered to herself.

"Anyways, if you have any questions referring to anything within the Fannies ceremony itself, just direct them to Sharper." Bonnie said.

"I got one." Ron said while shooting up his hand.

"Okay, Ron..." Sharper replied, "Hit me with your best shot!"

"Is it going to be a whole tux and gown thing?" Ron questioned. "Because these things tend to itch my neck every time I have to wear them!"

"Ah, that is a very good question, Ron!" Sharper said, "Y'all ain't going to be wearin' a tux and gown for this ceremony."

"We aren't?" Kim wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope!" Sharper beamed while standing up from his chair "This years' Fannies awards is going to be centered more on a bit...I would like to put it this way...hybrid Sunday-best dress code!"

"Define hybrid." Kim said.

"For the guys, they're going to wear button-downs and slacks. Bowties and ties are required. You may also see a few people dressed in seersucker outfits." Sharper said, giving the guy's side of the Fannies dress code.

"What about the ceremonial kilt I've been wearing for every Fannies ceremony?" Sentinel asked.

" Sentinel, you will still have your kilt." Sharper assured him. "Just with a button-down shirt, that's all."

He continued with the details of the dress code, this time for the ladies. "As for women, denim is allowed in the from of jeans, jumpsuits, or overalls. The only other brand of overalls that that would be accepted would be black leather. But the requirement is that it only has to be from the Country Club Banana label. No other brands will be accepted. Surrounding the denim would be your best jewelry. You must also pair it with a coordinating blouse or an off the shoulder top, preferably white. Also acceptable would be sundresses, either blue or red, or long skirts. In terms of footwear, either high-heels or boots are preferred."

"So what you're aiming for, in all of this, is some sort of western-hillbillyish type of attire for all of us?" Kim questioned.

"Pretty much, yes. As long as you keep it PG-13 and below." Sharper answered.

"He's correct." Betty intervened, "Global Justice policy prevents us from wearing our work uniforms into ceremonial events such as the Fannies. They are only acceptable outside the premises for surveillance purposes."

Kim sighed, knowing of the changes in the dress code for this years' Fannies. "I'll see what I can find in my closet, Sharper."

"Agent Trepid would look nice in one of those suits!" Ron grinned for glee. Ken absolutely hated tuxedos ever since his senior prom at his high school.

"Don't look at me like that, Agent Stoppable!" Ken replied, "It'll bring bad juju to me!"

"Considering the guy who loses his pants every time, I wouldn't be surprised!" Kim grinned.

"I'm going to be in the ceremony as well." Electronique said, "I'm with Kim on the raiding-on the-closet idea!"

"In the grand scheme of things," Betty said in figuring out a plan, "Slam will take charge of the inner perimeter while Agent Trepid will take charge of the outer layer of Miss Rockwaller's household. They'll make sure that all measures will be in place."

"Seems like a reasonable idea." Slam replied.

"Yo, big guy, don't go and damage any priceless artworks!" Ken grinned, pointing to an art of Bonnie popping bubblegum worth around $500,000.

"I'll try not to!" Slam growled.

"Wow...it's all so surreal!" Sharper said, "In order to make such a huge event like the Fannies successful, I would need a lot more fan-power. Luckily, I have just the person to assist me!"

Bonnie clapped her hands so that the other servants got into position. They all lined up in two rows of ten.

A trumpet fanfare was blown by the herald.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present for all of y'all one of the biggest fans of _Kim Possible,_ especially with you, Kim and Ron, as the wonderful married couple that has accomplished a lot."

"Meet...KPRS4ever!"

The doors opened and...no one was there.

"Uh...servant? Where is she?" Bonnie asked.

"She was here with me not more than five mintues ago!" Sharper replied.

"Don't tell me she got in the candy room again..." Bonnie uttered.

A flashback ripple effect came across Sharper's face.


	25. An Important Meeting - Part V

Chapter 25 – An Important Meeting V

(One hour earlier)

Both Sharper and KPRS4ever, also known as Sarah, were traversing down one of the very long hallways of Bonnie's mansion. She was in her early 20s with strawberry-blonde hair. She was in Kim's original mission outfit, complete with croptop and cargo pants . Sarah had a replica of the old Kimmunicator, a backpack filled with her fanarts, and the Kissy-kiss lip gloss in the pants pockets and the hair dryer grappling-gun attached to her belt. She also had Kim and Ron plushies attached to the belt loops and was also eating a lot of gummie bears from a large ziploc bag.

"Ooooh! I can't wait to actually meet Kim and Ron for the very first time! I've seen them ever since I was seven years old!" Sarah shouted energetically, "You should've heard me scream when they kissed at the end of Junior Prom!"

"I would wager that everyone screamed so loud that it would register an earthquake on the Richter scale." Sharper said, "Weren't there also a few guys that cried as well?"

"Unlike some people!" Sarah said, glaring at the person that brought them to Bonnie's mansion with complete security clearance.

"I was about done with KP because Shego nearly died!" the person replied. It was none other than Tennente, the ultimate fan of Shego. He was particularly upset that the creator got very close to killing off his most favorite character of Kim's show. "It was bullshit that Kim nearly killed her!"

"Hold your horses, Ten. Shego's still in one piece!" Sharper exclaimed, "So there's no need to goin' off on a rant about it."

"I don't care about her! I care about seeing my two favorite people in the world seeing my artwork of them!" Sarah said as she was shaking from a sugar rush and utter excitement.

"Damn it, Sarah, don't try and contain your excitement." Tennente said, holding Voe the dog in his arms.

Sharper replied with a slight laugh. "The next time we come here, I'm gonna put you on a sugar-free gummie bear diet."

"Uhhh no. Have you seen the reviews for sugar-free gummie bears on Every-zon?! It's like a death sentence!" Sarah reacted with disgust. "I don't even know why we're going the shorter route?

"It takes less time!" Sharper replied.

"At least it beats eating wet dog food." Voe replied.

"If you hadn't drawn Desiree the genie naked, Voe, then she wouldn't have turned you into a dog in the first place!" Sharper groaned.

"Voe found the damn ass oils, brushes, and paints in the first place. He just totes can't resist a naked woman genie!" Tennente replied in giving a list of Voe's art supplies.

"It wasn't entirely my fault! I had to get the proportions right with the ti..." Voe began before Sharper interrupted.

"Excuse me, Voe! It's definitely NSFS!" Sarah replied, eating another handful of gummi bears.

"NSFS?" Voe questioned.

"Not safe for Sarah!" Ten replied. "You know how she is about the whole damn thing."

"Okay, guys! Now the Queen told us that we're supposed to meet her and this group of people that's going to include Kim and Ron..."

A loud squeeing sound came from Sarah.

"Sarah...settle down!" Sharper insisted, "You'll get to fangirl scream when you're in the presence of them, not when I'm just a foot away from you!"

"Sorry, Sharper! Can't help it. It's a habit." Sarah giggled nervously as a guilty smile came across her face.

Sharper, without any interruptions, continued, "She told us to meet her and the group at her personal spa in the main mansion when she's done with her treatment."

"So, Sharpie..." Ten asked sarcastically. "When is Her Majesty, Miss Royal-Pain-In-The-Ass, going to meet us?"

Voe added, "Yeah, my bladder can barely take in the suspense."

Sharper ignored the remark made by Ten, because Bonnie often made fun of Ten's love of Shego while Ten made fun of Bonnie's not-so-bright moments in the tabloids.

"She's going to meet us there at around one-ish." Sharper said. "She also said that she has some sort of surprise for me."

While the three walked dow nthe hallway, they came across a room filled with all sorts of candy from rich chocolates from Europe to rare flavors of jelly beans to all sorts of colored gummi bears. They were all stored in 200 dispensers stretching to the ceiling. The smell of the sugared confectionaries reached the nasal receptors o Sarah's nose.

"Chocolates...candy...cannot resist!"

Sharper and Ten looked at her, the crazy look in her eyes.

"Oh no...Sarah! Don't!" Sharper shouted. He know what type of damage Sarah would be capable of when she got that sugar high.

"Sarah...don't eat that crap!" Tennente shouted.

But it was too late. Sarah gathered up handfuls of candy and wolfed them down. In that instant, she got a sugar buzz!

"Ooooo! What's that?!" She said as her ADD took advantage of her. She ran out of the candy room with a pink spraypaint can in her hand.

"Told you we should've gone the longer route, Sharpie." Ten sighed. "I don't want her to do her damn-ass tagging her couple on that sugar high shit."

"I'll introduce myself to the Queen, Ten. You and Voe go and find Sarah!" Sharper replied.

Voe groaned, "Sure...I'm supposed to be the terrier to try and find her."

Ten muttered to him, "Fine...you can sniff her out, just like the way you can sniff out a dog's ass!"

"Just don't get me near a fire hydrant." Voe replied.

Ten took a discarded gummi bear off the floor and put it near Voe's nose!

"Go find her, boy!" Ten grinned, "Do so and I'll give youse a treat!"

Voe saw the gummi in Ten's hands and sniffed it with his doggie nose.

"She went...to the left!"

Voe gave chase out of the room with Ten following close behind him.

"We absolutely have to find Sarah before she causes any damage to my property!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"How hard can it be to find her?" Kim wondered, "She couldn't have gotten far from the mansion."

"You'd be amazed at how hyper she can get, Kim." Sharper replied, "Ten and Voe should have a scent on her, so finding her will be no problem!"

Voe and Ten both rushed into the room. Ten shouted, "Bullshit! We can't find her!"

"Yeah...the scent trail went cold!" Voe agreed.

"Damn it, Ten!" Sharper exclaimed, "Now how are we supposed to find Sarah?"

Ron cleared his throat and brought Rufus out. "Excuse me people, but you forgot that I have in my possession of one naked mole rat!"

Rufus squeaked, "Yes!"

"See, he can help you find your friend, Sharper!" Kim agreed with her husband. "Rufus can track down a Naco being made from a Bueno Nacho 20 miles out!"

Seeing that there was no other choice, Sharper got out a memento of Sarah: a picture of himself, her, and Ten with a stain of nacho cheese and a strand of Sarah's hair still stuck to it.

"Okay, Rufus!" Sharper said in holding the picture to Rufus' eye level. "It's now up to you!"

Rufus sniffed out the scent and squeaked the word, "Follow!"

He scurried to the door and waved his paw.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Voe said.

"Of course! Follow that naked mole rat!" Tennente muttered.

Sharper followed Rufus outside the room, along with Voe and Chris. Kim and Ron followed right behind them. Bonnie clapped her hands and sat on her golden lion throne. The muscular servants then carried her right behind Team Possible.

"What about the rest of us, Dr. Director?" Ken asked to Betty.

"You, Slam, and Electronique stay put and guard Cajunbear and Sentinel until they get back. Mint?" Betty replied, offering up a mint to Ken. "It's wintergreen."

Cajunbear said, "So we got an alien, a former electrical villain, a GJ agent, to guard just us two."

Sentinel chuckled. "We're real VIP's now!"

Ken sighed, taking the mint, "Beats trying to go through that hallway again..."


	26. An Important Meeting - Part VI

Chapter 26 – An Important Meeting Part VI

Rufus continued to sniff the trail out to see where Sarah's whereabouts were in the large confines of the Rockwaller mansion.

"Now...this Sarah girl, you said that she couldn't have gotten far, right?" Kim asked to Sharper, whom was trying to keep pace with Team Possible.

"No, Kim." Sharper replied, running with her and Ron. "The Rockwaller Mansion is too secure for someone like her to give the slip."

"When you have a sugar rush, it just goes through your system!" Ron agreed, panting and running behind the two.

"I'll get Wade to see if he can hack into the security cams, Sharper." Kim said as she pulled out her trusty Kimmunicator 5.0 on the wrist of her GJ uniform.

Kim pressed a few buttons and Wade's hologram showed up.

"Hey Wade. How are things back at HQ?" she asked.

"Ehhh...they're about the same!" Wade replied with a grin. "Nothing major going on. What about with you? How's the Fannies meeting with Bonnie coming along!"

"Quite the experience. The Queen of Annoying-Me really has a few things in store with Sharper as the host this year." Kim replied, still trying to keep pace with the naked mole rat's tremendous sense of smell.

"With him at the helm..." Wade replied, for he has heard much about him, "...the Fannies'll be in good hands!"

"Have to admit, it beats hosting at the Cow N' Chow in Middleton." Kim agreed.

"Hamburger-itis still runs through my veins! The farther we can stay away from those hamburger patties, the better!" Ron insisted.

"So what do you need my help for?" Wade asked.

"We may need your help in getting into Miss Rockwaller's security cams to find where KPRS4ever aka, Sarah, is." Kim said.

""Follow the trail of sugar Rufus is sniffing out! He's sure to find her, And don't lose sight of him!" Tennente shouted.

"Are you that serious, Kim? The security at her mansion is state-of-the-art unlike anything that I've seen before!" Wade replied, "You are going to have to get help from someone who has the know-how on the layout of this place! It needs the OK from both her and her head servants!"

"Getting anything from Miss Tabloid Empress is going to be very difficult, but I'll give it a shot!" Kim said before she turned to Sharper.

"Sharper, can you communicate with the other head servant in order for Wade to gain access to the security cams?" the former cheerleading captain asked.

"Ah yes, I know who you mean!" Sharper replied, "PhilTheValiant will have the ability to help your tech friend to access the cameras."

Sharper then got his cell phone out and began to call up his best friend.

"Yo...Phil! What up?!" he shouted in the outdated 90s lingo.

"Hey, Sharper!" Phil replied in answering his call from the United Kingdom. "How are things going along with the Queen?"

"Everything going good. A few problems here or there with some underlings undercooking the Queen's food, but they were given the appropriate punishment!" Sharper replied.

"That's good. I wish if I could be in the Queen's marvelous presence, but, alas, real life and medical issues have taken that away from me..." Phil sighed, "So everything now is in your favour to continue what I have started."

"Thanks, bud!" Sharper replied, "Anywho, we're trying to find Sarah and we're using Rufus to track her."

"Don't tell me she got in the candy room again!" Phil sighed.

"She did. There's no telling what she would do with that much sugar in her system!" Sharper exclaimed as the group meandered through the hallways. "We need your help in order to gain permission from the Queen to access the security cams throughout the mansion!"

"I'm right on it, Sharper." Phil replied, "It's been a while since I've actually been at the place, but I've contacted the Queen and she has given me unrestricted permission to access the security cameras in the hallways."

"Good!" Sharper shouted, "Wade may wanna use that permission to try and help us to find Sarah!"

"I sent a text to the Queen and she said that her hallway cameras are fine for Wade to use." Phil replied.

"That's all I need, Phil! I'll get in touch with you sometime this weekend!" Sharper smiled before getting off the call with his fellow long-time friend. He turned to Kim and added, "Kim! Wade's good to use the hall cams now!"

"Spankin', Sharper!" Kim shouted before going back to Wade. "Everything's green now! Check the cams to see where our mystery superfan is hiding!"

Wade quickly typed into the security code that Phil had given him. He saw screen after screen of hallways of a servant or two of Bonnie's walking and tending to their duties. And then he saw, on Screen 19, Sarah causing a commotion around the servants.

"I see her! Keep on following the scent of Rufus! She is not far ahead of you!"

"Thanks, Wade!" Kim said with a grin before turning off the Kimmunicator.

Rufus' nose led him to bedroom 118.

"So the smell trail that Rufus followed led us to this room." Kim deducted, observing the spray tag on the handle.

"Kim, I'll go in there and confirm if she's here." Sharper said while holding the handle.

"Be careful, Sharper. You don't know what damage she can..." Kim began before Sharper cut her off.

"I've known her for four years! I know how to handle her!" Sharper insisted before he entered the door.

"You sure he knows what he's doing?" Kim asked her husband.

"Relax, Kim! Sharpie can handle it...I hope!" Ron answered her.

"You know, Ron..." Kim grinned while twirling playfully with Ron's hair, "...we can make up for this later with a date!"

"No kids around?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Nope!" Kim grinned. Her lips then connected with Ron's, forming a kiss.

Bonnie got off her lion throne, with her bodyguards competely exhaused from carrying her.

"Eww! Eww! Eww! Would you two get a room?" the Queen snarked.

"We're just kissing, Bon-Bon! No nasty gordy stuff here!" Ron replied with a grin.

"Oh go cry a river, Bonnie!" Kim barked back and then resumed kissing Ron.

Sharper began to traverse through Room 118, which was like the other rooms.

"Sarah? You still around?"

He heard a familiar sound of the Kimmunicator beep coming from the bathroom and also from her infamous pink grafitti spray paint.

"Oh...you'd better not..."

Sharper opened the door and saw Sarah spray painting a heart. In the heart, it said KP + RS.

"Sarah? Are you off your sugar rush yet?"

"Sharper! I'm focusing! This has to be perfect if I am to show that I am the number one Kim/Ron fan!" Sarah shouted.

Sharper also added "Oh. Speaking of which...guess who's outside!"

Sarah's eyes brightened with joy.

"Ooooh! Is it who I think it is?"

"Take a look outside in the hallway and you'll see!" came Sharper's reply.

Sarah dropped her pink spray paint can and ran out the bathroom to the hallway. And there she came face to face with Kim and Ron kissing each other on the lips.

The reaction on her face just lit up.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEE!" Sarah shouted, startling the Stoppables and interrupting their romantic moment.

"Ohhh...so this is the super fan that they call 'KPRS4ever'," Kim said, nervously looking at the young woman that was so much a part of her childhood.

"I got something to show the two of you!" Sarah exclaimed as she opened her backpack. All of a sudden, artworks displaying romantic moments of Kim and Ron busted through the seams. The arts started falling down to the floor like rain. Kim and Ron stood there in awe staring at them falling to the ground.

"This is Joss on a whole new level!" Kim quietly mumbled to Ron.

"But you gotta admit, KP, it is kinda nice to hear that someone was rooting for us to be together since 2002!" Ron replied with a whisper.

"You know, you're right!" Kim said as she and Ron gazed into eachother's eyes.

"OHMYGOSHTHATISSOCUTEICAN'TTAKEIT!" Sarah said without taking a single breath.

"I'm going to have to get the servants to clean all this up." Sharper sighed as he called Phil up again to guide them back to the rest of the group.

He then turned to Sarah and said, "Sarah, I have an important announcement to make. And it's something KP-related!"

"Ooooh! Are they finally going to make a reboot or a fifth season?" Sarah asked in a loud shout.

"No...but it's something related that is very close to the fandom's heart...the Kim Possible Fannie awards!" Sharper said, as he downplayed the hopes of the shipper.

"Uhhh...Fannie awards?" Sarah asked, scratching her head, "You might as well be talking in a foreign language to me!"

Sharper began the story as all of the group began to trek back to the spa waiting area. Bonnie clapped her hands for the exhausted bodyguards to carry her back on her throne.

"The Kim Possible Fannie Awards have been a unique feature to the Kimmunity here. It all started in 2005 when then late Commander Argus, the late CPNeb, and Zaratan came up with an idea on how to celebrate the best of Kim Possible fanfiction..."

(10 minutes later, back in the spa waiting area)

"...but now with Whitem having family issues right now, the Fannies were without a host."

"We came that close to hosting it from a burger joint." Cajunbear explained to Sarah.

"Luckily for us, Her Majesty came down and saved the Fannies!" Sharper smiled at his Queen.

"I came up with the idea myself!" Bonnie boasted. Kim was deeply growling at her longtime rival, claiming that she took the credit.

"Oooh! Will it be a tux-and-gown thing?" Sarah asked, still eating those gummi bears, "I know of this dress shop in downtown Middleton..."

"Uhm...actually, Sarah..." Kim replied, "This will be more of a thing where denim jumpsuits, overalls and sundresses take the stage."

"In that case, the sundress will be perfect for me then!" Sarah replied.

"But, servant. What about the food?" the Queen asked in a sexy voice to Sharper.

"That's has also been covered, My Queen. I have selected foods that are native to my state." Sharper replied with glee. "They'll be covered in an all you can eat buffet! Fried catfish, fried chicken, tamales, fried okra, collared greens...you name it, I'll bring it!"

But Ron wasn't pleased, "Sharper, the foods you mentioned may be rockin', but it isn't bon-diggety with the Ron-man till you add a Naco bar to the buffet!"

"Very well, Ron! You get your wish!" Sharper proclaimed. "A Naco Bar shall be added to the food list."

"Gimmie a high five, Rufus!" Ron exclaimed. Rufus came out of Ron's pants pocket and gave his owner a high five!

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Sarah intervened, looking at Kim and Ron. "You two are married, right?"

"Uhm...yeah, Sarah. Why do you ask?" Kim wondered.

"Then why do I not see the wedding bands on your fingers?" Sarah questioned, observing their hands.

"We do have our wedding bands." Kim replied, "Ron suggested the idea of putting our wedding rings on our dog tags!" She pulled out her dog tags to show her wedding band attached to it. Ron also did the same.

"We're still doing stuff together, both on and off duty!" Ron added in.

"So that means you'll be together forever, till death do you part?" Sarah asked.

"Obviously, yeah!" Kim said while holding Ron's hands, "That was part of our wedding vows!"

"That's a relief!" Sarah replied, "So what is supposed to be my role as co-host?"

"Presenting awards, making humorous jokes, things like that." Sharper said to the megafan. "The main goal of the co-host is to make sure that the audience is engagedin the ceremony."

"This is going to be televised, right?" Cajunbear asked.

"Yes, CB. It's going to be covered by Go City's own Channel 8 along with Middleton's Channel 3." Sharper said.

(10 more minutes later)

"So yeah, I think that should cover all the topics we came to discuss for the Fannies!" Sentinel said.

"We should have the ceremony ready by October of this year, November being the latest." Bonnie replied. "By then, my glam opera house will be ready to play the role of host!"

And for her ego to go through the roof, Kim muttered to herself.

"I will send out an invite to everyone with my servant leading the way with his directory!" Bonnie replied, "On it, it should have the date, time, and obvious location of the Fannies!"

She clapped her hands for her strongest servany, in terms of physical strength.

"Tightlips!"

Tightlips bowed with a deep voice and asked, "Yes, Your Majesty? How can I serve you today?"

"Escort my guests from the mansion. We shall be in touch with them in the coming months, especially with Miss Director on security measures!" the Queen decreed.

"As you wish, My Queen!" Tightlips said, obeying the Queen.

"It has been an honor to have us as your guests, Miss Rockwaller!" Betty said, "I know that we can make this years' Fannies a safe and enjoyable one!"

"Of course! It was...as K always said...so not the drama!" the Queen grinned with a slight giggle. Kim, of course, was irked that her rival used one of her most signature of catchphrases.

"Bonnie, as much as I would love to stay and chat with you and...your servant, Sharper...it is getting rather late." Kim said.

"Yeah, me and and the Mrs. are...going to watch The Dr. Zone Files!" Ron replied, referencing his most recent favorite TV show, "It's going to be the epsiode with the Trash-candroids! Kim...you put it on the DVR, right?"

"Totes yeah, I did!" Kim chuckled nervously. She had never watched a single episode of The Dr. Zone Files before. This was, to her, more of a Ron thing.

The Queen rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, whatever! The Fannies meeting is officially dismissed!"

The Global Justice group cheered.

"Finally, I can catch up on my shows!" Electronique exclaimed.

Ken also added, "Last one to the couch is a rotten egg!"

"This has been more crazy than any football game I've reffed." Cajunbear said, shaking his head.

"I'd better be getting back to writing anyways." Sentinel agreed.

He turned to Sharper and said, "Good luck. You're going to need it!"

Finally Kim said to herself, sighing in relief, I can finally get out of Miss Brunette Ego's psycho world!

Tightlips led the way in escorting the Global Justice group out of the room.

"Everyone can leave...except for Kim!"

Kim stopped dead in her tracks.

Damn it!

"Her and I need to have a little 15-minute chat!" the Queen commanded.

Kim turned to Ron and said, "Ron, I'll catch up with you and the rest of the crew in 15. Miss Tans-A-Ton wants to waste more time with me."

"Okay, Kim!" Ron said with a smile, giving her a good-luck kiss.

"We'll meet you back at the truck, Agent." Betty said. "I'm sure Miss Rockwaller will give you a good chat."

The rest of the Global Justice team left with Tightlips and a few of Bonnie' servants.

Good chat? Yeah, right! A 'good chat' with Bon-Bon would be her ranting of having the latest fashions and bling that are way beyond my financial reach.

"What about us, My Queen?" Sharper asked. He, Sarah, Voe and Ten were all still in the room.

"You can leave with your friends, servant. It'll be just between me and K!" the Queen said to her longtime fan.

Sharper bowed once more to the Queen and turned to his friends. "All right y'all. We'll tend to the nitty-gritty of the ceremony itself and do the process. The Queen will take care of things from here!"

"Oooh! I'll get to handle the decorations!" Sarah squealed for joy.

"Yes...yes you will!" Sharper smiled.

"C'mon Boy... Maybe we can sweet talk Dezi into turning you back to normal. Your shedding has become unbearable." Ten said to Voe, petting him.

"That'd be great! I'm sick of eating wet dog food. And this freakin' flea collar! Where's my tie?" Voe complained, looking down at the lack of his favorite tie.

"Maybe ya left it while we was chasing Rufus!" Ten replied.

"Let's find it then...with Sharper leading the way, of course." Voe said.

Sharper look at Sarah and made the change of plans, saying. "We'll help find Voe's tie first...and THEN plan out the voting process for the Fannies!"

They all left the room, with only Kim and Bonnie standing.


	27. Unearthed Past

Chapter 27

Kim stared bitterly at her archrival, now that they were alone.

"Ahh...that's much better!" Bonnie grinned. "A lot more privacy!"

"I don't know what you're trying to pull on me this time, Bon-Bon, but it will not work!" Kim growled.

"Oh, I was reading Sent's story, _The Hunter_ and I have enjoyed it so much!" Bonnie chuckled. "Especially the parts with you and Eric together, kissing! Only drawback is that his chapters are a wee bit too long."

"You're just enjoying that pile of wasted data bits, aren't you!" Kim seethed, "I would NEVER EVER treat my husband like that...leaving him to die out there in a mountain with little to no supplies!"

"That was the best part about it!" Bonnie giggled, enjoying the toying around with Kim's sanity levels "You and Eric work so much better than Naco boy!"

"Believe me, I would rather eat pancakes with the Middeton High mystery meat as the toppings than to kiss an ugly Synthodrone!" Kim fumed as she formed a fist in her right hand.

 _The more you talk about that story, Bon-Bon, the harder the punch will be against your ugly plastic surgery-mutilated face!_

"Aww, Kim...you're getting all stressed from the two-hour drive. Might I point to your 18-wheeler the nearest truck stop?" the Queen giggled slightly. "The coffee will be there with your name on it!"

"Trust me, I get my sleep in after saving the world, Bonnie!" Kim angrily muttered. "I don't have any time at all for your snappy comments!"

"That was what I was getting to anyways." the Queen smirked. "Now that your little organization of Global Juice..."

"Justice, Bonnie!" Kim uttered, "Don't mix up your words."

"Whatever, wannabe. As I was saying, your little organization is now tied to the success of this years' ceremony. " the Queen explained, growing more in her confidence. "If you succeed, I will donate $500,000 to your organization and give you bonus checks."

"Awww...you shouldn't have!" Kim mocked with sarcasm.

The Queen cleared her throat and continued "But if you fail to protect the guests and their valuables during the course of the ceremony, the blame will be placed on you and and your organization of saving-world freaks."

"They are not freaks, Bonnie! They are my co-workers, my partners, my friends that you're talking bad about!" Kim shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the Queen.

But Bonnie wasn't fazed, for she had an ace up her sleeve "On top of that, I am going to send some old photos of you to my tabloid empire to be sold at supermarket checkout everywhere!"

Kim raised an eyebrow, suspicious of her rival's intent.

"What...photos?" she asked snarling.

"Just some old photos of you during college." the Queen snickered.

"College?!" Kim questioned, scratching her head.

"AKA Freshman year at Oregon...the year you broke up with the Naco Boy!" the Queen clarified.

The pieces now came together in Kim's head...how she burned bridges with Ron, Wade, Monique, and the rest of the Possible family during her infamous semester.

"Oh no...you absolutely so didn't!" Kim groaned, the flashbacks clearly irritating her head.

"I did." the Queen laughed, seeing Kim helplessly trapped in her spider web, "It took a lot of digging through one of the archives at my tabloid, _The Celeb Whisperer_ , but now I've found the Holy Grail of your humiliation, K, known as Kimgate '08!"

"Don't tell me you saw that footage." Kim uttered.

"You'd better believe it!" the Queen giggled for joy in her infamous triumphant pose. "Me and Junior laughed our asses off at you going to rock bottom!"

Kim grinded her teeth, "You...piece of utter slime! I so should wash your mouth with soap!"

The Queen continued, "Of course, that happened before Junior decided it was a _bright_ idea to invest all his money into hedge funds for villainy. And we all know what happened to the stock market in 2008."

"Yeah...went into the tank." Kim said, as if she cared about what happened during the recession. It was her reputation that also fell into disrepair at the same time.

"I was almost penniless at the time..." the Queen sighed. "...and had to be taken care of by Mom."

Kim snickered, "Serves you right, Miss Brussel Sprout Queen!"

The Queen shuddered, "Don't you even dare mention that costumed piece of crap to me! I've had enough vanilla milkshakes pelted on me by those little hellspawns!"

"It's a shame that you had to get all that money from one of your dead uncles to feel good about yourself again." Kim taunted.

"Totes well worth it in the end!" the Queen smirked, flipping her hair. "I told you that being dumb, pretty, and popular in high school would work out!"

"That is so a bald-faced lie when I see one, Bonnie!" Kim countered. "Being all those things will not guarantee you success in the end!"

"So stupid for you to say that, Kim!" the Queen bit back and then added, "Would you like to see the deliciously incriminating photos!"

"No...please don't, Bonnie!" Kim pleaded, trying to use her famed puppy-dog pout.

"Seriously, K? Your PDP mind tricks are not going to work on me!" Bonnie smirked.

Kim was helpless as Bonnie pulled out the infamous memory card that contained all the Kimgate 08 photos.

Bonnie went in her handbag and pulled out the damning memory card and inserted it into her golden $1,500 yPhone.

"Aww look, there you are in your partying outfit!" the brunette cooed, looking at the first photo of the 'Kimgate 08' set.

"Why did I even wear that in the first place..." Kim moaned, barely able to look at the photo.

It was a picture of a 19-year old Kim with her tongue sticking out of her mouth. She was wearing a low-cut white t-shirt that showed off a lot of her cleavage and parts of her bra, and a pair of baggy denim overalls with the buckles moving up and down against the buttons. She has two of the three side buttons unbuttoned to reveal that she was wearing thong underwear. To cap the outfit, she wore boots, a couple of Cuban gold chains, a couple bracelets, and giant silver hoop earrings.

"Please...not the Biyatch overalls..." Kim moaned at the brand of the overalls that she was wearing. Biyatch overalls, to her, were just the version of white-trash . While in high school, she couldn't wear them because one, they were too expensive to pay for. The second reason was that they were made by the Queen Bee, a direct rival store to Club Banana. And lastly, the buckles were always manipulated so that they tended to fall off a bit faster. Bonnie was obviously a huge fan of the brand. With the help of Junior's money, she roamed the hallways of Middleton High with that article of clothing. It also didn't help Kim much that Bonnie combined it with thong underwear, earning a lot of wolf-whistles from the male student population.

Kim was able to save enough money to buy a pair to go to college, but she vowed to always wear them with a belt so that they won't fall on her. Of course, that went by the wayside once she and Ron split. Her reputation, and grades, suffered.

"Oooh...let's get to the REALLY spicy parts of the album...the lewd behavior!

"Please, God, no..." Kim moaned, burying her hands. "Why did I even go to Prague for this?"

Bonnie thumbed her way through the album, all the while grinning more and more. It showed Kim in a variety of compromising positions with the partygoers. The buckles to her overalls had fallen off while making out with one of the male partygoers. In one photo, she posed, still with her tongue sticking out , barely holding onto the bib of her overalls to obscure her privates while giving an obscene gesture. In another photo, she bends over her rear with her overalls falling to the floor. In a third photo, she wore her overalls backwards, holding up the strap part while the bib part was showing her behind, while playing beer pong. In a fourth, she was chugging a lot of beer through a tube with her shirt and overalls getting wet.

In the most infamous picture of the group, she made out with Amelia while her overalls were falling off again. Amelia, also drunk as well, had her clothes falling off as well.

Kim looked at the above inappropriate photos. A flood of disappointing memories came back to her

"And all of this came while you were drunk off your sorry ass!" Bonnie laughed, delighting in this sheer humiliation of her opponent. "I'm surprised that party didn't end in anyone in handcuffs with all that underaged drinking!"

"You had to play the role of Middleton Morality police, don't ya, Bonnie..." Kim uttered.

"Kimmie, I'm sad to say that we haven't even gotten to the wet t-shirt contest where you literally lost your thong!" Bonnie smiled proudly.

"Not that part!" Kim shrieked in horror. "Please! I would clean your entire bedroom! Scrubbing the toilets! Anything but seeing those horrible photos!"

But it was too late. Bonnie turned the page to the exact moment where Kim's thong underwear popped off while dancing with one of the male spectators. Many more of Kim's inappropriate photos were to follow.

(5 _0 photos of the wet t-shirt contest and drunk Kim with various wardrobe malfunctions later)_

"So that's why your mom always called you Bubblebutt, Kim!" Bonnie chuckled. "The wet t-shirt really did show that !"

"Enough Bonnie! Just enough!" Kim pleaded for this picture show of horrors to end. The look on her face was evidence enough.

"Very well, Kim!" Bonnie said, satisfied with the result of her torture.

"Bonnie! You should be aware that those photos were 9 years ago!" Kim reminded her while summoning any courage to withstand the stigma of those horrible college days, "I am happily married to a clumsy yet faithful husband for 6 years and we both have two wonderful kids! There is no way you can try and ruin me with those photos!"

"We'll see about that, wannabe! Remember that if the Fannies go though without any incident, I won't post these photos on social media or on the tabloidst that I own." Bonnie said

Kim raised her hand, as if she were giving an oath "Do you, Bonnie Marie Rockwaller, solemy swear not to post any of these horrible photos to any and all social media sites and the tabloids that you own?"

Bonnie replied, raising her right hand and hiding her left. "I do swear on the grave of my broken fingernails not to post any of them!"

"Good!" Kim said, satisfied with her answer.

"We're going to keep this between the two of us, okay!" Bonnie grinned, "Naco husband should not be involved in any of this!"

Kim sighed, bitterly, "Okay..."

"Anways, you can go with the rest of your freaks! But I will be watching you and your group closely! I don't want anything to destroy my precious treasures!" Bonnie declared.

"Whatevs, Bon-Bon! You know, you may be rich and powerful on the outside, but on the inside, you'll always be the same stupid spoiled rotten girl that you've always been since high school!"

And with those words, Kim slammed the door on the Queen.

What Kim didn't know was that behind her left hand, her fingers were crossed.

( _10 minutes later)_

Kim returned to the Global Justice 18-wheeler. Everyone was inside, including Cajunbear and Sentinel.

"So...how did the talk go?" Ron wondered, confused on how long it took for his wife to get to the truck.

"It was...interesting, to say the least." Kim replied. "All she did was explain on what rewards we're going to get if we succeed or fail during the course of the ceremony."

"And if we fail?" Ken asked.

"We won't get anything from Miss Moneybags!" Kim replied. True to Bonnie's word, she didn't bring up the Kimgate incident.

"I guarantee you, Mrs. Stoppable..." Slam proclaimed, "...that nothing will stand in our way of succeeding in our mission!"

"Thanks for the words of reassurance, Slam!" Kim replied before turning to Ron.

"Ron, we need to succeed in this mission!" she said.

"You always say that before every mission, Kim!" Ron said with a smile.

"Yeah, but this time, the Fannies are going to be perfect!"

 _And my ass is going to be on every tabloid at all 40 Middleton Smarty-Mart checkouts! We must succeed in our mission!_

Betty, now back with the trucker's hat in her normal GJ outfit, replied, "Next stop, Global Justice HQ!" She started the engine to the truck. It pulled away from the lot.

Sinister music plays as Bonnie shut the blinds to one of her master bedrooms, overlooking the front. The brunette chuckled wildly, tenting her fingers as Tightlips entered the room.

"You rang, Your Majesty?" Tightlips asked, bowing before her.

"Tightlips, did you have one of your servants put the tracking device on that truck?" Bonnie asked.

"I did, Your Majesty." Tightlips replied, "They seem to be heading back to their headquarters!"

"Excellent!" the Queen smirked, "I would personally want to thank Sharper for changing up the code a little so that it would be a little more to my taste!"

"What do you mean, your tastes, Your Majesty?" Tightlips wondered, scratching his head.

"The gowns I wore to past Fannies were a bit stuffy." the Queen replied, "It's nice to get a little fresh air!"

"Point taken!" Tightlips said, "But what plans do you have in store for the married Stoppables?"

"Simple...I am going to break their tradition a little!" Bonnie giggled, "I am going to be the one who will annouce the Best Author story, not them!"

"How? That tradition dates back to when the Fannies began!" Tightlips asked. He was there when Sharper gave Sarah the history of the Fannies.

But Bonnie also had an ace up her sleeve. She pulled out a document that was rolled up.

She snapped her fingers to two of the servants. "Unfurl this for me!"

"Yes, O Greatest Queen Bytch!" the servants replied before unfurling the document onto the floor.

"Tightlips. Do you know what this is?" the Queen questioned him.

"Actually, Your Majesty, I do not..." Tightlips admitted.

"This is the Fannies Contract that Zaratan, the late Commander Argus, and the late CPNeb had assembled. It dictates how the ceremonies should go!" the Queen explained. "Now...Servant 70, I want you to read the following on Article 4, Section 8, Paragrah 18, Sentence 4!"

Servant 70 put on his reading glasses and read the following "If Kim Possible and/or Ron Stoppable are not present at the time or are unable to complete their speech for the 'Best Writer' award, then the next popular character of kin, Bonnie Rockwaller, shall be the one who will annouce the winner of that award!"

"That was written by Zaratan himself!" Bonnie grinned, "He still thought of me...even though he's a fan of pairing me with the Naco loser..."

"So what do you want to do with this information, Your Majesty?" Tightlips questioned on what the Queen would do next.

The Queen easily made the connection between what was said in the contract and the damning college photos of Kim that she had in her hand, "Simple. We shall make Kim's experience for the 12th Fannies one she will never forget!"

And with that, she performed a gleeful cackle while tenting her fingers.

The truck continued to roll down the highway heading back to headquarters.

Inside, Kim felt very uncomfortable with the photos that Bonnie had shown her.

"Kim?" Ron asked, "What's wrong?"

Kim sighed, replying, "It's about the Fannies."

"Didn't you hear, KS? Sharper has the ceremony in good hands!" Ron replied, trying to cheer up his wife.

"I'm not worried about him! I'm more worried about his Queen!" Kim answered, "I just have that nagging feeling that she is up to something big to completely discredit me in front of millions of people!"

"Bon-Bon's not gonna succeed. You know that!" Ron said confidently, "Remember the whole gangsta date with..."

"Yes...the time you lost your pants AND you boxers, and that you nearly got grounded." Kim recalled, "I remember that date well. So don't wanna go down that road again!"

"It's a little fishy, but given the alternative, we may have no choice, Kim." Ron said.

"Should we give a little...redesign...to her property if she humiliates you?" Slam asked.

"Slam, this is no time for messing up someone else's things! Even if she has been a pain in my rear for the last 16 years of my life." Kim replied.

"You know what the old saying goes..." Slam began.

"Is it something Lorwardian?" Kim wondered.

Slam replied, "No, one of your Earth sayings. It goes something like 'eye for an eye, and tooth for a tooth'!"

"Ohh...now I know what you mean, Slam. If Bonnie really IS plotting something against me during the Fannies, we will counter back against her." Kim said, "But we have to be 100% sure. The intel has to connect if we can even arrest her."

"As a famous quote from a infamous trial once said, 'If the shirt doesn't fit, you must acquit!" Ken agreed.

"I don't even get what that means..." Ron said, slightly confused.

"I think what you Earthlings should say is, 'Innocent until proven guilty', Agent Stoppable!" Slam clarified.

"Ah yes...yes...that's the words that I was looking for!" Ron exclaimed.

"So in other terms, we cannot pin anything on Miss Moneybags until she commits a crime against a GJ agent?" Ken asked.

"Bing, bing, bing, you got that right." Kim replied. "For the time being, though, we'll use a hands-off approach. But when we get to Fannies time, we'll keep extra surveillance on her!"

"I still don't understand why you would want extra eyes on her?" Electronique asked, quite puzzled.

"With Bonnie hosting it at her place, I have a very bad feeling about this!" Kim muttered.

While the truck was driving on the highway, a figure in shadow observed them from a nearby forest with a pair of binoculars.

The figure said into his wristwatch, "Sir, the vehicle has moved out of the Rockwaller mansion. Just as you have forseen."

On the other side of the country, off the Pacific Northwest, there stood a 300-foot tower on an isolated island that was protected by an artificial thunderstorm.

This was the headquarters of the Worldwide Evil Empire, or W.E.E. as its infamous acronym stood for.

On the top floor, a figure stood in a large room, petting a small dog.

"Good! We now know where the Fannies are being held this year!" the figure chuckled. A flash of lightning streaked across the sky.

It revealed to be none other than Gemini, aka Sheldon Director, the fraternal twin of Betty.

"So...did you flatten one of the truck's tires, Agent Iota 9?"

Agent Iota 9 stuttered, "But...but sir, my role in the plan was surveillence only on Global Justice!"

At that moment, the dog, Pepe, began to bark incessantly. He usually does it whenever the name of Global Justice is mentioned.

"Don't worry, Pepe!" Gemini exclaimed, petting his dog "The vile agency will never take you away from me!"

Gemini sighed, disappointed, "Agent, you should know that we never ever use that name! I'd prefer the term 'the agency-for-good-which-must-not-be-named! Please take a seat on the stone right next to you."

"If you say so, sir." Agent Iota said, sitting on the stone.

Gemini pressed a button and Agent Iota fell through a hole right next to the stone.

"Agent Iota 10! Relay this information to 'Number One', our leader!" Gemini decreed to the next agent in line. "He needs this information!"

"Yes, sir!" Iota 10 replied, "But what do this have to do with the plan to ruin the reputation of...that agency?"

"Give it time, Iota 10! Soon it will all come to fruition!"


	28. Scheming in the Delta

Chapter 28

(Series Bible Timeline)

(Possible household, 8:45pm, Thursday)

"I'm glad this day is almost overwith!" Kim said to herself, walking in the hallway with her Romeo and Juliet script in hand. "Time for me to come home to my place of peace...my bedroom. Just a nice and long sleep..."

She opened the door to her bedroom...only to find that that it was a complete mess. Trash was everywhere ranging from candy wrappers to empty soda cans, from browned-out banana peels to crumpled-up pieces of paper. In the middle of all this was a 100-pound pet pig covered in mud on Kim's bed.

Kim twitched her eyes in horror.

"Who...did THIS TO MY ROOM?!"

To answer her question, two eight-year olds popped up from the rubbish. They were none other than Jim and Tim Possible, her brothers. Unlike the canon versions of themselves, they don't use technology to press Kim's numbers, but rather they utilize more crude humor. Also, the canon Tim and Jim wore red and green, respectively. But here, it was the other way around.

It didn't matter, though. The twins would annoy Kim all the same.

"Hey, Kim, we decided to move..." Jim said as Tim finished the sentence, "...some of the garbage from our room to yours." They were the ones that owned the pig.

Kim, already livid at this point, imagined steam coming out from her ears.

"You Tworks have really done it this time!" sceamed Kim.

"Why did you call us Tworks?" Tim asked, glaring at his bigger sister.

"Twins + Dorks squared!" Kim snapped.

"Oinky wanted a more permanent place to stay" Jim said, referring to the Tworks' pet pig. "So we decided to move him to your room."

"The two of you can become room-mates!" Tim added.

Oinky snorted and left a...nasty surprise consisting of his leavings on Kim's bed. The stench from the offending matter began to emit an awful smell. Kim had to cover her nose to prevent her from smelling the horrible, vile stuff.

"I want all of this garbage out...out...OUT!" Kim warned them, pointing to both the Tworks and Oinky, "Unless I get Dad to force you two and your...pig friend...to live outside where there will be wailing and grinding of teeth!"

Jim huffed, "Fine, sis. We'll get our stuff out..."

But Tim threw a curveball, "...if you don't damage our toys!"

"Fine, I won't damage your stupid toys in your stupid room!" Kim sneered, "Now, get some garbage bags and clean up the mess you made!"

Oinky made another snorting sound.

"No one asked for your opinion, Oinky!" Kim snapped at the hog.

(2 hours later, 10:45pm)

Kim was now alone in her bedroom, finally free from her prison of trash and compost of hog leavings.

She was still nervous, however, about everything that had gone on at school with her issues with Bonnie, the constant boy problem, and memorizing Romeo and Juliet after having another one of her stage fright issues.

"I hope tomorrow would be a better day than today." she signed as she rested her head on her pillow.

(in the Mississippi Delta)

Sheila Goforth was driving along State Highway 35 during a clear night. She was fuming deep down inside over one of her recent failed plans of stealing artwork from the Louvre, no thanks to Kim and Ron. She wanted to stop anywhere to get away from even the thought of Kim smirking in triumph while she barely escaped the authorities.

Sheila then spotted a honkey-tonk bar right off the highway. She drove her car into the parking lot while it kicked up dirt, spotted an empty space and parked her car there.

Stepping out of the car, Sheila stood up tall, her black raven hair shining in the moonlight. She was wearing a green and black top combined with a black leather jacket. Continuing the trend of her canon predecessor, she wore jeans that were black on one side and green on the other side tucked in with black high heel boots. Completing the aesthetic of the outfit was her special gloves that she received from a freak accident. She usually uses this as a nasty "surprise" for any of her opponents.

"Maybe a drink of sasparilla with water will take the edge of being on the run from the law off me." she said as she locked the doors to her car with her remote.

She opened the door to the establishment and it was a complete run-down mess, a dank urine-soaked hellhole. It was a run-down bar that was built sometime during the 1950s. It was made of wood. Light fixtures were either missing their buibs or have been stripped down to the bulb. The booths reeked of smells that Shego didn't even want to think of. Occupying said booths were a bunch of rednecks and hillbilles coming back from picking up roadkill off the highway, drinking away at their beers. The bartender was sitting behind the bar, cleaning a beer glass while the other bottles containing the heavier spirits were collecting dust. There was also a pool table on the premises. The jukebox located in the back was playing a collection of Jimmie Rodgers tunes.

"Why lookee' here!" the bartender proclaimed in a very deep Southern accent. "She's here as pretty as peach!"

The hillbilly patrons, on the other hand, had other ideas.

"Oooh! Sweet ass!" one of the male rednecks grinned.

"I'd like to get in her britches!" a second added.

The masogynistic comments began to twirl with Sheila's anger in the form of a scowl as she walked up to the bartender, her high heeled boots clompling the wooden planks below.

Sheila sat down on the bar-stool.

"Whet would ye like, young missy?" the bartender asked.

Sheila replied, absorbing another degrading comment, "I would like a sasparilla and water."

"Be right with y'all in a minite, missy!" the bartender replied.

Shego snarled at that comment.

You'd better stop calling me that, asshole. Or you will REALLY regret the day that you met Sheila Goforth.

In the meantime, Ubel Drakken was driving along that same highway. He was communicating with one of Mr. Tofoles' underlings.

"Are you sure this is the right place where I am to meet up with Miss Goforth?" Drakken communicated on a two-way television.

"Yes, Mr. Drakken." the underling replied, "According to GPS coordinates, she should be not far from your current position!"

"The million dollar question is how would I be able to recognize her?" Ubel wondered, rubbing his chin.

"Be forewarned, Mr. Drakken..." the underling warned him, "...you will be known of her presence, especially when she's angry!

Back at the bar, two of the rednecks came up to her, including one of them that made the misogynistic comment of getting in her pants.

"Hey thyar, little girl!" the pants comment redneck said, "Wanna git lucky tonite?"

"Golly be damed!" the second redneck added in an Eastern Mississippi accent, spitting out his chewing tobacco onto the floor.

"Sorry..." Sheila smirked, the rednecks unaware that she was igniting her green powers with an electrical spark. "...but all doors are CLOSED!"

With those words, she hurled the green flame at the redneck, sending him flying across the bar and crashing into a table.

Gasping, the other rednecks got out their weapons, which consisted of billy clubs and broken whiskey bottles.

"Then we'll ferce that door open fer you, she-devil!" the second redneck, armed with a billy club.

"Try me!" Sheila snarked as the rednecks came towards her. She fired up her green flames.

One of the rednecks tried to grab her arm but Sheila eaily knocked him down and kicked the billy club out of his hands. She easily disintegrated it with her fire power.

Sheila then threw fireballs at the rednecks, melting their clothes to their underwear.

More tried to get her, but through a barrage of kicks and punches, Sheila was able to toss them with ease, destroying chairs and tables in the process. She also threw fireballs into the walls and ceiling of the bar. The rednecks began to flee in terror.

The bartender, sensing trouble, tried to call the police on the telephone. It kept on ringing and ringing.

"Come on...pick up the gawd'dang phone!"

Sheila, seeing the bartender's actions, threw a fireball at the telephone, burning it before it made the connection to the nearest police department, which was in the small town of Charleston. But even they do not have the nerve to go up against Sheila.

The bartender trembled in fear at the woman.

Sheila gave a satisfactory grin and said, "You're fighting a losing battle, you pile of worthless meat. I'm a criminal wanted in 9 countries to this point, so I'd suggest you'd leave with your other redneck rats!"

The bartender shook his head and screamed in terror, fleeing the scene.

Ubel continued to drive along the highway into the late night. Deviotix informed him that he and Sheila were to meet tonight to discuss about his evil plan, and that they gave him the coordinates to her last whereabouts.

"You still have to be kidding me!" Ubel groaned, "We're still in the middle of nowhere!"

The underling from Deviotix replied, "You should be approaching her current whereabouts right about...now!"

Drakken turned to the right and he saw that the redneck bar had been trashed. Broken windows and holes in the walls and roof littered the establishment. The rednecks were fleeing the bar in terror, including the bartender.

"Geez. What a dump!" Ubel exclaimed.

"That..." the underling replied, "...is more of Miss Goforth's doing!"

Ubel gulped.

"Given the plan that presented to Mr. Tofoles, she should be interested in it." the underling added, "But you have to please Miss Goforth with a prince's sum to go along with your evil scheme."

His gulp got even bigger. Even though he was a multi-billionaire, winning her out would be difficult. They had teamed up a couple of times earlier in the year but they were foiled both times by Team Possible and had to escape on their own separate ways.

Ubel got out of his car and walked into the facility. The only person stood there was Sheila and the only thing still standing was the pool table and a couple of pool cues. Sheila was hardly scratched at all from taking on 15 rednecks and the bartender in the facility.

"Good evening, Miss Goforth!" Ubel introduced himself, hoping not to anger her in the process.

Sheila rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah...same to you, Mr. D."

Ubel proclaimed to her, "Tonight! I have a dastardly scheme up my sleeve that I think would help the both of us!"

Sheila said, tossing a pool cue to Ubel with her hand, "Okay, Mr. D...let's hear it."

Sheila took aim at the 10-ball and fired it into the pocket.

"So this new evil plan of yours involves a lot of destruction?" she asked.

"Yes, to the National Parks of the United States." Ubel replied, beaming with pride while aiming at the 11-ball, "I have devised a machine that would a) render all water sources dry, b) cut through stone with ease, and c) burning all trees to a crisp."

"And how would this benefit Deviotix...and me?" Sheila questioned, still unsure.

Ubel began his dastardly explanation "There is untapped oil and energy potential in these parks, Miss Gofo..."

"Call me Shego from here on out." Sheila replied, "It's easier to remember."

"Very well...Shego!" Ubel grunted before continuing the dastardly explanation. "About $200 billion worth of oil is in these parks! Think of it! Deviotix will be on top of the world of oil...and evil!"

Shego cleared her throat.

"Oh...ahh...ehh... I almost forgot!" Ubel stammered, clearing his throat, "As for you, Shego, if the operation succeeds, then you'll get 20% of the profit, plus stock options!"

Shego looked more interested with all that green, "Okay, you sold me on the money part...but what about the other part?"

"Other part?"

"As in the teen heroine part?" Shego clarified.

"Oh, her. The all-that teen hero, Kim Possible and her clownish sidekick...whose name escapes my mind."

"Yeah, those two. Didn't you forget what happened the last time we teamed up on a Deviotix project on creating an artificial earthquake?"

"Right, how could I forget about that."

"Next time, try not to put your abort switches right next to the self-destruct button!"

Ubel snorted, "She is not going to stop my plan this time! For that matter, I also may need your help in freeing...the Killer B's!"

Shego looked even more interested, "Ooooh! A villainous teamup! I like what you're thinking this time, Mr. D!"

Ubel chuckled, "Of course, Shego! With that being said, I have ordered a Deviotix cargo plane to take my vehicle to Washington!"

"Are you referring to DC or the state in the Pacific Northwest?" Shego asked.

Ubel growled and slapped himself in the face, "The state, Shego! It is where my latest base of operations is! We'll free the Killer B's from prison...with your car!"

Shego liked this more and more. Her car was armed with missiles that could level at least four city blocks, depending on the type.

"What type of grade would you like?" she asked with a sly and deliciously evil grin, holding the pool cue tight. "Light, regular...or...extra-strength!"

"Extra-strength sounds good!" Ubel giggled with delight. "We also need to bring this pool table along for the break room! The minions are going to love this!"

And with that, both Shego and Drakken drove off in Shego's car en route to the prison that the Killer B's were being held at. The Deviotix cargo plane carried away both Drakken's vehicle and the pool table back to his latest lair.

Whatever was left of the redneck bar collapsed to the ground.


	29. Brewing Sitch

Chapter 29

(still the series bible timeline)

(Friday night, MHS Football Stadium, 5:40pm)

Kim could feel the crisp autumn air blowing through her red hair. She was now in her cheer uniform, ready to cheer on her Mad Dogs to victory over their arch-rivals, the Lowerton Lemurs. It was a district game as the two teams were fighting for a playoff spot. The winner ends up getting the Ton Town Trophy and has bragging rights until next school year.

She was walking with Ron, whom still served as the Mad Dog Mascot. Rufus popped out his owner's pants pocket, waving an M pennant.

"I'm in da zone, KP!" he exclaimed, holding the mascot head. "The crowd's gonna love my act tonight!" Of all the things during the school week, this was the event he looked forward to the most. "For once, I'm not going to be jeered and have food thrown in my face. Or, in the case of the bullies in D-hall, having chocolate ice cream shoved down my pants."

"Of course, Ron!" Kim giggled, "You got the banana foam ready?"

"You always know that I do, Kimbo!" Ron proclaimed while holding the tube that contained the banana cream foam. "Friday night is my time to shine!"

"Agreed with you on that point, Ron. Football games are almost the perfect way to unite the community of Middleton together." Kim replied before bumping right into Bonnie.

Kim sneered, "Key word being almost!"

"Hope you have that routine down for the annual MHS-LHS cheer-offs, Possible." Bonnie sneered at the cheer captain.

Rufus then blew a rasberry at the brunettte.

It was also an annual tradition during the Middleton-Lowerton football game for the cheerleader to perform a routine at the end of the game. The winner would end up with the annual Middleton-Lowerton cheer trophy that would be kept until next school year. Under many occasions, the crowds on both sides of the stands do not file out until the conclusion of the cheer offs. According to the tradition, the away team would be the one that would go first. In this case, it was the Mad Dog cheer squad that would go second.

"That routine, Miss Prissy Pants, is going to give us the W. And it's so pat down 120%!" Kim countered.

"And I hope to have my cheer uniform clean unlike last time!" Bonnie snarked, "Your little mad dog nearly had an accident!"

"Don't blame me if he couldn't control the spray on the foam, Bonnie!" Kim smirked. She enjoyed Ron spewing the banana cream foam...even more so if it landed on the brunette.

"I am going to neuter that mascot if it is the last thing I do, Kim." Bonnie growled, grabbing her pom-poms. "See you on the track...loser!" With that, the brunette picked up her cheer bag and headed to the track.

Kim then turned to Ron and said grinning , "Good luck out there, mascot!"

"Same to you, cheer captain!" Ron said as the two of them held hands. Rufus, from Ron's pocket, widened his beady eyes. This was something unexpected, something new.

They quickly recoiled back, realizing what was happening.

"What just happened?" Ron asked. "Were we...holding hands?"

"This is so awkward central!" Kim exclaimed. "We're not the whole 'BFGF' thing, right?"

"Huh?!" Ron nervously laughed, "Pfffft! Of course not!"

"Yeah, we're just good friends!" Kim agreed. "We'll chat later after the game!"

(2 hours and 40 minutes later)

The game itself was as exciting as advertised. Like the past five contests, it went all the way down to the wire.

Here we go! Four seconds left in the game and no timeouts remaining! Your Middleton Mad Dogs trail the Lowerton Lemurs by the score of 24 to 22. They would need to make this 34-yard field goal to win the game.

And here's the snap! The kick is up and...IT'S GOOD! IT'S GOOD! THE MIDDLETON MAD DOGS HAVE DEFEATED THE LOWERTON LEMURS 25 TO 24! THE MAD DOGS WIN THE TON TOWN TROPHY!

At that moment, the whole Middleton crowd exploded in an aurora of excitement and pandemonium.

Kim led the cheerleaders, as she always had, with an exciting cheer of the team's fight song .

"Go Mad Dogs! Purple and Gold are True!

We won the game tonight!

We always had it in you!

You always fight! Fight! Fight!

We go all the way! We yell, yell, YELL!

We make them run like Hell!

So stand up and cheer

Let us hear

For our Mad Dogs!"

After the final verse, all the 18 Mad Dog cheerleaders threw their pom-poms in the air. Ron, as the Mad Dog mascot, spewed his banana cream foam. On cue, all of the MHS cheerleaders moved out the way of the vicinity, including Bonnie. She did not want to get that foam on her cheer dress...again.

Of course, most of the crowd did not file out the stadium, as it was time for the cheer-off between the two rival squads.

As the away team, the Lowerton cheer squad performed their routine first. They performed a variety of cheers and flips before ending in a cheer pyramid.

"Ugh..." Bonnie scoffed at them, sticking her tongue out at them, "I can cheer circles around those Loser-ton people!"

Kim sneered at her rival and replied, "Bonnie...are you not forgetting good sportsmanship?"

"To those snobs? No way!" the brunette huffed.

"We're up next, Bon-bon! You are going to have to be a good sport, like it or not!" Kim insisted.

"Fine...whatever!" Bonnie replied reluctantly.

The Middleton High cheer squad was next. They too performed a variety of tumbles and flips. The crowd ooohed and aaahed at their moves with wonder. The final act featured a cheer pyramid with Kim flipping and somersaulting her way on the top with a perfect 10. The Middleton side gave a thunderous cheer as the PA announcer declared the winner.

A stage was set at midfield to present the award with the mayors of Middleton and Lowerton present. Both the captain of the Lowerton High squad, and Kim were next to the mayors.

The PA announcer proclaimed:

And your winner of the annual MHS-LHS cheeroff is...your MIDDLETON MAD DOGS!

Upon hearing this, all the MHS cheerleaders went off in a sense of euphoria. Kim was the first to be handed the trophy by the mayor of Middleton.

Once the cheerleaders disassembled themselves from the pyramid, Kim went up to Ron and high-fived him, exclaiming and shouting, "We won! We totally won!"

"Two trophies in one day!" Ron shouted, "A bon-diggety day being a Mad Dog fan!"

"We so aced the Lemurs!" Kim laughed. "Wanna go to BN afterwards?"

"Snackage is so up the Ronster's alley, KP!" Ron said, "We'll find where Tara's mom is so that she can take us there!"

Of course, the only person that would put a damper on Kim's night would be Bonnie. Kim was in the midst of packing up her cheer bag when the brunette came up to her, alongside with Amanda.

"That was so not the cheer routine that I wanted the squad to perform!" Bonnie huffed.

"Are you being Miss Bossy to me again, Bon-Bon? The last time I saw you, I do not see a cheerleading captain C patch on your skirt!" Kim snarked while pointing out the C patch on the hem of her skirt. It was a unique Middleton High tradition that dated back to the founding of the squad in the late 1940s.

"If you were the captain of the squad, you would've already have a date to the Freshman-Sophomore dance, right?" Bonnie taunted her, "Oh wait...you don't have a social life!"

"I do, Bonnie! It's called 'saving the world'!" Kim snarled.

"Against the weirdo villainy freakos? I don't think so!" Bonnie countered back.

"No-date wonder!" Amanda chuckled.

"Not everyone at the dance is going to have a date!" Kim exclaimed.

"It's, like, the law, Possible! Everyone who attends that dance is going to have a date!" Bonnie said.

"Says who?" Kim asked.

"Says the law of the Food Chain." Bonnie proclaimed.

"Great...not this again!" Kim complained, picking up her bag "I don't have time for your 'food chain' nonsense! Me and Ron are going to Bueno Nacho anyways."

"So says the girl who flibbed on her lines on Romeo and Juliet! The balcony scene is still echoing in your head!" Bonnie smirked, still enjoying her teasing of her redhaired rival.

"That's enough, Bonnie!" Kim growled.

"Your jellin' meter is high enough. Time for me to have a sleepover with the girls." Bonnie chuckled, also grabbing her cheer bag.

And for me to really turn up the humiliating factor to 11 on Thursday!

Finally able to be free of the brunette's strand of hair for now, Kim can turn her attention to the much-needed issue of food at Bueno Nacho.

Ron said as he was exiting the gate "Diablo sauce is calling my name, KP! Tara's mom is going to meet us in front of the gym!"

"I'm on my way, Ron...I'll race ya to the SUV!" Kim grinned.

"Last one will have to pay for the food!" Ron exclaimed.

"You're so on!" Kim laughed.

The two raced each other to the vehicle.

(40 minutes later, at Bueno Nacho)

"That was filling..." Ron groaned. He had two Nacos, a chimmerito, and a diet soda. "The Mad Dog really needed his chow! Even on game day!" He then belched loudly for all the restaurant to hear. Rufus too also belched loudly as well.

"Good one, Rufus!" Ron laughed, patting his naked mole rat on the head.

"After said chow, it would be the right thing to say 'excuse me'!" Kim groaned in trying to correct her best friend on manners.

"My body can't help it, KP! It's one of those sudden moments!" Ron said.

"Lunch-age meter on full, huh?" Kim grinned, sipping on her diet soda. She had ordered a caesar salad and was about three-quarters of the way done.

"Snackage, KP! It's called snackage for a reason!" Ron countered.

"Food is food, Ron, no matter how you slice it!" Kim said before hearing a cell phone ring.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to hear my cell phone ring!" Ron exclaimed in song.

"That would be MY cell phone, Ron!" Kim said grinning before pulling out her new cell phone.

K: Hello?

James: Hey, Kimberly. Are you and Ronald at Bueno Nacho?

K: Yep, Dad. We're just cleaning up the food. Ron and Rufus had another belching contest.

James: They should really say 'excuse me' after they eat.

K: Manners is the first thing that I'm going to teach him.

James: Exactly. Are you excited about me being one of the chaperones for the dance?

K: Excited? Uhh...erm...uhhhh, yeah, I'm excited about you getting the position!

James: You don't seem to exactly be all doggity-dog for it...

K: No, no! I'm serious! I'm all down with it!

James: Perfect! I'll drop you, Ronald, and your friend Zita at the dance tomorrow at 7pm. That is, if I can finish my demonstration of my latest snack cake at work.

K: (nervously laugh) I have a Plan B as backup if you get stuck.

James: Hopefully, that won't be the case! Oh...I almost forgot one thing.

K: Yes?

James: Your mother is flying out of Washington DC tonight to Middleton! She's going to be here for a week!

K: Sweet! Hope she's not busy or anything!

James: Considering all the hard hours she puts in at DC, I wouldn't be (static) sur...prised...

James: (static) Kimm...ie...cub...I'm...det...ect...ing...inter...fere...nce!

K: It must be the Kimmunicator! Something's going down! I'll talk to you later, Dad!

James: (static) Bye...Kimm...ie...cub...

"There goes my chance of having a quiet night." Ron sighed.

"Nothing is quiet when evil is out there...plotting...scheming!" Kim said as she pulled out the Kimmunicator, which is very similar to the model used by the canon Kim from her freshman thru junior years of high school. Also, instead of making the classic four-beep of the canon Kimmunicator, this model carried the first four beats to the infamous song "It's A Small World!"

Wade appeared on-screen and looked very much like the Wade from the canon Kim's high school years.

"Hey, Wade! What's the sitch?" she asked.

"Kim, there's been a break-in within the last hour!" Wade exclaimed while typing.

"Jewelry store? Gold depository?" Kim questioned on the possible sites of said break-in.

"Try prison! The Killer B's have escaped!" Wade shouted. The Killer B's were another one of Kim's villains that specialized in high-profile robberies, especially if it had to do with jewelry.

"I thought we put them there for the theft of the Crown Jewels in the UK." Kim said.

"Evening, Guv'nor!" Ron added a poor British accent.

"No time for silly accents, Ron!" Kim muttered. "Can you fix us a ride there?"

"I can do that in my sleep!" Wade boasted as he typed in the coordinates. "Ken Du will also meet you there at the rendevous point."

Kim rolled her eyes, Oh great...him again.

"Okay, Wade. Spit the coordinates out and we'll be on our way!" Kim said as she ended the transmission with Wade and put it back in her cheer bag.

"Aww...man!" Ron complained, grabbing his tray. "Not another help trip!"

"Ron..." Kim uttered, "...what did we say about that behavior."

Moaning, Ron replied the words, "Fighting evil is far more important than a fight with Pain King."

"Correct! Now let's meet up with Ken to see what this whole sitch is really about!" Kim said, grabbing Ron's hand to lead him and Rufus out of Bueno Nacho.


	30. Into the Time Stream

Chapter 30

( _still in the series bible timeline)_

 _(10:00pm)_

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Hankson!" Kim said, thanking the creator of her favorite show on TV, _Pals._

"It's the least I can do since you helped put out that fire on the set!" Mr. Hankson replied. "One of the regulars overcooked the turkey in the oven."

"A fire extinguisher that finally worked thanks to the help of a hair pin did the trick!" Kim beamed, proud of her accomplishment.

"But what about me?" Ron chimed in.

"Pouring hot coffee on the turkey didn't help matters, Ron." Kim muttered, unamused.

"Okay, we should be there!" Mr. Hankson said as they reached the rendezvous point.

Kim then took out her _Romeo and Juliet_ script.

"KP, this is no time to be doing homework!" Ron insisted.

"Hello, Ron?! I'm studying here!" Kim retorted. "I have to ace this on Thursday!"

"Still can't get over the flowery language?" Ron question.

Kim sighed, "No...and neither could my crush problem. I'm still burned about what happened with both Josh and Steve."

"You don't have to have a date for this one dance, KP! We can go together...you know...like friends! Don't let what Bonnie said eat you up!" Ron suggested.

"Thanks, Ron!" Kim replied, giving a slight smile to her best friend.

( _5 minutes later)_

Kim and Ron were now in their mission clothes.

"Do you expect him to be here by now?" Ron asked.

"Duh, he's always the punctual guy. He must be off at staring at some wall." Kim replied.

A black vehicle bearing the initials USSN approached the pair, which stood for the Undercover Secret Spy Network. The USSN was a super-secret agency working out of the Defense Department. It usually gathers the most gifted teenagers from the age of 17 to join them in their fight against evil, primarily against supervillains.

It made a complete stop 20 feet away from them. The lone occupant, a male, got out of the vehicle. He was in a custom-made black and blue jumpsuit, the signature uniform of the secret organization along with a silver safety helmet with a visor.

This was Kenneth Du, aged 19 and ready to carry out the mission and goals of the USSN, whatever the case may be.

Another black USSN vehicle arrived on the muscular bodyguards exited the vehicle. A black woman, in her mid 40s, got out the back of the vehicle. She had an eye patch over her left eye, and her black hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her name was Commander LaQuana Dragon.

"Agent Ken Du! At attention! " LaQuana shouted.

Ken stood at attention and saluted his superior. "Ma'am. Yes, ma'am! Reporting for duty!"

"At ease!" LaQuana again shouted.

Ken winded down his salute.

"You are the best agent we have in the field, Agent Du. You are to team up with Kim Possible and...her sidekick friend..."

"Excuse me, ma'am...the name is Ron Stoppable." Ron interjected. He always gets annoyed whenever people cannot remember his name, especially villains.

"Yes, sidekick...you know who you are." Commander Dragon sighed, "Resuming my speech...you are to team up with each other and find out any intel on the Killer B's escape! Police, state troopers and US Marshalls are all baffled! I fear that there is more to this than just a mere prison escape! A USSN jet is in the back along with a couple of government vehicles and vital equipment needed to carry out this mission!"

"With all due respect, Commander, how can we even team up?" Ken asked, "I am the top agent of the Network! I am fluent in over 20 languages, the top marksman in my class, and have been taught by the world's best tutors! Miss Possible, on the other hand, is a teenager from a public high school. She's nothing more than...than...an amateur!"

Rufus, from Ron's pet pocket, blew a raspberry at Ken.

Kim seethed whenever she was called that. "FYI, Agent Du, I crossed the Arizona desert, scaled the Rockies and survived a week in the wilderness! I am much more than just a pretty face!"

"You are going to assist me! Since I am the most experienced professional, I am taking the lead in the case!" Ken demanded.

"Assist you, no. Work on an even level with you, yes!" Kim retorted.

"Can't we go now?! My stomach is growling and there's no Bueno Nacho around in a 5-mile radius!" Ron whined. Rufus, from his owner's pants pocket, can feel his stomach growling.

"Then it is settled. You three will head towards the prison they were held in, North Louisiana State Penitentiary and find any important clues!" the Commander replied, "Brief me on any updates that you find so that we can put the Killer B's back where they belong!"

"Understood, Commander!" Ken replied.

Both Kim and Ken glared at each other.

"This is going to be one long weekend..." Ron uttered.

_

Oinky, the Tweebs' pet hog, looked around to see if he was going to get noticed. He had escaped from the Possible house. Turning his head around, no one was looking, so he decided to sneak aboard.

_

( _an hour later)_

The USSN jet landed on the outskirts of the prison. It looked like any other high-security prison, but its barriers of razor barbed wire and walls were recently penetrated. Police cars, SWAT teams, and National Guardsmen all surrounded the area.

"So this is the scene of the crime, huh?" Ron asked.

"It definitely is. No wonder why the Killer B's are so hard to put behind bars." Kim replied. "First, it was the Crown Jewels in the UK and then jewels from a French billionaire. They are just addicted to bling, aren't they!"

"Five villains are indeed better than one." Ron replied.

"Never complement the bad guys, Ron!" Kim sternly warned him.

"Hey, KP, give credit where it's due!" Ron insisted.

Kim ignored that remark and focused on the primary reason why they were here when Ken Du came up to them.

"We need to gather what clues that are there. I still think there is more to this than a simple prison escape." Kim insisted.

"Trust me, Miss Possible. The Killer B's acted alone or probably had some help on the inside." Ken countered back.

"Then how do you explain that huge hole in the barbed wire fence?" Kim asked, pointing to the charred remains of a gaping hole in the fence.

Ken sighed, knowing that he was trumped by this 15-year old girl. "Fine...we'll talk to the commanding officer in charge of the investigation."  
_

Seargent Badge, of the US Marshalls, was the lead officer on the investigation as he led Kim, Ron, and Agent Du to the cell where the Killer B's were once held.

"I'm glad you came at the right moment, Miss Possible. We're trying to regain control of the prison. We're rounding up the escaped prisoners as we speak." Sgt. Badge explained what was going on with both Team Possible and Agent Du.

"But the Killer B's...they are a different breed..." Kim admitted. She had past tanglings with them in their previous schemes.

"I know, Miss Possible...they are a whole genetic experimental freak of nature! They are really nasty with their punches and kicks. But their latest escape...it will have to be a while before they will be usable ever again. "

They all observed the two adjoining cells that the Killer B's were residing in and it was a complete mess. Two huge holes were still smoldering from the cell wall. The cell doors were melted from the heat of the explosion. A playing card was also sticking out from the pillow on the bunk.

"Oooh! Wanna play go fish?" Ron asked.

"Ron, no time for games! Mission face on, remember!" Kim retorted.

Agent Du just stood there coldfaced.

"He's just a stiff!" Ron said dismissingly.

"Some of the officers are still baffled at who did this destruction to the prison and the escape!" Sgt. Badge asked.

"As the top agent of the USSN, I shall get to the bottom of this..." Agent Du began before Kim interrupted him.

"I have to intervene, but it should be 'we' since 'we ' are on the same case!" Kim interrupted them. "Now I'll gather up some clues to figure out who's behind this!"

Kim then first walked over to the large hole in the cell wall.

"The explosions did not come from inside the prison, but from the outside."

She observed the fresh tire tracks that were made at the bottom.

"I'm going to investigate those treads!"

Kim walked over to where the tracks were made.

"Multiple vehicles in the area. I would have to guess one car and two 18-wheelers."

She pulled out the Kimmunicator as Wade came online.

"Wade, can you analyze these tire tracks?"

"I can, Kim! Hover the Kimmunicator over the treads!" Wade replied.

Kim did so, hovering the device over the treads. Wade typed as fast as he could.

"And...got it!"

"What did you get, Wade?" Kim asked.

"You got that right, there were multiple vehicles involved. One car, one 15-passenger van and two 18-wheelers." Wade confirmed. "Now let me connect the treads to registered cars and...uh oh!"

"Wade, what are you uh-oh-ing about?" Kim questioned.

"Kim...the car's treads...is registered to Sheila Goforth." Wade said, revealing the owner of that vehicle.

Kim shouted, "It's Shego! Her car is normally armed with missiles, so in other words..."

"Missile plus explosion equals the method of escape." Wade deduced.

"Okay, we now know who was the one behind the break-in...but what is the motivation?" Kim wondered.

"Um...KP?" Ron asked from the cell.

"Not now, Ron! I'm not in the mood to be playing games!" Kim exclaimed while running back to the cell.

"No, KP! You really have to see this playing card...it kinda has this evil looking 'D' on it!" Ron said, pointing to the card.

Kim gasped, "Evil looking D...and leaving a calling card at the scene of a crime! No...it can't be!"

She grabbed the card from Ron's hand and inspected it. The evil looking D with the devil horns and four directional arrows were on the front of the card. The initials of 'UD' in red ink were on the back.

"Ubel Drakken!" she growled. This was Ubel's signature calling card whenever he committed a crime. He always left cards like this and sign his initials in red ink.

Agent Du gasped as well. This now occurred to him that this was a much larger plot occurring.

"Our archnemesis!" Ron exclaimed, but his excitement quickly faded, "Wait...he's your archnemsis. I...I don't have one!"

The warden of the prison rushed into the cell, panting and out of breath. Apparently, more bad news was going to come forth from his mouth.

"Please! You have to help us! Four of our guards got kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yes! Two male and two female!" Warden replied, "They were overwhelmed by these...what do you call them?"

"They prefer to be called henchmen, Warden!" Kim replied. "It seems that Drakken's really upping his crimes a bit!"

"If Drakken and Shego worked together to free the Killer B's and kidnapped those guards..." Ken said, almost ghost-faced.

"...then that means that they are planning something really, really big!" Kim concluded, finishing up his sentence.

The Kimmunicator then beeped the IASW tune again.

"Wade! What's the sitch?" Kim exclaimed.

"Drakken, Shego and the Killer B's have been spotted!" Wade shouted. "I'm feeding you the coordinates to where they are now!"

Kim read the coordinates and said with surprise, "Wade, you're telling me that they're going to a secret underground lab that experiments in..."

_

( _on Interstate 20 in Texas)_

"...time travel!" Shego shouted in sheer disbelief.

"It may sound silly at first, Shego, but this secret lab is vital to the success of this plot!" Drakken explained. "I would have to get the material necessary to power the torches of my machine, but this material doesn't exist until the year 2017. They even gave me the exact coordinates of the date that it will be invented, courtesy of our Great Leader, Mr. Tofoles!"

Drakken gave Shego the coordinates. Shego was driving her car while three 18-wheelers trailed behind them. Each of the 18-wheelers housed around 30 Deviotix henchmen, armed with electrostaffs. Drakken himself was now in his labcoat, but instead of it being blue, it was red and black.

"December 16, 2017?" Shego asked, reading from the paper.

"Precisely! Once I get the time machine from these scientists into your car, we'll transport into the future with me, you, and..."

He then turned to the other five occupants of his car. Shego's car also had third-row seating to make sure that there was enough room.

"...the Killer B's!"

The Killer B's were all with blonde hair and wore identical yellow top and black pant and boots ensembles, complete with black leather jackets. To tell each other apart, the B's usually sewed in numbers on the side of their leather pants. The other quirk that makes them apart from the other Kim villains is that they finish each other's sentences.

"So what exactly..." KB One asked.

KB Two finished up the sentence, "...are we doing?"

"You lovely ladies will serve as my shock troops and leading my henchmen!" Drakken said, "You're also going to come along with us to the future as well."

KB Three asked "So what is our cut..."

KB Two: "...for the theft?"

"The end result, if it is successful...$5 million split evenly between you." Drakken replied.

KB Five said, "So the cut will be..."

"...$1 million each?" KB Four asked.

"Precisely!" Drakken giggled with glee.

"What did you do with those four prison guards that we captured?" Shego asked.

"Oh, them!" Drakken snickered. "I've had Deviotix take them away in a cargo plane to my latest lair up in the Pacific Northwest. They will be treated well...for now!"

He saw the main security checkpoint that led up to the lab, "Ooooh! We're coming up to the security gate now!"

The convoy then came up to the security gate. The security guard stationed in the booth said, "License, registration, and approval papers, please!"

Shego smirked and replied, "Oh, I have your identification right here!"

She was holding a can of knockout gas. She sprayed it in the guard's face and he was out like a light. He was now asleep.

Shego pressed the button to open the gate.

"Yes!" Drakken exclaimed, "Excellent job, Shego. Now...onto the lab!"

The vehicles headed full-speed towards the lab. Shego activated her missiles, ready to break down any wall or barrier.  
_

"At last!" Dr. Hephaestus exclaimed, clenching the time machine in his hands. In his mid 50s, he was a well-renowned scientist who graduated tops in his class at MIT. Some say that he was an eccentric, some say he was a mad-man. But other than that, he was especially talented and crazy all rolled into one.

Hephaestus came out of thin air, relishing in the fact that he was the world's first time traveler.

"The time machine is a resounding success!" he proclaimed, "All we have to do now is to put it in a safe place so that no one wiill be able to steal it!"

Hephaestus snapped his fingers and called on a couple of strong-armed security guards. He handed them the machine.

"Store it in a secret space! Make sure that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands!" he commanded. The guards saluted him and took his machine to hide in a safe space. One of his colleages, though, was trembling. He was getting nervous and anxious.

At that exact moment, a large explosion tore apart through the walls of the building. The scientists ducked and took cover.

Drakken stood on top of the hood of the car proudly. "The time machine in this laboratory belongs to us!"

"We're going to take it from you nerdlingers, one way or another!" Shego added.

Hephaestus countered proudly, "You have no right to be on this property! Security guards, apprehend these intruders!"

"Killer B's! Unleash the henchmen! Shego, take care of these pitiful guards!" Drakken ordered.

Shego fired up her electrical hands with green flames. "This will be a piece of cake!" She began her thrashing of the security guards.

( _20 minutes later)_

Despite their efforts, the security guards were all captured and tied up. Deviotix had officially taken over the lab. The scientists were also tied up as well.

Drakken continued to pace back and forth.

"Now...I can either do this the easy way or the hard way! You will give me the location of the time machine or I will take you back to my lair where a lot of misery will await you and the rest of your ilk!"the mad scientist snarled.

"You will never get your hands on the machine, Mr. Drakken!" Hephaestus shouted defiantly, "It is kept in a secret location far away from your grubby hands."

But the scientist, appropriately named Dr. Snitch, blurted out the answer. "It is hidden in a safe right behind Hephaestus' portrait in his office. The combination to the safe is 78-26-48-5!" 

Hephaestus gasped, "Dr. Snitch! I knew we shouldn't have hired you in the first place!"

Drakken took in Dr. Snitch's information with glee, "Thank you for that information! Now, if you don't mind, I will be taking that device, thank you!"

Another explosion tore through the wall.

"Oh great, what is it now!" Drakken snarled before three shadowed figures emerged from the smoke.

He exclaimed in shock. "No! It can't be!"

"Unfortunately...it's _them_ all right!" Shego muttered.

Kim was the first to step out of the clearing smoke. She was in her mission uniform and had an angry look on her face.

"Stop right there, Ubel Drakken!" the redhead shouted.

"Ah, yes!" Drakken smirked, "It's the world-famous teen heroine, Kim Possible!"

Agent Du was next to step forward.

He proclaimed while twiriling around some USSN-issue handcuffs, "Ubel Drakken and Sheila Goforth, you two are under arrest for committing various crimes against humanity starting with..."

"And also Agent Kenneth Du of that secret spy society!" Drakken chuckled, avoiding Du's speech about his very long rap sheet.

"And don't forget me!" the third figure known as Ron stepped out.

"And it's Possible's bufoonish sidekick friend whose name continues to elude me!" Drakken muttered.

Ron looked unamused at Drakken's remarks. "Hey, I got a name, you know! There's only, like, one Stoppable in the entire Middleton phone book!"

"Whatever you are planning, Mr. Drakken, it will not work this time!" Kim declared.

But Drakken countered with a clever pun, "I got all the time in the world, Kim Possible! And there is nothing you or your buffoonish male friends can do anything about it!"

"We'll see about that!" Kim shouted.

"No matter! Henchmen, distract them!" Drakken commanded before turning to the lead Killer B and her clonic cohorts, "Me and Shego will get the machine! Wish to come along with us?"

"Sure, why not?" KB One smirked. "It will be an honor..."

"...to steal for Deviotix!" KB Two added.

"Good, now let's go while the heroes are distracted!" Drakken insisted. Shego and the Killer B's nodded their heads and followed Drakken onto the maze of catwalks.

"Ron, Ken, take care of the henchmen! I'll try and cut off Drakken and his allies!" Kim insisisted. She utilized her cheer moves to get onto the catwalks above.

The other henchmen began to surround Agent Du and Ron. Agent Du utilized his smoke screen. The other henchmen were blinded by smoke.

"Huh? Where did youze kids go?" one of the henchmen asked.

The constant punching and knocking out the henchmen by Agent Du gave them a good clue.

Ron, meanwhile, was flapping his arms around, running around the henchmen. They tried to get him but could not.

Kim used her acrobatic skills to jump onto the catwalk.

"The only place you villains will be going is in a jail cell!" Kim declared, doing a karate pose.

"I do not have time for this. KB One, get one of your clones to distract Miss Possible." Drakken huffed.

KB One used her hive connection to KB Three to stay behind while the others continued to follow Drakken and Shego.

Down below, Agent Du was continuing fighting off the Deviotix henchmen while Ron was screming in terror, also unintentionally knocking out the henchmen.

"Hey, don't fight me! I'm only the distraction!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim, meanwhile, was fighting against KB Three, dodging her punches and kicks. KB Three, like her counterparts, were fast in blocking and dodging all of Kim's moves.

"Come on, is that the best you got?!" Kim taunted her yellow-and-black outfitted opponent.

"We are so much more capable than that, Miss Possible!" KB Three grinned before hearing Drakken shout

"We got it! We got it!"

Kim turned her head and gasped! Drakken now has a hold of the time machine.

KB Three used that opportunity to use a signature black and yellow adhesive to restrain Kim by her hands on the railings on the catwalk. With that, KB Three jumped off the catwalk and landed at her feet. Kim tried to let go of her bonds but couldn't.

Ron and Agent Du tried to play catch up to them. But Drakken merely laughed and pulled out some smoke bombs. The smoke bombs exploded and created puffs of smoke in front of the two heroes!

"Hah! Yes! This plan is going better than I thought it would!" Shego smirked. And better yet was that she didn't even have to lift a finger in defeating Kim.

"Shego, put the time machine into your car! I'll set the coordinates for the exact date the material needed for my machine was invented according to Deviotix intel!" 

"You got it, Mr. D!" Shego replied.

Shego grinned and put the time machine in her car. Drakken gleefully got in the vehicle as well and set up the date coordinates: December 16, 2017.

All five of the Killer B's then got into the vehicle.

Before Drakken could activate the machine, the leader of the Deviotix henchmen asked.

"What should we do with that Possible team?" he asked.

"Finish them off! Make sure they do not follow us!" Drakken commanded him. "Once you arm the bomb, get the rest of your henchmen back to the lair!"

"Yes, sir!" the leader replied. "Prepare to activate the bomb to blow up the lab!"

Another Deviotix henchmen then activated a bomb on the catwalk, set for 5 minutes.

And with that, Drakken activated the machine and went forwards in time, along with his newfound allies.

The Deviotix henchmen quickly retreated back to their 18-wheelers in order to avoid the explosion.

 _T-minus 4 minutes and counting._

"Stupid Drakken and his team-ups!"

"Oh no! The lab is going to blow up and we are going to be doomed!" Hephaestus moaned.

The other scientists present were fearful as well.

Kim strugged to break free of the adhesive. Luckily for her, the adhesive was wearing off. 

_T minus 3 minutes and counting_

Kim finally manged to break free of her bonds.

"Yes! Now next issue...the bomb!"

She ran up the maze of catwalks as fast as she could.

_

"Don't worry, I'll get my bomb disarming device." Agent Du proclaimed, "Standard issue for all top agents!"

He patted his uniform to try and find the device.

"Uh...dude, where is it?" Ron asked him.

"It's...back in the jet!" Agent Du admitted.

Ron groaned in utter frustration and Rufus performed a facepalm.

 _T minues 2 minutes and counting._

Kim finally found where the bomb was: on top of the highest catwalk that supported the entire lab.

The IASW beep came on her Kimmunicator and she quickly answered it.

"Hey Wade, can you hack into the bomb system?" Kim asked. "The whole place is going to go up in less than a minutes!

"I can't! This one is a state-of-the-art bomb used by Deviotix." Wade admitted, typing in on the specs of the bomb "You'll have to go into the bomb and cut the wires manually!"

Kim took a deep breath and opened up the panel and there were three wires: red, blue, and green.

Wade also added "Even though I can't hack into the bomb, I can hack into the instruction manual on which wire to disarm!"

"Okay, just tell me which wire to cut!"

 _T minues 30 seconds and counting._

"According to what I see on the manual, cut the green wire!"

Kim took out nail clippers that double as a knife and cut the green wire.

Both Ron and Rufus covered their eyes, unable to bear the fate that awaited them. Agent Du ducked for cover and prepared for any emergency precautions.

 _Bomb countdown aborted._

She breathed a sigh of relief that she chose the correct wire. Ron and Rufus also breathed a sigh of relief.

( _30 minutes later)_

"Thank you, Miss Possible, for saving us and our lab!" Dr. Hephaestus said with gratitude to Team Possible, "I'll be sure to have better security measures...and to have Dr. Snitch's clearance to this facility!"

Snitch, meanwhile, was carried away in handcuffs by the police.

"So what did they steal?" Kim asked.

"An experimental time machine!" Hephaestus explained. "It was the first of its kind!"

"Drakken is trying to experiment with time travel! This could so be major serious!" Kim gasped.

"If this Drakken fellow tampers with the time stream, and most damaging, encounters his counterpart..." Hephaestus exclaimed, "...then it would destroy the space-time cotinuum and the whole universe as we know it!"

Kim, Ron, and Rufus all gasped. Drakken was playing with forces that are beyond his control!

"So is there a silver lining in all of this? Drakken has the machine!" Ron questioned.

"Actually, sir, yes. We've invented a second time machine just in case for an event like this!" Hephaestus remarked, "It should work in the same manner as the first. You would have to put it in your vehicle to use the device effectively or you will be sucked into the time stream, lost for all eternity!"

"Lost for all eternity...and with no Bueno NACHO and pro-wrestling!" Ron bemoaned.

"You'll have to excuse my friend." Kim nervously chuckled, "He has a thing for his stomach and his wrestling needs!"

"Luckily for us, I've got just the thing! A government vehicle in the USSN jet should serve us well as our time machine. A vehicle only reserved for top agents like myself!" Ken proclaimed, "And you still don't have a drivers' license, Miss Possible, so I will take the wheel!"

Kim seethed at this remark too from Agent Du, "Just as long as you don't make a wrong turn at Alberquerque!"

"Agent, report!" Commander Dragon exclaimed on the standard USSN intel communicator.

"Commander, Ubel Drakken and crew have gotten away! I...excuse me...we had to disarm the bomb to save the scientists and the facility!" Ken proclaimed.

"You have to better catch up to Drakken and his cohorts! There is now a nationwide manhunt for them!"

"Actually, Commander..." Kim intervened, "...it's not _where_ Drakken and his allies located...but _when_!"

"Have you been able to come up with a Plan B?" Commander Dragon asked Kim.

"Yes, Commander! Dr. Hepheastus has invented a second time machine that'll take us to Drakken's whereabouts...as soon as we can get them!" Kim replied.

Hephaestus typed on his pad and proclaimed, "I've found the exact coordinates! December 16, 2017, 5:18 am!" He gave the second time machine to Kim.

"Coolio!" Ron exclaimed, "We're going into the future! We can get to see our other selves and what we look like and..."

"Ron! Didn't you listen to the scientist?! We can't run into our other selves! If we do, the whole thing of time and space comes apart!" Kim exclaimed about the ramifications of time travel.

Kim then remembered listening to Drakken's rambling monologue and hypothesized, "What if his intent was not to interrupt the fabric of time and space, but to steal something needed for a Doomsday machine of his?!"

She got back on the Kimmunicator again! "Wade, I need you to break into Deviotix's intel. See what we're going up against!"

Wade came on and typed as fast as humanly possible. After all, he had graduated from college at the age of eight.

"This is going to take many...many levels of security and...I'm in!"

"Good! Let's see what Mr. Ubel is up to here!"

Kim looked at the diagrams of Ubel's machine. "Oh yeah...that looks suspicious all right, but it's far far away from his current position."

"Much of the stuff has been blacked out by Deviotix, but what I can come up with is that the mineral that Mr. Drakken is trying to get could incinerate an entire forest within minutes!"

"So it's environmental damage that he's going for this time! Well...not on my watch!" Kim exclaimed.

"Let's get into the vehicle and catch up to Drakken!"

_

( _4 minutes later)_

Everyone was now belted up and secured.

"Okay...the coordinates are set...everyone is buckled up!" Ken proclaimed, "Checking my mirrors...and blind spots!"

"Dude! Let's just go, go, go!" Ron shouted from the back seat.

"Don't distract the driver again...sidekick!" Ken snarled.

He activated the machine to finally transport Team Possible forward in time.


	31. Pre-Ceremony

Chapter 31 - "Pre-Ceremony" 

( _Dec. 16, 2017, 5:19am)_

Shego's car appeared in the middle of the road.

"Ahh...here we are!" Ubel Drakken proclaimed, "The year 2017! The year of the Drakken shall reign supre..."

He was then yanked back into the car by Shego.

"What was that for?" Drakken snapped.

"Do you really want 'The Man' to be on us?" Shego snarled, "You have to zip your mouth in order for us not to get caught!"

"Fine..." Drakken sneered. "How far are we from our target?"

Shego looked at the GPS on her computer and said, "We're about...9 hours away from our target, not counting any stops."

Drakken moaned, "This will be one long ride ahead of us."

"Exactly!" Shego replied. "I got disguises in the back. We'll avoid capture that way."

"Very well!" Drakken said. He reached out the back to try and get to the disguises but his foot accidentally pressed a button that opened the missile bays of the car. The only lucky thing was that he didn't press the fire button. Shego saw this and retracted the bays.

"And also, Mr. D, don't touch anything in my car!" Shego demanded.

She then turned to the Killer B's, sitting in the two other rows of seats. "Get your disguises on as well!"

KB One agreed, "No problem, Shego! We'll..."

"...get the disguises!" KB Four added.

"Finishing each other's sentences really creeps me out!" Shego said.

All seven occupants in the vehicle donned disguises. Shego continued to drive the vehicle towards its intended destination.

( _current timeline, December 16, 2017, noon)_

Kim and Ron were at the Middleton Park playing with their two kids, 5-year old Justin and 2-year old Alexa. Ron was in a grownup version of his normal outfit and he was still with his soul patch, or "patch-mate" as he perfered to call it. Kim was wearing Ron's high-school football jersey. She tied it up to form a makeshift crop-top. THe only piece of jewelry she wore aside from the wedding band was a nice necklace. She was wearing baggy denim overalls with the left strap hooked and right strap undone and was wearing tennis shoes. Rufus was still Rufus.

"So, finally, Bon-Bon has decided that tonight would be the night for the ceremony!" Ron said while walking with his family. He was holding Justin's hand.

"I still do not get why Sharper would give his Queen the keys to the site of this years' Fannies!" Kim grunted while holding Alexa's hand, "She's been delaying the date for months and months. Said something about coordinating and planning everything to be perfect to her standards!"

"That's so Bon-Bon for you! And she'd better have the all-you-can eat Naco bar ready, or else I'm going to sue her!" Ron exclaimed.

"Will Santy Claws get me any presents this year?" Justin asked his dad.

"Of course he will, if you've been a good boy all year!" Ron replied, "There was that one time where he gave me a lump of coal at age 6."

"All because you burped the alphabet in front of his reindeer and made the other children cry!" Kim chuckled.

"Hey, Kim, you'd be surprised how fun a lump of coal would be!" Ron countered.

"You and that imagination of yours!" Kim laughed, before getting a message on her Kimmunicator 5.0.

She gasped, "It's a signal from HQ! The team needs us!"

"Looks like trouble!" Ron exclaimed.

"Daddy, does it mean that you have to go to work?" Justin asked.

"Sorry, lil' sport. But Daddy and Mommy have to take this very important call!" Ron replied.

Kim then answered the call, "Wade, what's the sitch?"

Alexa squealed when she heard those words from her mom.

"There's been some recent intel about three hours ago that the Worldwide Evil Empire, led by Sheldon Director and the mysterious Number One, may try to disrupt the cermony!" Wade explained.

"Has Dr. Director been informed?" Kim asked.

"She is." Wade said, "She is going to set up extra security checkpoints around the entrances to Bonnie's mansion to make sure no unwanted guests come in!"

"Okay, Wade. Keep me informed on any updates." Kim insisted.

"Over and out!" Wade replied, ending the transmission.

"With beefed-up security like that, not even an ant can get through!" Ron beamed confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Ron. Villains always have a crafty way of getting through the back door!" Kim retorted before turning to the other topic at hand. "I'll get with Mon to organzie my outfit. Meanwhile, you'll get your outfit ready. And this time...no man jewelry and ESPECIALLY no baggy khakis!"

"Aww...rats!" Ron complained, "I always wanted to wear my 24k bling giant R to the ceremony!"

"Especially not that piece either! Even though the dress code has been loosened a little, it does not mean you can show your undergarments off to the public!" Kim continued. "Let's get back to the house so that I can call up Mon over here."

"What 'bout the kids?" Ron asked.

"I'll just ask Tara to babysit them while we're gone." Kim smiled.

"Mommy...Daddy...can we go?" Justin asked.

"Sorry, Justin!" Kim sighed, "Only mommies and daddies attend affairs like this. Maybe when you're a bit older, you can attend them!"

"I don't wanna wear a suit and tie! They make me itchy!" he complained.

"Ahhh...kids. You never know what they're going to say!" Ron grinned.

_

( _2:00 pm, 4 hours before the Ceremony)_

"So Monique, which of the Country CB overalls that I own would suit me best?" Kim asked, looking at the two expensive $400 overalls that she had. Both of them were similar in dark denim. The buckles and buttons were made of gold and had diamonds on the back pockets and with cargo pockets on the side, enough room for Rufus to be comfortable in.

Monique, with her fashion eye, replied "The one on the right has much less wear and tear than the pair on the left. And, baby girl, you have more ways to dress the nicer pair up." 

"Then that's going to be the pair that I will wear!" Kim said in making her decision, "A nice button-down, bell-bottomed sleeve blouse and high-heel black boots would go along with it! Plus, I'm hooking both straps this time and not look like a rejected 90s pop star!"

"Oh and Kim, girl, don't forget about glam bangles and the gold chain necklaces!" Monique added. "I'm going with the black leather CCB overalls angle and wear 'em the same way you are!"

"That too! Should I be aware of anything else?" Kim asked.

Monique took out her tablet, "Accordin' to the weatherman, it's gonna brew up a real storm later tonight?"

"Like, how bad?" Kim asked.

"Thundering and lightning, but nothing of the severe zone, girlfriend!" Monique replied. "It's going to hit Bon-Bon's mansion sometime around midnight."

"The Fannies ceremony will be over by that point, barring any take-over-the-world scheme by some crazy villain." Kim assured her longtime best friend. "The extra security measures are just something of a precaution

"What about the hubby?" Monique wondered, her fashion senses tingling, "What would he wear now that Sharper has altered the threads of the ceremony?"

"Since it's nearly Christmas time, he'll probably have something holiday-related in store." Kim replied. "As long as he keeps it tasty, I'll go for it."

( _1 hour later)_

"Ron...you are totally not serious about wearing that to Bonnie's house!" Kim exclaimed.

"I know that Sharpie lowered the dress code, but this is Code Black for any fashionista!" Monique gasped in sheer horror.

Ron was in a lumberjack tartan three-piece suit, complete with a normal white button-down shirt. It looked extremely tacky, especially to Monique's usually high fashion standards.

"I'm totally being serious here, KS!" he grinned, "This lumberjack suit just called out my name and it said 'Wear me'!"

"It's totally the voices inside your head, Ron!" Kim groaned.

"Come on, Kim. How many other guys at the Fannies are going to wear ugly Christmas suits to Bonnie's place?" Ron replied on his point, "Heck, Sharpie may possibly wear one to the ceremony himself!"

"Ehhm...point taken." Kim admitted. "Lumberjack suit definitely beats hip-hop threads."

Monique was in complete shock, "Kim?! What are you doin', girl! You're really off the deep end this time!"

"Monique, I can trust my husband to look dapper, even though he kinda looks like a lead singer for that lumberjack-themed boy band." Kim countered back. She had seen that video before. "Then again, me, and probably most of my former squad mates, are going to be in fancy jumpsuits, overalls and bling."

The longtime fashion expert took a deep breath, and sighed with a smile, "Very well,girl. You win. But you and your hubby still owe me a trip to Bueno Nacho afterwards!"

"I'll keep that bet in mind!" Kim exclaimed.

Ron exclaimed, "Ohhh, boo-yah! Baby!"

Rufus waved a pennant, saying the 12th Annual KP Fannies!

_

( _30 more minutes later)_

Kim was now ready for the ceremony. She was in the dark denim Country CB flare overalls with the large pocket on the side with a button-down top with bell-bottom sleeves. She further accessorized it with fancy black high-heeled boots with gold zippers on the back. Kim also put on her gold dangling topaz earrings, four of her best and finest bracelets that she had on her left hand and her gold $300 watch on her right hand. She also had five rings on her fingers, including the wedding ring.

Her makeup, mascara, eyeliner, eye-shadow, and her hair were all done up as she had in past Fannies ceremonies...only that it was odd to be doing it wearing something equivalent to what a farmer would wear. And she had suffered comments like that from Bonnie in the past.

Ron was still in his lumberjack suit while Rufus had a bow tie around his neck. He also was playing around with a fidget spinner

"Ready, Rufus, ol' boy?" Ron proclaimed while spinning the spinner around.

"Mmmm-hmmm" Rufus hummed.

Kim was, meanwile, on her cell phone with Joss, whom was now 21 at this point. She had her trenchcoat on over her very nice outfit.

"Joss...I don't mind if you're wearing CCB overalls, because I'm wearing them too. But if you wear them with one strap off, the whole Possible family would become the laughingstock of Middleton! So please, keep both straps hooked! Thanks, cousin! Bye!"

"Are you being a little too hard on Joss?" Ron questioned, "She's an adult now!"

"So aware of that, Ron, but it's her dressing up as someone who's dirt-poor to Bonnie's mansion that I am critically worried about." Kim explained. "And would you put away that spinner?"

"Again, you have a point, KS." Ron admitted, putting away the spinner in his pants pocket.

"Thank you. Now, let's get to the Fannies ceremony!" Kim said while grabbing her black clutch.

"Yes!" Rufus cheered.

"Tara dropped off both Justin and Alexa at her house, so they'll be in good hands for a few hours!" Kim said after receiving a text from her blonde friend.

"Are you planning to take the upgraded Sloth to Bonnie so that she can be filled with envy?" Ron wondered, eager to show off a little.

"How far do you think her jaw will drop to the floor?" Kim asked with a sly smirk.

"Loud enough that the Tri-City area can hear!" Ron laughed as the duo went into the garage.

But when they got there, they were in for a complete shock. The Sloth still wasn't there. KIm and Ron's normal cars were there which were a normal sedan, a restored 1960s station wagon, and an SUV. Unfortunately, the garage doors on those two cars were malfunctioning as of late.

The only car whose garage door worked was the dreaded four-door 1972 Sloth Special Edition, or as Kim preferred to call it...the Rustbucket. It was the ugliest runt of the cars the Stoppables owned. The color of the car was a boring beige...before the rust. The left headlight was busted and, as it was appropriately named, rust was on the hood, trunk, on its fenders, and on the top. Its trim was missing as well. Smarty-mart brand duct tape was holding the bumpers together. The windshield suffered through cracks as well. The hubcaps on all four wheels were missing. It was covered in dents. There were rips on the back seat as well. What Kim hated the most about the car was three things. One was that the car had really bad shock absorbers so that it would bounce up and down. The second reason was that it burned a lot of oil, since this Sloth suffered from very poor gas mileage, about 8.2 miles to the gallon. This left a trail of smoke in its wake that could be seen for miles. And the final reason why she despised the vehicle was that it made a shotgun-sounding backfire when it was turned off.

Now, combine the fact that they were going to Bonnie's house for the ceremony in that thing plus Ron's outfit.

"It is so a disaster waiting to happen." Kim whined, "Humiliation Nation has once again come upon the Stoppable family."

"KS...remember what we said during our vows. We'll be there for each other, for better or for worse, right!"

Kim sighed, "Right, Ron. You have your GJ ID badge for when we get in, right?"

"Yeah I do." Ron said, pointing to his ID on his beltloop. Kim clipped her ID onto her trenchcoat.

"And I have the invites right here. Very vital that we need them!" Kim said, waving the invites in her hand. It had a barcode on it.

"Remember, if any mission erupts during the ceremony, our GJ uniforms are in the back just in case." Kim reminded him.

"I gotcha, my bon-diggety wife!" Ron replied with a wink in his eye.

"Now..." Kim said, taking a deep breath, the keys to the Sloth twirling in her fingers, "Let's get this show on the road.

She unlocked the door and opened, which was a creaky sound so ear piercing that Ron was forced to cover his ears. Rufus had tiny earplugs so that he would be spared the horror of the car's sounds.

"We'll put some oil on the thing, KS!" Ron replied as he opened the door to the passenger seat which didn't creak at all.

The two of them closed the doors. Kim turned on the ignition in the car, which was sputtering to life. The tailpipe emitted a stream of white smoke.

"The first stop is going to be the Possible abode." Kim explained, "We'll meet with the 'rents and..." She then shuddered, "...the Tweebs! We'll meet with the rest of our GJ gang at Bonnie's place!"

"You know...this used to be my dad's car when he took Mom out for dates. He never has used it since college!" Ron explained a little backstory on the monstrosity of the vehicle.

"Gee...wonder why it's in the condition it's now in..." Kim moaned. She put the car in reverse and she could feel the body of the car bouncing a little as it pulled out the driveway.

The battered car now was on the street, bouncing fully up and down, emitting a trail of smoke right behind it.

( _20 more minutes later)_

The car finally reached the Possible household, which has been completely rebuilt, and insured, since the alien invasion. It was all decorated for the holidays.

James and Ann Possible were standing there, ready to go. Ann was wearing a nice button-down top and a long dress with a slit that reached up to her thigh in her right leg with 3 inch black high heels. . James was wearing a reindeer three-piece suit. Ann was in her mid 50s and already a retired brain surgeon while James, also in his mid 50s, was still working at the Space Center.

"See, KS?" Ron beamed with pride, "I'm not the only one wearing an ugly Christmas suit in the family!"

Kim turned off the ignition, bracing for the worst part of the car.

"Wait for it..." she uttered before the car produced a back-fire that sounded like a shotgun.

James and Ann covered their ears to protect their hearing.

"Hey, Mom and Dad!" Kim said, waving nervously at them as she got out the car, making the creaky sound again.

"Hi, Kimmie-cub! How's the Stoppable family doing?" James asked while covering his ears.

"The kids are doing good. Tara's babysitting them right now!" Kim replied.

"And Ronald?"

"He's just...well...Ron!" Kim giggled as Ron got out of the car.

"Jocelyn is coming to meet us at the hotel." Ann said to Kim. "We're going to drive from there immediately to Bonnie's mansion...wherever it is."

"Spankin', Mom!" Kim grinned nervously. _And she has to dress properly for me to avoid Bon-Bon's barbs._

"Hey, MrDrP! You out-ugly Christmas suitted me!" Ron shouted back.

"Nice lumberjack theme you got there, Ronald!" James chuckled.

Ann then began to sing. "Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop away at my heart!"

James continued that grin, "And your mother has a thing for lumberjack boy bands!" Kim, meanwhile moaned at her mom's attempt at being cool.

"Where are the Tweebs, Mom?" Kim asked, wanting to know, "I want to give them a piece of my mind on what's taking so long on the updates to the Sloth."

"They're in the back, getting ready for the ceremony." Ann said before looking behind her. "Ah, here they come now!"

Jim and Tim, now 25 years of age, came downstairs. They were both in tuxedos in their respective colors: Tim in a red tux and Jim in a green tux.

"Hey, big sis! How are..." Jim began and Tim finished, "...you doing?"

"Other than looking like a fool of myself driving a vehicle that should be in a junkyard, I'm doing fine and dandy." Kim sarcastically replied.

"We're almost done with the Sloth." Jim said on the progress report of the Sloth.

"But there are some bugs we need to get fixed." Tim added.

Jim then looked at the Sloth SE Kim was driving and added. "We'd be more than happy to fix Ron's car."

But Tim also added, "However, the parts don't exist anymore."

"Here's the address to Bonnie's mansion." Kim said while giving both her dad and the Tweebs the directions to Bonnie's house. "You should not be able to miss the tan lady's 100-ft tall gold statue that rotates all the time!"

"All that Au gone to complete waste." Ron sighed.

"That's so what happens when she has an inflated ego." Kim agreed.

Ron and James' stomachs were growling a lot.

"My stomach says that we really need to get going to the Rockwaller place. It's really getting impatient." Ron said.

"Mine too..." Kim agreed, looking down at her rumbling stomach.

"Do all of you have your invites ready?" she then added.

"We all do! And Jocelyn should have hears as well!" Ann added.

"Then let's go!" Kim insisted. "We have a tradition to keep!"  
_

( _One two-hour drive later, 5:45pm)_

The Possible parents SUV led the family caravan, followed closely by the Tweebs' compact car, Joss's pickup truck, and, lastly, the Sloth SE, which was leaving a trail of smoke in its wake and its body contantly wobbling up and down. The sun began to set in the west and it was roughly around 65 degrees outside and unusually humid. Clouds were beginning to develop from the northeast. All of this was associated with a strong cold front that would bring storms.

The Possibles and Stoppables came upon the security checkpoint that led the way into the mansion. Bonnie's security guards were present, armed with lasers as they worked in tandem with Global Justice agents.

"May I see your invitations please?" the Bonnie mansion guard asked to James.

"Here are mine and my wife's invites!" James replied, giving the invitations to the guard. He scanned them with a barcode scanner.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Possible, you can come on through." the guard replied. "Follow the other servants and they will lead you to the parking area."

He did the same thing with the Tweebs and Joss, allowing them through. When he got to Kim and Ron in the dilapidated Sloth SE, he put on his gas mask.

"Invites please?" he insisted to the Stoppable couple.

"Right here." Kim replied as she gave her and Ron's invites.

The guard scanned them both and added, "Since you are a part of Global Justice, there is an additional checkpoint down the road with 'reserved parking'. He'll ring in your Global Justice ID badges and you'll be with the rest of your invited party."

"Thanks!" Kim replied. She and Ron went through the checkpoint without any issue

"No problem, Mrs. Stoppable! Just doing my duty!" the guard grunted without enthusiasm. He then activated a hidden communicator.

"Your Majesty, the Stoppables have entered the building. I repeat, the Stoppables have entered the building."

From her master bedroom, the Queen grinned when she heard the news of the Stoppables' arrival.

"Excellent! They are falling directly right into my plan!"

_

The Sloth SE finally parked into the reserved parking lot right next to Sharper's car.

Betty Director, Wade, and Electronique came up to them. Betty was in a purple top and long dress with a slit in the left leg going up her thigh and was wearing black 3 1/2 inch high heels. Wade, like Ron and James, was in a Christmas-themed suit and Electronique was wearing a off-the-shoulder denim jumpsuit with brown high-heeled boots. This fulfilled Global Justice's policy of no uniforms inside important ceremonies.

"At attention, agents!" Betty proclaimed.

Kim and Ron, as usual, saluted to their superior, "Yes, ma'am!"

"At ease!" Betty replied as the salutes went down.

"Dr. Director, I suggest to cover your ears." Kim advised her superior.

Betty, lookingat the crappy state of the car, covered her ears as the car made the backfiring sound again.

Agent Trepid and Slam, meanwhile, was coordinating security response when the backfiring sound went off.

"Did you hear something?" Agent Trepid asked.

"Probably some tacos you ate!" Slam chuckled as he was looking through some binoculars for any suspicious sign.

"Hah, very funny, Agent Slam. Very funny!" Agent Trepid sarcastically replied.

_

"The dinner is going to begin shortly. I suggest you agents better have your stomachs ready." Betty added.

"The all-you can eat Naco bar has to be there for the Ronster to enjoy!" Ron insisted. "I'll say this once and I'll say it again as a lifetime Bueno Nacho fan! As with Rufus!"

"Don't worry, Ron. Sharper'll keep his word." Kim replied with utmost confidence.

_

Team Possible followed the directions to the very large banquet hall capable of hosting 1,000 people. It was as elegant as the other dining rooms of Bonnie's mansion. It had expensive chandeliers, gold statues of past Rockwallers and, of course, of the Queen. There were also expensive paintings of these same Rockwaller relatives as well. It was also lushly carpeted and it had fine sterling silver candleabras on every one of the tables. The linen was made of the finest threads.

At the center of the banquet hall were several buffet tables. It was filled with the foods that were native to Sharper's state. On the first main entree table, there was fried catfish, fried chicken, fried shrimp deer meet, barbecue with a variety of sauces including the famous comeback sauce, slugburgers, and tamales. On the other main entree table, they were foods native to Cajunbear's area. It was primarily gumbo, jambalaya, shrimp etoufee, cracklins, boudin, and the other half of the table was a po'boy table.

On the appetizer table, there was cornbread, collared greens, blackeyed peas, coleslaw, hushpuppies, fried okra, and biscuits with sausage gravy.

And finally, on the dessert end, it was banana cream pie, caramel cookie crumb pie, cookies, ice cream, and, lastly, Mississippi mud pie.

To drink, there was the usual water, coffee, tea in mason jars, lemonade, and sodas. On the alcohol front, there was the assortment of beers and wines and also some heavy liquors including the famous mint julep.

And, just as promised to Ron, Sharper had a Naco bar installed, courtesy of the Bueno Nacho corporation.

"Wow...look at all that food!" Electronique gasped.

"I'm going to blow my diet out of the water!" Kim uttered, rubbing her stomach.

Ron, meanwhile, was as excited as a child on Christmas day.

"Yes! An all you can eat Naco bar! Complete with packets of Diablo Sauce..."

"Cheese!" Rufus shouted.

"It is totally the meaning of life, Rufus, ol' pal! The meaning of life!" Ron smiled.

Once the blessing of the food was said, the guests, about 300 in number, began to eat their food. This included the people from the show, the KP fanartists, fanfiction writers, roleplayers, and just loyal general fans of the show.  
_

Kim was at the table with Ron and Rufus. She had a few pieces of catfish followed by black-eyed peas, hushpuppies and tartar sauce. Ron, of course, had the grande-sized Naco and Rufus had the burrito swimming with extra cheese.

Unfortunately, Global Justice policy prevents its employees from consuming alcohol while on the line of duty. So Kim had sweet tea from a mason jar while Ron had a soda.

She took another bit of the catfish when she saw Bonnie served with the finest of food from Italy and France. Servants and the press were all around her.

Kim made a growling sound and continued on with her catfish.

"It seems Miss Rockwaller has been silent since we put the extra surveillance on her, Ron. It's like as if she's planning something right under our noses." she snarled.

"You can't suspect everything, KS." Ron quipped. "Maybe all she's going to do is to sit on her royal throne for four hours!"

_

( _15 minutes later)_

Sharper, in the meantime, was sitting at the KP Fannie Committee table on a platform, alongside with Sarah, Sentinel, Cajunbear, Jimmy, and RufusPrime. He was chowin' down on the catfish with his beer.

"You think it's time, Sharper?" Rufusprime asked.

"I believe it is the perfect time to begin the ceremonies, Rufus!" Sharper grinned.

"Oooh! This is going to be totally fun!" Sarah exclaimed.

Sharper tapped his beer glass with a fork.

"Everyone, please, pay attention!" he shouted. Everyone, including Bonnie, paid attention to him.

"As y'all know, the ceremony at Her Majesty's opera house is going to begin in an hour. Limousines are parked outside the banquet hall and they should take you to your assigned seats listed on your invites."

Kim looked at her invite and it said B-19. Ron's invite said B-20. The couple were now full from eating.

"Ohh...guess we'd better head to the limos." she said, grabbing her clutch.

"You may need a wheelbarrow to carry me..." Ron groaned, feeling his stomach, "The Naco really filled me good."

"Exaggerating much, Ron?" Kim smirked. "Now come on. Let's get to Miss Tans-A-Lot's opera house!"  
_


	32. Parallel Selves

Chapter 32 – Parallel Selves

( _earlier in the day, Dec. 16, 2017, 11:30am)_

The USSN vehicle finally landed behind a billboard next to a highway, about three hours away from Middleton.

"Whoa! That was one bumpy ride!" Ron groaned, holding his head. Rufus was also shaking his head as well to make sure that he wasn't in some sort of deep sleep.

"Where are we?" Ken asked.

"The more appropriate question to ask is _when_ are we!" Kim corrected him before looking at the time circuits, "December of 2017!"

"So this is really the future, huh?" Ron wondered.

"From the looks of it, yeah." Kim replied. They were in the middle of the countryside.

"If this is the future, then where are the robot maids, video chat, talking watches, ultra flat screen TVs, and drones that carry people?" Ron complained.

"What's gotten into the sidekick?" Ken asked with a slight grin on his face.

"He saw some 1960s cartoon about what the future would look like." Kim explained to Ken.

"That pretty much explains it." Ken replied.

"We have to find where Drakken and the villains' company went to, now that they are in the future!" Kim said, observing the pavement.

"First, we need to establish contact with Wade...if we can." Kim insisted, taking out the Kimmunicator.

"Testing, one...two...three! Testing!"

"Kim? Can you read me?" Wade asked through the static.

The sound of Dr. Hephaestus also came to the Kimmunicator as well.

"Miss Possible! Is my machine working?" Hephaestus asked.

"Ummm...yeah, Doctor. But where's Wade?" Kim questioned.

"Then it works! Time travel communication works!" Hephaestus exclaimed. "Excuse my excitement here, Miss Possible. But we have established a link of communication between you in 2017 and us back in 2000. Your tech friend should reply to you with little interference."

"Can you get Wade on screen? He is our only line of communication if we're to catch Drakken and his goons!" Kim insisted.

"Right away, Miss Possible! Here he is now!" Hephaestus replied before Wade took over the screen of the Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Kim? Can ya hear me loud and clear?" Wade asked with a little static.

"A lot less staticy but good!" Kim replied. "Now where is Drakken and the rest of his little party from our position?"

"From the GPS hack on Shego's car, the last track I had was that they were headed down this highway into Middleton." Wade replied.

"Oh no! They must have gotten into town to cause destruction and mayhem!" Ron whined.

"I wouldn't think so, Ron." Wade said. "They've been pretty quiet since they arrived at 5am in the 2017 timeline."

"Then they must be waiting for an opportunity to strike when we least expect it." Kim concluded.

"Exactly. I'd suggest to you to do some surveillance on them." Wade replied while typing.

He also added, "It seems Hephaestus is also warning you about something."

"What?! Put him back on-screen!" Kim insisted.

Hephaestus came back onto the Kimmunicator screen. "Oh, thank you! You have to be warned, Miss Possible." the scientist cautioned. "There are now two of you and Ron here."

"Wait...how is that evenly possible?" Kim wondered, now more confused on the aspects of time travel.

"When you and your friend transported through time, you also went through a parallel dimension." Hephaestus explained, "So you and your friends will encounter a Middleton much more different than yours."

Ron then began to ask a barrage of questions "Whoa! What happens to me and KP? Will we graduate from high school? Will I get to be CEO of Bueno Nacho? Would we end up being..."

But Ken took out a sleeping dart in a tube and shot it at Ron's leg. Ron started to feel groggy.

"Mommy...can you read me a bedtime story...?" Ron sighed before falling asleep on Kim's lap.

"What did you do to him this time, Agent?" Kim asked sternly at Agent Du.

"No one should ask too many questions about their future, Miss Possible." Hephaestus replied. "I suggested Agent Du to take whatever precautions necessary so that the timeline is safe. Your sidekick will be all right once the effects wear off."

"Well, you're the doctor!" Kim admitted.

"So just sit back and enjoy the ride...amateur!" Ken chuckled.

Kim made a grunting sound at him and got out her backpack for the _Romeo and Juliet_ script. She began to read it.

"At least I can get some of this out of the way."

The SUV continued down its way down the highway to Middleton. Ken transformed the color of the SUV to make it less suspicious to beige.

( _in Middleton, at noon)_

Ubel could feel his stomach just eating away at him. He was in a disguise of blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a black t-shirt with sunglasses and a cap.

"Shego...I'm hungry for some lunch." he whined.

"Stop your bellyaching, Mr. D! Downtown is not more than 5 blocks away." Shego insisted. She was more in a knee-length skirt, a black leather jacket, and a button-down top with black boots. She too had sunglasses and a cap on as well. The black gloves were used to cover the mechanism used to generate her powers.

Following behind the two were the Killer B's. They were all in white pants and yellow t-shirts with sneakers with blue numbers on the back of the shirts to tell them apart.

"Where are we going to get to the food?" KB One asked.

"There's a deli in the downtown area, according to this guide to Middleton that I found in the alleyway." Shego explained while holding the guide. "We can eat and try to recharge. And also contact with Deviotix to see what the next move should be!"

"It's settled then. The deli it is!" Ubel replied.

"And remember...act normal!" Shego insisted.

( _10 minutes later)_

The gaggle of villains went inside the deli. The building itself was nearly occupied with people that were on their lunch break from their respective areas of work, prepping for the upcoming Fannies and Christmas holidays.

Getting in touch with Deviotix was going to be harder than they thought.

Ubel spoke softly in Shego's ear. "We'll have to get in touch with him after lunch."

Shego nodded her head in agreement as the waitress came up to the group.

"Hello, welcome to the Downtown Deli! How many in your party?" the waitress asked.

"Seven to be exact." Drakken said in a high voice to disguise himself.

"We have a table in the back for your party! Follow me, please!" the waitress replied while grabbing the menus. The group followed behind her, still hiding their identities. Once they got to the booth, they all sat down.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

Ubel replied, "I'll have an iced tea, unsweet and...um...Sheila..." he grinned as to not give away her identity, "...what would you like?"

"I'd prefer unsweet tea as well, thank you very much." Shego replied.

"And for your...friends?" the waitress asked uneasily, looking at the oddly-colored shirts of the Killer B's.

"We would all like water..." all five of the KB's replied in unison.

"Ooookay..." the waitress spoke in a low voice, creeped out by these strange visitors, "I'll be back with your drinks." She left for a moment to get the drinks, a bit weirded out.

Turned to the KB's, he said to them. "Would you try to cut that out?"

"We couldn't help it!" KB One replied, "We have that hive mentality that lets us..."

KB Two added, "...finish our sentences." Then they both spoke, "And allow us to talk at the same time!"

"Well, you're going to have to turn down your voices." Ubel insisted. And to his surprise, a device began to ring from his pocket.

"I'll take the call in the back!" he proclaimed again in a high-pitched voice.

Ubel ran from the table to the back door and exited into an alley so that no one could notice.

Seeing that the coast was clear on both side of the alley, he activated the device.

It was a hologram image of one of the Deviotix board members. His face was covered in shadow.

"Mr. Drakken..." the figure hissed, "...what is your progress report so far?"

"Ah yes, we are now in the future currently after getting away from the all-that teenager." Ubel said, trembling at his feet. "And we are on the very verge of finding the material needed for my Doomsday weather machine to wreak havoc on the National Parks! But we don't know which lab to look for..."

"I see. You will find out that the material is closer than you think." the figure replied, "Mr. Tofoles sent me a reminder that you have to obtain the material by the end of the day...at midnight tonight."

"U...u...understood sir..." Ubel stammered.

-  
"And you know what happens when you fail, correct, Mr. Drakken?" the figure fumed.

Ubel shook his head. He did not want Deviotix's legal team on his ass.

"Good!" the figure muttered, "Now after you and your allies have lunch, be on the aggressive hunt for that material, so that we can really see how good your machine is."

Ubel nodded. "I'll get my allies ready."

"Oh..." the figure insisted, "you forgot one other thing..."

"Y..yes?" Ubel wondered at what sort of statement the figure might bring.

"You and Miss Goforth must not run into your other selves. For if you do, the universe will cease to exist!" the figure said. "The same goes for the future versions of both this Kim Possible and her sidekick doofus friend...whose name escapes us..."

"Other selves?" Ubel asked.

"Correct. There are now two of you here and two of Miss Goforth here." the figure replied, "And you are not going to like their fates..."

"I shouldn't guess then." Ubel replied.

"No..." the figure said, "So once you're off your lunch break, you're back on official Deviotix duty! The transmission will end now."

The hologram disappeared from Drakken's device.

Once Ubel came back from the alleyway, he sat down right next to Shego.

"Have we ordered yet?" he wondered.

"Nope..." Shego said, "...but we did get our drinks!"

"Good!" Ubel replied, "Now let's take our ord..."

"Uhhh...is that...Kim Possible and her buffoonish sidekick...holding hands?" Shego asked, dumbfounded.

"What?! Where?!" Ubel exclaimed.

"It can't be...no..." he said, beginning to chuckle.

He looked out the window and saw the 29-year old versions of Kim and Ron. Kim in the one-strap overalls and Ron in the usual outfit. What completely creeped him out was them...with their wedding bands!

"How did _she_ end up with _him_?!" Ubel exclaimed with laughter. "Their wedding cake must've consisted of trash!"

"Kimmie didn't exactly have the best taste in men." Shego chuckled. "She looks like a rejected 90s pop star!"

"What did she even see in that slacker?" Ubel chuckled, "He smells of expired fruit!"

Then he saw that they were walking towards the deli...with the present Dr. Drew Lipsky and Sheila Goforth Lipsky. Dr. Lipsky was in his early 50s and a well-respected, albeit sometimes absent-minded, inventor while Sheila, now in her mid 30s, was on the school board of the Middleton Unified School District. Sheila was in a green and black pantsuit while Dr. Lipsky was wearing a white lab trenchcoat with khakis and a blue button-down shirt. In terms of their relation with Kim and Ron, it was both friendly and business-related ten years since the invasion. Dr. Lipsky also had provided Global Justice some vital tools needed in their fight against evil, while Sheila also provided some muscle to assist GJ in missions. Dr. Lipsky's skin was now normal and Sheila's skin remained the same.

Child-wise, they had just one daughter born in 2009, Alicia.

Ubel gasped and whispered to Shego and KB One, "Everyone, menus up!"

He, Shego, and the Killer B's all raised up their menus.

"What's the meaning of this?" Shego demanded quietly.

"We cannot run into our other selves...or the future Kim Possible...now Stoppable!" Ubel replied with a whisper. "If we do, the universe will end as we know it!"

"That is so a silly name!" Shego giggled slightly.

"Yeah...yeah..." Ubel replied dismissively. "Just keep your menus up and don't make a single sound!"

Their menus were kept up as Kim, Ron, Dr. Lipsky, and Sheila came into the deli.


	33. Revelations

Chapter 33 – Revelations  
The waitress said to them, "Ah, the Stoppables! Welcome to the Downtown Deli!"

"Ah, yes, we had placed an order." Kim replied, "Two to-go orders. Me, a chicken club salad and Ron, his Mexican-style pizza with extra cheese!"

"Is that a challenge to expand Mr. Stoppable's food palate?" the waitress grinned.

"He's taking baby steps when we go out to eat." Kim said, winking at her husband.

"Oh yeah...last week, I ate Indian food for the first time!" Ron proclaimed. "But the curry betrayed me..."

"Five antacids later, Ron!" Kim said while taking the food.

A few seconds later, Dr. Lipsky and Sheila came on.

"Hey, Dr. L! And Mrs. L!" Ron said, giving Dr. Lipsky a bro hug.

"Hey, Ron and Kim Stoppable!" Dr. Lipsky laughed. "How's the family!"

"Good, very good!" Kim replied to her former archenemy-now-turned-ally, "The little tykes are all growing up so very fast!"

"We're just going to pick Alexa up from daycare and Justin from Pre-K so that we can have a family picnic together." Ron added.

"That's wonderful!" Dr. Lipsky chimed, "Alicia is already in the third grade and is doing quite well!"

"She can be quite sarcastic..." Sheila smirked.

"Just like her mother!" Dr. Lipsky groaned.

"Especially when some of your inventions blow up in your face." Sheila smirked.

"Sheila...not in front of the Stoppables..." Dr. Lipsky muttered.

"Moving on, you pretty much decided what you're going to wear to the Fannies ceremony tonight?" Kim asked.

"Black leather jeans from CCB... $2,500 smackeroos!" Sheila said.

"What about Drewbie?" Ron chuckled a little at seeing Drew's face turn beet red. Only his mother, and sometimes his wife, usually call him that, to his annoyance.

"He'll choose something that's not over-the-top for the holiday season, right, Dr. L?" Sheila said, darting her eyes at her husband.

"Oh, yeah, right! I won't go that far!" Drew chuckled.

"Same thing with Mr. Stoppable, right?" Sheila asked to Kim.

"I'm hoping the same thing, Ron!" Kim said while smiling at him.

They then heard a sneeze coming from the deli. Ubel was the one who sneezed, temporarily putting down his menu before putting it back up.

"Gesundheit...wherever you are..." Ron replied, not aware of whom sneezed.

"Ah...there we go!" Sheila smiled, "A roast beef sandwich for Dr. L and a club chicken sub for me, no mayo!"

"I'm hopeful that we can make it to the 4:45 promo of Snowman Hank!" Drew boasted. "Got that DVR-ed so that I can watch it after the ceremony!"

"Right with ya, old bud!" Ron grinned.

Sheila's smartphone started to vibrate, "Oh, great...not again..."

"What is it?" Kim questioned.

"Couple of students...not to name any names...got out of Saturday detention, again! I gotta order the MUSD resource officers." Sheila groaned.

"Okay, hope you catch them!" Kim replied, "I'll see you two tonight at the Fannie Awards!"

They waved to each other and left with their lunches.

Ubel, Shego, and the Killer B's all put their menus down.

"Phew! That was extremely close!" Ubel sighed in relief.

"One universe-destroying encounter aborted!" KB One added.

"Let's just get our grub and get back to business!" Ubel insisted before some police sirens interrupted the peaceful air.

( _at the Middleton Smarty-Mart)_

Two students from Middleton High, one aged 15 and the other 16, were running out of the Smarty-Mart. They had just stolen three expensive yChatPhone Xs, worth about $800 each.

"Stop! Thieves!" the Smarty-Mart storekeeper yelled, trying to chase them! "Come back with those yChatPhones! They're going to come out of my paycheck?"

The male, named Tom, who kinda looked like Ron but his eyes were green instead of brown, taunted him. "Hah, come and get us!"

The female, named Samantha, who looks a lot like the SB Kim with the oddly-parted hair, also laughed at the storekeeper.

The storekeeper then slipped on dog poop and fell on his rear on the sidewalk.

"Aww...man! Wish if Smarty-Mart gave me healthcare..."

"Hah!" Samantha shouted, "That was so easy!"

"We should take a selfie with this!" Tom grinned. The two shoplifters embraced each other and took a selfie with one of the stolen smartphones.

"So where do you think we should go?" Samantha giggled.

"Same place as we always go! The alleys!" Tom chuckled. "That's where our secret hideout is!"

The two of them ran into the alleyways.

( _1:30pm)_

After they finished their lunch break, Ubel, Shego, and the Killer B's walked outside the deli.

"We're going to have to tear apart this downtown area to see the location of where this rare element is!" Ubel insisted. "Shego, since you still have the guide, where is the library from our current position?"

"It's about three blocks to the west. The Middleton branch library isn't far!" Shego replied.

"Good. Me and Shego will hit the library. KB's One, Three and Five, cover the northern part of downtown. KB's Two and Four, cover the south." Ubel replied, pointing the directions to which to go.

"That way...we can finally get the material that I seek! MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ubel cackled, giving his traditional evil laugh.

At the same time, the USSN car was hot on the trail. Kim had just finished studying her _Romeo and Juliet_ script.

"The tracer from Shego's car is still beeping." Agent Du remarked, pointing to the radar. "If my calculations are correct, they should be in downtown Middleton."

"More than likely, they're trying to find that element to the Doomsday device!" Kim replied. "We have to stop Drakken before he obtains it."

"But the million-dollar question is where the element is." Ron said. Rufus nodded his head as well. "Wade doesn't exactly have this 2017 tech...or whatever's out there! And we don't have any...wait...KP?!"

"What is it this time, Ron?" Kim asked with a slight groan.

"Check out the people!" Ron shouted, pointing to some nearby people. They were all just sucked into their smartphones, answering texts. Rufus was amazed at this odd behavior that they have never seen before.

"Whoa! It's like they're mindless zombies!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah..." Kim said, ignoring Ron's comment. "Eyes on the prize, Ron! We're here to stop Drakken, not to marvel at the..."

But even a red-headed teenaged heroine couldn't ignore the sleekness of those phones.

"Wow...we have to ask Wade to design a Kimmunicator like that!" Kim exclaimed while peering through the window.

"You think Bonnie would be jellin'?" Ron laughed.

"Like jelly between two slices of bread!" Kim snickered.

But Agent Du wasn't laughing, "I don't see the humor in that, Miss Possible. The tracker from Shego's car should be in this parking garage!"

They came up to a three-leveled parking garage where they saw Shego's car...still parked.

"Hmm...they're not in the vehicle." Agent Du said.

"Duh, Mr. Top Agent!" Kim mocked him, "Ya think by the obviously empty seats?"

"I do not want the snark and sarcasm, Miss Possible." Agent Du replied with a scowl. "The only thing I do want is to see the perpetrators brought to justice for theft..."

"And for the kidnapping of those prison guards." Ron chimed in.

"Yes...that too...clumsy sidekick." Agent Du muttered. Ron was miffed when he said those words.

"Drakken and company must have gone to the downtown area to find where the element is!" Kim deducted. "If I were a corporate super-villain, I would research the element first...what its properties are, how it was created and, most importantly, where it was created."

"The Downtown Library!" all three of them said at the same time.

"If we can catch him there..." Ron excitedly squealed.

"...then we can stop him right at the source!" Kim shouted with a smile. "Spankin', Ron!"

"I'll take lead, since I am the senior agent."Agent Du said, pointing to himself, "You two follow me! And don't get lost!"

Kim and Ron both growled at him while following behind Agent Du.

( _2:00pm_ )

At the library, Ubel and Shego were going through the Dewey System.

"If we want to look for anything scientific, it would be in the 500s." Shego suggested. "But it's quite broad."

"On the contrary, Shego! That's why all libraries have a computer system to make things a lot easier for the common person to find what they're looking for!" Ubel said as he tried to log in.

"Password incorrect!" the computer voice said.

"What?! I thought computers would be smarter in the year 2017!" Ubel muttered. He then tried again.

"Password incorrect!" the computer voice said again.

"GRAAAGGHH!" Ubel yelled with frustration before someone hushed him, reminding him that he was in a library. 

"Here..." Shego said silently, "...lemme do it for you!"

Shego put a hacking device to the side of the computer. She adjusted a few knobs until it got the right password.

"See? Was that so hard to crack?" Shego insisted, "Now...let's see where the updated periodic table is!"

The two of them finally found the book!

"Yes, we found it!" Drakken said, pumping his fist in triumph before his cell phone vibrated.

Ubel picked it up. "Hello?"

"Does that do any apps, mister?" a library passerby asked.

"None of your business, you little pipsqueak!" Ubel sharply criticized before he ran away.

"Anyways...as you were saying, KB One?"

"Sir...I think we have some bad news!"

Ubel's smile faded away. "What is it?"

"Kim Possible, the buffoon, and Agent Du have been spotted in the downtown area!" KB One exclaimed.

Ubel gasped...but seeing that there were others around him, he and Shego couldn't draw any attention.

"I'll take the call in the alleyway in the back of the building...keep on the line." he insisted.

Ubel then added, "Shego! Follow me!"

( _10 minutes later)_

"What?! They disarmed the bomb at the lab?!" Ubel furiously shouted.

"Yes! I don't know how, but they did! And now they are in the same timeline as we are!" KB One exclaimed.

"They must've tracked our position and used a second time machine to travel to this day!" Ubel concluded their motives.

"It seems they're trying to pick up on our scent on what we're doing!" KB One said, beginning to panic.

"No...we're not going to let Kim Possible win this time!" Ubel replied in a demanding tone. "We have to find the location of that element and get the hell out of here without her even noticing us!"

"But how...?"

_

( _at the same time)_

"We shouldn't be far from the library now!" Agent Du said, "Drakken and his goons are soon going to jail!" 

_He only wants to arrest Drakken so that he can get all the attention!_ Kim said to herself, _He never really was interested in the clues that I myself found!_

Just as he said those words, he bumped into both the Smarty-Mart shoplifters, Tom and Samantha.

"OW! Watch where you're going!" Agent Du exclaimed, brushing off his USSN uniform.

"Let me help you up!" Kim said, helping Samantha up.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Samantha asked.

"We are from..." Agent Du began to explain before Ron and Rufus elbowed him on the shoulder.

"Ix-nay on the ast-pay." the blonde whispered to the agent.

"...someplace far away and are new here to Middleton." Agent Du continued. 

Samantha observed their clothes and said, "Did you get your clothes from the thrift store of what?"

"Why do you ask?" Agent Du demanded.

"Those clothes are so not in since the early 2000s!" Samantha replied.

Unknown to Agent Du and Team Possible, Tom sneaked one of the stolen yPhones down Ron's backpack.

"Retro chic is so in!" Kim said, trying to attempt to fit in the current year.

"Please, flash-forward to fashion. It's so not lit!" Samantha said, "Let's go, Tom!"

"Right with ya, Samara!" Tom said as they went on their way.

"That was random." Kim said about the unexpected meeting.

"Let's just continue with our search of Drakken and his 'associates'." Agent Du replied with air quotes around associates.

"Air quotes...how interesting..." Kim said unethusiastically.

They were coming around the corner of the alleyway where Ubel and Shego were at.

KB Two saw this and whispered under the bushes across the street from them.

"Team Possible and that USSN agent are near your position! I repeat, Team Possible and the USSN agent are near your position!"

Ubel gasped, "We have to hide, Shego!"

"But where are we supposed to hide from three teenagers?" Shego asked.

Ubel spotted an empty dumpster right behind him. "There! We can hide in there until they pass!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Shego groaned.

"It's either that or being sent to prison!" Ubel replied, describing their alternate fate if they didn't hide.

Shego shrugged her shoulders and went into the dumpster with Ubel and closed the hatch.

Kim, Ron, and Agent Du looked at the alley behind the library. There was no one there.

"Hmm...not behind there!" Agent Du muttered, seeing every single square inch with his observant eyes.

"We have to continue to find them! Search the northern side of downtown!" Kim insisted.

Ron panted, trying to catch up. "Wait...for me...KP!"

_

Shego peered open the lid of the dumpster.

"Is the coast clear?" Ubel asked in the shadows.

"It is. The trio of twerps aren't here anymore!" Shego replied. She lifted herself out the dumpster and helped Ubel out.

"Ah...thanks for the quick idea of hiding in a smelly dumpster. My pants are going to reek of rotten bananas for weeks!" Shego complimented sarcastically. "We need to rally the Killer B's to a rendezvous point."

"How about that electronics store over there?" Ubel asked, pointing to an electronics store about three blocks away from the library.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Shego replied. She activated a device that tapped into the hive microchip in each of the Killer B's to tell them to rally at that point.

( _40 minutes later)_

Ron and Agent Du were exhausted on a park bench, completely out of shape. Kim, on other other hand, was keen and alert.

"Why are you two sitting on a bench?" she asked the duo.

"We're tired..." Ron whined.

"And we searched the entire downtown area! No sign of Drakken, Shego, or the Killer B's!" Agent Du complained.

"And you call yourself the top agent in the entire USSN!" Kim taunted him.

"Hey, I am the top agent of my class!" Du snarled, "And I'm ready to fight!"

"Then start acting like one!" Kim countered.

What the trio didn't know was that a passerby had contacted the Middleton Unified School District resource officers, which were pretty much like the Middleton Police Department, only that they were their own separate force. Their duties were to patrol MUSD property, and to protect their inventory. They also have a heavy hand in enforcing MUSD policy, often sentencing students to Saturday detention, suspension, expulsion, or worse, juvenile hall for any sort of wrongdoing.

Ubel, Shego, and the Killer B's assembled at the electronics store.

"Progress report!" Ubel insisted.

"No sign. I totally checked out the library and on the periodic table book. They had what the element looked like and its attributes, but no location!" KB One said.

KB Two added, "We searched every store, top to bottom, and still no sign of this element that you speak of!"

Ubel, at this point, was on the verge of ripping out his hair.

"How the hell are we going to find this material before midnight?! Deviotix's legal team is going to railroad me in court!"

As he spoke those words, a row of Smart TVs and QED TVs turned to the local news.

The female news reporter was live at the Rockwaller Mansion.

"And here we are, live at the Rockwaller Mansion! We are just 5 hours away from tonight's ceremony of the 12th Annual _Kim Possible_ Fannie Awards with an exclusive interview with Miss Bonnie Rockwaller, billionaire heiress to the Rockwaller empire of wealth!"

"Bah! I don't want to hear Kim Possible's name!" Ubel insisted, covering his ears.

"Mr. D! I think you should take a look at this!" Shego exclaimed, pointing to the TVs. The Deviotix communicator was going off.

The TVs showed the news reporter about to conduct an interview with a very familiar lovely brunette woman. But it was the device behind her that Shego was pointing to.

The news reporter sat down in her chair while Bonnie herself was on her throne.

"So tell me, Miss Rockwaller. How does it feel to have your place play the host site of this years' Fannie awards?" the reporter asked.

Bonnie replied, flipping her hair, "It is a wonderful and monumental occasion to have my personal home, and especially my opera house, to serve as a site. It is also a happy day for the Rockwaller family name!"

"How much money do you expect will be made tonight?" the reporter asked another question.

"Oh, roughly around $1 million, which is a small drop in the bucket for my total wealth! Twenty percent of that money will be given to charity." Bonnie said before all attention then turned to the device.

"So, what do you have right behind you?" the reporter inquired.

"This thing is a laser machine what-cha-ma-call-it. It is powered by an element made in a lab on my property called Rockwallerium! It has the ability to generate temperatures of up to 8,000 F or whatever and have the ability to cut through solid rock. So that's why I've decided for these nerd scientists to make a carving of me along the side of Mt. Rockwaller after tonight's ceremony...weather pending. Of course, if fallen into the wrong hands, it would burn an entire forest to cinders!"

"Isn't this going to give a villain an evil plan to use the material?" the reporter questioned.

"Seriously?! K's freako villains are on a 3-week truce! They aren't going to steal this laser thing for their own purposes."

Ubel dropped his jaw in amazement,

"Did you hear that, Shego?"

Shego was on the communicator with the Deviotix underling.

"This is exactly the material you seek, Mr. Drakken!" the underling exclaimed, "Go the mansion of this...heiress...and capture the element! Time is not on your side, so move now!"

The hologram faded away. Ubel looked at the time, for it was now nearly 3pm.

"We have to find a way to get out of this one-horse town without Kim Possible noticing us!" he said, "Or maybe something to happen to her!"

Kim noticed that officers from the MUSD were coming towards her and her group.

"Guys...I think we're being watched! We gotta jet!" Kim exclaimed.

Agent Du gasped and began to run as well.

"Huh...whuh..." Ron asked, a bit confused before Kim grabbed him by the collar!

"There are the troublemakers that stole those smartphones from Smarty-Mart earlier! We're going to give them back to their rightful owners!" Sheila insisted to the officer, "Get me my administration car! I want to see those jokers go downtown where they belong!"

The officers began to chase the trio.

"Oh no! What did we do?! WHAT DID WE DO?!" Ron screamed, beginning to panic like a little girl.

"Why don't you ask them?" Kim quipped.

"Stop! Stop you thieves!" the MUSD officers yelled at them.

Turning to Ken, she yelled, "Agent Du, get your vehicle now!"

"You are in luck, for I have my remote-controlled GPS positioning system, standard issue..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, for all top agents!" Kim copied him. She knew exactly what he was going to say. "You are so very predictable!" 

_  
Ubel, observing that his nemesis was being chased by the cops, giggled with sheer joy.

"Oooh! Looks like little Kimmy is going to end up in the slammer!" he mocked, "Serves her right for throwing me in jail all those times when my plans with south!"

"Mr. D! Are you going to continue to mock, or are we going to skip town?!" Shego said, interrupting his speech. "You got your distraction, now let's get out of here!"

Ubel got his goals straight. "You're right! Shego, Killer B's, let's get out of here!"

And so, the dastardly villains made their way out of the alleyway into the parking garage with Kim still being distracted. 

The USSN SUV rapidly came on its own from the garage to where the trio was, still being chased by MUSD officers. It opened its doors.

"Everyone, in the car!" Agent Du ordered, getting into the car first. Kim was the next person to run into the vehicle.

Ron was the last one to try and get in.

"Almost there..." he exclaimed. He jumped in and the vehicle automatically closed the sliding door.

"Yes! Finally made it!" Ron said in triumph. The blonde tried to make his way to the seat...but then felt a rip.

"Don't tell me you ripped your pants...again!" Kim moaned.

"Aww man! Even in the future!" Ron complained "I hope my other self doesn't have the same problem!"

Rufus quipped, "Oh man."

"Ron, ripped pants is the least of your worries right now!" Kim exclaimed, pointing to the chasing and MUSD cars. Sheila's car was right in front of them.

"Stop the vehicle and surrender right now and I can make your Saturday detention a lot less painful!" Sheila shouted through the megaphone.

"I don't wanna go to jail! I don't wanna go to jail!" Ron whined.

( _2:30pm)_

The USSN vehicle gave chase from the Downtown area to the Presidential Hills area, which was the eastern part of the city.

Ken, meanwhile, was still using the controller to steer the vehicle.

"Agent Du, if there is anything you can do to lose them, now would be the perfect time!"

"I've got just the thing, Miss Possible!" Agent Du replied.

The car started to emit both smoke bombs and tacks in the middle of the road.

The MUSD cars then ran over the tacks, causing flat tires and effectively causing a blockade that prevented Sheila's administration car from going through.

Sheila growled that the apparent two Saturday detention students got away from them.

( _3:45 pm)_

Once they were out of the city limits, Agent Du regained control of the wheel.

"That was extremely a close one!" Kim said, brushing dirt off her shoulder.

"You can say that again!" Ron agreed.

"I'll get Wade and see where we are!" Kim replied while getting on the Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Kim!" Wade said, coming on-screen.

"Wade, we need to find the latest coordinates on Shego's car!" Kim insisted, "Put them into Agent Du's vehicle and we can track the villainous team!"

"I'm inputting them in right now!" Wade replied, typing in the latest coordinates.

The vehicle continued on down the highway to where Wade was taking them.


	34. The Fannies Introduction - Part I

Chapter 34 - The Fannies Introduction – Part I

( _6:40 pm, Dec 16, 2017)_

The people started to file into the Rockwaller Opera House, site of the 12th Annual Fannies. Their invites were scanned in by bouncers at the doorways, which also served as their ticket.

The interior lobby of the opera house was decorated with the finest Baroque architecture. Statues of past Rockwaller descendants stood proudly in solid gold and bronze, as well as statues of the Greek and Roman gods. A grand white marble ceremonial staircase stood in the middle of the lobby as it extended on both side to lead the way into the auditorium. Marble imported from Italy and France adorned the walls and the ceiling. Sixteen small chandeliers lit up the enitre lobby area, eight on two rows. There were also two concession stands serving refreshments to the guests: one on the east end of the staircase and the other to the west. Bueno Nacho, JP Bearymore's, and Cow N'Chow were all catering at the West concession stand.

Also, a full-service bar was there for beer, wine, and other heavier spirits.

Kim was at the east concession stand buying a large popcorn.

"Ron? Rufus? Where are you two?" she asked, groaning. "The ceremony is going to start in 20 minutes!"

"Ohh...Rufus...I never ever wanna leave this seat!" Ron sighed, feeling completely relaxed in one of the cushiony lobby chairs. Rufus curled up in the seat as well. He had a tray that had a Naco and two slices of burnt cheese pizza.

"Yes!" the naked mole rat squeaked.

"Ahem!"

Ron now heard his wife clearing her throat. "Sorry, KS, I was admiring how comfy the chairs are! And I still love the smell of burnt pizza!"

"You can sleep in the comfy bed when we get back to the house, Ron." Kim grinned, before eyeing her parents, Joss, and...

"Oh no...Cousin Larry! Why is he even here? Joss?!"

Larry was now in his early 30s but is still single and still subsists on a steady diet of _Fortress_ and the 10th installment of the _Everlot_ MMORPG series. He too was in a holiday-themed tux even more garish than James' or Ron's combined. It consisted of a three-piece suit of a Bernalus Senator with a grey cape and a Santa hat. Joss was rocking the plaid-shirt, one-strap Country CB overalls look with cowboy boots and silver hoop earrings.

"Hey, Kimmie-cub!" James said, waving to his grown-up daughter.

"And we came just in time too!" Ann chimed in.

"Mom! Dad!" Kim said with a slight blush, "Nice to see you two here...with Larry and Joss."

"Affirmitive, cousin!" Larry said, adjusting his glasses, "Do you like my holiday-themed tuxedo?"

"I...uhm...do, Larry! It looks...fitting...on you!" Kim replied, her eyes turning more attention to the artworks of the lobby rather than on Larry's suit.

But now her attention were turned to Joss' overalls.

"Joss! I told you explicitly on the phone to hook up both straps!" Kim shouted.

"You look like the Galactic Farmer from Zartog!" Larry remarked.

"Mighty thanks of you, Larry!" Joss said with a smile before looking sternly at her cousin"Kim, you don't tell me what to do with my fashion sense!" Joss countered, "If I wanna dress up like a cowboy, then by dolly gosh durn I'll wear my one-strap overalls!"

"Fine, Joss! But you'd better not attract the attenion of...!" Kim warned before a familiar face cut her off.

"Were you about to say my name, K?" Bonnie asked, snickering. She was now in her signature outfit: a backwards cap, a Country CB tube top covered with a jacket, baggy Country CB overalls with both straps undone and black satin boxers, a lot of fancy diamonds and gold bling, and gold basketball tennis shoes. She had two bodyguards by her left and right.

Kim covered her face and said, "Yes...I was about to say when you decided to drop in, B!"

"Buzz off, Bon-Bon! We're trying to get to the ceremony here!" Ron said.

"So we got the wannabe disco queen, the Naco lumberjack, the inbred farmer cousin, and the Christmas sci-fi geek!" Bonnie snarked, "You Possibles never cease to amaze me in your poor choice of fashion! I could stay longer to criticize your fashion senses, but I will be in my royal box for the majority of the ceremony...unless I am called to be a part of any awards delegation! Later, you bunch of Possible punks!"

Bonnie and her bodyguards made their way to the elevator to her personal royal box.

"Bonnie...that slimy vile she-devil!" Kim growled, forming fists with her hands, "Thinking that she can get away with insulting my family like that?"

"She's starting to get salty, KS..." Ron admitted.

"Then I'll put a little more pepper in her salad!" Kim countered, "Come, Ron. Let's take our seats!"

"We'll take ours as well!" James replied.

_  
While in the elevator, Bonnie just grinned to herself.

 _In the end, Possible, it will be YOU who will be escorted out of my mansion in handcuffs!_

As the doors opened, she made her way to her personal royal box.

Dr. Lipsky and Sheila came into the lobby area as well. Sheila was still a little peeved about those shoplifters giving her the slip. Dr. Lipsky was in a grey three piece suit minus the tie while Sheila was in CCB embellished boyfriend jeans, 4 in. high heels, a black and green strapless top, a leather jacket, and black sunglasses

"I had those pesky twerps right in my hands and they just had to have some high tech vehicle...with no license plates...as their escape plan!" Sheila exclaimed.

"You could've used your plasma powers to flatten their tires." Dr. Lipsky suggested.

"Excuse me, Dr. L?! My contract with the MUSD and Global Justice forbids me to use my powers in the line of duty. I can only use them when Global Justice needs the both of us on a mission!" Sheila said. "You remember signing it with me after the alien invasion, did you not?"

"I vaguely remember, but yes, I do remember signing that contract with GJ." Dr. Lipsky replied. "But you'll still catch those pair of troublemakers, dear! It's not like they can operate those smartphones correctly!"

"Say, speaking of technology, did you turn off all your inventions _before_ we left?" Sheila asked her husband.

"I can honestly say to you, Sheila, that all my inventions are in the off position!" Dr. Lipsky said with confidence. "No intruder would even dare to turn on my machines!"

 _(Lipsky house, 5pm)_

Alicia went into her daddy's basement, holding a strand of her mom's hair that she got from the master bathroom shortly after they left for the ceremony.

"Ooooh! Daddy's got some nice new stuff!" she said, giggling for joy.

But one device interested her the most. It was a multi-dimensional portal that allowed access to other worlds as well.

"Let's turn it on!" Alicia said, smiling as she turned on the machine. The machine hummed to life and it took Sheila's hair strand.

"Oooh! Fun!" she grinned.

The portal then opened with three other couples with different Shegos. The first one that came out was a 38-yr old Shego in a relationship with a 28-yr old Kim. The second one that emerged was a 30-year old Ron with a 40-year old version of Shego. The last couple that emerged was Turbolover175 and Mrs Go Turbo. Turbo was in a black three-piece suit while Mrs. Go Turbo was wearing an evening gown, unaware of what changes have been made to the dress code.

"Shall we, my dear?" Turbo asked. "I've got the invites to the Fannies ceremony!"

"Oh, hubby, you always are one step ahead!" Mrs. Turbo replied, clinging to his tie.

A recently resurrected Monkey Fist and Bates were in the lobby as well. Fist, however, was wearing a trenchcoat and a fedora under his usual outfit. Bates was in his archaeological outfit from when he and the former Lord Fiske met Team Possible for the first time.

"Milord, are you sure this disguise will fool them?" Bates asked, fearful of his employers' reponse.

"Nonsense, Bates!" Fist replied, "It is the ultimate disguise to protect myself from the greatest threat to me!"

"Worse than that Ron Stoppable fellow?" Bates asked.

"Yes!" Fist said, a little annoyed.

"Worse than the Yono?" Bates asked again.

"Yes!" Fist again said, more bothered.

"Worse than Miss Hall rescuing you from the curse?" Bates asked a third time.

"Yes, you blubbering idot! She confined me to a fate worse than death!" Fist shouted so loud that almost the entire room could hear him.

But when he had said those words, it attracted the attention of Kabocha and her band of Monkey Fist Fangirls, or the MFFs for short. They consisted of LillyHellsing, DJMirium, Emersonian, Blackcassiope or Micka, JWolf97, Shin-Ichimaru, CowgirlMickey, Ratlovera, and Donella-and-Orin.

"It's him! It's Monkey Fist!" Kabocha shouted.

"Oh my gosh! It's him in the flesh!" JWolf remarked. She was holding a sign that said "JWolf 3 Monkey Fist!"

"Oh my God!" Emersonian reacted. "I have like an entire shrine to him!"

Shin added with enthusiastic joy, "Monkey FIst! I love you! Hug me!"

"I did not sign up for teenage fan clubs when I became an archaeologist!" Fist exclaimed, "Bates! We must run for our lives!"

Both Fist and Bates were running in the lobby with the screaming MFF's right behind them, a la the Beatles.

"Maybe you should have waited until you hit your 50s to get the job, milord!" Bates remarked.

"Don't blame me when I was at the top of my class at Oxford, you moron! Now faster, they're gaining on us!"

Bates muttered to Fist, "Can't you do something to stop those insane fans, milord?"

Monkey Fist replied to him "My fighting skills won't do; their eyes are the ones who adore me! _If only they adore real monkeys instead of me!"_

They were chasing after him with shavers and clippers.


	35. The Fannies Introduction - Part II

Chapter 35 - The Fannies Introduction - Part II

( _6:55pm)_

Backstage, Sharper was beginning to sweat as he started to see the crowd filing into their seats. He was now in a white seersucker suit with tennis shoes.

"Okay...Sharpie...get a hold of yourself! This is the first time that you are hosting the Fannies...in front of 900 people...with the Queen in her royal box overseeing everyone."

Sarah, on the other hand, was giddy and jumping up and down! She was in a pink sundress with a flower crown and silver short heeled shoes.

"Yay! I get to host an awards ceremony!" she exclaimed. "I get to have Kim and Ron come on the stage multiple times, especially with the Best Writer award!"

"Sarah..." Sharper suggested, "...keep your fangirl screams to a minimum. You can scream to your hearts' content at the afterparty." 

"Break a leg, Sarah and Sharps!" Cajunbear said in his black tuxedo. Sentinel was wearing his traditional button-down shirt, bowtie and ceremonial kilt.

"Yeah, not unlike that Shakespeare play that we saw last week called _Mac..._ " Sentinel added before Cajunbear put his hand over Sent's mouth.

"Are you insane, Sent? Don't mention the name of that...Scottish play...right here on this ceremony floor!" Cajunbear demanded.

"Why should I not?" Sentinel questioned.

"Legend says that if the name of...that play...would be said during a performance, things will go south! Quickly!" Cajunbear explained the nature of one of theater's most volatile curses.

"Fine...whatever you say, CB!" Sentinel said, rolling his eyes before turning back to the duo.

All they can do was to give a thumbs up, as if not to jinx anyone.

Sharper replied back with a thumbs up of his own.

Jimmy1201, part-time KP fanfic writer and beta reviewer, was taking on the role as coordinator of the orchestra.

"Sharper!" Jimmy said, "The Rockwaller Orchestra is waiting for your cue to start the music up."

"Tell Mr. Harmonic that he can start the orchestral version of the KP Theme Song up in 15 seconds!" Sharper replied.

"Right on it!" Jimmy replied before switching it to Mr. Phil Harmonic.

In the orchestra pit, Mr. Harmonic was ready to strike up the band. Once Jimmy gave the signal, he started up the orchestral KP Theme Song to the 20-piece orchestra.

While playing the intro to Kim's show, the band played along to the theme. Even though there were no words on screen, the veterans that have been in the fandom for more than 2 years, and that was 97% of the population, knew the lyrics by heart.

Once it got to the final notes of the song, the red curtiain was lifted. Sharper and Sarah emerged out onto the front of the stage. About 964 of the 1,296-seat auditorium was filled. Bonnie, of course, occupied the royal box.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, naked mole-rats and mutant animals and visitors from outer space alike!" Sharper proclaimed, "Welcome one and all to the 12th Annual Kim Possible Fannie Awards! I, Sharper the Writer, will be your host for tonight's ceremonies."

He turned to Sarah, "Also assisting me tonight is my co-host, KPRS4ever, or Sarah as she is normally called!"

"Uhm...hi!" Sarah nervously replied, blushing as she was walking across the stage. She tripped on the stage with her silver low heels. The audience, including Kim and Ron, began to gasp.

She got up, saying "I'M OKAY! Ha...I'm okay!"

The audience sighed with relief.

"Sarah! You okay back there!" Sharper asked, wincing. He had remembered that Sentinel nearly said that word.

"I'm all good, Sharper! Continue on!" Sarah insisted.

"As I was saying, she's got the talent, moxie, and skill to help me out with this years' Fannies!" Sharper continued, "She brings a lot of energy to the table!"

Sharper then went into a deep monologue, "The Fannies, once again, almost didn't happen this year. Whitem, whom had hosted the 10th and 11th Fannies Ceremonies, had RL issues bubble up and with Slipgate obviously out due to the same thing, he was in quite a mighty pickle, as we say it in the Deep South. So I took on the challenge of organizing this year's ceremony! Sure there was a slight delay here and there...but as a famous phrase goes: the show must go on!"

"As y'all know, the whole Kimmunity mourns the loss of two familiar faces to our hearts: Timothy North and Nana Possible."

Upon hearing those words in the audience, Kim's normally bright smile faded away into sadness. She remembered what happened when she heard the dreaded news of Nana's losing battle with heart disease and the impending funeral that happened.

"As we'll miss their talents, we'll dedicate tonight's ceremony in honor of their memory."

Sharper then went on to describe the layout of this years' Fannie Awards "Here's how tonight's ceremony will go. We will have 14 segments of the ceremony, presenting two awards each until the final one, where we will announce the last three awards. The winners will be listed in the same order as had been done so in previous years. Also different from other years will be the awards presenters, which will be done by a variety of delegations chosen by yours truly.

He continued onwards, "After the Best Action/Adventure award is presented, there will be a 25-minute intermission with light snacks. Once the ceremony comes to a close, there will be a carving of our hosts' face on Mt. Rockwaller. That is, if Mother Nature does not turn against us. After the carving, or just in case the weather goes south, we'll hold the afterparty in the ballroom, about 3/4 of a mile from the opera house."

"And as per the traditions of the KP elders, we'll present the winners from last year's Fannie Awards!" Sharper went on to proclaim, "Servant 298...dim the lights of the auditorium!"

Servant 298 did so and dimmed the lights.

Two HD LED screens from both the left and the right came down from above the ceiling. After an old movie screen counted down from five, the winners from last years' 11th Fannies Ceremony were listed, accompanied by elevator music:

 **The 11th Annual KP Fannie Awards Winners:**

 **1) Best KP Style Name: Chi Mira - Best not Broken by chris the cynic**

 **2) Best Original Character: Mask - Action and Reaction by ShadowDancer01**

 **3) Best Minor Character: Yori - Kim Possible: Reaching You by Kawaiigirls5**

 **4) Best Villain: Master - Action and Reaction by ShadowDancer01**

 **5) Best Songfic: Running with the Devil by whitem**

 **6) Best AU: Kim P0ssible: Reaching You by Kawaiigirls5**

 **7) Best Fusion/Crossover: Hybrid by Eddy13**

 **8) Best Alternative Pairing: Cupid has Crappy Aim by Quis Custodiet**

 **9) Best KiGo: Ralph and Sam by only-looking**

 **10) Best Kim/Ron: So the Drama Too by Mahler Avatar**

 **11) Best Comedy: Possible Pirates by Eddy13**

 **12) Best Romance: Rules of a Melon by Imyoshi**

 **13) Best Friendship: First Birthday as Friends by Eddy13**

 **14) Best Action/Adventure: Action and Reaction by ShadowDancer01**

 **15) Best Drama: Bent, not Broken by Chris the Cynic**

 **16) Best One-Shot Overall: A Good Day to Rise by Lhyaran**

 **17) Best Series Overall: A Series of Tests bt whitem**

 **18) Best Unlikely/Unique Story: Attack of the Giant N*** MolerRat by Mahler Avatar**

 **19) Best Novel-Sized Story: Beyond the Stars by Mahler Avatar**

 **20) Best Short Story: So the Drama Too by Mahler Avatar**

 **21) Best Writing Team: No winner**

 **22) Best Young Author: SomeCallMeMichelle**

 **23) Best New Author: The Emperor of Dreams**

 **24) Best Single Line: "She'd been sloppy: rushing through the mission and blowing things up willy-nilly without considering the consequences" - Dear Diary by Simply Supreme**

 **25) Best Reviewer: Invader Johnny**

 **26) CPNEB Kimmunity Award: whitem**

 **27) Kimmunity Achievement Award: Mr. Wizard**

 **28) Best Story Overall: Kim Possible: Reaching You by Kawaiigirls5**

 **29) Best Writer: Mahler Avatar**

Once the text came to an end, the twin screens retracted to the ceiling. The lights in the auditorium resumed their brightness.

"Give a round of applause to ShadowDancer01, whom had compiled all the awards winners in the past and continues to be an important part in the Kimmunity!" Sharper said through the microphone.

ShadowDancer stood up and accepted his role in organizing the archives. The audience gave him a round of applause for him.

"We're going to take a short break with a word from our primary sponsor, Rockwaller Beauty Products." Sharper said. "But we'll put in a musical tune for y'all. I think all y'all Parrotheads would enjoy this familiar song!"

On his command, the servant put in the CD with the Fannies' tracks listed above. The first song to be played was Jimmy Buffett's "Come Monday" as the first commercial break played.


	36. Best KP Style Name and Best KP OC

Chapter 36 – Best KP Style Name and Best KP OC

Once Jimmy Buffett's song came to a close, Sharper came back onto the stage. Sarah was behind the curtain, waiting for her cue.

"And welcome back, everyone!" Shaper replied, "So after the chaos that plagued last years' Fannies, we hope that all y'all can kick back, relax, and enjoy tonight's worry-free ceremony! May I remind y'all to hold the applausin' until the winner has been announced for each award!"

"To present the first award, I may present to you Sarah and Amelia!"

At this moment, Sharper stepped away from the stage and Sarah came from behind the curtain alongside with Amelia, now in her mid 30s and wearing baggy Country CB overalls with the bib down but with both straps hooked and with a black croptop and construction boots.

"Good evening, everyone out there! And hi, Bonnie!" Amelia smiled at her longtime high school friend. Bonnie replied with a wave back.

Amelia turned back to the audience and said, "Tonight, we're going to present the first award for the evening: Best Kim Possible-style name!"

She handed the microphone to Sarah, whom was holding the envelope for the first award and the Golden Rufus statuette.

"Everyone knows the origin story of how _Kim Possible_ began. Mr. Bob Schooley and Mr. Mark McCorkle, while working on _Buzz Lightyear,_ spoke with each other in an elevator. Mr. McCorkle went

'Kim Possible – she can do anything!' and Mr. Schooley replied, 'Her partner, Ron Stoppable – He can't do anything!' And thus spawned the wonderful TV show that we all know and love of our favorite redhaired heroine!"

The spotlight then shone on Kim, whom then took a bow. Bonnie looked at her with disgust, obviously.

The twin screens again were brought down to show the audience a clip of the finalists. The lights also dimmed.

"The three finalists for this award are: Leela "Place". Possible from Being More than A Simulacrum – ChrisTheCynic.

 _ **"It's just strange," Place said. "That's all."**_

 _ **"I can imagine," Shego said. "I'm not a big cloning fan in general."**_

 _ **"But you like me?" Place asked playfully.**_

 _ **"You're one of the good ones," Shego said, playing along.**_

 _ **For a bit they walked in silence.**_

 _ **"Why do I even have memories?" Place asked.**_

 _ **"I have no idea," Shego said. Shego got a distant look in her eyes, "Drakken explained at one point, but I only pay enough attention to skim off the meaningful bits."**_

 _ **"You look like you're going to pull out your nail file right now," Place commented.**_

 _The second finalist is Candace Didacy from Birth of an Ultimate Weapon by Eddy13:_

 _ **"And thus" the Pixie Den Mother, Candace Didacy spoke "It is with great privilege that I bestow the badge for most delivered muffins to Kim Possible!"**_

 _ **The Pixies cheered while two in the corner played a trumpet and beat on a snare drum as Can Didacy sewed the badge onto Kim's sash before presenting it back to her, to which the Pixies applauded, all except Riv who huffed in annoyance.**_

And the third and final finalist is Fern Berman, Lynn Accurate and Troy Bell from What's the Alma Mater by MrDrP.

(from Ch 16 – Lynn Accurate)  
 _ **"You idiot!" Lynn screamed. "How are we going to get out of this mess?"**_

 _ **"Well, we could always ask Kim. Oh, wait. Didn't you call her a teen fraud? Guess we're out of luck. Or, lady," he added venomously, "you can admit you just don't have a clue."**_

 _ **Lynn swallowed, surprised and uneasy. "Cut the live feed!"**_

 _ **"Not if you want to get out of here," Ron said.**_

 _ **"What are you talking about?"**_

 _ **"We're stuck," Ron said. "Unless KP saves us."**_

 _ **"Boss?" the lead cameraman asked.**_

 _ **Lynn gulped, then relented. "Keep the feed live."**_

 _ **"Yo, KP, you might want to ask Wade to keep an eye on this, just in case Lynn decides to pull a fast one."**_

 _ **Kim looked at Ron with frank admiration, appreciating how his inner Zorpox must be at play. "Will do," she said and did quickly.**_

 _ **"Now before I ask KP to do her thing, let me get something straight for you. Kim Possible is a real, live hero. She saves the world. A lot. For free. She doesn't ask for money, she doesn't look for attention. She just wants to help people. Me? I'm lucky. She actually lets me have her back.**_

 _ **(from Ch 18 – Fern Berman)**_

 _ **Fern, continuing to smile, arched an eyebrow.**_

 _ **Kim's eyes grew wide and she reddened. "Oh, uh, I mean, well, you …"**_

 _ **"I like girls," Fern said helpfully.**_

 _ **"That's fine. I'm fine with that. Totally fine. Ferociously. Really, I …" Kim dropped her head into her hands.**_

 _ **"Is this going to be a problem?" Fern asked.**_

 _ **"No," Kim groaned. "Getting my foot out of my mouth, however, may be. You must think I am such the jerk."**_

 _ **"Nah," Fern laughed. "If you're cool with things, I am too."**_

 _ **"Really?"**_

 _ **"Yep," Fern said. "Really."**_

 _ **"Spankin'," Kim said relieved. "Though if you tell me you like villains, that will be so the drama."**_

 _ **Fern laughed again and stuck out her hand. "Roomies?"**_

 _ **"Roomies," Kim said with a grin of her own.**_

 _ **"You know," Fern said, "I hope I get to meet Ron soon."**_

 _ **(also from Ch. 18 – Troy Bell)**_

 _ **"Sure, everyone's seen you two on TV and on-line," Troy said with a dismissive wave of the hand. "But you're in college now. You don't have to go on pity dates with Don anymore. You know, you might even be able to find a new, better sidekick."**_

 _ **Kim felt her blood pressure rising very quickly. "I don't know what your damage is,**_ _ _ **Roy**__ _ **, and I so don't know or care who you think you are, but Ron is my partner, not my sidekick, and I love him, so why don't you take your ego out some time, leave me alone, and everyone will be happy."**_

 _ **Troy was surprised. He wasn't used to being rebuffed, especially by first-year students. "Your loss, Kim. But when you change your mind and are ready to try dating a real man, look me up."**_

 _ **Kim rolled her eyes. "'I'm already dating a real man," she said. "Now go away, please and thank you, before I move you from the 'obnoxious pretty boy' column to the 'annoying villain wannabe' one, which you so don't want to be in."**_

 _ **Troy's eyes opened wide. "You can't be serious."**_

 _ **"As my BF likes to say," she said politely before her tone and demeanor changed to something menacing, "Note serious face."**_

Once the clips were shown, the screen retracted. A drumroll from the orchestra pit commenced.

"And the Golden Rufus for best KP name goes to..." Sarah opened the envelope and read the winner out loud:

 _ **Troy Bell, Fern Bermann and Lynn Accurate – What's the Alma Mater by MrDrP**_

A burst of applause was given from the crowd. MrDrP, the veteran KP fanfic writer whom returned with a vengeance in 2016, came up on the stage. He was in a button-down shirt-khaki chino combo with a Christmas tie. He came to the microphone and accepted the Golden Rufus from Sarah. He unfurled his paper for his acceptance speech.

"Well, this is quite the honor. I'm pleased to have one the award for best "KP Style Name." Punny names are a big part of why we all love Kim Possible. There have been a lot of great ones, both in the series and in fan fiction."

MrDrP continued, "I'm flattered that you, the voters, have given the nod to Lyle Lott, Tim Morel and, Troy Bell. The only question now is what I can concoct in the future. Maybe we'll have to wait to ask our clairvoyant villain, Krystal Ball, about what might be in store …"

And with that, he left the stage, as did Amelia.

Sharper then came up to the podium.

"Our next award for best KP Original Character will be presented by Stormchaser90 and Mr. Wade Load. Why don't y'all two come up to the stage and take it away, y'all hear now?!"

Stormchaser was the next person to come up onto the stage. He, of British origin, had been a Kimmunity member since 2011 and was widely known for his beta-reading, as well as being the winner in the 2012 Fannies for best Comedy and the 2015 Fannies for best OC. He knew a thing or two about original characters, so that was why Sharper selected him to present the award.

Wade, of course, needed no introducing. He was in pleated khakis and a blue button-down shirt. He held the envelope and the Golden Rufus statuette for the award.

"Original characters introduced in the world of fanfiction have been around ever since the concept of fanfiction was first conceived." Stormchaser said, "They can either make the fanfiction work more interesting...or end up something out of _My Immortal."_

The audience gasped at that infamous Harry Potter fanfic.

"It is no different here in the world of _Kim Possible."_ Stormchaser continued. "Original characters, when done properly, can attract new readers to a certain work, be it either a hero or a villain."

Stormchaser gave the microphone to Wade, whom added, "And tonight's finalists for best Kim Possible Original Character are:

The screens rolled down once again to show clips, lights dimmed and all:

Jarvis – Kim Possible: Development by Novashiro

 _ **-"Honestly, I count Monique as part of the top of the chain, she's beautiful, smart and queen of gossip, as for Ron, you said he was your best friend since pre-K but I didn't see you spend more than 5 minutes together." Jarvis replied.**_

 _ **Kim felt like someone had punched her straight in the chest, her lungs emptied of all the air they contained. "But it's not like that," she said "I don't date Eric because he's the quarterback, I date him because I like him, that's all, nothing else."**_

 _ **-"Since you spend all your time with him, you should be able to tell me about him, what he likes, what he hates and all these things couples share." He said. "That shouldn't be hard since you spend almost all your time at school together."**_

 _ **-"He…, He…." Kim started to stutter. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break.**_

 _ **-"I will wait for your answer tomorrow." Jarvis concluded.**_

Alexa Stoppable – The Journey of Alexa Stoppable by KPRS4ever

 _ **Alexa was walking through the halls of Middleton High School. She had a map and schedule in each hand, trying to find the room her first class is in. She was one for getting lost easily, so she was searching fast, making sure she isn't late. When about 5 minutes before class hit, she found the room. Everyone was sitting in their seats, which made her really nervous. Due to all the fear, she tripped on her own feet, falling to the floor. She quickly got up, blushing from everyone laughing at her. She quickly went to the back of the room to an empty desk. A girl was sitting in the desk next to her.**_

 _ **"Hi, I'm Kasey Cornwall. What's your name?" The girl sitting next to her said, which made Alexa jump.**_

 _ **"Woah! Oh, oh sorry. I'm Alexa Stoppable. Sorry. First day of School. Nerve-wrecking." Alexa explained to Kasey.**_

 _ **"Oh, tell me about it! Wait, your last name is Stoppable? You're Kim and Ron's kid, aren't you?" Kasey asked with a giant smile growing on her face.**_

 _ **"Uh…yeah." Alexa responded.**_

 _ **"Oh my gosh! That is so cool! Are you going to the cheer tryouts after school today? Your mom did cheerleading so I'm betting that you are going to as well."**_

 _ **"As a matter of fact, yes I am! Are you? We can go together if you are too." Alexa asked Kasey.**_

 _ **"That's just about what I was going to ask you! Ok! Cool! Oh, here comes the teacher." Kasey said, before pointing to the teacher.**_

Tim Morrell – What's the Alma Mater by MrDrP

 _ **"You're sure this will work?" Troy asked.**_

 _ **"As sure as I am that half the campus is already talking about how Possible took you down in the Student Union," Tim answered.**_

 _ **Troy twitched and Tim knew he'd scored a direct hit.**_

 _ **"So one zap …"**_

 _ **"And Kim Possible's career as a cheerleader, not to mention teen hero, is over. She'll be so useless that even that dork boyfriend of hers will drop her like a hot potato."**_

 _ **"Sounds good," Troy said with a malicious grin, thinking of how a broken Kim would be grateful for any attention once she'd fallen. "I think I know how we can pull this off."**_

 _ **"Talk to me," Tim said, not caring that he might be about to ruin a fellow student's life. After all, sometimes you needed to break some eggs to make an omelet …**_

Kin and Ronda – Kid Possible by Shin Kaien

 _ **The boy looked at his reflection and immediately freaked. "AAAAGH! My hair!" He screamed because when he looked in the small mirror he saw that his hair had turned grey when the device exploded. "Oh god I am soooo sorry!" Drew said freaking out. "Don't worry J.J I promise I'll-" He started to say until the young Senior spoke. "I think I can make this work!" J.J suddenly said happily. "Say what?" Drew asked completely confused. J.J grinned. "Yeah! I love things that are unique and one of a kind! I mean have any of you ever Sean a kid with grey hair?" He said excitedly. "Actually I have… although I think it might have been a senior citizen midget…" Kin said thoughtfully. Ronda rolled her eyes at her brother. "I think they prefer to be called little people." Kendra pointed out. "What ever!" Kin said crossing his arms. Shon and Monica just started at him. J.J shrugged. "Ok… weird topics A-side… I really like my new hair stile, thanks Drew!" Drew smiled. "You're welcome!" He said happily.**_

And Leela P. Possible from Being More than a Simulacrum by Chris the Cynic!  
 _ **  
**_ _ **Leela perked up at that statement, but then suddenly looked down again, "I just hope that they don't tell Kim about me before I'm ready for that."**_

 _ **Wade didn't understand.**_

 _ **"Why do you**_ _ _ **need**__ _ **to be ready?" Wade asked. "What's the big deal?"**_

 _ **"You've hacked into her diary and read stuff that she hasn't shared with anyone," Leela said in a way that made Wade feel like he was going to have to deflect some kind of attack any moment. None came. "I have her memories, most of them anyway. I know about things so personal she never put them in the diary. I have access to everything." Leela paused. "Well, everything up to a point. We already got into that.**_

 _ **"The point is, it's a different situation. I know her better than anyone else ever could, and I have some strong feelings as a result of that," Leela said with a dark tone. "Everything that feels like mine -my memories, my personality, friends I remember having, things I remember owning, experiences I remember … uh, experiencing- that's all hers.**_

 _ **"And she never chose to share it."**_

 _ **"Ok," Wade said, more in response to the tone the conversation had taken than the words that were actually spoken. "Well the results of the brain-scan should be in by tomorrow morning."**_

 _ **"Ok," Leela said, as she started to walk toward the stairs that would lead her to the ground floor and out of the house. Her shoulders were slumped as she walked. Looking at her go Wade felt sorry for her.**_

Once the screens retracted, Wade gave Stormchaser the envelope.

"And the award for best KP OC goes to... **Leela P. Possible – Being More than A Simulacrum by Chris the Cynic!**

Cynic, wearing a blue denim jumpsuit paired with CB black high heels, then got onto the stage, almost emotional in tears as the audience clapped for her. She got up and shook Stormchaser's hand and accepted the Golden Rufus from Wade.

She came to the podium and gave her acceptance speech:

"So, Leela Place. She started from a very straightforward idea: take someone who is, for all intents and purposes, the same as Kim and remove all of the pressures that come with actually _being_ Kim Possible. There's a lot more to it than that, and as the title suggests she's actively trying to be her own person instead of just a copy, but that's more or less the seed from which the story and the character grew.

Kim is always cognizant of the pressures put upon her as a daughter, as a student, as a role model, as a cheerleader, and so forth. She's always working to meet or exceed expectations, she's always trying to be the adult in the situation, she's the straight . . . person, Ron provides the comic relief. She's serious, he's the goofball. If they come across something really cool on a mission Ron will get distracted by the shiny, Kim will stay on task.

The main pressure on Place is her desire to be her own person instead of a Kim-copy. That could lead to existential angst, but for her it doesn't. It leads to trying things Kim never would, letting herself be imperfect and even immature, and generally having fun. She lets herself goof off, she lets herself get distracted, she lets herself live in the moment in a very visceral way, and the result is a character that, for me at least, is genuinely a joy to be around.

Kim could be exactly how Place is, but she doesn't allow it. Place could be how Kim is, but she doesn't want it. Instead Place wants to be Leela Place Possible, and is joyously stumbling toward a better understanding of what that means. I've loved writing her, I'm glad people have enjoyed reading her, and thank you all for making her this year's best original character."

And with the end of the speech, she stepped from the podium, Golden Rufus in hand.

Sharper came back to the podium. "Congrats to the first two winners of both the Best KP Name and the Best KP OC. We'll take a small commercial break brought to you by Pop-Pop Porter's Flash-Frozen Foods, but when we return, we'll present the Best Minor Character and Best Villain awards!"

And with that, the song that'll take them into the next segment of the ceremony was "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down through the speakers.


	37. Best Minor Character and Best Villain

Chapter 37 – Best Minor Character and Best Villain

While the "Kryptonite" song was playing, Tightlips whispered into the Queen's ear.

"Sharper needs you to present the next award, alongside with Scumdog and RC Williams! The two are waiting for you at the elevator."

The Queen replied, taking her Homecoming Crown "Tell him that I will be on my way backstage. I'm heading down, Tightlips and watch my handbag!"

"Your will be done, Your Majesty!" Tightlips replied, bowing to Bonnie before she went down the elevator.

RC Williams, in his early 30s and from Georgia (the state, not the country), was tapping his left foot while Scumdog, in his late 40s and of Swedish origin, is also waiting.

"The song's going to be over soon and we have to get her to the stage quickly!" RC said.

Scumdog agreed, "Sharper is pretty strict on time."

The elevator doors began to open. 

Bonnie came down from the elevator, adjusting her undone overalls so that she would not suffer a Ron-like wardrobe malfunction.

"Hey you two." the brunette smiled at her long-time fans. "Time for us to present an award!" She took out a sheet of paper from the pocket of her overalls. "I even prepared my speech."

"We're ready, Bonnie!" RC said with confidence to his on-off girlfriend.

"I'm totes prepared for this!" the Queen smirked, putting on the crown.

 _And also totes prepared to humiliate K once and for all!_

Once the song ended, the lights came back on from the commercial break.

"And we're back!" Sharper said to Sarah as they both came on the podium.

"Our next award will be presented by Her Majesty herself!" Sharper proclaimed. He had been practicing for this part more than the other parts because it involved the Queen.

Sarah sighed smiling, "Here we go again, Sharper!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you...the Queen, Miss Bonnie Rockwaller! Also part of the delegation is RC Williams and Scumdog47."

Bonnie came onto the stage, smiling and waving confidently to the crowd. The few boos that were emitted from Kim, Ron, and the Possible family, were quickly drowned out by the overwhelming cheers and applause the Queen was drawing. Scumdog was holding the envelope containing the Best Minor Character award and the Golden Rufus.

"Thank you all for your wonderful presence at my glorious opera house for tonight's ceremonies!" the Queen began as the audience receded their applause. "If it weren't for me, it would've been held in the alley behind the bathrooms at the Cow and Chow! I just love this since all the attention is on me. Once the ceremonies come to a conclusion, stop by Mt. Rockwaller for the carving process of my true and beautiful face...as long as the weather doesn't ruin it for me. Oh, and my wonderful products. Please stop by your nearest Club Banana or Country CB to shop for my beauty prod..."

But Kim shouted from the audience, interrupting the Queen's speech "Stop your shameless plugs, B! Get to the awards! We've had enough delays!"

"Yeah, down in front, Bon-Bon!" Ron yelled as well.

Bonnie growled at the disruption that her longtime rival was causing. The rivalry and animosity was not even hidden at all between the two. But they were on a very tight schedule. "Whatever, wannabe! RC, the microphone, please."

RC grabbed the microphone and said, "Minor characters in _Kim Possible_ may not have as much screen time as Team Possible, Drakken or Shego. But they do play an extremely important role in the lives of the main characters! These six finalists stand out."

He handed the envelope to the Queen so that she could read the finalists. She squealed for joy of who was the first finalist listed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm listed first! Yay me!" It's me from Levi2000's story from "Past and Present by Zaratan Volume 2.

(from Chapter 13)

 _ **Then to Hana with some heat in her voice, "And don't think for a moment that I'm still not mad as Hell at Kim or that I'm not jealous of her since I couldn't help him forget her." Bonnie's eyes now aflame and centered on the redhead. "But none of that is important right now. Your brother is what's important, and I won't let my own feelings blind me to what**_ _ _ **needs**__ _ **to happen…and in what order." Bonnie set her jaw, "If Kim can convince Ron that Michelle didn't understand what they were talking about, then he'll listen to her.", she explained. Looking to Hana, "If you try to convince him, then he'll think it's just because you are family and won't believe you.", she pointed out to the now seething former sister-in-law.**_

 _ **Frustrated at the logic she couldn't refute, "Alright!", cried Hana. Jabbing at Kim, "**_ _ _ **She**__ _ **goes first and then me or Michelle." Her eyes grim, "But I'll be ready in case she screws up or he doesn't give her a chance. Just as backup.", to which Bonnie nodded in acceptance.**_

 _ **As Bonnie and Kim turned away to face the tree house, Kim said in a low voice, "Bonnie. Thank you for...", when Bonnie's hand came up quickly.**_

 _ **Looking her dead in the eyes, "Don't get me wrong Kim.", Bonnie said quietly. "Hana was right…Intentional or accidental,", her hand sharply cut across her body in front of her, "I'm still**_ _ _ **pissed**__ _ **at you.", her face hardening. "Not so much for what you did, but more for what you**_ _ _ **didn't**__ _ **do." She let that sink in before continuing, "Not talking to him and fixing things when you had a better chance of doing so.", she said to a slightly shrinking redhead. Rising up to her full height, "I still think you are the only person that can help him right now…Our best chance.", she glared, "And that irks me too.", Bonnie crossed her arms.**_

Once she calmed down, the Queen proceeded to read the other five finalists. "The next finalist is Joss Possible from Finding Yourself by RufusPrime54."

(from Chapter 2)

 _ **Joss's eyes widened as Kim spun her tale and her cheeks even reddened at the mention of Ron. Joss moved slowly towards Kim, and at the last second, wrapped her in a giant hug.**_

 _ **"Oh my god," Joss said. "I can't believe that you are alive."**_

 _ **Kim smiled as she hugged Joss tight. Joss pulled away and looked at Kim.**_

 _ **"How did you get to look like this? Did you fight in New York? Are you an Avenger now?" Joss asked all at once and Kim laughed.**_

 _ **"Let's just sit and take it slow," Kim said and led Joss over to some hay bales.**_

 _ **After answering Joss's many questions, Kim started to get down to business.**_

 _ **"Joss," Kim said. "I'm afraid that this trip is a semi-business one."**_

 _ **"Okay," Joss said. "What's the business?"**_

 _ **"You know that Loki guy?" Kim asked and Joss nodded. "Well he did something to Ron that wiped his mind."**_

 _ **"Ron doesn't know who he is anymore?" Joss asked, stunned.**_

 _ **"No," Kim said. "But he might find out in time. Which is why I came here. Let me ask, do you still have a crush on Ron?"**_

 _ **Joss looked down and her cheeks reddened.**_

 _ **"Joss," Kim asked, trying to get her to talk.**_

 _ **""I'm sorry," Joss said. "I know that you and Ron are in a relationship and that I should have moved on, but I never did."**_

 _ **"That's fine," Kim said. "I need you to love him."**_

 _ **Joss looked up and her eyes widened. "You need me to do what?"**_

 _ **"Love him," Kim said. "Be his wife. Ron is now Clint Barton and Barton has a wife and two kids. I need someone I trust to help take care of Ron. My job doesn't end because Ron is out of commission."**_

 _ **"Kim," Joss said. "That is a lot you are asking me."**_

 **Joss Possible again from Being More than a Simulacrum by Chris the Cynic.** _Seriously, why is K's hick cousin in this..._

 _(from Chapter 10)_

 _ **After a little more walking Joss had led them to her training ground. Part obstacle course, part ropes course, it was all hand made. She'd spent what felt like forever measuring, cutting, moving, hammering, tying, and generally assembling the place. She was very proud of it.**_

 _ **"You did this on your own?" Leela Place asked.**_

 _ **"Yup," Joss said. She was proud of what she'd done.**_

 _ **"This is incredible; it's an action hero's playground."**_

 _ **"The hope is that it'll be a hero's**_ _ _ **trainin'**__ _ **ground," Joss said. "Practice enough here and I'll be ready to actually be a hero in the real world."**_

 _ **Leela Place nodded. "Smart. And it's more preparation than Kim ever did."**_

 _ **Joss watched as Leela Place looked around the place in awe. Joss herself was basking in the approval, but she thought of something they could do. "Do you want to race?"**_

 _ **"See which comes out on top," Leela Place said, "longer legs," she pointed to herself, "or home field advantage?" she pointed to Joss. "Absolutely."**_

 _ **Joss indicated a point that was high up, and they both stood together so they'd have an even start.**_

 _ **"Ok, grapples out," Joss said. Then stopped when she noticed Leela Place's grapple. Instead of being shaped like a gun, or a hairdryer, it was cylindrical with a bit of a curve on one end. "I've never seen one like that before," Joss said.**_

 _ **"It's Wade's design. He originally abandoned it when Kim switched to the wrist Kimmunicator, but he returned to it, finished it, and gave it to me."**_

 _ **"Cool," Joss said.**_

Yori from Looking Through Your Eyes by Dream Wreaver

(from Chapter 1)

 _ **Yori," he called, interrupting their mock battle. Yori and Hirotaka halted their movements, dropping their stances and becoming as relaxed as a ninja ever did. Yori glanced over at Sensei before bowing to her opponent and excusing herself.**_

 _ **Hurriedly she walked over to him and bowed, "Sensei, you wished to speak to me?"**_

 _ **"Yes my child," he replied, "Come with me, there is an urgent matter we need to discuss."**_

 _ **He led the child back to his private meditation room, the one place in the entire dojo besides his own chambers they could speak without being disturbed.**_

 _ **"Sensei," Yori began, "Is there something the matter?"**_

 _ **"A great deal child," Sensei answered, "I have sensed a great disturbance in the balance of the world. An old evil is attempting to be revived."**_

 _ **Yori held back a gasp, "You do not mean-" she began.**_

 _ **"I do," Sensei replied, "Someone has taken Monkey Fist from the temple of the Yono, and I fear he is about to be liberated from the path he willingly chose. This cannot come to be, or else the world will suffer from the Yono's wrath."**_

 _ **"Yes Sensei, I understand," Yori bowed.**_

 _ **"You must travel to America and find Kim Possible and Stoppable-san. You will need their assistance to have Monkey Fist returned here. Remember child, Monkey Fist must not be revived, or Yamanouchi and the rest of the world will wither in the path of the Yono's search."**_

 _ **Yori bowed once more, "It will be my honor she replied."**_

 _ **"Very good. Now leave at once, time is of the essence."**_

 _ **"Yes Sensei," Yori bowed a final time before disappearing.**_

Nana and Slim Possible from Graudation in Early MAYhem by Jimmy1201. _Seriously what is with these stupid Possibles!_

(from Chapter 1)

 _ **"Surprise!", called out an elderly woman.**_

 _ **"Nana!" Kim got up and hugged her grandmother.**_

 _ **"I wouldn't miss this for the world.", Nana said, standing back from the hug to get a better look at her granddaughter, "Living so far away, I miss you."**_

 _ **"I miss you too Nana," replied Kim, "It's awful to be so far away from someone you love."**_

 _ **"Slim, check out these acceptance letters.", bragged James, handing Slim a stack of envelopes as the two walked in the room.**_

 _ **"University of Oxford, University of Edinburgh, Hong Kong University, Tsinghua University in Bejing", read Slim as he flipped through a few of the envelopes, "Hoo dang, them's far. You fixin to make visits to all of these?"**_

 _ **"Well, some of them, I have to pare down the list, Uncle Slim."**_

 _ **"Oh, Kimmie cub", said James, "Ronald dropped an envelope with your passport off for you, he had to run, his parents are taking him and Hana out to an early dinner and he had to get ready. I gave it to your mom, she will need it to make plane reservations for your college trips. He said he would try to join us for dinner after graduation. I swear that boy hangs around here just for the food."**_

 _ **"Dad!"**_

And finally, Steve Barkin, Adrenna Lynn, and Martin Smarty from What's the Alma Mater by MrDrP.

(chapter 7)

" _ **Mistakes happen, Stoppable. Get over it. Now get up there and start counting," Steve Barkin snapped as he hooked a thumb at the imposing ziggurat of Vienna sausage cases.**_

 _ **"Mistakes happen? Get over it?" an incredulous Ron parroted. "Hello! This is my future we're talking about."**_

 _ **"Your future?" Barkin snorted. "It's not as if there's much to talk about—I told you: it's downhill from high school. Now stop your yapping and start your climbing."**_

 _ **"Nuh uh," said Ron as he stood his ground. "It's not like you can order me around anymore. I've got a diploma."**_

 _ **"True, but I've got seniority. Now move out."**_

 _ **"Actually, seniority is irrelevant in this situation."**_

 _ **Surprised by the unexpected observation, Ron and Barkin turned to see none other than Martin Smarty standing in the doorway. Barkin snapped to attention while Ron looked confused. "Sir?"**_

 _ **Smarty, smiling, extended his hand to Ron. "Congratulations, Ronald."**_

 _ **"On what?"**_

 _ **"Your promotion."**_

 _ **Barkin twitched.**_

 _ **"You have a problem with that, mister?" Smarty asked with a coolness that Ron hoped never to experience.**_

 _ **"No sir!" a ramrod-straight Barkin replied.**_

 _ **"Good," Smarty said before he returned his attention to Ron. "Son, you've been a great employee. Conscientious, industrious, creative—cohabiting the cats and turtles was brilliant; that's the kind of outside-of-the-box thinking I like in an Assistant Manager."**_

 _ **"Assistant Manager?" Ron asked. "Of what? The pet department?"**_

 _ **Smarty chuckled. "You've got a great sense of humor, too. You're going to be assistant manager of the whole Middleton Smarty Mart!"**_

 _ **"For real?" a disbelieving Ron asked.**_

 _ **"For real!" a clearly proud Martin Smarty answered. And while the CEO anticipated his protégé's reaction—surprise mixed with pleasure—he was not prepared for Steve Barkin's, which was to faint …**_

The Queen tore out the envelope and announced the winner clearly to all. "And the Golden Rufus for Best KP Minor Character goes to...I don't believe it...Kim's hick cousin, **Joss Possible**...

Both RufusPrime and Cynic both stood up, anticipating which Joss won. "...from **Finding Yourself by RufusPrime54!** Cynic went, "Drat...almost had it in the bag..." ****

RufusPrime stood up from his seat and got onto the stage. He accepted the award from the Queen and gave out his acceptance speech.

"Thank you so much for this award! First off, I'd like to thank everyone that voted for me, especially the people on the various forums that I am a part of, I know they had a big part in voting as well as encouraging my writing when I got a bit of writers' block!

This is the sequel to the first book in my series and when I started these set of books in high school, I never expected to win any awards from them. I was just writing to pass the time really, and it just developed from there.

To talk a little about Joss in this story, if you don't know this story was a crossover between the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Kim Possible. Ron became Hawkeye in this, and when Loki wiped his mind in the first Avengers movie, he lost his identity. So, I think someone that Kim trusted with Ron, could fill the role as Laura Barton, and had a preexisting interest in Ron. My mind immediately went to Joss and I think the sacrifice she made in leaving her life behind, and care that she had for Ron really propelled her to the award.

Thank you all again for this great honor!

"Thank you, Your Majesty, for the presentation of that award!" Sharper complimented his Queen.

Turning back to the audience, he continued, "The next award we'll present will be for best KP Villain in a fanfic. And what better way to present the award other than a current villain and a few Drakken/Shego shippers. Professor Henrich von Dementor, come to the stage with fellow Drakken fans Dinogaby, Wolfandlionpower or Wolfy for short and Legionnaire24601, alongside with longtime Shego fan Tennente.

Dementor then came onto the stage, followed by Gaby, Wolfie and Legonniare. The audience clapped for them before a Scandinavian Olympian came open through the doors.

"Hello, ja! Where can I find the training grounds?" the Olymian asked.

"Yay! My Scandinavian Olympian is here!" Legionnaire shouted.

"Where did the hell he come from? How did he get through Sharpie's security plan!" Ten asked.

Wolfie replied, "How am I supposed to know!"

The Queen replied from her box! "The gym is just down the road, about a mile to your left."

"Ja, thank you!" the Olympian replied before closing the doors.

"That was the most random thing in the history of randomness" Gaby said.

"The KP fandom has been built on randomness for 15 years, Gaby!" Ten replied, "Now let's get up there and present the damn award."

Dementor stood on the podium and spoke through the microphone. Ten held the envelope that contained the best villain while Legionnaire held the Golden Rufus.

"It's a real honor to mention ze nominees for ze best villain in a story! If only someone can vote for me INSTEAD OF DRAKKEN SO THAT I CAN WIN!" He shouted the last three words so loud that it created feedback in the microphone. This sound pierced everyone's ears, including Sharper's, whom cannot withstand such noises.

" _Ja,_ that vas my fault!" Dementor apologized, "Now..."

And then Wolfie sneezed.

"Gesundheit, Volfy!" Dementor grinned politely. Turning back to the audience, now uncovering their ears, he declaried, "Ze four finalists are..."

 **L – Kidnapped by JustSaiyan123**

 **(from Chapter 6)**

 _Be patient, L. I'm sure you want to end this quickly, but we've got to wait for Kim Possible to come to_ _ _us__ _." Drakken set down the mug where the hot chocolate previously had been. As he did, a marvelous plan came into his mind. "Besides," he continued. "I've got the perfect plan." The woman crossed her arms over her chest and her expression slightly altered from blank to a glower._

 _"Which is?" L pried. The mad scientist formed a smirk and chuckled._

 _"Good things come to those who wait," he merely responded. The assassin replied with an exhausted sigh._

 _"I am not a very patient person, but I suppose I can wait," she began. Then she formed a wicked smile. "After all, in the end I always get what I want."_

 _Drakken didn't know what she meant by that last part, but chose to disregard it. All he needed to know was that his plans will go through without intervention from Kim Possible, especially with L stopping her once and for all._

 _"Now, if you don't mind, I would like for you to do me a favor," the scientist continued. The assassin rose a brow in curiosity._

 _"Depends on what I'll be doing," she answered._

 _"Unfortunately for you, it doesn't involve any_ _ _killing__ _." A sigh of disappointment left L's mouth. Of course, still no assassination. She began to regret agreeing to this job, it was growing incredibly arid._

 _"What is it then?" L inquired bitterly._

 _"It seems that our.._ _ _funds__ _are very low. To put it simply, I'll need you and Shego to empty out a bank."_

 _"So a bank robbery?"_

 _"Precisely."_

 _L looked away and pondered for a moment. It seemed like she was doing anything other than the task she was_ _ _supposed__ _to be doing. She had no idea what went through Drakken's head. Why couldn't she just get rid of the heroine to begin with? It would make his evil scheme much more easier to accomplish. This raised other questions. Ones she sought to find the answer._

 _"Before I respond, answer me this. Why can't I get rid of Kim Possible now? Wouldn't it be easier to just eliminate the issue as soon as it erupts? And it seems this-_ _ _issue__ _has erupted numerous times before. Your plans will go through fluently if you get rid of the source." Drakken tried to suppress a chuckle before responding._

 _"I want her to see my plan succeed! Then she'll finally know she isn't all_ _ _that__ _! And this will surely show her her place."_

 **Drakken from Drakken's Big Score by Eddy13**

 **(from Chapter 2)**

 _"That was an excellent test!" Drakken was crooning as he and Shego entered their lair, dropping the sack full of stolen electronics on a table. "The mirage synthesizer worked perfectly! And best of all, since I was able to make a tiny alteration to include a self destruct mechanism, there's no trace for Kim Possible to figure out how it worked!"_

 _"About time you used that feature the smart way" Shego commented._

 _Still giddy, Drakken went over to the desk where the_ _ _Secrets of Atlantis__ _book he had found in Monkey Fist's manor was and picked it up into a hug. "And it's all thanks to this wonderful little gift that the forces of evil have granted me!"_

 _"One thing I don't get. Of all the stuff in that book, why'd you pick that dingy little cube as the first thing to make?" Shego inquired._

 _"I wanted to start out small, Shego" Drakken explained. "To be sure that it was possible for Atlantean tech to be fashioned from modern day equipment". An excited look appearing on his face, he began leafing through the book to look at the numerous illustrations of Atlantis's inventions "And now that I have, this is just the beginning! I have complete access to any potential doomsday weapon in this book! The possibilities are infinite!"_

 _"Yeah, well, don't get carried away, Dr. D" Shego advised. "I mean, even though you've got info on some pretty impressive tech there, it won't mean anything if you don't use it wisely"._

 _"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Shego" Drakken said confidently as he held up the book in his hands, which appeared to be glowing eerily "Rest assured, with the power of Atlantis at my disposal, this time the world will finally be mine!"_

 _Then, much to Shego's surprise, Drakken let out the most fiendish, diabolical, and downright_ _ _terrifying__ _cackle she ever heard from him._

 **Tim Morrell und Troy Bell from What's ze Alma Mater by MrDrP**

 _"You're sure this will work?" Troy asked._

 _"As sure as I am that half the campus is already talking about how Possible took you down in the Student Union," Tim answered._

 _Troy twitched and Tim knew he'd scored a direct hit._

 _"So one zap …"_

 _"And Kim Possible's career as a cheerleader, not to mention teen hero, is over. She'll be so useless that even that dork boyfriend of hers will drop her like a hot potato."_

 _"Sounds good," Troy said with a malicious grin, thinking of how a broken Kim would be grateful for any attention once she'd fallen. "I think I know how we can pull this off."_

 _"Talk to me," Tim said, not caring that he might be about to ruin a fellow student's life. After all, sometimes you needed to break some eggs to make an omelet …_

"Wait...wasn't that the same damn video clip used in the Best KP Original Character nominations?" Ten wondered.

"Moving on..." Dementor interrupted Ten, "...ze fourth und final finalist iz Fukushima from Graduated in Early MAYhem by Jimmy1201" 

(from Ch. 18)

 _"Weak minded fools! I'm surrounded by imbeciles!" Fukushima restrained himself from breaking his laptop into pieces. "Team One never thought to check whether the Chosen Ones were actually in the tent before attacking. But you at least cleaned those mistakes for human beings up, Hisato. Is the bomb at the abomination nest ready? This could be our best chance to ensure the MMP will be dissipated and die along with the bodies of the Chosen Ones."_

 _The man on the comms window looked tense. "I mixed everything exactly as your instructions specified! I swear!"_

 _"Stay in the area and out of sight. Once you have spotted the chosen ones arriving, leave. That bomb should basically liquefy anyone within a quarter kilometer. We can assume that close will be good enough, but we must know that the correct targets were eliminated." Fukushima growled. Not for the first time did Fukushima wish that he had gained enlightenment about the true nature of the MMP before he threw away his honor for a foolish quest for personal gain. He would gladly trade his life for a week of having Team Cobra at his side for this quest._

 _"I am coming to personally make sure this is finished. Rent a car and meet me at Middleton Regional Airport. I will message details to you later."_

 _"Master, are you sure that it is safe for you to travel to America?"_

 _"Yes, in fact, I have to move now, the buffoons in England tried to curry favor by eliminating Yamanouchi agents instead of just observing them. They failed and then in a fit of supreme stupidity, sent me a message reporting their absolute failure. I suspect that Yamanouchi has traced that message and will be here within hours."_

 _Without further words, Fukushima closed the laptop. Taking the battery out of his phone and smashing the circuit board, he tossed half the fragments in the trash. He would toss the rest in a street trash can._

"Und ze avard for Best Villain goes to..." Dementor sighed, as he was not chosen again for the twelfth year in a row. He opened the envelope to announce the winner: **DRAKKEN from Drakken's Big Score by Eddy13.**

Eddy stood up from his seat and gave a victorious high-five to his fellow friends before heading up to the stage.

Shocked and ecstatic, Eddy13 raced up to the podium, shaking his hand over his head in excitement. After accepting his statue from Dementor, he stepped up to the mic an*d cleared his throat.

"Thank you, everybody" he said to the applauding audience "I am greatly honored to once again be a winner in the Fannies, even moreso that I won Best Villain. I believe this is a category that everyone should strive for. After all, a story's greatness is truly measured by its villain" After receiving another round of applause, he continued "'Drakken's Big Score' was a unique work for me. After the series was renewed for a fourth season, I was hoping it would build up to Drakken concocting a scheme even greater than his Diablo plan. Unfortunately, it seemed that 'So the Drama' was when he peaked; everything he did since then didn't measure up to that level, and while he was successfully in 'Graduation' by…"

"Don't say it!" a familiar voice cried out.

"You-Know-What" Eddy13 said uneasily "The writers said that Drakken would then become annoying rather than evil. Still, I felt that Drakken deserved a chance to one up his greatest achievement, so I decided to give it to him".

"Yeah, at our expense!" a certain redhead at the middle row shouted.

"Sorry, Kim" Eddy13 said halfheartedly "Anyway, for this story, I drew inspiration from Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Gravity Falls with regards to Drakken's new reading material, while basing the title on one involving a character that shares Drakken's voice actor. I think you all know which one" he winked knowingly "To those of you wondering, 'Drakken's Big Score' will continue in the future. I'm currently stuck where to go for now, but I will return to it one day. Of course, for story purposes, I have to ask Kim and Ron to pretend they didn't hear parts of my speech" After receiving an O.K sign from Ron and a reluctant nod from Kim, Eddy13 turned to the audience one last time "Once again, I thank you all for voting for me and I hope to be up here again in the future".

And with that, Eddy accepted the award and stepped down from the podium. Sharper then returned to the podium.

"So that has been two more awards in the annual books of the Kimmunity. Congrats to both RufusPrime and Eddy for winning in their respective categories!" Sharper said through the microphone. "We'll take another word from our sponsor, Smarty-Mart: Where smart shoppers shop smart! Next up will be the awards for Best Songfic and Best AU. So stay tuned." 

The lights then dimmed to the next commercial break while LeeAnn Rimes' "I Need You" played.


	38. Best Songfic and Best AU

Chapter 38 – Best Songfic and Best AU

Ron, in the audience, was playing around with his fidget spinner.

"Look at it, KS! It spins!" he exclaimed, spinning it over and over again. "Woo! Hours of fun!"

"You mean hours of irritation." Kim muttered, "Put it away."

"Aww man...fun-zone denied..." Ron sighed, putting the top back in his pocket.

When the song ended, Sharper and Sarah came back to the stage.

"And welcome back, y'all hear, as we present the next two awards in this segment!" Sharper said.

"It's such a beautiful night tonight!" Sarah replied.

"Yeah, just as long as we don't get rained out in time for the Queen's carving!" Sharper muttered before the audience gave out a light laugh. "Sarah, it's your turn at the bat!"

"Ahh...gotcha, Sharper!" Sarah replied, giddily as she took the microphone. "Next up is the award for Best Songfic presented by EchindaPower and..."

She gasped, "Senor Senior Junior?! How did he get on the list?!"

"What?!" Sharper exclaimed, "This can't be true! Not Junior! Anyone but him!"

But it was true! Junior sprung up from his seat first and the whole audience booed at him, which wasn't a surprise considering his experiences with past ceremonies. Even his former girlfriend was jeering him. She had a pack of rotten eggs, just in case if Junior ever showed up singing. Kim and Ron both gave each other earplugs from last Christmas in preparation for this.

Echina stood from his seat and walked to the stage. The boos and the jeers at Junior subsided...for now.

Both Sharper and Sarah backed away from the vicinity, just in case any projectiles were thrown at Junior.

"Song fics are a simple means of using a song and applying it to a character..." Echinda said. "So with that being said, here are the four nominees."

 **Possible Horror by Thomas Linquist**

 _As Josh sang of how in "just seven days" he could produce a man, Flagg went through a few of the warm up routines of push ups and crunches he'd done during the football season. Bonnie had a hard time ignoring his abs and biceps, and pretending to be mourning the death of "Eddie". She contented herself with imagining all of the things she was going to do to Brick once the after party was over, and she could get him alone._

 _The curtain closed as Frank N. Furter walked his "bride" off the stage to the tune of the wedding march, the extras and those seated in the front rows of the audience throwing popcorn at the "couple"._

 _Barkin took up his narrative. "And so, the evil scientist took his creation to his boudoir, and Brad and Janet shown to their separate rooms. Little did they realize, the night would leave them with their innocence in shreds." He looked at his notes again. "Hey people, I thought we discussed this! Let's keep it rated PG, huh!"_

 _The curtain opened again. On one side of the stage was a blanket with pillows suspended above it, behind which, Kim was "lying" in her bed. Across the stage, a similar set up had Ron, in his bed, pretending to try to sleep. The lights were low, so that only vague shapes could be seen. As Rufus played with the switches, the footlights illuminating Janet's room revealed a second figure stealing under the covers from the wings. He cuddled up close to Kim, and nuzzled her neck._

 _"Oh, Brad! Are you sure this is appropriate? You only asked me to marry you a few hours ago."_

 _A recording of Ron's voice, made during rehearsals came from a small speaker behind the blanket. "It'll be alright, Janet. There's no harm in giving in to pleasure."_

 **Bat out of Hell by GerbilHunter**

 _She was thinking about Shego. She hated being always alone. When she had lost Ron, she had lost something of herself. When the romance failed, he had needed to leave, to find what he could be other than her sidekick and companion. And when she thought about a companion who could match her, who would not be in her shadow, only one name, one face, came to mind. The woman who had been there several times now, always avoiding her, but showing by her strength and determination that she would be an equal. If only the woman would come to her, would talk to her. They'd figure something out._

 _She sighed, twisting, and was about to doff her shirt when a knock came on her door._

 _One of the two policemen who were her escorts was there. "Miss Possible? Somebody fired a rocket-propelled grenade at the Federal Building over on Wilshire a few minutes ago."_

 _What did this have to do with her? There would be a huge response to that, and it wasn't the sort of thing she could deal with. Unless it was one of her particular villains. "Was it Drakken? Or Dementor?"_

 _"Nobody knows. It seems to have been a drive-by. There was some damage, but not a lot. But it's got just about everybody in that division over there. Between that and a hostage situation a few miles from here, we're stretched pretty thin. So we've been asked to go look at a fire a couple of blocks from here. It's in an industrial area, a couple of warehouses. Shouldn't be any problem, and it was probably deserted. The Fire Department is on their way." The man shrugged helplessly. "I know we're supposed to protect you, but it's late and everybody's gone."_

 _"No big." The nineteen year old hero reached for a light jacket. "I'll go with you. There might be somebody there who needs help. I know the firefighters will have it under control, but I might be able to help."_

 **Musically by Firestorm808**

 **** _"Not what. Who. That is your new cabin mate."_

 _The two looked deeper inside, and on the top bunk to the right was a large furry something. They realized the furry something was breathing. Then an arm lifted from its body to scratch its repulsive side, as it did, they watched ticks fly from its body._

 _"Meet Bobo the Chimp, our camp mascot." The beast turned around and yawned, flexing its sharp teeth and hissing at a bug flying too close._

 _Jimmy snapped out of it to ask, "Why is he bunking with the mascot?"_

 _Charles only continued to smile. "To keep the balance of nature of course." The two looked up at him in confusion. "Big bugs eat smaller bugs, and the bigger bugs are eaten by Bobo. Nature is balanced, Bobo is fed, and you get the roommate you asked for. It's a win for everyone!"_

 _Ron's face paled. "This can't be legal."_

 _Jimmy hadn't known Ron for long, but even he didn't want him to live here. "I have to agree with the little guy. Is this legal?"_

 _"Everything's legal when the cops aren't around."_

 _That didn't answer their question. Before they could ask again, Charles began to leave. "I'll see you two at breakfast tomorrow!"_

 _The two looked at the retreating figure of Charles and looked back at the cabin. "Are you gonna be alright little dude?"_

 _"Um..." Ron had no idea what to do. He decided to do what he did best: be positive. "I-It can't be that bad. Right? I mean, Bobo looks friendly." Bobo screeched at the humans. "-ish."_

 **and lastly, Let the Music Move You by CaseysFancy**

 _Shego pulled out the opposite chair and took a seat._

 _"I should be asking you the same thing."_

 _Hego's brows furrowed and his grin fell. He self-consciously tugged at the sleeves of his sweatshirt, trying to cover his bandages. However, his massive forearms barely allowed it._

 _"Heath," Shego began slowly, taking a lot of care to keep her tone from becoming sharp, "what happened?"_

 _Hego rested his chin in a large hand, still avoiding his sister's eyes. A moment passed before he spoke._

 _"I don't know."_

 _Shego swallowed. It wasn't like Hego to hold back. But then it wasn't like Hego to end up in a place like this._

 _"Wendell called me," she explained. "Several times. When he told me what was going on," she broke off, shaking her head. Silence befell the pair again._

 _"What happened?" Shego finally repeated. "I mean, when I saw you a month ago, everything seemed fine."_

 _Hego's mouth tilted into a rueful smile, which quickly fell. He folded his arms, tucking his hands under his biceps, and shrugged._

 _"I guess things haven't been_ _ _fine__ _for awhile now," he murmured, as if embarrassed. "It's just – "_

 _He stopped, contemplating the wisdom of opening up to her. Although, in the last two days at Go Hospital's Inpatient Center, he was realizing how closed off he had become over the years. Glossing over his emotions and needs, favoring those of the city and his brothers. And sister. It had built to a crescendo last Tuesday. And that had landed him here._

Junior took the envelope and the Golden Rufus. The audience held out tomatoes and rotten eggs to throw at Junior. Even more horrifying was that he was about to open his mouth. He was going to sing the winner.

" _And the award for Best Songfic goes to_ _ **Let the Music Move You by CaseysFancy!"**_ Junior sang in an eloquent voice that took Sharper, Sarah, Bonnie and the entire crowd by surprise. The musical lessons that had put the KP Fannies Committee in the red were actually working at improving Junior's vocals.

"Wow!" Kim gasped, amazed at the progress of Junior's lessons.

"I didn't know Junior had it in him all this time!" Ron added, putting down a tomato.

"Were you going to throw that at him?" Kim asked, hands on her hips.

"Uhhh..." Ron stuttered before eating the tomato. "...no, KS!"

Casey walked to the stage, head down and was trying not to look around at people that he suspected are staring at him. He was trying his best to be calm and collected. Once he got to the podium, Casey took the award from Junior's hands. He inhaled deeply and start to speak in a slightly shaky voice.

"Ah, I'm really delighted to be up here, getting the award for Best Songfic. It makes me happy to know that people enjoyed what I  
wrote. I've only put a couple of things out there, and to get an award for one of them kind of rocks me, to tell the truth. I  
keep thinking I'll get a note that somebody screwed up the count, and a more deserving fic actually won. The others in the  
category are all very good, and it would hardly be a shame to have come in behind any of them.

I've only been a member of the Kimmunity for a couple of years, and I like it here. Umm, I'll say again that I'm happy that  
people have enjoyed my contributions. I salute all of the other winners, and I want to thank all of the writers, up here today or  
not, who continue to give us new stories to enjoy.

Thank you to the Fannies Committee for all the work of handling the nominations and the voting, and for throwing this fabulous  
shindig. Thank you to everybody who voted for my songfic. Thank you to everybody who has left a review, on mine or anybody  
else's work - it's a huge boost to know that people read and think about our writing. And thank you to everybody who continues  
to make the Kimmunity a great place to be. 

He held the statuette aloft and nodded his head to Sharper and Sarah.

Thanks again.

Casey walked off the stage, holding and hugging the Golden Rufus.

Sharper then came back onto the podium. "Now, our next award will be presented by a team-up of experienced authors: myself, Sentinel, Cajunbear, Whitem, RC Williams, and lastly, Jimmy1201.

Sentinel, Cajunbear, and Jimmy all came out from backstage while Whitem and RC stood up from their seats. Cajunbear had the envelope for Best AU while Jimmy held the Golden Rufus. They all assembled on stage with Sharper leading the away. Whitem, thankfully, had some time squeezed in into his IRL things to attend the ceremony.

"The next award that we're presenting is the Best Alternate Universe award." Sharper began to explain.

"It pits Kim, Ron, Drakken, Shego, and the rest of the KP crew..." Sentinel said.

"...into sitches where they've never been in before during the show's run." CajunBear finished his friend's sentence.

"Okay, guys, that was kind of weird." Whitem admitted.

"You sound like that movie from Stephen King." RC said.

"The one with the creepy clown and the red balloon?" Jimmy questioned.

"Nope...it's the one with the creepy hotel and the whole 'All work and no play make Sentinel a crazy author!'" Cajunbear chuckled. Sentinel was a little peeved, but took in the humor.

"As we were saying..." Sharper interrupted them. "The award goes to the best Alternate Universe story. First...the finalists!"

The lights dimmed again as Sharper announced the five finalists:

 **Life After by Chris the Cynic**

 **(** _ **from Ch. 1)**_

 _"Can you tell me what's going on?" Wade asked. "I think Josh left some things out."_

 _Tara told Wade everything that had happened. When she finished, she heard a flurry of typing and then Wade said, "Fire, police and medical services are already on the way because of the explosion, I'll make sure they know that there's a wild animal or something-"_

 _"Or something," Tara said._

 _"-on the loose." Tara heard typing. "That's odd." More typing._

 _"What's odd?" Tara asked._

 _"There's more help headed your way than there should be."_

 _There was an unexplained explosion, someone had been mauled and was missing, possibly dead, Ron was unconscious, Kim was missing -though apparently Josh was working on that- what could possibly be more help than they needed right now? So she asked, "What does that mean?"_

 _"It looks like all of Middleton's emergency-" typing. "It's not just the high school." Wade said. More typing._

 _"What's not just the high school?" Tara asked, though she had a feeling she didn't really want to know the answer._

 _"Local 911 has been inundated by calls in your area," Wade said. "Animal attacks, strange sounds, unexplained blackouts" typing "Everything is centered on the high school."_

 _"Great," Tara said. She didn't have any emotion left to give._

 _"Police are advising people to shelter in place," Wade said. "Tara, get yourself and Ron to a safe place and then barricade yourselves in."_

 _"Wade," Tara said._

 _"I have to go." The line went dead._

 _"Damn it," Tara said._

 **Fox and the Mad Dawg by CaptainKodak1**

 **(from Ch. 1)**

 _"Well, Kimberly, where are you heading today." Kim jerked around at the voice to see the one person she did not under any circumstances want to see. It was Colonel Wilhem Du, the Gestapo officer for the district. His men and his orders had caused the deaths of many in the resistance. Kim faced the coolly arrogant officeras he strolled up to her. The soldiers snapped to attention as the corporal hurriedly handed Kim's papers back to her._

 _"Good afternoon Colonel Du." Kim stammered lowering her eyes. "I was going to visit my grandmother."_

 _Du approached her slowly. She knew he had a fancy for her, but she had not interest in him at all. Du slapped his gloves against the coal black boots he was wearing. His black uniform was immaculate. The red arm band with the black swastika adorned his arm. He stood in front of her and reaching over to touch her chin raised it to look in her eyes. Kim held her breath as they stood there for what seemed to be an eternity. Then Du released her._

 _"Feldwebel?" he called._

 _"Yes, Colonel." The Feldwebel snapped to attention at his side._

 _"Clear Mademoiselle Possible through the checkpoint and place her bike in my car. I'll supply a ride to her grandmother's farm._

 _"Yes, Colonel." The Feldwebel answered. He snapped a salute and shouted for two of the soldiers to mount the bike on the rear of the command car and escort Kim to her seat. Kim took her time getting into the car. The Feldwebel held the door open for her as she stepped across to the far side of the car and took her seat. Du slipped his gloves on his hands and entered the car sitting across from Kim. The driver jumped into his seat and cranking up the car drove quickly into the countryside. Du smiled over at her._

 _"It is such a beautiful day don't you think?"_

 _Kim tried not to look at him._

 _"Yes, I guess."_

 _Du chuckled._

 _"You have nothing to fear from me Kimberly. Would you care to dine with me tomorrow night? I am having some fellow officers over for dinner and it would so much more enjoyable if you would join me …us."_

 _Kim swallowed and shook her head._

 _"Sorry Colonel Du. I have a test at the university the next day and I will need to study. Besides, I do not have anything fit to wear at such a fine dinner."_

 _Du looked out over the countryside._

 _"Well, maybe I can do something about that."_

 _The sky was filled with a droning sound and they looked up to see a formation of bombers heading over the town. Du scowled. While Kim wondered about the men in the planes and that one of them might be someone._

 _"B-17s heading for a target, well the Luftwaffe will give them a fine reception. We captured a few of them the last time a plane was shot down near here. We entertained them till we sent them to the prison camp."_

 **Wicked Bonds by 13Alex**

 **(from Ch. 8)**

 _Anyway." Bonnie whispered. "There is something wrong with you, and I think it's the magic kind of weird."_

 _"So, I'm cursed or something?"_

 _"I've read about curses from one of Dad's books. It usually needs something from the victim, like a really personal item, tooth, hair…"_

 _"Hair!" Ron suddenly exclaimed, drawing attention of everyone in the classroom._

 _"You want to say something to us, Stoppable?" chemistry teacher asked him._

 _"Hair…your hair looks lovely today…" Ron said first thing that came in his head._

 _Teacher moved his hand to his rapidly bolding head, as his face become more red-ish. Students obviously burst in laughs at that remark._

 _"I guess since you have time to criticize people's…hair condition, you can spend it doing extra homework, Stoppable." Teacher huffed and continued his lesson._

 _"Aww man." Ron sighed._

 _"What was that?" Bonnie, like many others in the classroom, was suppressing the laugh._

 _"Somebody pulled my hair during lunch break."_

 _"You sure?"_

 _"Certain." he nodded._

 _"Ok, let me try something. Be still."_

 _Bonnie touched Ron's palm. She remembers her father doing this to Ron, when she brought him home, to check on any magical activity. It was a simple test, shooting your own magical energy through a person's body and getting instant feedback from it, like sonar. She concentrating her powers in her hand. Ron felt a painful feeling through his all body, but it ended as quickly as it appeared._

 _"Yew, gross…" Bonnie let his hand go._

 _"Welp, there goes my self-esteem." Ron said under his breath._

 **Mind Games with a Twist by Crush48**

 _Kim shook her head in mute amusement as they exited the store and headed to a busier intersection to hail a cab._

 _It wasn't long until they managed to flag down a cab to head towards the center of the city. As their luck would have it, the taxi's driver happened to be someone Kim helped out not too long ago. Their driver was a young man with dark hair who was wearing a black jacket and jeans. He repositioned the shades that lie propped over his forehead._

 _"Thanks for the free ride, Chris. Much appreciated," Kim spoke up from her seat at the back. Ron was seated next to her, his elbow propped on the window. Sam nodded his head once._

 _"It's the least I can do after you helped chase down that car thief," he replied with a smile. "I still have my job because of you. Heck, I should be the one thanking_ _ _you__ _."_

 _"No big! Anyone could have thought to repurposed the engine to catch the guy," she replied with a shrug. Ron shook his head, a small smile betraying his mirth._

 _"Who knew you could emergency install Nitros into a Taxi?" Ron asked rhetorically, continuing to be impressed by Kim's pool of talent._

 _"We're here," Sam spoke up, turning the ignition to set his Car to neutral. Kim and Ron filed out of the backseat and the redhead offered another thanks._

 _"Anytime guys," he mock saluted, before pulling off the driveway and back into traffic._

 _Kim immediately began to examine the large warehouse in front of them while Ron opted to study their surroundings. The warehouse was isolated from any other building. The storefronts and offices were across the street from the large structure, which seemed to be made of a off-red colored brick with brown roofing._

 _"No Bueno Nacho to be found anywhere," Ron spoke up morosely. There went his intent to grab a Naco on the way back home. The usual spot would be closed by the time they neared it._

 _"Head in the game, Ron," Kim lightly scolded, beginning to walk forward into the Warehouse entrance._

 _"Right, right," he quickly agreed. "Don't worry, KP, I got this," he stated confidently, making sure to stay near the redhead as they headed deeper into the warehouse. Rufus chose that moment to peek his head out of Ron's pocket, acting as an extra pair of watchful eyes._

 **Lastly, it's Machinations by Waveform.**

 _(Chapter 12)_

 _Not even five minutes later Arcee and I pulled up to a standoff. BlackArachnia was in her robot mode. Two of her spider mode legs were over her shoulder and glowing. Optimus had his blasters trained on Megatron, who was readying his own fusion cannon._

 _Optimus was down. His armor was cracked in places and missing in others. The glass from his vehicle mode windshields on his chest were shattered, and the grille on his abdomen was mangled, the delicate machinery underneath sparking._

 _The big bot had gotten his licks in on the Decepticon leader, because Megatron's helmet was broken in places and his face was covered in cracks that were bleeding energon. Unfortunately, he was ready to deliver the killing blow. He aimed his cannon at Optimus' face._

 _"I would have waited an eternity for this," he hissed. "It's over, Prime."_

 _"So not!" I didn't really like to use them, but my suit did have blasters. I activated the one on my right gauntlet and fired off a shot, knocking Megatron's aim off. The Decepticon leader's blast just grazed Prime's shoulder, splintering his smokestack._

 _"Well, look who's here," Megatron sneered. "Arcee, and your new pet human." Megatron turned his crimson eyed gaze to me. "I have studied you, Kim Possible. You should feel honored; no mere fleshling has ever intrigued me so much as you."_

 _I got off Arcee and powered up another blast. Arcee transformed and did the same. "I took your pet combiner down without firing a shot," I said. "Imagine what I can do to you."_

 _Megatron didn't respond to the threat. "I must hand it to you, Optimus, you certainly know how to find spirited allies." He then turned to BlackArachnia. "And you, my dear, what are we to do with you? Optimus would imprison you, as his predecessor did. I would work to cure you; to purge you of your organic contamination!"_

 _"How about I contaminate you instead, shark face?" I growled. All this organic life bashing was seriously getting me tweaked._

 _Optimus waved me back. "There is no need for this, Megatron." He turned to his lost love. "BlackArachnia, I would never lock you up, chain you, or force you into stasis. You should know that after all we went through together."_

After a drumroll, Cajunbear opened the envelope and gave it to Sharper.

"And the Fannies award goes to... **Fox and the Mad Dawg by CaptainKodak1.**

 **CaptainKodak came down his seat and made his way from the left side of the auditorium up onto the stage. He accepted the award from Jimmy, unfolded the paper containing his acceptance speech and read from it:**

I would like to thank all the fans of Kim Possible Fanfiction who have continued to read my stories and voted for me for this award. I published my first KP fanfiction on October 4, 2004. Over 13 years ago. I have written a lot of stories between that day and tonight. I have enjoyed writing the stories and enjoy reading them just as much. I have made many great friends here amoung the fans of Kim Possible. Some of them are not with us today but are with us in spirit.

The idea of The Fox and the MadDawg came to me many years ago. I started and stopped on the story several times over the years never being able to really get into the story. Then some events in my life caused me to pull back from writing for a time. This was a time that I realized I had been spending too much time writing and not enough with my family. There have been some major changes in my life over this period also. Then I was going through some of my old files and I saw the old files for The Fox and the MadDawg. I knew then that I could take up this story. I had to think long and hard on how I intertwined their lives and their life stories as well as the lives of the other characters. It would definitely be an AU as the world in which they are was so different from the show. I also had to keep them in character as much as possible. I hope that I was successful

Thanks to all of you again for this award and I hope to continue writing in the future.

And with that, CaptainKodak exited the stage, Golden Rufus in hand.

Sharper came back onto the podium and said, "We'll take our next commercial break, brought to you by Nakasumi Toys. We're a quarter done with the ceremony and next at bat is the awards for Best Crossover and Best Alternate Pairing. Until then, enjoy this crunk and swaggy tune!

Soulja Boy's 'Crank Dat' played as the lights dimmed for the next segment of the 12th KP Fannies.


	39. Best Crossover and Best Alternate Pair

Chapter 39 – Best Crossover and Best Alternate Pairing

Once Soulja Boy's tune came to an end, Sarah went to the podium when the lights came back on.

"Welcome back everyone to the fourth of 14 segments of the Fannies where the next two winners will be revealed. Once again, here's Sharper, EchindaPower, and GhostWriter presenting the award for Best Cross-over!"

Sharper, Echinda and Ghost all came up on the stage. Ghost had the envelope with the Best Xover winner and the Golden Rufus.

"The idea of joining one fandom to another has been as old as itself. And _Kim Possible_ is no stranger to crossovers."

"Didn't one with Lilo and Stitch exist?" Echinda asked.

"Yes, I am aware of that crossover, Echinda." Sharper said, rolling his eyes, "But we're not talking about the show itself."

Turning to the audience, Sharper continued, "There have been over 700 crossovers in the deep archives of ever since the show first aired that fateful June 7, 2002. _Danny Phantom_ is the most common crossover with KP with 41 fanfics to its name with the anime _Naruto..."_

Wolfy squealed for joy into the silent audience, "Yes, anime!" She started to sing obscure anime theme songs.

"Wolfy...quiet your howls, please!" Sharper insisted before continuing his speech, "...in a close second with 37. But these six finalists stand out from the 2016 calendar year as being the best of the best. The finalists are..."

The lights dimmed as Sharper announced the finalists for Best Crossover

 **Rise of the Monkey King by DJ Mirium, cross-over with Miraculous Ladybug**

 _The smoke made the heroes stop to cough. Chat heard the sound of glass breaking and ran toward the sound. He cleared the smoke and saw Monkey Fist taking the staff in his hands and place the crown on his head._

 _"Hands off the merchandise," Chat yelled._

 _"Sorry, but I will be taking my leave. Monkey Ninjas! Return to base!"_

 _Monkey Fist and his ninjas leapt away but Chat was in hot pursuit. But when he got to the roof, they were gone._

 _"Chat! Where's Monkey Fist," cried Ladybug as she and Kim and Ron joined him._

 _"Gone. They got away."_

 _"What now," asked a worried Ladybug._

 _"We'll call it in," said Kim breaking out her communicator._

 _Ladybug then heard her earrings beep._

 _"Oh, I have to go! My transformation is about to wear off!"_

 _"It's ok, do what you need to do. We'll be in touch," smiled Kim and then gave a wink._

 _Ladybug smiled and swung away. Chat just stared longingly at her till Ron cleared his throat._

 _"You should go, too. We'll take it from here," said Ron. Chat nodded and was about to jump away when Ron called out. "And Adrien." Adrien stopped and his eyes went wide as he looked at them. Kim just smiled and nodded as her way of saying it's alright, his secret is safe. "Keep in mind what I said about Ladybug. It will happen when the time is right," smiled Ron._

 _ **Machinations by Waveform, cross-over with Transformers**_

 _I was already at Shego's Faraday cage cell when Will and Dr. Director got there. I was wearing my black and blue battlesuit, and Shego was outside the door and had been shackled and fitted with the signal blocker; a combination belt and head unit that, in theory, would stop any unauthorized radio signals from reaching the nanites in her bloodstream by creating a radio scrambler field around her._

 _"I still think this isn't gonna work," Shego sneered._

 _"You'd better hope it does," I shot back. "I don't want to get covered in Shego splatter."_

 _"More like you don't want to get turned into Kimmie kibble when I go boom."_

 _"Will both of you just shut up?" Will snapped._

 _"Oh look," Shego said in a singsong voice. "It's little Willy Dufus and his handler, the Nick Fury wannabe."_

 _"Keep it up, Shego," Dr. Director said, "and I just might let that self destruct signal come through."_

 _I shot Dr. Director a death glare. "What part of 'unknown blast radius' don't you two understand? If she goes up, she could take this entire base with her! What, did you think I was making that up?"_

 _"Yes," was all Will said._

 _I let out a groan, rolled my eyes, and walked on. Shego was on my right, and Ron was on my left. Will and Dr. Director were bringing up the rear. It was slow going, due mainly to Ron being on crutches, and that was getting to the GJ reps._

 _"Can we please hurry this along?" Will complained._

 _To my surprise, Ron turned around and let into Will. "You try getting your knee shot out at close range and see how fast_ _ _you__ _move!"_

 _I put my hand on Ron's shoulder. He cringed on reflex, as if physical contact now meant pain. He looked at me with a worried look on his face. I smiled and mouthed the words "Nice one."_

 _ **Connecting the Dots by RufusPrime54, crossover with Marvel**_

 _Hello," Ron said._

 _"Hello Agent Barton," Kim said teasingly._

 _"Well Good Evening to you Agent Romanov," Ron replied. "Watcha up to?"_

 _"Downloading files from Stark's computer," Kim said nonchalantly._

 _"Woah," Ron said. "Hasn't he got some high tech security system. It has a name. It's umm…"_

 _"Jarvis?" Kim asked._

 _"Yeah," Ron said._

 _"Bypassed it easily," Kim said. "Wade could have done it in his sleep."_

 _All of a sudden Kim heard a snort on the other line._

 _"Ron," Kim said. "Did you just scoff at what I said."_

 _"No," Ron said._

 _"Someone is on this line," Kim said. "I'm tracing the origin."_

 _"No wait," a voice said._

 _Kim knew that voice._

 _"Wade?"_

 _"Yeah," Wade said. "I sorta figured out some stuff."_

 _"How?" Ron asked._

 _"Well I was very upset when you two died," Wade said. "I thought that it was my tech's fault that the Sloth crashed. So I ran some diagnostics and they came back irregular. So I may or may not have hacked a government satellite and looked for signs of confrontation or anything mentioning your names. I only really figured it out with your mess with Shego. By the way, what happened to her. I must've lost the feed for the end of the conversation."_

 _"Nothing important," Kim lied. She was realizing what could possibly happen to Wade with protocol._

 _"Okay," Wade said. "Well then I started to go a little further, and start tracking the body signatures that I found on you when you were with Shego."_

 _"Well Wade," Kim said. "I-," but she was cut off by the comm ringing._

 _"Got to go," Kim said and she ended the call._

 _"Go," Kim said into the comm._

 _"Stark is headed your way," Coulson said. "Fast."_

 _"ETA," Kim asked._

 _"2 minutes tops," Coulson said._

 _"Shit," Kim said. "Okay I'll be out asap."_

 _ **Kidnapped by JustSaiyan123, crossover with Dragonball Z**_

 _Kim knew what she was talking about. She was going to try and find her so she could finish what she initially planned. Now might be as good as ever to start escaping while she still had the chance. The teen cast her eyes to Junior below and decided to take him with her. It was no longer safe for him and her to stay around awhile longer._

 _"Come on, buddy, time to jet," Kim whispered to him in a rushed voice._

 _Without further ado, the both moved away from the bush, ultimately departing from the clearing. No one but L seemed to notice the movement from the outskirts of the clearing. Quickly, she used this as an opportunity to get away from the three._

 _"I'll leave by myself," L affirmed. "I_ _ _don't__ _need an escort." And with that, the woman rushed into the direction of what she thought the heroine was at._

 _"Go after her," Goku ordered Trunks, very brisk. "And make sure she's safe."_

 _Trunks nodded at once and chased after the female assassin, blind to her hidden, sinister intentions while Goku faced Cell. Meanwhile, Kim was bolting through the forest, now attempting to come in contact with Wade on her Kimmunicator. She figured the energy field was down, so now was her only shot at escaping while she still could._

 _"Come on.. come on.." she murmured hastily. "Pick up, Wade!"_

 _A feeling of despair began to form as time took its toll on her. Before the feeling could blossom, the young tech genius answered the call. Before he had, he was drinking his soda from a straw, but seeing as Kim's face popped onto his screen he spat his beverage back out onto the screen._

 _"_ _ _K-KIM!?__ _"_

 _"Oh, Wade! You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" the heroine exclaimed._

 _"I-I can't believe it's actually you!"_

 _"Yeah, real shocker, I know, Wade, but that's besides the point!" she said abruptly. A question formed in her head, but as it formed she felt a pang in her heart. "I.. I don't know where Ron is. Can you find him?"_

 _"What, do you think I have him micro-chipped or something?"_

 _ **Stones in the Force by Eoraptor, cross-over with Star Wars**_

 _"Miss Possible," Commander Rex stood stiffly at attention in the doorway to Kim's small quarters, watching the redhead human, who was reading from some info pad she had found. "I've been sent to bring you to the Council Chamber."_

 _Kim looked up in mild consternation. She had just got back from that darned ice ball they called Hoth, and had been promised a little down time from her Jedi task masters. It wasn't that she didn't like helping out, nor that she had anything better to do, but these guys seemed all too willing to take advantage of her situation and her unique condition in this universe._

 _"I've already made my report, Commander, can't this wait? My darned eyebrows are still frosty!"_

 _ _~that's not all that's frosted up~__ _the clone thought, trying not to notice the way her skin was paler than usual and her tight black flight suit displayed her more feminine bits reaction to the cold. Shaking his head, he sighed with understanding. "Sorry ma'am, but they want to see you, we found something interesting that directly concerns you."_

 _Sighing and seeing she had little choice in the matter, Kim rose to her feet and stretched. "And what did I tell you about that Ma'am crud? You're practically old enough to be my father."_

 _Kim actually knew she was older than the trooper, by virtue of his being grown in a test tube, but he certainly didn't 'look' twelve years old, nor act it. "Sorry ma-, mi-… My apologies, Kim, force of habit. "_

 _A few minutes tube ride later found Kim back in the Council Chambers of the Jedi Masters. After two months here, she was starting to get a feel for the way things worked amongst these feudal guardians of the Republic. Today master Kenobi and his knight-squire Skywalker were in attendance, along with Grand Master Yoda, and the tall guy Something-or-other-Mundi. Master Windu and the blue tentacle woman Ayala were present via holograms, as were a few others she had never met._

 _"Welcome you, we do, Miss Possible." Yoda inclined its head to her and smiled that odd smile as its ears wiggled. "Please to be watching this, would you? Concerned we are that another of your kind found has been. Perhaps some light upon this you could shed?"_

 _ **And lastly, KP in Equestria Girls, by Aerotendo, crossover with My Little Pony**_

 _Kim could see that Applejack was happy to hear the news but still nervous about asking, so she steps forward and says, "What is the matter? What do you need our help with?"_

 _Applejack takes a moment to collect herself, "Well then, Ah was wondering if you'd come back with me to help with a little bit of a fixin Ah'm having. Y'all can say no right now if ya'd like but my friends are missing and I'm not sure what to do. Swearin' something just dudden add up right and when Ah got your most recent letter. It gots me to figgerin' that there is something wicked done happening in Equestria."_

 _Kim is about to say something when Ron steps up and says, "Sure thing! We'll help you cousin or my name isn't Ron Stoppable!"_

 _Applejack relaxes a bit visibly and smiles, "Ah'm most pleased to hear that cuz, because I've been worryin' mahself sick over my friends."_

 _Kim went into mission mode and says, "So what's the sitch? Where and when did you last see your missing friends? Who is exactly missing?"_

 _Applejack raises her hands, "Whoa there, sugarcube. That's a-mighty lot of questions to be answering right away but I am having one of my own, like what's exactly a 'sitch'?"_

 _Ron quickly says, "Oh, that is Kim-speak for "What is the situation?" She did it when we were in pre-k and I thought it was so cool and she's done it ever since."_

 _Kim smiles a little at Ron as she thinks, "Ron noticed! How sweet of him."_

 _Applejack nods to them, "Ah get it. Anyway, to be getting back to the questions. I last be seeing them all in my town of Ponyville. I saw them just last weekend. Mah friends Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie are missing."_

 _Kim nods as she takes in the information, "Then we need to start there."_

 _Applejack smiles in relief, "Ah was hoping to be hearing s'mething like that to be honest." She turns to the door, opening it and reveals Big Macintosh sitting in a truck, bringing a hand up to wave as he smiles at the sight of Applejack, Kim, and Ron._

 _Kim looks at the old truck with mud on the wheels and fenders, leftover hay strands sticking out of the back and signs of rust on a few corners and the bumpers. It sat just a few feet behind Kim's car and she wonders how long it would take for them to get to wherever Equestria was in the truck._

Once the finalists list was read, Ghost said, "The envelope, Sharper!" Without hesitation, he handed it to him.

"And the Golden Rufus for Best Crossover goes to... _ **Connecting the Dots by RufusPrime54.**_

RufusPrime was in shock when he won his second award. He came up on the stage and accepted the award from Echinda's hands. RufusPrime then went the microphone to say his piece:

Thank you so much for this award. This is the second one I have won tonight and I couldn't be happier! This time around I would like to thank my family that always encouraged my to write and extend my creative bounds ever since I started writing my Sophomore year in high school.

Well, every great crossover event starts with the first book, and I never expected this to win any awards. I first got this idea for the crossover from a picture I saw on Twitter if you can believe that. I mean how else would someone get that idea? Kim Possible being a Soviet Super spy, killing at will and not really the nicest person? But I saw it as a challenge and decided to connect the dots, pun intended.

This story so far has been my best work, and I hope my writing only gets better from here. I have great plans for this series going forward and it all started with this crossover book. I thank you all again for this honor, and look for me in a couple years when I'm eligible for this award again. Thank you!

With that, RufusPrime held onto his Golden Rufus and walked off the stage.

"So far, things have been progressing nicely!" CajunBear whispered to Sentinel.

"Yes. No crazy robots, no security malfunctions, nothing that would bring the Fannies Committee in the red yet." Sentinel said.

Sharper resumed his position on the platform. "For our next three awards, starting with this one, we'll invite current KP fans who ship their following respective couples. The first of the three are the alternate pairings that are not Kim/Ron or Kigo. So I would like to invite the Drakken/Shego shippers that we have in tonight's audience, followed by the Rongo shippers, and then other pairings besides those two to come up the stage.

Legionnaire, Wolfie, TI, GorillaKing18, Neo the Saiyan Angel, and Emersonian came up on the stage.

(dialogue goes here)

"Shipping in the _Kim Possible_ universe has been a staple of this fandom ever since the show first premiered." Legionnaire began. "Of course, the two most common pairings are Kim with Ron and Kim with Shego."

"Although there has been a lot of fanart about the other ships of KP, especially the pairing of Drakken/Shego..." TI said, looking at both Wolfie and Legionnaire, for they too were famed Drakken/Shego artists. "...not much has been dedicated in the area of fanfiction."

"Where's the love of sidekicks?" GorillaKing asked. "Rongo is really popular too! I mean, just look at the sheer number of reviews!"

"A love with Monkey Fist is the dream for me!" Emersonian said, making a heart shape with her hands/

"Regardless of ships that we support, here are the following nominees for best Alt Shipping Couple.

 **Ron and Amelia – A Badger and A Sloth – kmtdiccon**

 _Ron smiled and retorted without any trace of malice "Well, duh! Anyone would be blind if they didn't fall for someone like you." He took a bite on his Naco and let out a sigh of bliss from the flavor, not really noticing her heated face. Amelia swore the AC went down, because right now she's feeling a bit hot. If anyone from school sees her state, her image would be shattered. She felt her spine tingled when she thought about her friends in the newspaper club. If anyone from there saw how big of a mess she is right now, she knew she will be a laughing stock. She could already see the headlines, printed in big bold letters, about how much of a blusher she is._

 _ _"Gosh! Get your head in the game, Amelia! You can't let them see you like this."__ _Amelia mentally slapped herself to get back into her normal form. Going back to reality, the brunette saw the boy, who just finished his food, with a satisfied grin on his face. She then throw the question back at him and asked "And how about you? What is the Ron-man's plans for prom? As far as I remember, you do have a list of girls you would usually ask, right?"_

 _"Yeah, I still have it." Ron's goofy smile widened and answered "The playa' is a generous man, so I still give them a chance to be with the Rondo. Although they still turn me down for reasons I still don't know. Hmm, maybe I'd eventually go with Kim, assuming she didn't get any date lined up for her."_

 _Amelia just laughed and soothed the boy when she saw his perplexed face "Don't be so down. You may never know, this would be your year. It's like what they always say, the third time's the charm!" The blonde eyed the girl, who just grinned at him, and let out a chuckle. Ron remembered a certain event where he said those words, a rather embarrassing memory which includes his clothes and a grappling hook. He quickly shook his head and told her with determination slowly entering his voice._

 _"That's right. The Mad Dog can't afford to be down. The Mad Dog comes when the Mad Dog wants to play!"_

 _The girl giggled and finished her salad quickly. Putting the utensils on top of the plate, she then said "Hey, Ron. Thanks for the time. I really enjoyed talking to you. It's been a while, you know? I need to go home so I can finish my homework." She didn't want to, but she still have priorities to attend to, and her free time is almost up. Amelia expected his smile to diminish, but Ron just smiled, not bearing any sadness, and just answered "Sure thing, CL. I need to be home anyways, since Rufus here is quite sleepy."_

 _Ron pointed at the naked mole rat, who is peacefully snoring like a baby with a satisfied smile on his face. Amelia giggled and nodded. The two reached for their bags and went towards the door. Ron opened it and said with his goofy tone "Shall we, milady?"_

 _Amelia mock bowed and the two exited the Tex-Mex restaurant merrily, feeling a lot better than when the two arrived._

 _ **Drakken and Shego – Stargazing by FuschiaPhoenix**_

 _The evil doctor pouted, folding his arms and glaring._

 _Puffing a strand of hair away from her eyes, Shego said, "How long does it take to collect these cosmic ray thingies anyway?"_

 _"Oh, five or six hours, give or take."_

 _"Five or six?!... Dr. D, it's already 10!"_

 _"Tough!"_

 _Then the tell-tale whoosh of Shego's hands igniting._

 _"Eh, Shego! Let's n-not be hasty! I-I-I mean I can't control how long it takes! And you want us to conquer the world, don't you?"_

 _Shego reluctantly extinguished her glow._

 _"Fine! It's not like I'm tired, I just don't want to be bored to tears waiting out here forever."_

 _"Well, I could show you where the constellations and planets are! Or I could tell you about that one time in fifth grade, when Mother gave me a haircut for school pictures. Or the time in high school when I set the school chemistry lab on fire with only a rubber band and a Dorito! Or that other time-"_

 _"Puh-lease! No childhood stories!"_

 _"Alright, constellations it is! Oh, and we better bust out the PB stickies and cocoa moo! I'm already getting the tummy rumbles!"_

 _Shego sighed loudly. He could be such a kid sometimes!_

 _So, the megalomaniac flopped down next to the green lady and began giving a detailed description of the heavens. He traced them in the air, sometimes going off on tangents about the myths behind the sky's connect-the-dot patterns._

 _For once, Shego didn't think he was being all that boring. It was actually sort of interesting. Although she would never say so._

 _ **Ron and Shego from Part-Time Sidekicks by Imyoshi**_

 _More asking of random people later and before long, Ron and Shego enter a public library. Luckily they made it an hour before it closed._

 _Choosing a computer farthest away from prying eyes, Shego leads Ron into a corner. They don't have a library card, but Shego figures if the kimmunicator is all it's cracked up to be, they won't need one._

 _Plugging the device in, they wait for the kimmunicator to connect and luck would have it, it did. Shego immediately goes to work, using the super computer to hack into government records. The place may be different, but the technology was overall still the same._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _Not taking her eyes off the screen or the battery gauge either, Shego continues to hack the system._

 _"Making us some ID cards, putting some of our info and fake info into the system," she comments offhandedly. "And trying to get us the proper certificates of residence we need."_

 _"You could do that from right here?"_

 _"No," she answers. "We still need to go to a ward office to pick them up. It'll just be easier if we have_ _ _proof__ _that we live here. I'm changing some details too. Like for instance," she smirks. "You're no longer 17. Congrats, sidekick, you just became 19."_

 _"What?" Ron cries. "And why would you do that?"_

 _She actually stops hacking to turn, rest her arm on the back of the chair, and stare at him with the most nonchalant gaze he's ever seen._

 _"You want to go back to high school?"_

 _The blood in his veins runs cold at the thought of entering a high school this late. Hell, just the thought of going to high school period make him want throw up. Shego doesn't even have to move as Ron moves her himself, adding a light massage to her shoulders._

 _"Well, what are you waiting for, Shego!" Ron nervously grins. "Get to hacking."_

 _Of course he could see that smirk of hers and of course he did nothing about it either._

 _ ** _Ron and Monique from That's So Ron by Neotyson_**_

 _Taking a deep breath, Monique begins to tell Ron what she wants to say. "Before tonight, you made or might not notice that I haven't been interested in guys at the school. Not only is because of my standards but it's because I never been in a relationship. I live with just my mom because my dad left her when I was young and my brother ended up moving with him, so I wasn't taught by a man figure what to expect when dating a guy so while I found men attractive I haven't seen myself with one."_

 _She then takes a step closer to Ron and smiles, "That's until I met you and at first I didn't know how to take you with your Never Be Normal motto but as I hung around you and saw the way you are with Kim as a friend. As an individual, I have grown to like that in you even now you improving yourself which makes it even better."_

 _Ron didn't expect to hear a story like that about Monique and felt his heart beat faster when she confessed her feelings towards him. "Wow Monique, I had no idea about your dad. I thought I had it bad with both parents still together, but they barely are active in my life." This time Ron moves closer to her and says in a serious tone, "I know I'm no parent, but if I were, I would say that I'm proud of you for being the responsible, down-to-earth, and very fashion conscious project partner/friend that you. It's thanks to your pep talk that got me reconsidering things, and now I want to be better not just for you or Kim, but for myself. Please tell me that didn't sound weird..."_

 _With her heart feeling overwhelmed by Ron words and annoyed of the timing of his rambling, Monique grabs his cheeks and kisses him deeply stunning him in the process. Pulling away a little, Monique looks into Ron's eyes with passion. "No it wasn't weird, it was Ron's way of being very sweet and caring. As far as that project partner/friend, I think it's time to change that to partner/girlfriend don't you think?"_

 _All Ron could do is nod his head in agreement, still being stuck in la la land, leading to Monique to give a quick kiss on the lips confirming the start of their new relationship. After telling him goodnight, she heads inside to her room only to hear a loud, "BOO YA." causing her to roll her eyes in amusement and giggle thinking about how life is going to be like now that she's dating Ron Stoppable._

 _ **Drakken and Shego from Assorted Ficlets by Purplegirl761**_

 _Drakken shoots up a brief prayer, does an even briefer run-through of the periodic table, and nods._

 _Shego backs up a ways, like she's giving him a smidge more time to adjust, before approaching him again, arms swinging at her sides. When she's close enough that Drakken can see the greenish tinge outlining the wave of her hair, she tips her chin up and, ever so lightly, taps her lips to his._

 _Her breath is warm against his mouth, and it smells like nothing at all. He scrolls back through his memory to see if he's eaten any garlic meatballs or anything lately. None that he recalls, though Drakken will confess that his memory operates on rather fickle competence._

 _But since Shego doesn't wrench herself away and start gagging, Drakken decides he must be okay._

 _The science of the situation begins to unfold for Drakken. Shego's applying firm, even pressure, as if she's tending a wound. The center of her lips lines up exactly with his, so that there's no awkward slide to connect. Even the tilt of her head, at a deliberate thirty-five-degree angle, has the tendons in his neck loosening._

 _It's not a movie-kiss, not the jamming, grasping kind where the heroine appears to be trying to suck the hero into her own body. It's a caring kiss, and that's what sends a flood of relief through Drakken's iced bloodstream like a sauna. He'd swear it even tingles all the way out to the end of his ponytail, which is scientifically ridiculous since hair is dead - keratin - and can't feel anything._

 _And then he's - is he pressing back? He thinks he might be pressing back, concentrating on following the blueprints Shego laid out for him, wanting her to feel as loved as he does._

 _Drakken has no idea when or how to end such an encounter, but luckily Shego seems to. (He doesn't want to seem as though he's impatient to be finished with the thing - even though he sort of maybe kind of is, it's so overwhelming!) She pulls back after a few seconds - minutes? Hours? - and loops her capable arms around his neck._

 _"So, Doc," she says, her voice playful, "did you like it?"_

 _Drakken nods, struck mute. His brain is still scrambling to process an event written in a code its CPU can't decrypt._

 _The clock continues with its incessant tick-tocks, though they no longer sound ominous or like they're conspiring to deafen him._

 _Drakken's lips finally move, and he finds them none the worse for wear as he says, "I did. Maybe - maybe we could even do it again sometime."_

 _Shego throws back her head and lets out a rich laugh that rings like someone jangling their pocket change (which adds a whole other meaning to the description "rich," Drakken realizes now). It's even more beautiful without the bitterness that has nipped so long at its edges. No words are necessary after hearing that._

 _In fact, Drakken's conditioned himself to the idea that it will be the only noise for a while, so he nearly ricochets off the ceiling when Shego's phone beeps - in his defense, it does so_ _ _quite__ _loudly._

 _Shego pulls her phone out, not even bothering to hide her amused twitches as she checks the bar-of-soap-sized screen. "Yikes. I have to be at work in ten. I'll see ya tonight."_

 _It still feels strange, her not working_ _ _for__ _him. And yet, in a way, they're more of a team than they ever were on the wrong side of the law._

 _"All right, have fun!" Drakken says. He senses a smile preparing to spring to the corners of his mouth. "Be careful! Don't take any coins that appear to be made of wood. . . or whatever. . ."_

 _Shego flashes him a grateful look and heads for his front door. That's when a question launches itself into Drakken's mind and refuses to be ignored._

 _"Shego, wait!" he cries._

 _She turns, fingers curled around the doorframe, half in and half out, frozen in time like a Polaroid he wants to keep._

 _"Was I good?" Drakken asks, fiddling with his shirt cuff. "I mean - did I do all right?"_

 _For an instant, Shego's face is blank, unreadable. Then it dawns into her slow, sly smile._

 _"Let's just say" - Shego hikes one shoulder - "some things are worth waiting for."_

 _ ** _Last Finalist is Electronique/Adrenna Lynn from Rebound by Emperor of Dreams_**_

 _ _Adrena exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She was tempted to crawl into the bed naked, but figured it would be better to put something on. She hadn't packed a lot of clothes, not currently owning much in that line, so she just put on a clean pair of panties and a t-shirt she'd have to wear tomorrow. Her hair was still damp, put she got in bed, anyway.__

 _The bedclothes felt a little rough, but at least they were clean. Adrena laid on her stomach and hugged her pillow. It felt comforting. She tried to picture someone in its place, and the image her mind conjured up was of Electronique. The older woman liked her, she was sure of it. She wanted someone to watch her back, someone she could trust. It was lonely being a villain, as Adrena had already learned. She believed Electronique wanted someone she could be close to, and it wasn't going to be one of her brainwashed minions._

 _Adrena imagined a return to the lair where the striking villainess welcomed her with open arms. She knew it was probably a fantasy, but comfortable in the bed it wasn't difficult to persuade her tired mind that it might happen. She was tired of being alone, tired of making the wrong calls and losing. Electonique was strong and confident, and she could do worse for a partner. Electronique could teach her how to be a villain and was powerful enough to protect her from her enemies. Adrena nuzzled the pillow, imagining it was Electronique's hair. She drifted off to sleep thinking of her._

 _Legionnaire opened up the envelope "And the Fannie for Best Alternate Pairing is..._ ** _Ron and Monique from That's So Ron by Neotyson._**

 _Neotyson got up proudly from his seat and went to the stage to accept his award. He got up on stage and presented his award speech on a sheet of paper._

 _"Honestly, I am shocked that this story got nominated for not just one but four categories! I want to give special thanks to Sharper the writer for introducing me to the Kp fannies awards as well to the fans who have favorite, follow, and reviewed the story making it fortunate enough to achieve this award. Where the inspiration to write the pairing came from was not only from writing Kp stories where Ron is the main character but the fact that I always wonder what if Ron and Monique had hooked up in the series. While the pairing was a bit of challenge to write, I was able to come up with a short story of the two and reviewed positive feedback from the fans. Thank you all again for voting and supporting my content."_

 _Once Neotyson got back to his seat with his Golden Rufus, Sharper then announced another commercial break. "Congrats to our two newest winners in both RufusPrime54 and Neotyson! We're going to another message from our sponsor,_ _ _Villains Diegest__ _but when we come back, we'll have the winners for both Best Kigo and Best Kim/Ron stories, so don't touch that dial. And speaking of radio dial, we'll play another little tune during this commercial break._

 _The next song on the Fannies CD was "Mississippi Girl" from Faith Hill as the lights dimmed._

 _Outside the Rockwaller mansion, however, trouble was lurking. Enemy agents were camouflaged against the access road._

 _"Sir, we are ready to move into position!" an undercover agent said. His uniform was purple with a white breastplate with the Chi symbol on it with the number eight next to it. It was obviously the uniform of the Worldwide Evil Empire, or WEE._

 _"Thank you, Agent Chi Eight. But we cannot strike against...the enemy...just yet." Sheldon said quietly. "We have to find a fatal flaw within the Rockwaller mansion. The agency-for-good-which-much-not-be-named really intensified their security levels over the past two weeks."_

 _"But every good security plan always has a weakness! And we are going to find it!"_


	40. Infiltration

Chapter 40 – Infiltration

 _(6:45pm, 15 minutes before the ceremony)_

At the northern part of the access road, the WEE agent crawled through the forests, nearing the junction point where 18-wheelers usually came through. This area was lightly guarded with a barbed wire fence as opposed to razor wire and was one of the few areas in which said fence wasn't electrified. This was also the area in which it connected to the series of tunnels in which servants used in case of emergencies.

"Sir...should we bring out the distraction yet on the guards?" Iota Nine asked his superior.

"Not yet!" Gemini replied, "Once I give the signal, we will go to put the guards out of commission!"

( _7:00pm, SB Plotline, while the Fannies were underway)_

Ubel, Shego, and the Killer B's were hiding in their vehicle, which camouflaged into the bushes about a quarter-mile near the access road.

"Shego! Have you detected a weakness in the mansion?" Ubel asked.

"I'm getting a little impatient here!" KB One muttered

Shego, meanwhile, analyzed the property, "Ubel, there is no way in heck that we can get through those levels of security! Look at that! Lithuanian wolfhounds! Security guards all over the place! Electrified fences, razor wire! Some of this technology I have not even seen before! The electric fence is, luckily, non-lethal, but we're going run the risk of being caught?"

"Which entrance is the most secure?" Ubel wondered, "Every heavily-fortified complex has a weakness to it! And I, Ubel Drakken, intend to find it for the glory of Deviotix...but we only have 4 ½ hours left before I'm turned into meat for the lawyer lions...not literally, of course!"

"The front entrance is a no-go. Same with the back!" Shego confirmed. "The right side is awash too."

"What about the left side?" Ubel questioned, "Surely the weak point has to be there!"

"The only weakness on that side is an access road that leads to a tunnel system under the mansion. The owner more than likely uses that system for his or her servants to use cover during natural emergencies." Shego explained the schematics of the Rockwaller mansion. "It'll have to serve as our primary way in and out!"

Ubel gave an evil grin and said, "Then that's going to be the road we'll take. Shego, move the vehicle but keep the camouflage up. We don't want to be noticed.

Shego activated the radar-jamming uplink on her vehicle as well as the camouflage system. The vehicle moved as silently as it could to the access road, where they will observe the patterns of where the trucks come and go. She came up with a plan as they went along.

(7:13pm, SB plotline, Fannies up to best original character)

The USSN vehicle made its way to the last known position to where Ubel could have hidden. The tracer was beeping rapidly as it got closer.

"We should not be far now!" Agent Du said with confidence.

"Drakken has nowhere to hide now!" Kim boasted, anticipating that the place will be small with Ubel limited in space. She was wrong.

Kim was caught off-guard at what she was seeing. She rubbed her eyes and could not figure out which sight overwhelmed her the most: the sheer size of the 220 bedroom, 450 bathroom, three-floor mansion, the 100-foot tall golden state of her rival, or the fact that the entire facility was crawling with security detail that she has never seen before.

"No...no...this can't be where future Bonnie lives!" Kim gasped, jaw dropping.

"She must have like a trillion dollars or something!" Ron shouted. The Queen's actual worth was between $20 and $29 billion.

"There is no way we can bust down the front door!" Agent Du said. "We would be arrested instantly for a variety of crimes, more than that Ubel Drakken is doing!"

"Then we will have to go through the back door!" Kim said, thinking of another way to enter the Rockwaller mansion.

"It seems that whatever Drakken is coming after, it has to be here!" She peered through the bushes and saw the tracer. "Looks like we found the tracer...but no Drakken..."

"The man is trying to cover his tracks..." Agent Du observed, "Impressive...most impressive."

Kim then turned on the Kimmunicator. "Wade, I need you to analyze this mansion. Search for any potential break-ins that Drakken may utilize to gain access!"

"There is an access road not far from your location. It leads to a checkpoint that acts as a supply route for the property owner's servants." Wade explained, "That path then leads to a series of access tunnels..."

"...in which Drakken is going to use to steal that something for his machine!" Kim concluded.

"Since the tracer idea has been shot, how are we going to find Mr. Drakken in a mansion like this?" Ron whined.

"Wait...since Drakken is with the Killer B's, can you tap in the microchip that gives them the hive mind mentality?" Kim suggested, "It'll give off a signal while they are communicating to each other!"

"We follow them, and it'll lead us straight to the villain posse...and whatever Drakken is trying to steal for his machine of doom!" Wade replied.

"The only thing to do is for the villains to open us a hole so that we can sneak in." Kim said.

Although, she didn't expect _which_ group of villains to sneak into the place.

(7:25 _pm, while the Fannies were at the Best Villain)_

"Sir, shall we now commence with Operation Quarterback Sneak?" Agent Rho 11 asked. "Number One wants his device to be powered tonight!" They were about 50 feet from the entrance off the access road.

"Yes, we should!" Gemini replied, pointing to the piece of paper sticking out the guards' pants pocket. "That is our ticket to get into the mansion."

"But how are we going to get it?" Rho 11 questioned.

Gemini answered, "First, we need to knock out the guards and to knock out their systems as well. And I have exactly the perfect way to do it!"

He snapped his fingers. At that point, three scantily-clad female agents then approached the two guards in the small booth. The two guards were just hypnotized by their beauty while one of them grabbed the paper from the guard's pants pocket.

"Agent Kappa 10, activate the camera blackout virus while Nu 5 will activate her sleeping perfume through the ventilation system leading to the security room. Epsilon 19, shut down the motion sensors!"

Kappa 10 activated the virus to shut down the cameras while Nu 5's perfume seeped thru the ventilation shaft. Epsilon 19 took care of the motion sensors as well.  
_

Inside the security room, the guards started to notice the cameras going completely black.

"Huh? What's going on here?"

The sleeping perfume finally made its way through the air vents

"Guards, begin to sound the alaaaaaa..."

But before they could get to the alarm, they all collapsed to the floor, sound asleep.

The distraction agents also utilized the same sleeping perfume against the distracted guards, whom now have fallen asleep. One of these agents typed in the code, and the gates opened.

"Go! Let's move on through!" Gemini insisted, giving the signal.

Five 15-passenger vans and two 18-wheelers moved on through the gates. They disguised themselves as food supply trucks.

(7 _:35 pm)_

Shego's car traversed on the access road leading to the entry way.

"Mr. D! Take a look at this!" Shego exclaimed, pointing to the sentry gate. She pulled the car to a complete stop.

"Huh? Let me see!" Ubel shouted. He got out of the car and heard the snores of the guards.

"Looks like someone did the..." KB One began.

"...dirty work for us!" KB Two ended the sentence.

"We should continue onwards to the tunnel system that should take us directly to the lab!" Ubel insisted.

He, Shego, and KB's One and Two headed back into the car into the bowels of the Queen's mansion.

7:25pm, outside the mansion.

Agent Trepid sighed, "Ughhh...this is so boring! When are we going to see some real action? We can't be stuck in this security booth all night long!"

Slam huffed, looking through the binoculars "I'll tell you when something finally happens, Agent Trepid!"

"Maybe someone will probably run over a squirrel!" Ken muttered.

Slam then gasped, seeing who was in the lead vehicle. "It's Gemini! And his agents of the Worldwide Evil Empire!"

Ken grabbed the binoculars from Slam and he confirmed the same thing.

"They must be doing something to try and disrupt the ceremony!" Ken exclaimed.

"We have to warn Dr. Director and Miss Rockwaller!" Slam agreed. "I'll get with Tightlips, and you will get with Dr. Director!"

"Ahead of ya, big bud!" Ken replied. He activated his communicator system and Slam activated his.

"Dr. Director, please come in! I need to inform you that we have visual on Gemini and the Worldwide Evil Empire on the premises, can you please respond?"

At the opera house, Betty activated her communication system but all she heard was static.

"Agent Ken Du, do you read me? This is Dr. Director...?"

"Hmm...don't tell me he's doing another crank call of his again..." she muttered to herself, "I'm going to write him up after this!"

"Anything, big bud?" Ken asked.

"Nothing!" Slam replied, "The WEE must've had a jamming device to interfere with our communication system."

"So...any ideas?" Ken questioned.

"The only other alternative we have is to personally go to the opera house to warn Dr. Director."

"That is an hour-long walk on the other side of the property!" Ken objected, remembering his tired feet from their first conversation when they first met Sharper.

"Then maybe we would get grilled by a congressional committee about failing to protect the lives of innocent people in there!" Slam said, offering a worst-case scenario for Global Justice.

"Good point!"

7:40pm, SB bible plotline, Fannies at Best Songfic

The USSN vehicle stopped at the checkpoint where the guards were asleep. Kim rolled down the window and observed the scene.

Ron got out and said, "Man...they're out light a lightbulb!"

"Obviously, this has to be the work of Mr. Drakken." Kim said before getting back to the Kimmunicator. "Wade, we need a complete layout of the mansion's tunnel system."

"According to my schematics, the tunnel system is normally used by her servants for natural disasters and as a supply route for food." Wade said.

"So Bon-Bon has a lot of mouths to feed! Big freaking whoop!" Ron mocked. Rufus also was rubbing his stomach.

"I have an emergency naco just in case!" Ron grinned, pulling out a Naco so that Rufus could eat it!

"Ron, this tunnel system is the villains' only way in and out!" Kim replied, "If it doesn't close on us, of course!"

"We also may have to sneak in using the stealth suits I have in the trunk of the car...standard issue for all top agents!" Agent Du said, pointing to the trunk.

 _I wonder if it is standard issue to shut your mouth._ Kim thought to herself.

"We must continue onto the tunnel system and shut Drakken down before he escapes!" Kim said before all three of them jumped back into the vehicle.

Agent Du started the motor and the car headed deep into the heart of Bonnie's mansion.


	41. Best Kigo

Chapter 41 – Best Kigo  
(8:06 _pm)_

Back at the opera house, Faith Hill's song about Sharper's native state came to an end and the house lights came back up. Sharper went back up to the podium to address the crowd.

"And welcome back to the 12th Annual KP Fannies where we are in the fifth of 14 segments, and these are usually the biggest ones of the night!" he announced, "They are the awards for Best Kigo and Best Kim/Ron. For the award of Best Kigo, I would like to invite the Kigo delegation consisting of Love Robin, Juche, Emperor of Dreams, Sheki Go, GerbilHunter, The Ambiguous Fool, Lhyaran, and The Supreme One to come to the stage.

The seven Kigo writers were in a group, led by Robin and Gerbil. They went onto the stage, one by one. All of a sudden, the Kigo couple of Kim and Shego also stood up. The Kigo Kim and Shego were both in denim jumpsuits with high heeled boots.

Sheila could not believe her eyes. She had to rub them in order to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

She glared at Dr. Lipsky, who was squirming in his seat.

"Drew...I want to ask you this one question: Did you turn off _all_ the machines?"

"Honey, I swear! I...I did turn them off!" Drew said, panicking.

"Then why do I see another version of me in a relationship with Kimmie?" Sheila demanded.

"Uhh...ermm...I may have to use the little boys room!" Drew stammered.

"You'd better have a good explanation once you get our of this!" Sheila sneered at her husband.

Drew ran as fast as he could out of the auditorium.

Gerbil then tapped on the microphone.

"The idea of pairing a heroine with her adversary, goes back a long while in the world of fandoms. For example, when Harley Quinn was abused by the Joker, she decided to go out with fellow rogue member Poison Ivy. They went to have a..."

His speech was interrupted by Robin whispering into his ear.

"Huh...oh!" Gerbil muttered before adjusting his tie. "Wrong concept! My bad!"

LR then took the microphone and said,

"Haya! It's a pleasure to be here t'night. As an administrator for the KP Slash Haven as well as both the Kim Possible and the newer Kim Possible FanonWikis, I don't get out as much as I used—or want—to.

Now up for consideration is Best Kigo.

It is amazing to think how Shego, a character who was intended for a one-shot appearance, garnered so much instant popularity she and her employer Dr. Drakken were called back so much they became Kim Possible's de facto top villains and arch foes. The chemistry between Kim and Shego resonated with many fans who refused to believe it (and their animation) was not intentional.

So Kigo, the shipping name given to Kim and Shego foe yay yuri slash stories and art was born.

Opposites attracting is a long-standing and nearly clichéd trope of story telling, so of course frenemies, Kigo abounded and became quite popular and thrived to the point of becoming the most popular pairing after the Word of God Canon relationship of Kim and Ron. Hell, depending on who you talk to, may even be more popular than K/R. But we're not here tonight to restart any shipping flame wars. No, we're here to celebrate Kim… and Shego.

Lhyaran also announced, "There have been so many interesting Kigo stories through the years of this fandom's existence. Me, Emperor, Gerbil, and AF are just that continuing line of authors in this day and age."

Emperor looked at the Kigo Shego and remarked, "Nice jumpsuit!"

"Why thanks!" the Kigo Shego replied with a smile. "I got it from Club Bana..."

"Oh no she didn't!" yelled Bonnie from her royal box. "She got that from a thrift store!"

"Says the woman whose pants often fall down just to get the tabloid headlines!" the Kigo Kim shouted.

"Just lez it up and raise TV ratings!" Bonnie countered.

"You're not going to force us to kiss for your own personal gain, Bon-Bon!" the Kigo Kim countered. "We can show our affection when we want."

"Yeah, yeah," the Kigo Shego snarked. "He also put wires in Kim's pigtails. She'd look like Pippi freaking Longstocking!"

"And I wasn't in the contest then," Bonnie injected haughtily from her royal box, rocking her custom-tailored, baggy coveralls hanging off her behimd and showing her boxers. "We all know how it would have gone then."

"Sure, Bonnie," Kim said tiredly. "You would have surely won it all," this last in a mocking monotone.

"I like Pippi Longstocking."

"Ron?" Kim stared at him.

The Kigo Shego snorted. "Any redhead in a storm huh, Buffoon? And the King put you with Bonnie. Must be one of her favorites!"

The lottery winner darkened. "As if!"

"Yeah, the things these guys do to get Ron out of the way, so they can put us together," Kim said in a resigned tone. "KiY at least gave him a girlfriend."

"Two," interjected Ron. Kim shot him a dark look. He stuttered a little. "Uh, yeah, I really don't like that part, either."

Kim kept looking at him. "So, you don't mind me and Shego together? You just don't like not being part of it?"

"Uh, of course I want to be with you. I mean, um..." The blond looked around desperately.

In a totally ill-advised attempt to alleviate Ron's distress, gerbilHunter interjected, "To get on with the presentation-"

"You shut up, Hunter of Rodents," ordered the Kigo Shego. "I'm enjoying this." Meanwhile, Kim's glower was getting ever darker as Ron continued to sputter.

"Well, there are a lot of awards-"

"Look, gerbil. You made me a pathetic loser desperate for redemption. You understand I'm not all that happy with you already, right?" A green glow swirled around the Kigo Shego's hand.

Gerbil swallowed nervously. "But I made you a pathetic loser desperate for redemption with a, with a, um, shutting up now."

Emperor then proclaimed, interrupting a possible melee "And the nominees for best Kigo are..."

 _ **Worth it by The Ambiguous Fool**_

 _"Maybe, but you aren't trusting my decisions." She held my waist. "I like to play as much as you do." She slid her hands underneath my shirt, but keeping her hands on my waist. The sensation wasn't without a bit -of shock. "I get a little nervous at first. Because it's new. A little unknown." She ran her fingers up my back taking me into a hug while keeping her eyes locked on mine. "But I don't have any regrets." She wraps her arms tighter, her fingers grazing my sides, "So you can relax whenever I go a little further than expected." I wrap my arms around her. "It's not like we haven't been dating before, even if technically this is our first real one."_

 _"Yeah, but we were figh-"_

 _"Talking. For years. I think we can do a little more now. I promise it'll be less painful, literally."_

 _"So…" I took her arms and pushed them down. She mistook this as rejection initially. When I reached her hands, I forced them to my butt, "...this is okay?"_

 _She nodded slowly with a small blush, "Mmhm." She gave me a little squeeze and we both huff a laugh._

 _"Alright, but let me surprise you with something. You can't have all the fun."_

 _"Deal." We pass by the store and I see a rather shameful smirk appear on her face. I don't ask, I just enjoy the look. We walk around, window shopping as we originally planned, just enjoying each other's company. As we wrap up the night she looks at me with a happiness I hadn't seen before, hugging my arm as we stroll to the parking lot. "Where should I drop you off?"_

 _"Hmm, your place?"_

 _"Very funny."_

 _"I don't suppose you could spend the night with me?"_

 _"I want to, I really do. Just need to wait a little longer. Lots planned, I promise-"_

 _"I don't doubt it'll be worth it, Pumpkin."_

 _She smiles, "So?"_

 _I sigh with disappointment, "Closest to Middleton is a little lair near Meadows Park."_

 _"Sounds pleasant."_

 _"Dr. D. thought he could clog the city sewers with super flowers. He decided to build a lair there and start working on a super pollen on some daisies. They died immediately." She snorted. "Yeah yeah, I'll show you where the gate is."_

 _"You trust me?"_

 _"Well, yeah. Besides, not like you wouldn't find it anyway."_

 _We got back in her purple SUV and drove off._

 _ **Mirror of the Soul by Hopeful Husky**_

 _"Ooooh… that's normally a signal for there's definitely something to tell". Kim leaned forward and almost slipped out of her chair. The alcohol was definitely beginning to get to her._

 _"I don't want to talk about it", Shego seemed to squirm a little in her chair._

 _"Come on. You don't have just one little steamy sexy story you want to share with me?"_

 _"I said I didn't want to talk about it!" Kim saw a definite flash of angry green light come from Shego's eyes._

 _"Really… well after all this time it appears the mighty Shego is more sexually repressed then I am"._

 _"You think so", Shego's head whipped around causing her hair to sway wildly and Kim almost fell over trying to follow it with her eyes. "Well why don't you just prove it then"._

 _"How would I do that?" Kim giggled._

 _"Kiss me"._

 _"What!" Kim's hand froze in midair as she was about to take a drink and her eyes grew huge in surprise._

 _Shego uncurled her legs from her chair and stood directly in front of Kim. She displayed only the slightest of wobbles courtesy of all the alcohol she had consumed._

 _"If you're really so unrepressed and think I'm beautiful then give me a kiss"._

 _"I was speaking of how aesthetically pleasing you look", Kim set her drink down with a shaky hand._

 _"Then this should be a piece of cake, unless you're afraid do it", Shego head tilted slightly to one side and the grin she gave was absolutely feral._

 _"With everyone watching", Kim cast a wary glance at all the patrons still left in the bar._

 _"Sure. Let's give them all a cheap thrill. Watching us, it's all they've been thinking about all night anyway"._

 _"Be careful what you ask for", Kim's face hardened as she stood up on wobbly legs but righted herself before she fell down. She moved in front of Shego until she was so close she felt the other woman's accelerated breathing on her lips._

 _"At your leisure, my lady". Shego held out her arms while smiling with slightly puckered lips._

 _ **Rebounds by The Emperor of Dreams**_

 _Kim walked up to Shego, who was a little worse for the wear. Kim suspected her body would be covered in bruises after tangling with Wego and Hego, but frazzled as she was, she still looked relieved. The sight of her reminded Kim that she would likely be hurting herself, once the adrenaline wore out. They had both been through a wringer. But the crisis wasn't quite over yet._

 _"You did it. I almost didn't believe it, but you did it."_

 _"We did it. We saved your brothers, and caught the bad guys. Well, girls."_

 _"It's finally over."_

 _"It's almost over."_

 _"Yeah, we still need to get Electronique and Adrena Lynn into custody, and make sure my brothers are in the clear, but I'm sure it'll work out."_

 _"With Electronique's testimony and me to vouch for them, I'm sure their name will be cleared. That wasn't what I meant."_

 _"Then what did you mean?"_

 _"Shego..." Kim played with the modified Attitudinator helmet in her hands. "There's something I've struggled with lately, and I wish I could ask for your advice, but I can't. It has to be on me." Kim looked at Shego, her expression determined._

 _"Kimmie?" Shego's eyes strayed to the device, then back at Kim's face, filling with panic. "No, Kim, don't—"_

 _Kim's finger touched the activation stud. "I'm sorry."_

 _Bright flash surrounded Shego. Her body went rigid, then slumped forward, disheveled hair falling to obscure her face. Kim waited, holding her breath while her heart raced in her chest._

 _Shego looked back up at her, face contorted with fury. Kim flinched as green glow lit around her clawed fingers. She slashed, and her claws cut right through the Reverse Polarizer._

 _Kim dropped the sparking and smoking remains. "Shego, I hadn't turned Electronique back yet."_

 _Shego glanced towards the ex-villainess, then back at Kim. "Poetic justice, Kimmie. Serves her right." Her expression was neutral, but Kim hoped she glimpsed some guilt in it._

 _"How do you feel?"_

 _"Like crap, Kimmie. I was beat up by Wego of all people, and I exhausted myself pretty bad using my Glow so much." Shego grimaced._

 **Action & Reaction by ShadowDancer01**

 _Ann maneuvered Shego into helping her get something out of the barn, getting them alone without anyone, even Shego noticing. Shego had the items Ann had wanted and turned to see Ann looking at her with a serious expression on her face. "Oh crap, this was a setup. All right. What do you want to talk about?"_

 _Ann waited until Shego had put the items down and stood glaring at her, one hip cocked to the side. "I wanted to talk to you about Kim. It is obvious you two love each other."_

 _"Whoa, you heard Kim; we are just working together, nothing more." Shego raised her hands in protest._

 _Ann gave her a hard look. "You can lie to each other about your feelings, you can even lie to yourself about them but they are still there. You love Kim and she loves you. Don't lose that or throw it away."_

 _Shego gave her a somber look. "OK, I love Kim but she doesn't love me. You heard her; she is only working with me, nothing more."_

 _"Don't be stupid, Kim loves you but, like you, she won't admit it. Give her time to realize how she feels."_

 _Shego nodded sheepishly. "If you say so."_

 _"I do." Ann looked at her for a moment. "Just remember to never hurt her. If you do, I will make your life a living hell."_

 _Shego looked her directly in the eye. "Don't worry, I never will."_

 _ **KP Shadow Plays by CelendilAU**_

 _Kim's silence continued, then before Shego could prompt her for a response, Kim surprised her by slipping into her arms and giving her a tight hug._

 _"It's okay," she said softly. "I understand. And in the circumstances, there's nothing to apologize for, even if.. what you said hurt them.. it's probably for the best."_

 _She shuddered slightly, and Shego wrapped her arms around Kim, returning the hug._

 _"I wish we could tell them the truth," Kim continued, whispering into her ear, sending a tingle down her spine that she did her best to suppress. "But.. right now, it's just safer if nobody knows that I'm alive, that I'm looking for the people who did this.."_

 _She trailed off, and then pulled back. Shego let her go, and watched on as she sat down heavily again. "It's better neither of them know what I did to rescue Dad."_

 _It was Shego's turn to frown, and she looked at Kim, who was wringing her hands over and over. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _Kim kept her gaze on the floor of the jet, and shook her head. "Shego.. I.. when I was stopping those soldiers from… from killing Dad.. I had to... I had to.. I didn't have a choice, I had to.." She trailed off, and a sob escaped her. Shego leaned forward, and gently lifted Kim's face to meet her eyes._

 _"You had to do what you had to do," she said firmly. "To protect your family, to protect the innocent."_

 _"I killed someone," Kim cried out, the pain in her voice clear as day. "I threw him against a wall and broke his neck, and that was after using someone else as a human shield and getting him shot by his own..." She trailed off again and Shego folded her arms around Kim, pulling her tight into another hug._

 _"You did what you had to, Kim" she repeated softly. "And I know you wish you didn't have to, and that, more than anything else, is what makes you different. That desire to do everything to avoid killing, that makes you amazing."_

 _She squeezed gently. "I know it won't help right now, but you have to believe me when I tell you that it isn't your fault, and you aren't a bad person for having done it."_

 _"How can you say that?" Kim asked vehemently. "I killed someone!"_

 _"How many police officers have had to take a life to protect the innocent? How many of them are bad people?" Shego asked softly, unknowingly echoing the words of Kim's therapist. "Sure, there are some bad ones out there, ones who don't follow the rules, but we give police weapons and training to take that lethal step because society knows that sometimes it's required, because sometimes it's the only option to save lives."_

 _ **All's Fair in Love and Way by Lhyaran**_

 _Shego turned her head and spat, her teeth stained with blood. Wiping an arm across her face, she winced in pain. While bruises, cuts, and breaks were part-and-parcel of their lifestyle, this altercation had been different. Shego had literally put her body on the line to help. The rush of emotions that poured through Kim almost overwhelmed her, and she had no words to express her gratitude._

 _She's an idiot and a thief, but she's MY Idiot Thief! Kim thought. She reached out and gently traced the fast-healing bruises covering Shego's face. As if on cue, Shego's hand rose and took hers, their fingers lacing together._

 _Kim blinked, wondering when Shego had freed her arm._

 _"So, you said I could ask you out… for coffee, to talk?" Shego inquired._

 _"Shego…" Kim whispered, the woman's oh-so-innocent question loaded with hidden meaning. She could feel her heart thundering away in her chest, and there was no alcohol or submission this time. And Shego was so close, Kim's attention drawn to those pale green lips. It was a spur of the moment decision, butterflies filling her stomach as she leaned down._

 _Shego rose to meet her, and they kissed._

 _There was no life altering reaction like Germany, but this kiss … this one Kim would remember. How Shego tenderly held her as she cupped her face, the sweet taste of those oh-so-soft lips, and how she arched beneath her._

 _She never wanted it to end._

Kia Ora, everyone!" Juche introduced himself "I'm Juche from New Zealand, and it's my honour to present the Best Kigo award!"

Juche opened the envelope. "Bugger me, mate! The Golden Rufus goes to **All's Fair in Love and War by Lhyaran!"**

Lhyaran looked up as the spotlight fell on him, confusion on his face. One of the authors at his seat leaned over and said something, and a goofy grin split his face. He went up the stage to accept his Golden Rufus.

"Um… well, thank you, thank you all so, so much," he said, holding the statue tight against his chest. "I thought it would be fun to write a New Year's Eve story and to see what shenanigans Shego could get up to with her Glow." He looked to say more but controlled himself. "Again, thank you all so much for this wonderful award."

He exited stage right, humming the Kim Possible theme under his breath, as did the other members of the Kigo delegation.


	42. Turning Point (Best Kim and Ron)

Chapter 42 – Turnaround (and also best Kim and Ron)

 _(7:38 pm)  
_ Sheldon Director and his WEE henchmen gathered at the map system of the underground tunnels.

He began to explain his plan.

"Operation Quarterback Sneak will go down like this! We shall go under the security umbrella of the enemy to the opera house in two groups. One will go down the East side led by Kappa 16 while the West side will be led by me.  
The East group will then create a small diversion by cutting the power off to the auditorium while the West group will go backstage. When they announce the winner to the Best..."

Sheldon then pulled out the Fannies Program, "...Unlikely/Unique story, that is when the diversion of the power outage will happen. We will then have a span of two minutes to capture the female co-host until the backup generators come back up! She will then be held as our hostage at our base!"

"So that the agency-for-good-which-must-not-be-named will be lured and they will be destroyed!" Kappa 16 said. "Number One will be pleased!"

"Very good, Kappa 16! You deserve a hefty pay raise!" Sheldon chuckled evily.

Turning to his other henchmen, he added, "I hope you follow Kappa 16's example. He is one of the best agents that WEE has to offer and has years of service! If you can follow his and my lead in tonight's operation, we will conquer the world!"

The other WEE henchmen cheered on. But Sheldon told them to hush.

"Quiet, you fools! Now, we need to knock out the rest of the security cameras in the tunnel system so that no one can see us! Remember that it will take us 15 minutes to get to the opera house from here!"

"Right ahead of ya, Boss!" Beta 15 replied, installing a virus to knock out the rest of the cameras. "And it is complete, Great Gemini! No one shall be able to see us!"

"Good! Let's move...and move silently!" Sheldon insisted. "As of now, they are on the Best Alternate Universe award, so we have to be in position!"

All of the henchmen made their way into the underground tunnels, following the signs that would lead them to the opera house.

 _(7:45pm)_

Shego's car stopped at where the WEE 18-wheelers were at.

"Stop the car, Shego! We've found the main entrance!" Ubel said, pointing to the open door that Gemini and his WEE agents left behind.

Shego's car came to a complete stop right in a parking garage next to the food supply trucks, or what appeared to be food supply trucks.

"This car does not stop until I say so!" Shego snapped before turning the car off and unbuckling her seatbelt. "Okay...now everyone can get out of the car!"

Shego, Ubel, and all of the Killer B's got out of the vehicle.

Ubel looked at the command post filled with sleeping Rockwaller security guards "And it's better than I thought! I love it when we don't even have to lift a finger to do all the breaking in!"

Shego grinned, "The security guards in the future aren't really that good at doing their job!"

KB One said "So what is next..."

"...Mr. Drakken?" KB Two finished the sentence.

"We're going to go under the tunnel system of this woman's mansion. From what that brunette said on the television..." Ubel began before his mind began to wander. "Seriously, how did TVs become that thin and have such perfect picture clarity? I thought they were supposed to be big, bulky, and have a bad picture. What is that all about?"

"Mr. D...the plan?" Shego groaned, trying to refocus the businessman's attention.

"Oh...my bad, Shego! The lab is to the northeast of the property. To get there from here will be around 25 minutes..." Ubel said. "...if we don't run into any distractions such as one annoying redhaired teenager!"

"Relax! She and her buffonish friend probably are in the slammer by now!" Shego smirked, reminding him of the police chasing them from earlier.

"You're right!" Ubel grinned, thinking his arch-nemesis is in jail.

"Yeah, less talk, more stealing!" Shego exclaimed.

"All we have to do is to follow the signs and the element will be ours!" Ubel insisted.

He, Shego, and the Killer B's ran into the tunnels, following the signs that pointed to the secret lab. They also pointed in the direction of the opera house.

( _7:56pm)_

Agent Du drove the USSN vehicle down the pathway to the entrance of the tunnels.

"Look! Shego's car is already there!" Ron exclaimed.

"Obvious with the green and black trim." Kim replied. "And the missile bays."

"We're going into unknown territory!" Agent Du said, looking at the stealth suits. "So it is mandatory for us to get into the stealth suits to avoid being detected!"

"Very well then!" Kim said.

 _(5 minutes later)_

Kim and Agent Du were both in black stealth suits that covered everything except their faces.

"Oooh! This I like!" the redhead admitted, "The black looks really flattering on me!"

"No time to admire the fashion aspects of the outfit, Miss Possible!" Agent Du said. "Uhh...where's your sidekick?"

"Ron? Are you having trouble with your stealth suit...again?" Kim groaned.

Ron came out the dressing room with his suit inside out. Rufus was on his shoulder going, "Oh boy!"

"Dude, this stealth suit is not exactly black! I can see the white part of it!"

Both Kim and Agent Du facepalmed at Ron's mistake.

 _(2 more minutes later)_

Ron finally managed to correct his suit. "There we go! That's much better!"

Kim also peered into the security booth. "Seems like Drakken knocked the guards out!"

Looking at the Kimmunicator, she added. "From what Wade tracked of the Killer B's hive mind, they've gone through this door!"

Wade said through the Kimmunicator, "As long as the signal goes green, you are in the right path. The light will go red if in the wrong direction."

"Thanks, Wade! Let's jet and find the evil crew!" Kim replied as she went into the maze of tunnels. Ron and Agent Du followed behind her.

( _8:20pm)_

At the opera house, Sharper transitioned from one popular KP pairing to another.

"To present the best Kim/Ron award, I may present Sarah, Hotrod, Eddy13, MrDrP, CaptainKodak1, SugarSkullz from Tumblr, Phantomdiver from Deviantart, Loulines whom is also from DeviantArt, DisneyFreak010 from Deviantart, and...well...myself! Also coming to the stage are...well...Kim and Ron themselves." Sharper started to head to the stage to join with his other fellow Kim/Ron shippers.

Kim and Ron stood up from their seats. The left strap of Kim's overalls slipped from her shoulder before she put it back in its proper place.

Ron, meanwhile, was still playing with his fidget spinner.

Kim elbowed her husband and remarked, "Ron, put that in your pocket! We're about to be on stage!"

Rufus chittered in agreement. "Yeah, yeah."

"Okay. But I'll get to play with it during intermission!" Ron replied, putting the spinner in his pocket.

The K/R brigade came on the stage. Phantom had the envelope of the finalists in hand and the Captain held the Golden Rufus in his hand.

Eddy13 was the first to speak about the pairing.

"Man, first I won a category, now I'm a presenter. No doubt about it, this is my year!"

"K/R is practically the backbone of the entire series. Many of us see it as the many pairing of the franchise. Indeed, many of us feel in love with the concept of two crazy kids who knew each other since they were four falling head over heels for each other. As a matter of fact, it was the main reason that a fourth season was requested. Which is unfortunate considering how their relationship wasn't portrayed as prominent as many had hoped".

MrDrP was the next to speak.

"It all began 25 years ago on the very first day of Pre-K. A little girl by the name of Kimberly Possible first met a young boy by the name of Ronald Stoppable and uttered her first words, 'You're weird, but I like you!'".

This elicited fangirl screams from Sarah, Sugarskulls, Loulines, and DisneyFreak.

MrDrP cleared his throat and continued with his speech.

"Since then, their friendship grew from that point thru elementary school and from junior high!"

"Hey, I remembered that day! I bought Rufus from Smarty-Mart!" Ron shouted.

Kim interjected, "And saved a billionaire from his laser death grid..." She then turned to her rival in the royal box and give a big smirk, "...and smoked out Bonnie on her views of cheerleaders!"

Bonnie gave a low sneer to the Stoppable couple.

 _By the end of this ceremony, K, it is I who will be smirking in the end once I deserve to say the Best Author Award and you on the end of the humiliating stick!_

It was then that Tightlips came into the room.

"Your Majesty! Someone knocked out the security cameras to the tunnel system!" he exclaimed.

"Tightlips, must you interrupt me during my thinking?" the Queen snorted.

"But...Your Majesty..."

"No buts, Tightlips. I want K and her loser husband to be humiliated! That is why I want your servants to be in prime position!"

Without uttering any objection, Tightlips replied, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"For when those two losers aren't looking..." she chuckled evily, rubbing her hand obsessively, "...I shall make them both tabloid fodder and...more importantly...losing everything they have!"

She wasn't concentrating on what was going on underneath her mansion.

 _(At the same time)_

Kim, Ron, and Agent Du were still under the tunnels.

"The signal's getting stronger! I can sense that Drakken and company are near!" Kim exclaimed.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction, Miss Possible?" Agent Du asked.

"From what we have so far on the signal, yes." Kim replied.

"KP's never wrong on her detective stuff!" Ron said.

"Yeah, it's not Drakken's plan that I'm worried about, it's the whole romance dilemma with _Romeo and Juliet_ that I have the pressure turned up on me!" Kim uttered, blushing at the cheeks. "And the balcony scene..."

"Yeah...also, Bonnie and Amanda spiked her on the two guys that she really wanted to take to the dance!" Ron added.

Kim seethed to herself, "OOOOO! That still so angers me! And now she gloats that she has a huge mansion and a 100-foot tall statue of herself in gold in the future!"

"KP? Do you hear what I hear?" Ron asked.

"Ron...:" Kim uttered, "...now is not the time for that little drummer boy Christmas song!"

"No, KP! Seriousness on my face noted!" Ron replied, observing through a grate from above.

Kim looked down and her eyes were wide open with surprise.

"Whoa...that can't be us! Can it?"

Sarah was the next to come up with her portion of the Kim/Ron speech in one hand and sugar-coated gummi-bears in the other.

"When the chips were down during the Lil' Diablo plot and Kim was about to give up for good, Ron extended out his feelings for Kim in four words!"

"Out there..." Ron began, touching Kim's heart with his hand.

"...in here!" Kim began as she touched his heart.

"They shared their first kiss for the first time ever on the dance floor!" Sarah said in a high-pitched voice, u

Kim grinned and asked, "Did it go something like this, Sarah?" And then she kissed Ron on the lips, closing her eyes to the first time they shared that kiss 12 years ago.

DisneyFreak, Sarah, Loulines, and Sugarskulls all lit up their faces and squealed for joy.

Through the tunnel system grating, both the young Ron and Kim could not believe their eyes!

"Lil' Diablo plot? Is there something that I'm missing here?" Kim asked.

"What type of funny talk are they even using?" Ron questioned. He was about as baffled as his best friend was.

"And whoa...are we really BF and GF?" Kim asked another question. Her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw the weddings bands on both her and Ron's future self.

"I cannot for the life of me imagining myself...with you...like that!"

Ron exclaimed, "Oh no... are we...?! Oh that is so wrongsick!"

"This is too much flash-forwarding! My head is really starting to hurt!" Kim moaned, rubbing her head.

"First things first, you're going to have to find a boyfriend that really likes you!" Agent Du replied.

"That's the challenge!" Kim countered, "I can foil Drakken's weirdo evil plots easily, but the crush problem...not so much."

"Okay...why am I in a lumberjack suit! Do I own the Middleton Logging Company in the future?" Ron asked lightly, pointing to the outfit his future self was wearing.

Rufus shrugged his shoulders.

"I wonder who these people are and what the awards are for?" Kim wondered.

"Never mind that, look at you!" Ron said.

"Oh my gosh! Am I wearing overalls with a bell-bottomed sleeved shirt?! I look like a farmer from the 1970s!" Kim gasped. "Bonnie is so going to laugh at me!"

Agent Du smirked, "All you need is a straw hat, a pitchfork, and you rolling in mud with the pigs!"

"Quiet, Agent Du, or I will have the USSN dock down your so-called 'top agent' status by a few notches!" Kim growled.

Agent Du closed his mouth, hardly believing this 15-year old girl could render him silent.

"If you don't mind, Sarah, both Ron and I have a few words to say before we announce the finalists and the winner!" Kim said.

"Go right ahead, Kim!" Sarah squealed.

Kim went up to the podium and began her speech, "When I met this wonderful man 25 years ago, I did not know what type of road that it would lead me to. But Ronald A. Stoppable stood by my side for all those 25 years through life's difficulties with school, having all sorts of phobias and fears, especially with the banana-eating monkey kind and what had once occurred at Camp Wannaweep!"

"I still have to get over mine with the Stoppable lawn gnome..." Ron shuddered.

The audience gave a light laughter.

"But he overcame them all and, when it counted most during the alien invasion 10 years ago and saved my life."

"Alien invasion? What kind of nonsense is that?!" Ron chuckled, "There are no visitors from outer space...are there?" He looked around the tunnels to see if there actually are aliens.

Kim hushed him, "Shhh...I'm trying to listen!"

"But like Ron, I still had my own set of fears to get over: fear of letting my Kim-ness overtake me in non-combat sitches, fear of being afraid on the stage, and fear of making a fool of myself in front of boys, especially on my former crush, Josh Mankey!"

Kim gasped through the wall grate. This could be the answer that she was looking for! All her problems and social struggles with high school could be answered in this very sentence.

"You have to conquer those fears that are inside of you! You must have inner strength that comes from here!" the current Kim said, pointing to her heart. "If you can tap into the inner strength inside of your heart, you can conquer everything that life throws at you!"

_  
Kim just stood there in amazement! She looked at Ron.

"This connects everything together! In order for me to conquer my fears, especially my stage fright, is within me! I need both the inner strength that I have, and the support of my best friend!" Kim said, learning something from that speech her future self gave her. She looked at Ron. "This is what I need to get through _Romeo and Juliet_ with a good grade!"

"KP, you couldn't ask for a better friend than me!" Ron smiled and the two held hands again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough mushy stuff!" Agent Du said, dismissing these gestures. "We have to get back to the mission!"

"Very well then, Mr. Stiffneck!" Kim grunted. She kept the words to herself and planned to use them when the time is correct.

The current Kim embraced Ron and said, "It has led me to graduating college, being married to this wonderful man, and having two wonderful kids! But that doesn't stop us from saving the world!"

"No, it even hasn't, KS!" Ron replied with a smile to his wife. "It is just beginning!"

"To present the nominees for best Kim and Ron, I give you one of the best KP fanfiction writers of all time and the person that has put all of this together: CaptainKodak and Sharper!" Ron replied

Both the Captain and Sharper approached the stage with a warm round of applause with Sarah holding out the Golden Rufus.

"From what Kim and Ron have said tonight about their relationship in a nutshell, these six nominees best define those exact words!" the Captain said.

"But only one will get to take home the award!" Sharper added.

"The nominees are...

 **The Captain: Machinations by Waveform**

 _After the movie, we went for a walk in the park, then we went back to my place. Ron was amused by how… spartan my apartment was. I had a couch, a coffee table, no TV, and only one end table with a lamp. The bedroom had slightly more to it; a queen size bed, dresser, and nightstand. I spent more time at work than at home, and when I was at home, I was asleep. The bed made more sense than the couch, really._

 _We sat in the living room and talked. Well, that was what we planned on doing. Then the make out session started. Then hands started to wander. And then, well…_

 _The first time wasn't so great. It was awkward, a little uncomfortable, and over much more quickly than either of us had wanted. The second time, though, that was just… booyah._

 _I know I said we were going to take things slow, but in this case, we made an exception. We lay together, wrapped in each other's arms and entangled in the sheets, just enjoying being close. My head was resting on Ron's chest, and I could hear his heartbeat. It was so relaxing. I was very close to falling asleep when Ron shifted and placed a gentle kiss on my head._

 _"I love you," he said._

 _I let out a contented sigh and said, "I love you, too."_

 _"I never thought I'd ever get to do this," he said._

 _"What's that?" I asked. "Make love with me?"_

 _"Make love with anyone." Ron shifted again so we were side by side, facing each other. "I wasn't sure how long I was going to live, KP. I mean, after everything those guys did to me when I was their prisoner, there were days when I thought they were going to kill me." He closed his eyes and was quiet for a minute. "There were days that I wanted them to kill me, just so the pain would stop."_

 _I leaned in and kissed him. "You're safe now," I said. "You're free, and there is no way Mech will ever be able to hurt you again."_

 _"I can still see it, though, Kim! Some nights I have nightmares about it! There are times that I'm afraid to go to sleep because I think that, when I wake up, I'll be back in that cell."_

 _I caressed Ron's cheek. His hand, almost on its own, went to my chest. He wasn't feeling me up, he was running his fingers over the "Never Be Normal" tattoo I had over my heart. He touched it a lot when we were making love. Well, when he wasn't touching other things._

 _I put my hand on his and held it close to me. "It's going to be a long road," I said. "But you're not alone. I've already called the psychiatrist I saw after you were taken. His name is Dr. Phil Dale, and he helped me get through some pretty dark times."_

 _"Yeah, he called me already to set up some appointments after I'm back in Middleton." Ron looked me in the eyes. "I'm going to miss you when I go back."_

 _I smiled at him. "I'm going to miss you, too. But Middleton is only a couple hours away from here by air. And in an emergency, I'm sure the Autobots will let me use the ground bridge to get to you. You will never be anyone's prisoner again, Ron. I promise." It was my turn to be silent. "I have another promise to make," I finally said. "I know I can't give you back those years that were taken from you, or make up for my role in you being taken, but I promise, I swear on my life, that I will make every year we have together the best years of our lives!"_

 _Ron wiped a tear from his eyes. "Are you proposing?"_

 _I let out a chuckle. "No," I said. "We only just got together. Although, the thought of spending the rest of my life with you is so appealing." I kissed Ron again and held him close to me. "I finally have you back, Ron. I am never letting go. Ever."_

 _Ron kissed me, and then we went for round three._

 **Sharper: Wedding Day by Otis Spifford**

 _Ron was scrabbling around, grasping in the dark and scattering their already scattered equipment even further. He gave a shout of triumph as Kim dug the glow stick from her pocket. She shook it up and the green ambiance allowed her to see Ron slam the grappler into the ground once, twice, then a third time. With a loud snap, the grappling claw released._

 _Wade recently updated the grappler's design to accept interchangeable claw styles. The style they were using at the moment had three tines and looked somewhat like a larger cousin of the claw used in game parlors to attempt to snatch stuffed animals piled in a booth. Each individual tine was slightly boomerang shaped and roughly eight inches in overall length, joined together with a spring loaded device that opened and closed the claw._

 _"Ron, what is it?"_

 _"The grappler, Kim! Look, the tines are made of hardened titanium, quarter inch thick. We take them apart, then put them together end to end…."_

 _"And all of a sudden we've got a two foot long pry bar. Ron, you're a genius!"_

 _He chuckled. "Wow, never been called that before. Oh, wait. Yeah I have."_

 _"Except this time, you're not faking." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. Let's get to work."_

 _Kim lit the flashlight, which was like a supernova after so long in such pitch dark. It took a couple of hours of work with only a knife and a multi-tool to work with, but it was productive work. A task with purpose and it was a wonderful thing to have. Finally they finished. The "pry bar" just barely fit in the gap between door and jamb, but fit it did. They pulled with all their might and felt the door move ever so slightly. They turned around and pushed on the bar, throwing their combined weight and strength against it. The door opened. A half inch, an inch, two, three. The bar was no longer useful and they grabbed the edge of the door and pulled, heaved. Finally, the door opened enough for them to squeeze through and they escaped their tomb with much laughing, hugging, and kissing. The warehouse was dark and deserted, but they didn't care. They were alive, and they were going to stay that way._

 **Sharper: Fox and the Mad Dawg – CaptainKodak1**

 _Kim moved down the stairs quickly to where he lay. He sat up as she got to him. Laying her weapon down she started to check him over. He groaned when she touched his left side._

 _"Easy there KP. I didn't land real gracefully and hit that spot pretty hard."_

 _Kim checked him over more and got another hiss of pain when she got to his left ankle. Sitting back she struggled to calm her breathing and her nerves. After a moment she reached over to touch his face._

 _"Okay graceful. It looks like you might have broken a couple of ribs and sprained that ankle but that's about all I can tell now."_

 _Ron looked her in the eye._

 _"Well, it's better than full of holes. Let's get out of here before any more troops show up. I'm sure anybody in several blocks heard the shooting and these guys are gonna be missed by somebody. We got lucky this time. We need to be more careful."_

 _Kim nodded._

 _"Okay, can you walk?"_

 _He nodded and stood up gingerly._

 _"Yeah, why don't you go back up there and get one of those MP-42's, ammo and plenty of grenades. Get the rifle and we will move out. While you are getting the stuff I'll wrap this ankle up. And by the way bend down here a second."_

 _Kim leaned down and Ron reached up and cupping the back of her neck with his hand pulled her down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips._

 _"That's for saving my life."_

 _Kim knelt beside him and without saying a word wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. He raised his arms pulled her down into his lap and joined in the kiss. They remained that way for several seconds before pulling apart. Kim blushed deeply before getting up and running up the stairs. Ron sat there for a moment then began wrapping his ankle in a strip of cloth he tore from a curtain lying on the floor next to him._

 ** _The Captain:_ KP Rides Again by Hotrod2001**

 _They were going to kill you, Kim. Not kill you with an elaborate villain scheme, but rip your spine out and stuff you like a trophy. I used to see it. In my nightmares. Your eyes close and your dead and I can't save you."_

 _"But you saved me, Ron. You were a hero. You were my hero. You accepted the Mystical Monkey Power and you saved me and the whole world," Kim said as she wiped a tear from her cheek._

 _Ron scoffed. "Yeah, a hero. Not so much. I killed them, KP. I didn't kill them on accident. I killed them because I wanted to kill them. I was angry that they threatened you like that. And when the Mystical Monkey Power flowed through me unchecked I went from angry to cold rage. I meant to kill them. And even after they were dead, I wanted to kill everyone and everything else that would threaten you."_

 _"But you didn't."_

 _"No, because, when I saw you on the ground and I saw the fear in your eyes … I realized that_ _ _I__ _was the threat. I used to have nightmares about that as well. I wasn't able to stop it and I killed you. I killed everyone," Ron said before a deep sob escaped. "Kim, I enjoyed it."_

 _"Shhh … It's okay, babe," Kim said as she pulled him into a hug. "They're just nightmares. They're just your mind trying to cope with a very stressful situation."_

 _"But they aren't anymore. You saw the images of Akuma. He's a Lowardian. I'm sure of it. And we're going to face him tomorrow. What if he kills you? What if Sensei lied to me about the Mystical Monkey Power being gone and I kill you? I'm afraid. And when you close your eyes, all I can see is you dead."_

 _Kim leaned forward and kissed Ron. "Then we just need to override those images," she said as she closed her eyes and reached down to his hand and moved it from her legs to a more intimate region of her body._

 _"Kim?"_

 _"It's okay. Besides, I need this too. Those images Ken had of Drakken. After the meeting ended and you headed out on the dune buggy, I went back through folder and looked at them again. I can't get them out of my head," she whimpered as Ron began to move his hand. "Every time I close my eyes, all I see is that mangled body in the rubble. We both need something better to envision when my eyes are closed."_

 _Ron kissed his girlfriend passionately. "I love you so much."_

 _ **The Captain: What's the Alma Mater by MrDrP**_

 _Ron gulped and squirmed, which proved to be fatal tells as Kim immediately hit him with the puppy dog pout. "Oh man," he whined. She didn't relent. "The scenarios were real, KP," he said. "It was badical being saved by you. And I didn't think Gemini needed to know about the whole mystical monkey power thing and I'm really glad I didn't monkey up since that video Betty showed us means even GJ still doesn't know everything that happened last spring and, well, I wanted you to have a chance to do your thing. I remembered our talk on the _Enterprise_. I never want you to feel super silly—"_

 _"Supercilious," Kim corrected him. "Though I think you mean superfluous."_

 _"School words, KP, but yeah, that," Ron said. "Anyway, I thought you'd like to come in and kick some bad guy booty and …"_

 _"You're really sweet, Mr. Stoppable. Did you know that?" she said, taking his hands in hers. "Thanks."_

 _"'Sha," Ron said with a self-deprecating wave of the hand. "It's what we sidekicks do."_

 _"How many times do I have to tell you you're not a sidekick," Kim said. "You're my partner."_

 _"I know, KP. But if you look at how things usually go down, you're still the hero and I'm still your sidekick and that's coolio. I know you're_ _ _my__ _hero."_

 _Kim looked at Ron and her eyes began to tear up._

 _"Uh oh, did I say something wrong?"_

 _"No," Kim said affectionately. "You so didn't say something wrong. And if we weren't in a restaurant and if it wouldn't give my dad a heart attack, I'd jump across this table and kiss you."_

 _He flashed Kim a goofy grin. "I'm kind of liking that image."_

 _"I love you, Ron," she said as she squeezed his hands._

 _"I know, KP," he said with a broad smile. "Which is why it's badical to be the Ronman."_

 _ **Sharper: And lastly: The Next Logical Step by Biyo94**_

 _He felt her enter before he could actually see her and when he did, the sight took his breath away. There stood his date, dressed in a simple serene white off-the-shoulder maxi dress, the silk embellishing her curves sensuously. Of their own free will, his legs stood him up as if acknowledging the presence of an other-worldly deity...a goddess._

 _With grace only a Kung Fu Master could possess, she walked up to him, red hair tumbling over her shoulders. The soft glow of the candlelight developed an illusion of a halo around her head, and she looked no less than an angel to Ron._

 _The broad smile gracing her lips suddenly disappeared as her eyes flickered to his head and she gasped. "Oh my God! I can't believe you did your hair!"_

 _His usual unkempt blond locks were slicked back, revealing a perfect hairline. Not a single hair was out of place._

 _Ron smiled and ran his hand through his hair, superficially of course; he didn't want to dishevel them._

 _"With all the surprises you decided to shower upon me tonight, it only bodes well that I retorted with one of my own," he replied rather flirtatiously._

 _"I'm impressed," Kim commented._

 _"I'm glad. You look um...what's the word I'm looking for?..."_

 _"Beautiful?" she suggested, with her eyebrows shot up._

 _"No, beautiful doesn't do you justice. You look...divine," he announced, handing her the rose._

 _Crimson crept to her cheeks, up her neck as she maneuvered a stray lock behind her ear and mumbled a shy 'thank you'._

"Kim...the envelope please!" Sharper insisted.

Kim then opened up the envelope. "And the Golden Rufus for best Kim/Ron pairing goes to..." and both husband and wife said the winner.. **KP Rides Again by Hotrod2001!**

Hotrod got onto the podium to announce his victory speech after accepting the Golden Rufus from Sarah.

"Wow...winner of Best Kim and Ron portrayal and of this writing I am only four chapters into my story. No pressure or anything on me seeing this whole thing through right? I'm only kidding, this is good for me. I look at this as a down payment on what the rest of the story is expected to be, and that is what I wanted it to be from the get-go; one of the best Kim Possible fan stories out there.

When I initially thought of writing a story, I wanted to give our favorite redhead a proper sendoff which was in the same grain of what the Serenity movie was to the Firefly series, something big with lots of questions answered, and an ending which also doubles as a beginning. That isn't a spoiler for anyone who's seen my artwork. We all know where this is leading to, but how they get there is the big question, and if I can figure out how to make my notes work in a sensible manner, that way is going to be a wild one with a crazy ending which everyone should enjoy.

When I first started out, I have to admit that I was fairly content to have kept Kim and Ron close to what they were like at the end of the actual show. However after much back and forth with my beta, we concluded to try to go in a different path with the two. With Kim, we decided to play into that insecurity which was always just under the skin with her, and then eventually have her fall from grace and hit rock bottom, somewhere nobody would have really expected "the girl who can do anything" could go (despite the whole, "do anything" part) and then for Ron, instead of keeping him a bumbling buffoon, we made more mature and take the reigns when it came to his friend's escapades. And somehow we managed to make it work! Most importantly, I've gotten a lot of feedback on how excited, concerned and frankly angry (looking at you Ken and Bonnie) with how the story has made them. Which I guess is good if readers are getting emotionally invested.

Either way, obviously the story still has a way to go, but you can be assured that Chapter 5 is already underway and Kim and Ron's return to saving the world is far from over! Thanks again for all of you out there who voted for us!"

And with that, the Kim and Ron delegation left the stage with a shower of applause. Once Sharper gained control of the microphone, he announced. "Once again, let's give a hand to the winners of both Best Kigo and Best Kim/Ron!"

The four beeps of the Kimmunicator tone echoed through the auditorium.

"Look like this means we're coming up on another commercial break, this time, brought to you by Tri-City Air. And when return, we're going to announce the winners for Best Comedy and Best Romance, so don't touch that dial! Stay tuned."

With that, Sharper left the podium as another Faith Hill song, "There You'll Be" played over the loudspeakers.


	43. Best Comedy and Best Romance

Chapter 43 – Best Comedy and Best Romance.

After "There You'll Be" ended its final notes, the house light brightened again and Sharper came back to the stage with Sarah.

"So...that has been 10 awards in the books, and we still have 19 more to give out!" he blurted out. "I can bet Sarah is excited about as much as the audience!"

"Oooh, yes, Sharper!" Sarah replied in a fast pace, "There were those that were expected to win and those that completely took us by surprise! I mean, who could've saw Hotrod winning best Kim and Ron!"

To the audience, she whispered, "I did a couple of art collabs with him...shameless plug...please check out his and my page!"

The audience erupted with laughter. Sharper even chuckled a bit as well.

"That really tickles my funny bone, Sarah!" Sharper replied, trying to let the laughter die down from inside his throat.

Once he composed himself, he continued, "Speaking of funny bones, I think that'll serve as a nice segue into the next Fannie award, this time for Best Comedy. And to present this award, I give y'all the two best experts in laughter: Mr. Ron Stoppable and Dr. Drew T. Lipsky! Give a hand for this pair of wonderful, and hilarious, gentlemen!"

The audience gave a warm round of applause as both Ron and Dr. Lipsky came on the stage.

Dr. Lipsky looked at Ron's outfit and remarked, "I knew you got that from a forest somewhere. Did you get your belt made from a tree branch!"

The audience reacted with light laughter.

"FYI, Dr. L, I got this from CB Men's! Where they have an eye for the fashion guy!" Ron countered, bringing up CB Men's slogan.

"Just make sure that you don't add an ugly Christmas sweater to it, Stoppable. Even Snowman Hank would weep at that!" Dr. Lipsky replied, along with the crowd laughter, before the two of them turned back to the audience.

"Comedy is often used in Kim's show, be it through either me losing my pants, or him not remembering my name when he used to be a bad guy!" Ron said. "Or when he had that book of teen slang to try to create an army of zombified young people!"

Drew added with a slight chuckle, "Heh...yes...yes...but that was a different lifetime!" To the crowd, he proclaimed, "Anywho, these five nominees will be sure to make you, the audience, cry from sheer laughter."

Drew: **No Bueno Nacho by GenerationPossible2027**

 _Meanwhile, Caesar was trying to get that paycheck to pay for MJ's cleaning. Then DNAmy came in with his 5 younger brothers. "Aww, look at you and your little uniform, you look so cute." complimented the gushy mushy mother. "Mom, don't embarrass me, I'm working. I hope you can order enough to help me pay for MJ's carwash." Mac looked at the others minus Louie, "MJ told you guys not to have food in his car." Amy understood the situation, "I guess we can have 5 li'l niños meals," Mac interrupted, "No, just 3, George and I want salads." Caesar gave an annoyed look just like his boss, Ned._

 _Ron opened his eyes and found himself in the car with Kim driving. "Hey, Puffy-face, nice to see you survived." she said humorously. Ron's face was swollen and with a cloth wrapped vertically around his head. "I can't feel my face!" he whined. He touched his chin but there was no feeling there. "It's like you could poke my face with a needle and I wouldn't feel it."_

 _"The pain killers can do that. We'll let you sleep off the rest of the drugs so that you can have ice cream later, how does that sound?" Kim offered. Speaking of drugs, they were still affecting Ron making him drowsy, "Yeah, sleep is good, must . . have . ." he leaned his chair back and drifted away while Kim drove into the driveway. "Ron, we're home. Ron?" Ron was passed out and drooling from his swollen lips. Kim was staring out the windshield, "This is gonna take a while."_

 _Later that evening, Ron was still drowsy and had an empty ice cream bowl next to him on the coffee table. Kim took the bowl and took it to the kitchen. Linda saw her swollen-faced dad lying on the couch, "Dad looks so puffed up." Ben was with her giggling, "I feel sorry for him. We all like Bueno Nacho but your old man is on a crunch-free diet. Which reminds me, Caesar works there now. And hopefully, nobody gets to tease your dad with nacos." he said smirking._

 _The next couple of days were miserable. 2 days after the surgery and Kim to rescue some hikers in the Yellowstone. The kids were in school and Ron was stuck at home with Dawn. He took her with him to stroll around town and saw Bueno Nacho, he can't help it, he decided to walk in. He smelled the tacos and nachos, "Oh, how I missed this place." Given he was away from the joint for 3 days. He walked up to the counter and saw Ned, "Hi, where is Caesar? Did you fire him? Was it because of a No Clone policy?"_

 _"For your information, he's in school."_

 _"Oh, yeah. So, do you have anything soft?"_

 _"Softer than a chimuritto?"_

 _"Well, you see, I had my wisdom teeth removed and-"_

 _"Well, I don't know what to tell you, except you can have some cheese sauce."_

 _ **Ron: You Saw Nothing by arandomshipper**_

 _Back at the lair, Shego, Drakken, and a crowd of henchmen walked through the long corridor to the deeper parts of the underground building._

 _"Hurry, Shego, Hurry! Your next task is of critical importance!" Drakken fussed. "That pickle jar is going down now." He muttered under his breath._

 _"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm coming," Shego said absently. Then something registered in her brain. "Excuse me, did you just say pickle jar?"_

 _"Uhhh,"_

 _"You know what, I don't even want to know. Just tell me what I'm doing when we get there."_

 _"Yes, perfect. That's what I like about you, Shego. No nonsense, just taking care of business!" Drakken gushed._

 _"Sure, sure," She replied, her mind wandering again. Drakken continued talking, but she tuned him out, lost in thought. He and the henchmen soon outpaced her in their enthusiasm to reach their goal. She came out of her musings to find herself alone in the corridor, the door to the lair's gym nearby._

 _Overcome by a sudden urge, she quickly entered the gym and, with furtive glances, confirmed that none of the henchmen were making use of it, unsurprisingly. She took a deep, calming breath and dropped into a martial arts stance, both hands by her right hip._

 _"Kame-"_

 _"Hey, Shego, I was just wondering if-" Bob the henchman wandered into the room looking at his clipboard. Before he even had a chance to look up, he found himself a foot off the ground, his back pressed against the wall, a hand around his throat, and most distressingly, another hand, glowing with green plasma, pointing with stiffened fingers right at his eyeballs._

 _"You saw nothing."_

 _ **Drew: You Rub Me The Wrong Way by KiY**_

 _"Not so fast," came Wade's voice. The door to his office opened, and Wade came out with a second Darrin Stephens. "That Darrin Stephens is innocent. The crimes were committed by his evil twin."_

 _"Evil twin?" asked the second patrolman in surprise._

 _"Comic books are full of them," Ron insisted. "And TV shows."_

 _"Especially soap operas," agreed Bonnie._

 _"Darrin York Stephens and Darrin Sargent Stephens," Wade explained_

 _"_ _ _York__ _and_ _ _Sargent__ _?" demanded a skeptical Hobble._

 _The second Stephens shrugged 'his' shoulders. "Mom was a Gary Cooper fan," 'he' explained._

 _"I'm an only child!" the first Stephens insisted._

 _"Mom didn't want you to know," the second told him. "She loved me best."_

 _"Maybe there was a transporter accident on the USS Valiant," Ron suggested._

 _Kim sighed, "Ron, Captain Constellation was just a television show."_

 _Bonnie spoke up, "What about a clone?"_

 _"There are no clones," insisted Wade._

 _"Are you sure," Kim asked. "I've heard of sheep, and mice, and–"_

 _"Well, yes there are clones of some animals," Wade admitted. "But there are no clones of human beings."_

 _"Plastic surgery," grunted Hobble, "but it doesn't make no difference. We got the fingerprints of the streaker – and those don't lie."_

 _"Even with an evil twin?" Ron asked._

 _"Even identical twins do not have identical fingerprints," the second patrolman assured them. "We'll take these two to the station and–"_

 _"And if they have identical fingerprints?"_

 _"I told you, that's impossible."_

 _Ron spoke up, "Care to make, uh, a small bet?"_

 _"Sure, I–"_

 _"Shut up," Hobble warned his partner. "And never bet against anyone at It's Possible." He addressed those in the room. "Tony is right, no two people have the same fingerprints. We'll know as soon as... Time travel!"_

 _"Uh, it'll take time travel to tell which one is the streaker?" asked Ron._

 _"No. No, see if one is the Darrin Stephens from today, and the other is the Darrin Stephens from tomorrow, then–"_

 _"Take a deep breath," Tony warned in a soothing voice. "This place is getting to you. We'll take the suspects downtown and everything will be fine."_

 _"And if the fingerprints are identical?" Wade demanded._

 _"We can't arrest either one, obviously."_

 _"Will you bring them back here?" asked Kim._

 _"Sure," Tony scoffed, "if the fingerprints are identical."_

 _"You can drive me back," the first Stephens sniffed. "That one will ride a broom back."_

 _The second Stephens sighed, "And that attitude is why Mom liked me best."_

 _ **Ron: Emotion Sickness Remix by NeoTyson**_

 _"Boo-ya! Thanks Wade you rock!" Ron said excitedly that things are going to plan for him._

 _"You already know." Suddenly it clicks to Ron to ask him about the strange device he picked up instead of Bonnie's phone._

 _"Oh yeah, speaking of yesterday I..." Before he could get his question out, he hears the doorbell ring throwing his attention off._

 _"Huh, that's odd Kim would usually wait for me to meet at her house and lately she's been walking to school with Josh." Ron figures it would be Kim due to the fact that she's the only person he walks to school with._

 _Wade thought the same, but figures this must be a good sign. "Maybe she realizes that you two haven't spent time together lately and wants to make it up to you."_

 _"Will see, I will hit you up later. Ron out." Ron hangs up the phone and rushes to the door only to see someone he would never thought to appear at his doorsteps._

 _"Bo..Bonnie?" Standing in front of him was indeed Bonnie Rockwaller, who is wearing her blue dress, and seems to have a flirty expression on her face._

 _"Hi Ron." She greets him in a seductive tone that catches Ron off guard. So many questions were flooding in Ron's head like "why is she at my house" and "what's with that look on her face." Until he mentally slaps his self-knowing why she was here._

 _"Oh, right you are here about the phone. Listen, I just talk to Wade and he said he should be able to locate it soon." Ron quickly tells her, hoping that will keep her from being upset like yesterday._

 _She simply smiles at him and takes a step closer to him. "That's great and all but the phone is not the reason I am here."_

 _Now Ron was really confused and nervous as he takes a step back. "Really? So why are you here?" He asks while scratching the back of his head._

 _Bonnie giggles, an action that Ron can't remember the last time she did that, before poking his chest. "I'm here for a cute blonde man named Ron Stoppable."_

 _Ron couldn't believe his ears and eyes as he was half tempted to look around to see if she if she is referring to someone else. The stuck up brunette cheerleader had just called him cute and a man instead of loser. "ME!?" He blurts out, pointing to his self._

 _Bonnie laughs at his reaction and gets closer to wrapping her arms around his neck, making his heart beat fast. He wouldn't admit this, but despite Bonnie always being mean, he had always found her hot, especially in this case how close she is right now. "Duh and I was wondering would you walk with me to school?" She requests. At that moment, Ron burst out laughing and gently pushes Bonnie off him._

 _ **Drew: And finally, Kimtimidation by Whitem**_

 _In one swift motion Kim reached out, grabbed Drakken by the hair, and slammed his forehead onto the table. She then took hold of one of his wrists with one hand and then grabbed his pinky finger with the other._

 _"How fond are you of this finger?"_

 _"Please! Please… don't…! I… don't like pain!" Once again Kim smirked as she noticed a red bump forming on his forehead._

 _"Then tell me who… took… him."_

 _"It was the green wench!" The sweating blue man finally blurted out._

 _"She's not a wench, she's your_ ** _ **wife**_** _!" Kim shot back with a raised voice._

 _"And she probably doesn't even want to be_ _ _that__ _anymore!" Dr. Director said from the back of the room as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed._

 _Kim put some pressure on the abnormally small digit. "Tell… me… everything." Again, the three words were a demand rather than a question._

 _"I'll tell you! I'll tell you…" Dr. Drakken let out a small whimper as Kim let his hand go, of which he immediately started to rub the knuckle that had been strained._

 _A blank look came across his blue face and Dr. Drakken spoke without any emotion. "Shego found out you and the buffoon…" An icy look stopped him. "Excuse me, Stoppable, were moving from your parents house in Middleton. She saw the opportunity to make the snatch and grab when no one was looking, and then we would ask for a rather large ransom at a later time. She then took him to…" Suddenly Drew Lipsky stopped talking._

 _"Keep going Drakken, or do I need to threaten another finger?"_

 _"If I tell you, what will you do for me? A little quid pro quo, as it were." A corner of his mouth ticked up._

 _Kim looked back at Dr. Director, who stepped up next to her. "We can't offer you anything like immunity, but how about this… we don't throw you back in jail after we're done here."_

Ron then said, opening the envelope, "The Golden Rufus for Best Comedy goes to ... **whitem, for his story Kimtimidation!"**

While reclining back in his seat, a slightly overweight (but trying to lose some poundage) middle-aged man had just taken a rather large mouthful of his Jack and Coke when the winner was announced, and he promptly spit it all out on... the empty chair that was in front of him. But the reaction did cause a few heads to turn in the direction of the winner... whitem.

'Cough' 'Hack' 'Snort' "Sorry..." the man said as he stood up while wiping the offending liquid from his face. He walked up onto the stage while still coughing a bit as a result of his drink trying to go down his windpipe.

whitem stepped up to the podium/microphone and cleared his throat one last time before beginning.

"Sorry everyone." He covered his mouth again as he finally cleared everything out. "As you can tell, I wasn't expecting this. So, anyway, let me get on with it then since I know a little about how these things are supposed to go.

"Thank you everyone for voting and picking me as the winner for Best Comedy. I know my jokes as an MC for the fannies pretty much fell flat most of the time..."

Someone yelled from the crowd, "You mean ALL the time!" This garnered just enough laughter to slightly irritate the author.

"Anyways, as I was saying, even though those jokes fell flat, I'm glad y'all thought Kimtimidation was funny enough to win Best Comedy, especially going up against all the other authors in the category. Thank-you again, I really appreciate it."

With that said, whitem received his Golden Rufus and proceeded off the stage and back to his seat.

Sharper then went to the podium and said, "And thank you Whitem for that wonderful speech. Moving on to the award for Best Romance. Presenting this award is led by RufusPrime54, Kim and Ron.

Kim, Ron, and RufusPrime all came up on the stage.. RufusPrime was the one that had the finalists and the Golden Rufus in his hand

"Romance can really touch the heart of a reader through all types of conditions..."

"...through action!" Rufusprime joined in.

"Ugh, you two are so sappy!" Bonnie shouted from her royal box.

"Oh pipe down, Bon-Bon!" Kim yelled back to her.

Kim continued before she was rudely interrupted,"Through happiness or sadness, through good times and bad. Regardless if its heterosexual, homosexual, or lesbian, romance has a way of wowing readers of all types."

"And these six nominees have tugged at the heartstrings the most!" Ron said.

"Rufus, the envelope please!"

Rufus gave him the envelope as Ron read aloud the finalists.

 _ **A Kiss in the Rain by TemporarySanity91**_

 _"Awww I'm sorry, Ronnie," she pouted, widening her eyes._

 _Ron gulped. "W-what—why do you keep pouting at me? It's not fair."_

 _"Who said I play fair?" she smirked._

 _"You're mean," he mumbled, reaching for her._

 _She simply pouted again. He took it back with another gulp._

 _Her Kimmunicator sounded off. "Hey Wade."_

 _"Reager talked. He said someone gave him money to get into Ron's PC, plant some..._ _ _less than appropriate__ _files there, and then expose him."_

 _"Who would do that?"_

 _"I can guess," Ron growled._

 _"Reager is going to spend the night in lock-up. He's more than a little bit pissed at his friend... he won't say who though, unless he gets cut some sort of deal."_

 _"Tell GJ no deal. I know who it was," Kim said, going into her closet and pulling out her mission gear again._

 _"Hold it, KP. Where are you going?"_

 _"To teach my ex a lesson_ _ _Possible style,__ _" she growled._

 _"I don't think so, KP."_

 _"Ron—"_

 _"No buts, and no pouting. Tell GJ where he's at. He'll learn a bigger lesson if GJ kicks him around than if you do. Besides, your therapists haven't cleared you, and they're still pissed at you."_

 _She smirked. "True, true. I like the way you think. I've still got to find him though."_

 _"Come lay with me. Put that shit away, tell me more about that demon jackal dude, and let Global Justice do their job. They'll bend him over and your self-important friend Will can shove his ego up Eric's rear-end, and all that will be left of the poor guy will be all the diseases he's picked up over the past couple years."_

 _Kim's eyes widened before she burst into laughter._

 _Ron smiled. He loved her laugh. He chuckled with her as she made her way back to bed, still in a helpless fit of laughter. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close. "I love you," he said into her ear._

 _"I love you too," she giggled._

 _ **Gift of the Mad Dogs by MrDrP**_

 _"Kim, I … you can't be my sidekick!" Ron protested._

 _"And why not?" she said a little more heatedly than she intended, her arms folded across her chest. "I can do anything, remember? Even support the guy with mystical monkey power who can do things I will literally never be able to do, even if I know sixteen kinds of Kung Fu. You've had my back, Ron," she said, taking his hands in hers. "But now you've stepped up. Let me have yours."_

 _Ron sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, KP, but no can do."_

 _She was shocked. She wondered if he thought she wasn't good enough or, even worse, he had lined up someone else._

 _He reached into his pocket and removed a small wrapped box. "Merry Christmas," he said._

 _She looked at him quizzically, then removed the paper and opened the gift box, which contained what appeared to be an amulet. The object, fashioned from green jade, was stunning – but it was broken into two pieces. Kim was expecting Ron to whine or grouse about the damage the item had clearly experienced since he'd wrapped the present but instead he seemed—serene. "It's beautiful, Ron, but, um …"_

 _"Damaged? Yeah."_

 _"Care to sitch me?"_

 _"You are now the proud owner of the only known Amulet of the Monkey Monks of Morakami. Legend, or at least Sensei, says that it is able to soak up mystical monkey power like a sponge and hold it, contain it. But if the doodad breaks, pfffft."_

 _"Pfffft?"_

 _"Pffft, so long, buh bye, no more mystical monkey power."_

 _"You mean …"_

 _"Yep, I'm back to being plain old Ron Stoppable. No additives or artificial flavors. Not that that's bad, but as you can see, I'm now the one who should be doing the sidekicking, not you."_

 _Kim looked at Ron intently. "You gave up your monkey powers why?"_

 _"Because they got in the way of us," Ron said now hanging his head in shame. "And being the monkey master was great, but not if it meant I was such a jerk gooning on his own supposed awesomeness that I could no longer be your guy."_

 _"You did that for me?" Kim said in wonder._

 _Ron looked at Kim, then shrugged. "It's not as big a deal as this," he said, looking again at the paper form she had created. Not surprisingly, given it was the handiwork of Kim Possible, it looked quite official, designed and produced to a standard that would have pleased and impressed a professional._

 _"Ron, I filled out a stinkin' piece of paper! " Kim said with a roll of the eyes. "You gave up your monkey powers."_

 _"No, KP," he said with a seriousness that caught her attention. "All I did was give up what amounted to a magical expansion pack. You, on the other hand, have offered to give up some of your Essential Kimness for me. That's well, it's … wow."_

 _Kim considered what Ron said. Overwhelmed by emotion, she lost control and she began sobbing. Ron, who was also struggling with powerful feelings and was himself sniffling, gathered her into his arms. "I'm sorry if I said the wrong thing, KP. This is why I took so long to get back to you. I knew I would mess things up."_

 _"I love you so much," she said through her tears._

 _ **Emotion Sickness Remix by NeoTyson**_

 _Bonnie laughs at his reaction and gets closer to wrapping her arms around his neck, making his heart beat fast. He wouldn't admit this, but despite Bonnie always being mean, he had always found her hot, especially in this case how close she is right now. "Duh and I was wondering would you walk with me to school?" She requests. At that moment, Ron burst out laughing and gently pushes Bonnie off him._

 _"Hahahahaha very funny Bonnie you almost had me on that one. I made not be the brightest color in the coloring box, but I know full well that the real Bonnie wouldn't dare show her face at school with me walking beside her." After getting his self, together he sees a hurt expression on her face._

 _"I can understand if you think this is some joke, but it's really not. I feel horrible about how I treated you yesterday and I want to make it up to." Bonnie expresses to Ron, tilting her head down adding to her act._

 _Ron didn't know what to do at this point, he wants to believe that Bonnie is not setting him up and actually wants to have quality time with him, but again this is Bonnie. Knowing her, she probably came up with a plan to get back at him for losing her phone to begin with and probably do some dirty trick to embarrass him in front of the school to make him think he ever had a chance to talk to someone high on the food chain like her._

 _"So just so we clear, you are not setting me up and you really want me to walk you to school today, in spite of what everyone will think when they see us together?"_

 _"Yes, I promise. I could care less about how they feel if it means I can spend time with you Ron. You don't have to worry about me trying to trick you or anything, let me prove that please?" Bonnie pleads to him._

 _Ron was going to decline her offer, not wanting to risk the chance for a trap until she grabs his face and kisses him softly. An alarm goes off in Ron's head that something is seriously wrong with Bonnie from how she is acting between yesterday and at this very moment, but Ron shuts it off and gives in to the kiss wrapping his arm her waist and kisses her back._

 _After the kiss ended, Ron was lost in a daze from how great that kiss. Bonnie giggles at his expression and sweetly asks him, "So are you ready to walk me to school Ron-Ron?"_

 _"Yesss." He replies, still zone out from the fact that Bonnie had kissed him and he liked it... A lot._

 _"Yay!" She cheers before grabbing his arm and making their way to school. On their way to Middleton high, Ron slowly comes back to his senses as he processes what just happen._ _ _"So much for things going back to normal, but yet when was I about going the normal route. Felix will not believe this, especially not Kim. Not like she would notice. I still can't believe Bonnie out of all people kiss me, my first kiss. I have no clue why she did that, yeah, I made had wished that she would be nicer to me, but I didn't expect that wish to happen let alone her coming on to me. The main question is she serious about her and I? Than again, what does that kiss make us now? I better let things play out before getting my hopes up even more. Beside you can't blame me for wanting some more of them Bon-bon kisses."__

 _ ** **Wedding Day by OttisSpofford****_

 _Ron's father placed the linen wrapped champagne flute at his son's feet, and Ron stomped on it with gusto._

 _"_ _ _Mazeltov!"__ _came the shout, and the cheers and catcalls rose up again. His father leaned in close to be heard over the cacophony._

 _"Ron, that's the last time you'll put your foot down in your relationship."_

 _The organist launched into the recessional and they shrugged through the mob towards the exit. Monique, serving as Maid of Honor, gave Kim a playful elbow in the side as they began to walk out._

 _"Now you go get busy, girl," she said._

 _They were showered with rice as they strode out, and at the end of the aisle Kim stopped, faced the chapel, held her bouquet in the air, then turned again and tossed it behind her. It sailed directly towards Monique, and she quickly got out of the way._

 _"I don't think so," she muttered._

 _Again it was necessary to clear a path through the guests, who cheered them on all the way to the elevators. They finally pushed through the throng and the elevator doors closed, shutting out the noise. Ron pressed the button for the 14th floor._

 _"Ron, our suite's on seven."_

 _"No, that's just where you_ _ _think__ _our suite's at. The Stoppable-san had had one more trick up his sleeve before he went the way of the dinosaur." Ron sniffed and wiped away an imaginary tear. "Ah, the Stoppable-san. We'll miss ye."_

 _"Yeah, well, the Stoppable-san would never get_ _ _this__ _."_

 _Kim pressed him hard into the wall of the elevator, wrapped one leg around his waist and kissed him like she had never kissed him before. There was something in it, a passion, a need that had long been locked away, struggling to be free and had now been set loose._

 _ ** **New Beginning by The Night Hunter****_

 _"Yeah I know," she gasped when she saw enormous alien mother ship. "Ok I take it back… that's scary… we need to figure a way in?"_

 _"Easy! Look for a garbage hatch." Ron said casually._

 _"Oh yeah, I'm sure that they have a garb–!" Shego paused when she saw the hangar opening with large bags leaving the ship."Er…?"_

 _"And the first boo-yah in space… a BOO-YAH!" Ron cheered, pissing Shego off._

 _"Hang on," she grumbled. Ron instantly leaped and wrapped his arms around her. "Not to me... that we will do after this whole shit blows over."_

 _"I so hate this suit now." Ron mumbled going back to his seat while Shego avoided the trash bags. She spun the ship and did sharp turns avoiding collision. "Shego! The hangar doors are closing!"_

 _"I know," she snapped and accelerated, narrowly flying inside the larger ship. The whole room was filled with more trash bags and she landed the ship on unoccupied flooring._

 _The duo left the ship and looked around._

 _"Ok scanners show that it's ok for us to breathe." She pulled of her helmet and immediately circled her nose. "Oh god! This f****** stinks!"_

 _"What did you expected from garbage?" Ron replied activating his wings. Shego followed suit. But before they moved to the exit, Ron flew closer and suddenly slammed his lips against hers surprising her. Her first reaction was to push him but then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around him. After a minute Ron broke the kiss._

 _"Shego whatever happ–!" He was interrupted when she put her finger on his lips._

 _"Don't say the whatever happens to me shit. You will say that on earth," she narrowed her eyes daring him to say anything._

 _"Then let me say that… I love you Sheila," he took her hand and leaned into it, pressing it to his cheek._

 _"I hate these sappy moments," she rolled her eyes, but a slight blush betrayed her. "But I love you too Ronnie, so don't you dare to die," she grabbed the hem of his suit and shook him roughly. "Is that clear?"_

 _"Yes ma'am," he mock saluted and moved towards the doors._

 _They flew out of the garbage and gasped not expecting_ _ _this__ _sight so soon._

 _ **And lastly, Worth It by The Ambigious Fool.**_

 _She slid her hand on mine again, "Just hear me out."_

 _"I just need this one win. It wasn't a trick, I-I swear, never, not when it comes to this," she motioned to the water and sky. "I really enjoyed tonight… with you." She swallowed again like she was choking back tears, but she stayed composed. "I promise to make it worth it. An-and besides, you'll be breaking out in like a day; make it a day. Just this once? I just didn't want to fight, I didn't want to force you to go to-" A beat. "I-I_ _ _really__ _enjoyed tonight. Shego…"_

 _"How exactly… are you going to make it 'worth it'?" I calmed a bit more, but it didn't alleviate the tension completely._

 _"Three umm stay-out-of-jail cards, plus whatever you need, and um, a surprise." She nervously chuckled when she spoke of a surprise. "And those stay-out-of-jail cards, maybe… maybe we can do… something else…" She twirled her fingers around her hair like she was nervous or worried, "...like tonight." She immediately realized what she said, "I-I-I mean without the handcuffs!" Another nervous chuckle, "So..?"_

 _I finally had a quip, "Maybe we can do something_ _ _with__ _those handcuffs Pumpkin."_

 _She blushed, finally, "Sheegooo…"_

 _"You're right, I'll be out tomorrow. Sooner, if it weren't for your little proposal." This made her smile a little, which gave me a little more confidence she wasn't just fucking me over. "But if you're lying-"_

 _She leaned forward quickly, "I'm not! I promise!"_

 _"Fine."_

 _"Thank you Shego!" She hugged me, I was stunned. She hugged me tightly and I wanted to return the gesture but only one arm was capable of wrapping around that slender waist. I could have kissed her, I could have passionately taken her right then and there._

"Rufus, can you pull out the winner?" RufusPrime asked the naked mole rat. "And the Golden Rufus goes to..."

"Sure!" Rufus squeaked as he pulled out the paper from the envelope. "MrDrP!" was all the mole rat squeaked.

"You heard him first, come on down **MrDrP! Gift of the Mad Dogs** has won Best Romance!" Ron exclaimed.

MrDrP jumped from his seat and walked onto the stage, the applause deafening for him.

He accepted the Golden Rufus statuette from Kim and walked to the podium

"I'm really honored to win Best Romance for this story. Frankly, this could have been a multi-chapter saga. I honestly believe that Kim and Ron are meant to be together, but I acknowledge that there might be some bumps in the road ahead of them as they head to their story book ending.

As readers of this story will know, I was inspired by a far more talented author, the immortal O. Henry. His Gift of the Magi served as the inspiration for this tale. If any of my stories inspires anybody to write their own tale of Kim and Ron, I will be truly honored.

Thanks for the award. This story was written from the heart, and I'm glad it was enjoyed by the fans. "

And with that speech, MrDrP had secured his second Golden Rufus of the evening. RufusPrime, Kim and Ron exited the stage.

Sharper checked his watch and said from the podium, "Looks like we're heading to another commercial break! When we return, we'll present the awards for Best Friendship and Best Action and Adventure. After that, there will be the 20-minute intermission. But before we do, let's see if The King of Rock and Roll can belt out some tunes!"

As he said this, "Love Me Tender" by Elvis Presley began to play thru the speakers and the lights dimmed for the next segment of the ceremony.


	44. Best Friendship, Best ActionAdventure

Chapter 44 – Best Friendship and Best Action/Adventure

Sentinel said, holding his stomach, "I wish if I could go to the snack table in the lobby, but we can't."

"Not until these next two award winners are announced." Cajunbear admitted.

"I hope next years' installment of the Fannies will be shorter." Sentinel said.

"Then again, nothing out of the ordinary has happened...so far." Cajunbear said, as if he was about to foreshadow something.

When the King's song concluded, the house lights came back up and Sharper resumed his position on the podium for the final segment of the first half of the Fannies ceremony.

"And welcome back, y'all to the final segment before intermission. We've got two more awards to present. So without further ado, I give y'all Sarah, Monique, TemporaryInsanity91, and PhantomDiver of Deviantart."

The audience stood up on its feet as they applauded the four awards presenters coming up on the stage.

Monique was the first to speak, wearing her black leather CCB skinny overalls, bell sleeve white top and booties.

"My friendship with my best friend, Kim, began way back when Cleo's Cargos were so the thing at Club Banana!" the fashionista explained.

"And they were Caesar Green! I remember that!" Kim shouted from the audience.

"Got that right, girlfriend! Ever since then, we've been tight!" Monique explained.

Sarah also added, "Friendship is exactly like that. Lifelong bonds are forged, like when Kim first met Ron at Pre-K!"

Kim and Ron held out their hands and stared into each other eyes while Sarah was squeeing.

"Here she goes again!" Phantom chuckled.

"So very Sarah!" TI quipped.

"These next four nominees define the true meaning of friendship, but only one can win out in the end!" Phantom said.

TI giggled, "You got that off a cereal box, didn't you!"

"They were a part of a balanced breakfast!" Phantom said, laughing. "Anyways...the finalists are:

 **Ron and Tara – Tara King's Winning Performance by kmtdiccon**

 _Ron was listening to her voice as if his life depends on it. He learned her crush for him when Kim mentioned it before the Moodulator sitch, while she dated Josh Mankey. At first, he was baffled that someone as pretty as her would crush, let alone develop feelings, for him. He didn't believe his best friend and thought it was just a bluff. That's until tonight, when he started to listen to her song. Besides Kim, there are a select few who showed kindness to him, Tara was one of them. He always thought she's sweet, too kind to be like the other cheerleaders and social elites, and shy. But today, everything he learned from her were thrown out of his mind. He never expected for her to have this much feeling to someone like him._

 _Honestly, he felt very flattered._

 _She's amazing in his opinion. Anyone would be lucky to have her. He should be grateful. If he learned this sooner, there might be a chance where the two would be something more than acquaintances. But, thinking about that would always make him go back to the one seated beside him. Kim was watching her with equal intensity. She knew what she feels, given that she was the one who shared to him her secret crush, and saw the twinge of sympathy in her eyes. Kim looked at Ron, looking for any sign that he got what she's singing. The blonde boy smiled slightly and nodded, making Kim return the nod and went back to watching. Ron noticed a lone tear forming in the corner of her eye, and said to himself_

 _ _"What did I do to deserve this from you, Tara?"__

 **Ann and Ron from Ann Credible's Holidays Made Possible by Levi2000a1**

 _"You were listening in, weren't you Ron. Listening to my talk with Kim."_

 _"I...I...I..." He then deflated before admitting what she'd said. "I just wanted to make sure we hadn't hurt your feelings. Kim sometimes glosses over things and doesn't tell me some things. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on any thing to personal. It just happened."_

 _"You didn't really drop that turkey either."_

 _"No. I just said that. I was going to take it down to the Temple where they are setting thing up to cook for the homeless this year, sharing Thanksgiving for them. That's why my folks won't be coming to later today."_

 _It only took Anne a few seconds to make up her mind about what to do. If she declined his offer and they cooked his bird, then that would take away what he was trying to do._

 _Turning, she started to head out of the room._

 _"Mrs. Dr. P. Where are you going? You've got dinner to cook."_

 _Turning with a smile on her face, she said, "I'm going upstairs to wake James and the twins. I'm finally going to take him u on his offer. They can take the turkey to your parents and stick around and help out there while 'we' prepare the dinner."_

 _"We?"_

 _"Yes. You, me and Kim. That is if you don't mind me talking and telling a few stories in the process." She said with a bigger smile on her face that didn't want to go away._

 **Kim and Ron from What's the Alma Mater by MrDrP**

 _"See, Ron? You're a great big brother. And a spankin' BF," Kim said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

 _"And, you're a super son, too," Mr. Stoppable added as he placed a reassuring hand on his boy's shoulder. "Whatever happens, we're all proud of you."_

 _Ron considered all of the affection and support surrounding him and grinned. "Okay, time for the Ronman to step up and see what we've got here." He picked up the overflowing tray and spilled its contents onto the table._

 _"That's the spirit," Kim said encouragingly with a pump of the fist._

 _"You want to open some, KP?"_

 _"You sure?"_

 _"Well, there is a lot of mail here," Ron said as he considered the pile in front of him. Steve Barkin had finally submitted Ron's transcript and recommendation and in recent days replies had been coming in with increasing volume, not a surprise given the number of schools to which Ron had ultimately applied._

 _As Kim waded through the letters, reading rejections along with requests to reapply the next year due to missed deadlines, she understood why Ron was feeling down. This was so unlike her own experience, when all she had received were acceptances, usually accompanied by promises of scholarships and fellowships. She looked up from one of the letters to her BF, whose shoulders sagged as he read yet more bad news. Quickly she got up, went around the table, and standing behind him, draped her arms over his shoulders, and clasped her hands so she was embracing him, before she kissed him on the head._

 _"What gives? Not that I'm not all about the KP kisses."_

 _"You're buggin'."_

 _"Am not!" he said defensively._

 _Kim snorted. "I so know what you're thinking," she asserted before giving him another peck on the head. "It's going to be all right._ _ _We're__ _going to be all right."_

 **and lastly, Place and Joss from Being More than a Simulacrum by ChrisTheCynic**

 _"So, you've had a taste of what the students here are like," Place said to Joss after the match. "Any new thoughts about the school?"_

 _"I am totally going here if they let me," Joss said._

 _Place smiled. The enthusiasm was nice. "Well, if you're so sure you might want to start learning Japanese, not to mention learning about Japanese culture."_

 _"I can do that," Joss said._

 _"I'm sure you can, you've got a couple years to do it in," Place said. "There remains a question of what you'll do until then."_

 _"Whaddya mean?" Joss asked._

 _"Well, do you wait on the world saving until you get training here, or do you start up right away?" Place said. "You can ask Jim and Tim to join you any time. You don't have to wait." Place paused for a moment. She remembered Montana. Was it seriously only two days ago? "Though there might be good reason to wait."_

 _"Like what?" Joss asked. "If you think I'm ready-"_

 _"I do," Place said. "I was just thinking about water guns."_

 _"Water guns?" Joss was pretty clearly flummoxed._

 _"Remember the fun we had back at the ranch?" Place asked._

 _Joss nodded._

 _"Don't you dare throw that away," Place said. "If you do decide to start getting into the hero business when you're still a kid always make sure you allow yourself to_ _ _be__ _a kid." Place paused again, this time just to collect her thoughts. "It would be a tragedy if you stopped having fun for the sake of fun because you were in too much of a hurry to do great and notably noble things."_

 _"You think Kim grew up too fast," Joss said._

 _"I think that shooting you with a squirt gun was the most fun I can remember having," Place said, "and I don't want you to miss out on that kind of fun. I especially don't want you to miss out on that because of something I said or did."_

Monique then announced the winner, "The GR, Monique-speak for Golden Rufus, for the Best Friendship story goes to, what a surprise, **Joss and Place from Being More Than a Simulacrum by ChrisTheCynic!**

Cynic was more than speechless as she racked up her second Golden Rufus for the evening. It was like the stage was meant for her. She got back onto the stage and accepted the Golden Rufus from Sarah.

"I never planned to have friendship be a major part of _Being more than a Simulacrum_. The story is about someone finding and embracing her identity, and at this point she still has trouble with her own name. (She's trying to think of herself as "Leela" while she does think of herself as "Place".) It's not like I needed another dimension when I have that to work with.

Joss was just supposed to be one of the people Leela Place met at one of her stops. Then the time came to actually write them in the same scene. That changed everything. Now it's a foregone conclusion that any new chapter will have the friendship front and center and be at least as much about that friendship as it is about anything.

It's not just that they ended up having great friend-chemistry. It's also that they're both trying to figure themselves out and they're better at _being_ themselves when they're together.

It's fun to write the two interacting, I'm glad that it's been fun to read, and I thank you for this award."

With that, she, along with the other awards presenters, went back to their seats.

Sharper came back to the podium and announced, "And to present the final award for the first half of tonight's ceremony, please give a round of applause to one of the best _Kim Possible_ fanartists of all time, Hotrod2001!"

Hotrod came alone onto the podium with both the envelope and the Golden Rufus of Best Action/Adventure. "As many of you KP fans understand, the series has been known for a lot of action and adventure, especially its take on the superspy/James Bond type of genre but with a Disney twist to it. The action fights between Kim and Shego are worth it! These six finalists have a lot of action packed almost as much as a normal KP episode!"

The lights dimmed as the finalists were read aloud.

 ** _Being More Than A Simulacrum by ChrisTheCynic_**

 _Joss stood in the branches above the two rearmost guards, they were obviously annoyed with the delay._

 _She then saw Leela Place walk into plain view and give a casual greeting to the guards. The response seemed disproportionately rude:_

 _"What do you want, knave?" said with venom and distain._

 _"Oh . . ." Leela Place said, "forty gold pieces, a hundred and fifty XP, and one live dragon." That threw the guards. Joss made sure not to giggle. "Why, did you think you could help?"_

 _"How do you know of Princess Ening's dragon?" One guard asked._

 _"Don't mention the dragon!" the other said._

 _"Can we just skip to the combat already?" Leela Place asked._

 _Joss didn't watch, her job was different; she moved forward through the trees._

 _The sound of combat beneath her would doubtless draw additional guards. That was why she was in the trees. She found what she considered a good spot and watched the path ahead. Soon enough six guards appeared rushing toward the fight. They were in heavy armor, full plate armor._

 _"Dodges and speed," Joss whispered to herself then descended behind the guards._

 _"Hey!" Joss yelled at the six. "You missed me."_

 _Now six well armed and well armored warriors were headed toward her._

 _She ducked a longsword from the first and rolled straight into the legs of the second._

 _That knocked the second into a third and stopped her roll setting her up to lunge at the fourth, which meant that by the time the first was ready to take another swing at her she'd knocked down half of the group and disarmed one of them._

 _She decided not to keep the sword she'd wrestled from the fourth. It was heavy in her hands and would slow her down. She threw it into the woods then flipped over the next swing from the lead warrior, planted her feet on the warriors' chest-plate, and kicked off hard to flip back into a combat stance._

 _Only two members of the group hadn't hit the ground and they were the farthest from her._

 _It was going well, if slowly._

 _ **KP Rides Again by (yours truly) Hotrod2001**_

 _"Ron we have to split up. We can't go after this guy side-by-side. We have to attack him from different angles to have a chance."_

 _"A chance at what?"_

 _"A chance to see if we can hold him off until Trepid finds a way back into the building,"_

 _"If he finds a way back into the building...and how does he know Bonnie? He asked confused._

 _"Not sure, we'll have to ask him. In the meantime, MOVE!" she yelled while another massive fist came slamming down close to the pair with them rolling out of the way just in time._

 _"Here's an idea: Stay on the ground and try to keep him distracted and I'll take the grappling hook and see if I can do anything from the air." Kim said running across the room._

 _While Kim was thinking out her plan, Ron caught a glimpse of some movement out of the corner of his eye._

 _"Du's making a run for the mirrors KP!" he exclaimed._

 _Kim turned her head and saw as well._

 _"Ron, go stop him. I'll take care of the big guy."_

 _"Kim that's crazy!" he protested "You'll get killed!"_

 _"Ron, do it! He can't get away with the mirrors!"_

 _"But Akuma..."_

 _"Where's Rufus at? She asked._

 _"In my pocket."_

 _"Give him to me."_

 _Ron consented and pulled Rufus out of his pocket and handed him to his girlfriend._

 _"Now go stop Du, Rufus and I will try to keep Akuma distracted."_

 _Ron nodded and ran after Du while Kim again barely dodged another swing of Akuma's giant arms._

 _"KP!"_

 _"Go, Ron! Now!"_

 _While Kim and Ron battled inside the control tower, Ken and Bonnie were hard at work down on the ground floor, desperately trying to regain access into the space center._

 _Once the mine was set, he armed the device and quickly shimmied back to Bonnie's position. He threw a quarter at it and got on top of Bonnie to protect her from the ensuing blast and as the quarter rolled within the proximity of the mine, the device detonated. The explosion was quick and as planned, warped the grate enough that Ken was able to kick it in enough so that the two of them could crawl through its opening. They continued down the shaft and soon came to the second security grate. Ken once again placed his last proximity mine on the corner of the grate and repeated what he had done with the first, except this time the blast managed to blow the grate off completely, and leaving it on the ground in a twisted heap._

 _ **When Hearts Collide by Lhyaran**_

 _"I don't care! You're against me! You're all against me!" He leaped back, pointing a finger at Kim. "Now taste defeat, Kim Possible, at the hands of the mighty Dr. Steel! Henchmen, attack!"_

 _Kim turned to look at the henchmen as they grabbed their power staves and headed towards her. And it was just that, a look, yet it conveyed so much more. It promised a world of pain, and blood, and more. One by one they stopped until they had all shuffled to a halt. Big beefy guys brought to a standstill by a simple look._

 _"Uh, boss… it's Kim Freakin Possible."_

 _"Oh? Yes. Right. Sorry." He gestured at Kim. "You may have saved the world, Kim Possible, but I–" He waved a hand and Kim was almost pulled off her feet as all her equipment flew from her. "I have disarmed you. While you–" He chuckled with insane glee. "You didn't pack your super suit." He glared at his men. "There, she's helpless. Now, get her!"_

 _Unfortunately for the henchmen they were stock standard HenchCo employees. This meant that they were intensely loyal to whoever was paying their bills and not the brightest around. They had been given an order, and all they could see was a lone teenage girl standing against them. It was the same mistake all the villains, terrorists, and evildoers made, never mind Kim's reputation._

 _She adjusted her stance, watching as the henchmen advanced._

 _ _I really hoped we could've done this the easy way__ _. She clenched her fists._ _ _Guess it was to much to hope for__ _._

 _In the old days – well, about a year ago – she would have waited for them to attack first, but she had moved beyond all that. She crouched and leapt, spinning in midair._

 _A kick to a henchman's head sent him flying into his companions, and before she touched the ground she angled her body and shattered another's knee. She landed and rolled and came at them head on, taking full advantage of their shock and confusion. Her next strike splintered a man's leg, bone ripping through skin, blood spraying across the ground as he dropped._

 _She tuned out his screams, there was a city to save._

 _She catapulted over their heads, striking quick and fast, two more henchmen crying out in pain as they dropped. A falling staff became a viable weapon, and she grabbed it. Spinning it around her body she slammed it's charged end into a henchman's face, a satisfying crunch running up her arms as he flew backwards. She danced away then swung the staff in a wide arc before leaping high into the air, her eyes glimmering with excitement. She lived for this, the adrenalin and the adventure. When her life was on the line. It was everything. She landed and darted amongst them, and where she stopped, a henchman fell, moving on before they had even hit the ground._

 _In reality the battle had been over before it had even begun, and soon she stood victorious over the broken, groaning bodies of her foes. She twirled the staff over her head and slammed it into the ground, leaving it there, and flicking the hair from her face she turned and looked at Dr. Steel._

 _ **The Fox and the Mad Dawg by CaptainKodak1**_

 _Ron smirked. That was something else about Rodeghan. He could not hit anything. The old saying that he couldn't hit the broad side of a barn was almost true. At one time back on the base they were having some gunnery practice. Wallace didn't even come close to hitting the target and blamed everything from the man who took care of the gun to dust in the air getting in his eyes. He was so mad he tried to kick an empty ammo can. He missed and slipped falling into the mud on his back. His immaculate uniform was filthy by the time he got up. Ron had tried to help him up but Wallace slapped his hand away, rolled to his feet himself and stormed off._

 _Brick's twin 50's started to hammer along with the hammering of the twin guns of the chin turret. Ron kept his eyes open in case any of the fighters flew past them and under the bomber. He turned his guns to the starboard side on the chance he could make a snap shot. A glint of light from his lower right caused him to look down. There were a dozen or so ME-109 coming up from below._

 _"109's 5 o'clock low."_

 _He brought his guns to bear on one of the fighters and opened fire. The group split apart and attacked the planes on either side of them. Ron watched as three of the fighters concentrated on "Lady Luck" at their 3 o'clock. The ball turret came apart from the cannon fire of the fighters. The rounds tracked across the "Lady Luck" 's bottom and onto the left wing. Fire erupted from the fuselage and the wing. As Ron watched both the engines on the right wing caught fire and ceased spinning. The Lady Luck went into a hard turn to the left as it started to lose altitude. Then in a blink of the eye there was a tremendous flash and bang and all that was left of the "Lady Luck" was a few fireballs that were the fuel tank burning on the way down. At least he hoped they were fuel tanks and not any of the crew members. He called out._

 _"No chutes, no chutes."_

 _The tail gunner muttered._

 _"Poor bastards never had a chance."_

 _The plunking of hits on the plane caused Ron to look around. Three more planes were coming up from his left._

 _"three Focke-wulfs coming up at two o'clock low."_

 _He turned his guns and picked out the fighter in the center of the group. He put his sight on the planes and fired his guns. He watched as his tracers reached out to the oncoming fighter. Small pieces of the plane started to come off was the bullet from the fighter started to hit the Mad Dawg. One bullet hit the edge of the face of his main window and cracked the glass. The fighter rolled out of the way and passed by trailing smoke. He didn't take the time to watch and find out where he went. Ron turned around to find another target. They were still miles away from their target._

 _ **Mirror of the Soul by HopefulHusky**_

 _The room exploded into action. Trey drew a pair of knives and lunged for the girl. Marcus roared like a lion and charged. Vincent didn't move as he waited on the far side of the table from her._

 _The girl reached back to grab and toss a bar stool straight into Marcus's path. This forced the huge man to swing wide around the girl buying her a few precious seconds._

 _Trey feinted a low lunge with knife in his right hand while circling in with a thrust from his left. The girl spun away from the right hand and lashed out with a high heel kick that knocked the knife from his left hand._

 _Trey altered his grip with the other hand and back slashed across the girls knees as she leapt over the attack. He moved his aim higher on the backswing and the girl caught his arm in an elbow lock. With surprising strength she twisted the arm causing him to turn with it to avoid the pain. This turn opened up his midsection as she kicked him directly in the groin. She followed up the kick with a knuckle shot to the throat causing him to drop the knife and grasp his throat in pain. Grabbing both of his ears in her hands she rammed his head down onto her upraised knee._

 _A hollow bone breaking crunch and a sorrowful moan followed her strike as Trey's body fell unconscious to the floor._

 _The girl didn't have time to celebrate as she was bear hugged from behind by Marcus. She cried out in pain as the mammoth man lifted her off the floor in his bone crushing grip._

 _"How's that feel bitch!" snarled the ruffian as he leaned in close to whisper in her ear. In hindsight, that may not have been the best thing to do._

 _The girl rammed her head back into his face smashing his nose and causing him to release his grip just enough for her to escape. Without turning around she rammed her high heel into the instep of his right foot and then slammed her right elbow into his abdomen with rib breaking force. Then in an almost unbelievable feet of strength the girl reached back to grab Marcus and fling him over her shoulder onto the bar._

 _Then she jumped up and came down placing an elbow directly in the center of Marcus's chest. The behemoth only wailed in pain as he lay gasping for breath. Grabbing his enormous belt the girl slid him down the bar until he launched from the end crashing through the large window next to the bar's front door._

 _Then she turned to Vincent who had slowly walked around the table and, with his self-assured smile, assumed a fighting martial stance._

 _ **And lastly, Finding Yourself by RufusPrime54**_

 _Kim's mouth hung open while Steve's was in a hard line. Hill's face popped back up on the screen and Steve didn't waste any time._

 _"How many attacks have there been," he asked._

 _"Nine," Hill said. "But the public only knows about three."_

 _"What do you need us to do?" Kim asked, regaining composure._

 _"Find him and end him," Hill said. "He calls himself the Mandarin."_

 _"Who do we have with us?" Steve asked. "Stark?"_

 _"Stark is having issues coping with the aftermath of New York," Hill said. "Banner has requested to be left alone. Thor is currently off planet. Barton?"_

 _"On vacation," Kim replied shortly._

 _Hill nodded and you could see her shifting some papers around, "President Ellis has commissioned Col. Rhodes into 'Iron Patriot'."_

 _"Iron Patriot?" Steve asked._

 _Hill pulled up a picture of an Iron Man suit painted red, white, and blue._

 _"So Ellis basically made a Captain America Iron Man," Kim said._

 _"Essentially," Hill said. "Rhodes is also working on tracking the Mandarin, but he is under US Government control, not SHIELD."_

 _"So just us then," Steve said. "Shouldn't be too much of a problem."_

 _"We have a preliminary position of the Mandarin, possibly in Iran," Hill said. "We need you to head there and check it out."_

Hotrod then opened up the envelope and said, "And the Golden Rufus for Best Action/Adventure goes to **Fox and the Mad Dawg by CaptainKodak1!"**

The Captain then got up from his seat with warm cheers from everyone in the audience as he came up on the stage and accepted his Golden Rufus.

"Wow, the best action/adventure. I knew this would be a lot of action and adventure in this story. It is World War II. Ron is a gunner in a B-17. Kim is a member of the French Resistance. As in many of my stories I use a lot of historical facts and real people from history. I tried to place Kim and Ron into their lives and the time in which they lived. I have also tried to place some other characters just for fun as in Sgt. Shultz. So far a lot has happened and there is still some story to go. I hope that you continue to follow the story.

I would like to thank all of you who voted for this story. It means a great deal to this old man that what he writes still means something to someone. I hope that my stories continue to entertain and hold your attention. Thank you."

And with that, the Captain left the stage. Sharper got back up and said, "Wow, congrats to both the Cap and Cynic for those two awards. Now, we have come up to the 20-minute intermission period. Light snacks and beverages, alongside with the goodies at the concession stands are set up for y'all. When we return for the second half of the ceremony, we'll present Best Drama and Best One-Shot. So we shall see y'all back now, ya hear!"

BB King's "The Thrill Is Gone" played on the speakers as the doors opened for the intermission period.


	45. Intermission

Chapter 45 – Intermission

( _9:05pm)_

Sharper went up to the stage to announce the rules of the intermission period.

"Ladies, gentlemen and little Changelings and naked mole rats of all ages, we've reached the halfway point of our ceremony. The concession stands are available for you to have a bowl of popcorn, tasty pizza, a refreshing soft drink, a sugary candy bar. Or in the case of Bueno Nacho, a Naco dripping with gooey cheese and Diablo sauce or Cow N' Chow with their famous 100% Angus beef burgers and their world-famous vanilla milkshakes. They will remain open until the 24th award of our ceremony, that being the Best Single Line award. Food is allowed in the auditorium but please be sure to throw all your trash away in the proper garbage cans and recycling bins marked where you see them."

The doors to the auditorium opened while the blues song continued. Kim and Ron got out through the doors and stretched out while a local news reporter approached them with a TV camera crew. Kim's overall straps were barely resting on her shoulders.

"What are your thoughts of the Fannies so far?" the reporter asked.

"Sharper has done an amazing job so far! The way the pre-ceremony dinner was all set up in a buffet style and the way he brought in foods from his native state were just spankin'!"

Rufus climbed up Kim's shoulder and squeaked, "Good food!"

"That was an amazing first half of the Fannies!" Kim continued. "So far, RufusPrime, the Captain and MrDrP have been the primary winners of the ceremony. _Connecting the Dots,_ _The Fox and the Mad Dawg_ and _What's the Alma Mater,_ done by the respective authors, have been the best stories that I've read in 2016. The only two downsides, for me, was one, the length of the ceremony itself and two, holding it so late in the year. I kinda wish if, for the sake of time, that the first half be trimmed by at least 30 minutes.

Ron agreed with his wife, "These three are the bon-diggiest guys, the cream of the crop, the top of their class man! And as for the length, I concur with this lovely lady as well." He was also playing around with his fidget spinner.

"Ron, would you mind putting that away?" Kim chided. "It's really distracting..."

Ron immediately put the spinner away.

"Maybe we can bring that up with Sharper and Sentinel for next years' Fannies for 2017!" Kim suggested.

"Good idea, KS!" Ron said. Rufus agreed, chittering and nodding his head before both their stomach rumbled.

"But what about any attempt that would disrupt the ceremony?" the reporter asked.

"Believe me, both Miss Rockwaller's security forces and Global Justice are on the premises!" Kim scoffed, "Nothing is going to get past us tonight!"

"Oooh! The stomach just can't quit playing games with my head!" Ron groaned, "Bueno Nacho and the Naco beckons me!"

"Go ahead, Ron. I'll try and get something light." Kim replied, grabbing her purse. "We'll meet back up at that bench over there!"

She pointed to a bench right next to a fountain with Roman gods encased in gold.

But just before they got to the stands, they heard a lot of commotion coming down from the main elevator.

Coming out of the elevator doors was the Queen and four of her bodyguards protecting her. Her undone overalls were slipping off her boxers. It began to reveal the rear of her thong underwear as she was nearing the Stoppables.

Bonnie realized her predicament wardrobe malfunction and did one of her signature sexy poses, sticking her buttocks up in the air in front of a crowd of males. This also included Ron.

"Oops! Is it just me or are my clothes just too sexy for my perfect bod!"

At that moment, every male wolf-whistled at Bonnie's titillating teasing.

"You boys can look, but don't touch!" Bonnie smirked, sticking out her tongue.

Ron was about to do the same thing to his former classmate when Kim pinched his lips.

She was giving him the death glare. Ron, from seeing his wife's facial expression, knew what this meant.

"Ron...if you even DARE make a wolf-whistling sound about Bonnie having clothing issues, you are going to be exiled to the couch for a week!" she snarled.

Ron nodded quickly, as to make sure not to anger Kim any further. Rufus also made sure to nod as well.

Bonnie snickered while pulling back up her boxers and her undone overalls to the middle part of her behind.

"Oops, sorry, K!" the brunette said sarcastically, "I'll be sure to try and wear a belt next time!"

All Kim could do was blow a raspberry at her as she and the bodyguards walked on by with the horde of cameras following her.

"That was extremely close!" Ron sighed.

Rufus also breathed a sigh of relief.

Kim shook her fist and said, "Miss Indecent Exposure thinks she'll try and embarrass me! We'll just see about that!"

"How do you know if she was going to humiliate us, KS?" Ron wondered, "Maybe she'll play a prank on us, maybe she won't."

"Knowing Bon-Bon, Ron, that is what I am afraid of the most!" Kim uttered.

"Why don't you go ahead and order your Naco, Ron?" Kim then asked, her smile returning. "I'll order something light!"

Sentinel and CajunBear were both eating out a bowl of popcorn when Sarah and Sharper both joined in.

"Hey, guys!" Sharper said, grinning.

"Hey, Sharps." CajunBear replied. "So far, you're doing a pretty good job with the whole thing so far!"

"Thanks, CB." Sharper said.

"What about your co-host?" Sentinel asked, looking at Sarah's shaking hands.

"Huh, of course! Sarah is one energetic host.

"Where is Kim and Ron? I wanna see them hug and kiss again!" Sarah exclaimed, eating some more gummi bears.

"They're at the other side of the lobby, getting some food." Cajunbear replied, pointing left.

Sarah went as fast as she could to where the Stoppables were.

( _9:10pm)_

Under the tunnel system, Gemini and the rest of his WEE henchmen were maneuvering their way through. The increased chatter of the crowd brought a smile to his face.

"Boss, where are we?" Rho 18 asked.

"We are directly underneath the opera house as we speak." Gemini explained, "Number One wants us to return to the secret lair by 11 so that his evil plan can get underway!"

"But how are we going to get there if it normally takes an hour and a half to get to the secret WEE base from here?"

"We'll use helicopters for our escape. It will take us to the base a lot quicker than by car." Gemini said. "Now all that matters is timing. As of now they seem to be at the intermission."

"So when do we get into position to set off the distraction?" Rho 18 asked.

"Patience, agent. We'll get into position once they announce the winner of the Best One-Shot, which would be at least 20 minutes. The distraction will be pulled off immediately after the Best Unlikely-Unique Story is announced. And soon, the downfall of...that agency of good...will begin!" Gemini said, not using Global Justice's name so that his dog wouldn't bark and attract attention.

Kim looked around for a healthy snack as her right overall strap fell off her shoulder.

"Now where's that pistachio stand that I saw earlier?"

She saw the pistachio stand to her left with a few people standing in line.

"Ah, there it is!" she said, pulling back up her overalls strap.

So Kim walked into the line. A male spotted her there and there was something familiar about him.

He stood 6'3 and had a chiseled body for a 28-year old. His spiked auburn hair was still maintained very well.

Kim recognized who the person in front of her was.

"Lukas? From Communications class from Prague?"

"Kim? Is that you?" Lukas asked.

Kim giggled nervously, "Yeah, it's me. Still the girl with the star tattoo cluster!"

She raised up her shirt to show off the tattoo she got during college.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Lukas recalled.

"I just wanna apologize for the way I acted to you that night...and how I acted like a complete ass, totally wasted and literally covered in yesterday's vomit." Kim sighed. It was blurry, but she knew that her one-night stand with Lukas was the point that she hit rock-bottom.

"Yeah..." Lukas agreed, "...but it's not a big deal though! I am happy that you are..well..still alive."

"And happily married to a wonderful husband for six years now, raising two kids, and...of course...saving the world!" Kim said, holding out her hand to show the wedding band.

"Life is going extremely well for you! I'm very glad to hear that!" Lukas said.

"Yep! I gotta get back to the hubs and for the second half of the ceremony." Kim said.

"Anyways, it's very glad to see ya again!" Lukas smiled as he walked away from Kim.

Once she bought the pistachios, Kim was about to walk over to the fountain to where she planned to meet Ron. However, she ran into yet another familiar face from college.

"Haley Skomet?! My old college roomie?" the redhead asked, gasping in disbelief. "Is this coincidence weirdness or what?!"

"Kim Possible? Is that really you?" Haley gasped.

"The more appropriate term would be Kim Stoppable." Kim smirked, holding up her wedding band. Her left overall strap slipped from her shoulder.

"You're officially hitched?" Haley asked, even more shocked.

"Totes yeah." Kim grinned, pulling the strap back up "Six years and counting! Plus two very beautiful kids and a wonderful job!"

Haley was still stunned, saying, "The last time I saw you, you were stuck in the middle of Kimgate 08, completely drunk, and having your overalls fall off your ass! You fled to Prague!"

Kim sighed, "Yes, Haley, we both made stupid decisions in college. But what's past is past!"

 _As long as Bon-Bon doesn't release those photos, I should be fine..._

"Tell me then," the redhead continued, "What happened to you? Did you drop out of school?"

"Actually, no!" Haley said, "I got my fine arts degree and am getting good use out of it!"

Bonnie and her bodyguards observed Kim from a safe distance.

"With her distracted, it's time for you to make your move in my plan!" she said to Servant 295. He was one of the more tech-savy servants of the Queen and was the one who always maintained her social media sites.

Servant 295 replied, "It is a high honor to take part in this!"

"Do you have Stoppable's PIN number?" the Queen questioned.

"Yes, I do!" Servant 295 said while typing on his laptop.

"Then access his account with that number and begin the siphoning of all his Naco royalties to my bank account!" Bonnie replied.

"What about Mrs. Stoppable though?" 295 asked.

"Don't you worry about that! I have that part under control!" Bonnie grinned, looking at Kim's cousin.

"If you don't mind, servant, I'll have a little 'fun' with that hick cousin of K's!"

Meanwhile, backstage, RufusPrime was looking at the Golden Rufus for Best Writing Team.

"So what are we going to do with this Best Writing Team award?" RufusPrime asked to Jimmy1201.

Jimmy replied, "Nah...just get rid of it. No one got nominated for the award this year. About the only person who won over the last couple years was the Sentinel/CajunBear team."

"In that case..." RufusPrime said before chucking that award through a garbage chute, "...it deserves to be in the garbage!"

(9:25pm)

In the tunnel system, Kim, Ron, and Agent Du are running as quick as they can.

"According to the coordinates, we're halfway to where Drakken was last spotted!" Kim said, panting.

"Wait...for me!" Ron complained, out of breath.

Kim stopped for a moment and said, "Ron...evil does not wait! Now come on!"

"OK, KP!" Ron said before the Golden Rufus for Best Writing Team dropped right into his hands.

"Oooh! Fancy! It looks just like Rufus!" Ron exclaimed with a smile. Rufus was hypnotized by the shiny gold likeliness of himself.

"Ron...just put that thing...whatever it's called...in your backpack and move before Drakken gets a hold of the material needed for his ultimate laser of doom!"

Ron complied and stored away the award in his backpack and they continued on.

( _10 minutes later)_

Kim and Ron were eating their snack foods.

"This is really good, KS!" Ron said, eating his Naco. "What do ya have?"

"Pistachios, Ron!" Kim smiled, offering up a pistachio to her husband.

"No way! They may turn into humanoid pistachio plants!" Ron said in refusing the nut. "They're going to invade our planet and take over the world!"

"Ron, get your head out of your comic book world! Pistachios are not alive!" Kim countered. "They are a harmless little nut that have a lot of health benefits as compared to the oily and fatty Naco."

"And what, may I ask, are the benefits?" Ron questioned.

"They are a) loaded with nutrients, b) high in protein, c) lower cholesterol and blood pressure, and d) help you lose weight!" Kim replied, looking at one of the nuts, "Let's see if the Naco can top that!"

"I'm still sticking by my evil pistachio theory, KS." Ron said.

Rufus observed the pistachio and became frightened by them, squeaking "Evil!"

"Whatever rows your boat, Ron." Kim said, throwing the rest of the pistachio bag away. All of a sudden, a crying Joss came up to them. She cried right into Kim's arms.

"Huh?" Rufus squeaked.

"Joss crying? Something is totally out of whack here!" Kim said, worried for her cousin. "Joss never gets upset like that...unless..."

"Kim...Bonnie totally made fun of me!" Joss wailed. "And she insulted...NANAAAAAA!"

Kim, Ron and Rufus all gasped. Of course, Bonnie insulting the Possibles was nothing new, but to the point of making them cry? This was a new sort of sick and wrong to Kim's ears.

"She so did NOT!" the redhead growled. "Insulting a Possible is one thing, but insulting a Possible who has passed away so crosses that red line!"

"Oooh...Bon-Bon is going to get it now!"


	46. Best Drama, Best OneShot

Chapter 46 – That Scottish Play (Best Drama and Best OneShot)

(9:30pm)

Once the 20-minute intermission concluded, everyone returned to their seats. Sharper and Sarah came back on the stage.

"Hi, everyone and welcome back to the second half of the 12th Annual KP Fannies! I hope y'all enjoyed that fillin' snack food and the Nacos provided, as always, by Bueno Nacho and the world-famous vanilla milkshakes provided by the Cow N' Chow Corporation."

Sarah, again, nearly tripped on her shoes but managed to regain her balance.

"You really should watch your step, Sarah!" Sharper said.

"I can be as clumsy as Ron sometimes!" Sarah giggled as the audience gave a light laugh.

"With the grub out of the way, let's now present the next segment of our awards. First up is going to be Best Drama presented by a local renowned artist, Mr. Josh W. Mankey. Assisting him will be the famous KP authors Molloy and Sentinel!"

Sarah then whispered into Sharper's ear.

"What is it, Sarah? Really? He ain't goin' to be on here? Well hush my biscuits!"

Sharper went back to the microphone and said, "It seems Molloy can't make it here to the ceremony tonight. So in his place will be Mariko Stoppable...if I can read her name correctly."

"Let's give 'em a warm round of applause as they come onto the stage!"

The crowd present gave them a warm round of applause. Josh was the first to approach the stage. He had grown a few inches taller and his spiked blonde hair receded into brown so much that Kim hardly even recognized him as her former crush.

With a leaden thud, a cloud of grayish smoke/steam/smog suddenly appears. With the cacophonous tinkling of empty glass bottles against a screen door, the cloud dissipates, leaving in it's a wake tumbleweed-like knots of Spanish moss, sixteen small pebbles, and, standing in the middle of this debris, Mariko Stoppable. In her early twenties, the daughter of Ron and Yori is both self-conscious of and bemused by her unorthodox entrance. Good-naturedly, she brushes the cloud's residual dust from her hair and shoulders. Dressed all in black (t-shirt with what appears to be the outline of a fish wearing a hat framed by white block letters 'FAST 'N BULBOUS', jeans, and sneakers), the dust is very noticeable.

"Hey, guys," she says with a small wave. "Sorry, but Molloy couldn't make it." She smiles with an exaggerated eyeroll, "Real shocker, I know. However," she fishes a smartphone from her back pocket, "he did want me to deliver this message to you." With a few taps, she turns up the device's volume and starts the recording. However, instead of a pre-recorded speech, the phone plays 'Dark Space Low' by Angelo Badalamenti. After approximately two minutes, the musical piece ends. With a a shake of her head and a slight shrug, Mariko replaces the phone in her back pocket.

Then Josh got on the podium to speak, "Drama has a way of bringing out the rawest of pure emotions. And no one has pulled off this better than the Immortal Bard himself, William Shakespeare. He often did this in the form of tragedies such as _Romeo and Juliet, Othello, Hamlet_ and _Macbeth."_

Cajunbear and Sentinel gasped that Josh had said the name of the dreaded play! All of a sudden, the power went out through the entire opera house. It startled everyone in the audience, including the Queen.

"Okay, who's the wiseguy that cut the power!" Sharper complained.

"I'm scared of the dark, Sharper!" Sarah whined and did a cowardly position like what Ron once did.

He turned to the audience and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, remain calm in your seats. It is a momentary power outage, and it should be back in 10 minutes."

( _10 minutes later)_

The power finally managed to come back on.

"Ah...there we go!" Sharper said with relief before walking over to Josh.

"Mr. Mankey, please say the 'Scottish Play', never ever that name! Now once you're done presenting the award, you can march out the auditorium and turning around three times and then return back!"

"Very well, Sharper." Josh sighed. He went back to the podium.

" _Othello, Hamlet_ and...the Scottish Play...are works that the Bard himself was very proud of. Drama is also no different in the world of KP stories. It could be the loss of a loved one or if a mission goes south and Kim wonders if she can continue anymore! Stuff like that tugs at our heartstrings. These five nominees are honored for this award."

 _ **A Touch of Drama by AlyssC01**_

 _"Hey, Ron," he said and slowly turned his gaze to her. "Hey…" He reached out his hand and waited._

 _"Kim!" Ron chipped in loudly. "This is Kim Possible, my friend I told you about? We're like… Best friends. Known each other since…"_

 _Kim quickly took Eric's hand. "A long time," she said and smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Eric. Welcome to Middleton." His hand enclosed around hers briefly, strangely softer than she thought it would be._

 _"It's… a pleasure to be here," he said and let her go, averting his gaze. "It's ahm… Ron's been great." His appreciation was genuine and it made Kim smile at her friend._ _ _He tries,__ _she thought._ _ _People don't always realise it, but he tries very hard.__

 _"I'm sure," Kim said and turned to her locker, considering opening it, but then stopped._ _ _Do I want him to associate his first meeting with me with a computer screen and a kid living in my locker?__ _She turned away, considering the books that she had in her hands._ _ _They'll do fine till break.__ _The three of them stood together in an awkward silence for a few moments that reminded of the first few days that Monique had joined them in school._

 _ _Maybe we can like… set them up to date or something?__

 _She didn't know where that thought came from and was about to excuse herself from the tangle when Ron beat her to it._

 _"So, I quickly need to get to Mr. Barken," Ron said. "If you two will excuse me?" He smiled at them. "I'll see you at lunch. Bye!" He half waved, half bolted down the corridor – probably charging ahead to try and negotiate some of the terms of his perpetual detention. Kim watched him go, her shoulder blades itching with discomfort as she turned back to find Eric staring at her._

 _"I ah…" She trailed off and resisted the urge to see whether her stitches had somehow become visible. She could feel them between her hair, gently pulling at individual strands whenever she moved. Strangely enough, she had not felt this at home, but now that she was so conscious of them…_

 _"I should get going too." It was Eric who spoke first, taking the words from her mouth. His features had become a little bit more reserved now that they were alone. "It ah… is good to meet you. Ron talks about you all the time." He smiled politely. Kim, who realised that she was in the process of reaching up for her head, diverted her hand to push a strand of hair behind her ears instead._

 _"I hope it wasn't all the weird things," she said with a half-smile, probably feeling as self-conscious as he looked. "I do normal things too, you know."_ _ _And why was it suddenly so important?__

 _The boy chuckled, his nearly turquoise eyes brightening up. "Hey I ah… Think it's cool," he said. "Doing what you do. Travelling. It ah… Must be exciting. Or…" He briefly motioned to the cards pinned to her locker. "Too exciting sometimes. I heard you got hurt last round."_

 _Kim tried to shrug it off. "Comes with the territory," she said. "Anyway. I'll ah… see you at lunch probably." She stiffened when Eric's eyes finally touched hers directly._

 _ **Storm Chaser by Bearsent176 (the writing team of Cajunbear and Sentinel)**_

 _A few moments later, "Why are you sighing Kim-san?"_

 _Holding a hand to her forehead, "All I would have had to do was speak with Ronnie when this all_ _ _began__ _,", she lamented, "and then we wouldn't have to go through all this_ _ _hardship__ _…", Kim started to rant._

 _Cutting in, "Kim-san! Please listen…Have you thought that maybe your relationship with Ron-sama was not_ _ _supposed__ _to be easy?"_

 _Her ranting paused, "Why do you say that, Sensei?", Kim's confusion in her voice._

 _Stopping for a moment to 'put on his therapist cap', something harkening back to prior to his return to the ninja academy, "Kim-san, look at this way, a boy and a girl meet when they are very young and become best friends. Doesn't it seem just a little_ _ _too__ _easy for them to become romantically involved and spend the rest of their lives together without some of finding who they are compatible to…", he started off. "Remember, there are many fish in the sea and I have learned in my time that all men and all women have thousands of potential mates they would be perfectly happy with.", Sensei let sink in for a moment. "Maybe each are_ _ _supposed__ _to sample the talent in this ocean a little before settling down."_

 _After pondering this for a few seconds, "I hadn't thought of it that way Sensei, and I suppose you could be right…", her voice quiet. "However, now I don't think I_ _ _can__ _be content with another guy.", anxiety creeping into her voice._

 _"Then maybe things are as they should be for you and who you wish to love.", Sensei quickly replied. "You have been tempered by a fire which most would avoid at all costs…_ _ _and__ _you have thought out what you want to do with your life and who you wish to share in it.", he said and let sink in._

 _ **Strength and Weakness by Whitem**_

 _Fist floated through the destroyed door intent on finishing Ron Stoppable, but the next thing Ronnie Anne saw was this crazed monkey-man flying back out into the room uncontrollably!_

 _As the young girl strained at the stone arms of her mother, Ronnie Anne then saw something she had only seen once before in her young life. Her father, Ron Stoppable, was glowing blue and floating! He silently flew out of the bedroom with a look of almost pure anger. She then looked to her left to see what her father was looking at, and there stood the crazed monkey-man holding a rather nasty-looking sword._

 _"Move any closer Stoppable, and I kill both. You will be without your wife_ ** _ **and**_** _you daughter!"_

 _Ron felt more anger than he had ever felt before. Even more than when he saw that Lowardian War Hawk holding Kim by one leg. He was absolutely furious. His hand went to his side with his palm out, and silently a sword slowly appeared. The handle was first, and then the blade itself slowly extended from the hilt to it's very sharp and very deadly tip. The Lotus blade was normally blue in color, but this time is was tinged red._

 _Ron's words barely contained his anger as he spoke with a sneer that even made his daughter a bit afraid of what he might do. "If you even_ _ _touch__ _either of them with that POS blade Fist, your head will be at my feet."_

 _"Ohh…" Monkeyonofist said mockingly. "It seems the poser has finally grown a pair." He then pulled back his sword in attack position. "Let's see if your quick enough to stop me before this blade of mine slices off your daughter's head and breaks off your wife's now stone head as well."_

 _Ronnie Anne's eyes snapped shut tight as she saw the blade coming at her, and in a matter of less than a second, she heard a loud *clang *! She slowly opened her eyes to see the monkey-man's sword inches from her face, and she also saw the Lotus Blade holding it from getting any closer. Immediately she noticed that the blade was now back to it's original blue color, so she knew that her father was now back in control of his emotions._

 _ **Memories by HumpyDumpy**_

 _Ron had told her that his nightmare was one of the many missed opportunities he had with his father-in-law. Father-in-law? The man had almost been more of a father then his own father. Which only seemed to make the betrayal he felt, so much harder._

 _"Yeah!" he said faintly. Trying hard not to let her see what he truly felt._

 _"It's ok Ron, I know this is hard on all of us." She said in a soothing tone._

 _ _'You have no idea!'__ _He badly wanted to tell her, tell her what he was going through, the secret he held. But he couldn't, because James Possible was a good man, and he deserved a just memory. Not a memory propagated with infidelity, but rather one filled with happiness, and the many accomplishments. So he just smiled._

 _James had come to him and attempted to explain himself. He told him about his moment of weakness. He told him about the dangers of temptation, the inch by inch crawl to something you will later regret. He also told him about the empty feeling he had felt afterwards. Which had only prompted Ron to yell at him some more, phrases like, "How could you?" and "What about your wife?" could be heard during his rant. Ron even threatened to tell Kim, only to meet a pleading James Possible constantly muttering, "I need them in my life. I'm sorry!" Ron was angry. But eventually James had won Ron over, making him promise to never tell anyone about what he had witnessed. Not for James sake but rather the families._

 _"I know KP, but I just miss him you know." Ron said, full heartedly. Despite everything that had happened, deep down he still knew that James Possible was always the good man that Ron had pictured him as._

 _ **And lastly, Rebounds by Emperor of Dreams**_

 _Kim sat on the couch, next to Shego, feeling nervous. Her parents sat opposite them, wearing sombre expressions._

 _"Let me see if I understood this correctly," Dr. Possible said. "Shego, one of your greatest enemies, got attacked by another villain and turned good. Now she's hunted by her formerly heroic brothers, turned evil, and you offered to put her up on our behalf."_

 _"Uh, more or less, Mom."_

 _"As a neurosurgeon I have a hard time believing someone can just be zapped good. Do we have anything to go on apart from her word?"_

 _"Mom, you remember what happened to Ron that one time? When he became villainous for a while. The device that was used on Shego and her brothers was based on the thing that did that to him."_

 _"I... yes, I remember." Dr. Possible sighed. "Maybe I should be more open-minded when it comes to mad science."_

 _"And I just rescued her from Team Go. They definitely weren't acting like heroes should. Oh, and they were working with Adrena Lynn. Wade warned you, right?"_

 _"Yes." Dr. Possible's face hardened. "When I think about what she did to Tim and Jim I can't but wish you'd dealt with her once and for all."_

 _"Mom! You don't mean that."_

 _"Now, now, honey. The boys are safe and sound in the lab, and I'm sure our Kimmie-Cub will send Lynn back to prison soon enough."_

 _"I will. And having Shego here helps. She's immune to Lynn's power, too. And if Lynn managed to control one of you, Shego can knock you out before you do anything bad, safe and sound."_

 _"Uhh, Kimmie, I'm afraid it's not really that safe. The knockout pulse I use is pretty much a concussion on demand. I really don't want to do that to anyone, especially to your family._

"We have some good competition, but only one will win the award!" Josh proclaimed before Mariko arrived with the Golden Rufus.

Mariko spoke in to the microphone. "And the winner for Best Drama is... **whitem** for **Strength and Weakness**!"

This time whitem wasn't drinking an alcoholic beverage. It was a simple glass of water as since he had won Best Comedy the author had decided to drink up a bit and it quickly got him... how we say... sloshed.

"Whoo Hoo! I jus... I just won Best Drama?" The author stood and promptly fell to the floor.

"I'm OK... I'm OK""." He said while using the table to stand back up.

While whitem slowly and methodically (so as to not fall again) walked up to the stage, in the audience Kim leaned over to Ron. "I really kind of feel sorry for him Ron. Remember how Liz used to go with him to these events all those years ago when CPneb was still with us?" Ron nodded. "Well, after all that I think he threw himself into being one of the writers for the Fannies to forget that Liz actually broke up with him. It seemed like the breakup was uneventful, but I think they just drifted apart. But I could tell it hurt him. It's been a while now, so maybe he wouldn't mind me setting him up with a date?"

"Hmm? What was that Kim? Sorry, I was playing Zombie Mayhem on my smart phone."

"Nothing. Forget I said anything, especially if you managed to hear anything I said." Run shrugged his shoulders, and proceeded to kick Felix Renton's butt in the mini online version of the popular game.

Meanwhile, back on the stage. "So... so anyways, thanks once again for voting for... for me. I don't think I've ever won Best Drama before. I'll have to check on that data when I get home." The author then received his Golden Rufus, and staggered back off the stage, but actually looking a bit better.

"Thank you, Whitem, for your victory speech!" Sharper said. "The next award is going to be for Best OneShot. So I will be presenting this award alongside Sarah, Monique, and Wade. Come up to the stage y'all!"

Monique and Wade made their way to the stage. Wade was in a button-down shirt, tie, and some designer jeans.

Sharper spoke into the microphone first about the OneShot

"In today's youthful generation, they are always wanting things instantly such as instant messaging, instant video, or instant coffee. In the world of fanfiction, people like to see the chapters of their favorite story uploaded. Like William Faulkner, Richard Wright or Eudora Welty writing a book, it usually takes a while for the author to compose his ideas and to put them down on paper."

"Yeah. We still need your latest update to _Red-headed Cheerleader!"_ Monique inquired. "I'm dying to know if Veruca Salt finally gets what's coming to her!"

"Monique, I'll let you know when the hiatus will end on that story!" Sharper replied.

"Okay, I'll still be waitin'!" Monique said.

Sarah chuckled and said, "It'll be 25 years before he can even get to Redheaded Cheerleader!"

"He'd better not!" Monique sternly replied, folding her arms.

"That's why the idea of the one-shot is created. It has a clear beginning, middle and end and it also presents a chance to clean out any plot bunnies from the mind." Sharper continued, "These seven finalists are nominated for this very premise."

The lights dimmed as the finalists were presented with the video playing in the background.

 _ **The Kitten by CaptainKodak1**_

 _Kim glanced out the window when she screamed._

 _"Ron look!"_

 _Ron stared into the dark where Kim was pointing and noticed a woman in a white gown stumbling around below the road level in some brush. Ron slammed on the brakes and skidded the Sloth to a stop. They both jumped out of the Sloth and made their way down the slope to the bottom of the ravine. They approached the woman who continued to stumble around among the stream at the bottom of the ravine. As they approached her they could hear her calling._

 _"Here kitty. Here kitty-kitty."_

 _They got closer when Kim called out._

 _"Ma'am, are you okay, have you lost something?"_

 _The figure continued to walk away from them, walking in and out of the shadows of the bridge and the trees._

 _"I have lost my kitten. Have you seen my kitten?"_

 _ **Confessions by Eddy13**_

 _With a sigh, Kim looked up to her boyfriend. "Actually, Ron, I have a confession of my own to make"._

 _"Oh no, you_ _ _are__ _a synthodrone!" Ron cried. "Now look, I know that synthodrones aren't considered human, but I promise you this won't change things between us. And I won't get queasy from kissing you. And I'll keep all pointy objects away from you from now…"_

 _"RON!" Kim derailed Ron's rambling "First of all, I am_ _ _not__ _a synthodrone"._

 _"Whew" Ron sighed thankfully "That's a relief. I was wondering how a synthodrone could age from a toddler to a teenager"._

 _Kim shook her head but focused on what she had to say "No, Ron. What I have to tell you might prevent you from ever forgiving me again"._

 _"Uh, what?"_

 _The auburn heroine sighed. "Remember when you and your 'rents went to Paris?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm still wondering how they could not have French toast or French fries" Ron replied._

 _"Anyway," Kim got her boyfriend's focus back on the conversation "Remember that you left Rufus with me because he couldn't go with you?" Ron nodded in confirmation. "Well," Kim reluctantly went on "After you left following our underwater mission, Rufus somehow swallowed the microchip we had just recovered"._

 _Ron stared for a moment before looking to his little buddy on his shoulder who only shrugged in embarrassment._

 _"I told you you should pay more attention to what's in your food bowl" Ron admonished the mole rat before looking to Kim "Okay, so Rufus swallowed the chip. What, were you unable to return it to the owners?"_

 _ **Tell it to the Marines by Campy**_

 _ **"Well, I am certain I would have noticed you had you dressed this way in those days. Oh, look," he said, pointing to the main clubhouse. "My Bon Bon is returning from her aura cleansing."**_

 _Jess turned to see her former cheer squad mate, who, having realized a beautiful woman was chatting with her Junior, was practically sprinting toward them._

 _Junior began to wave to her. "Bonnie my beloved!" he called out, "Look who is here! It is one of your bosomy buddies from that depressing town the name of which I have mercifully forgotten!"_

 _Bonnie arrived, slightly winded, and shifted her jewel-encrusted sunglasses down the bridge of her nose to look the blonde up and down. "My, my, my, if it isn't Jessica Sundstrum. I almost didn't recognize you, what with all the weight you've packed on. Last I heard, you were in military school. How's that working out for you?"_

 _ _Get your money back on that aura cleansing, B,__ _Jess thought. "It was ROTC, Bonnie, and I'm doing just super. I just earned my commission in the Marine Corps, and I'm married to Steve Farley now." She held out her left hand to show Bonnie her gold wedding band and diamond (which she secretly called "Lou"); her classmate managed a tepid 'ooh.' "I sent you a wedding invite, but you never RSVPed."_

 _"Oh, you probably addressed it to the wrong private island or something."_

 _ _Same__ _ _old__ _ _Bonnie,__ _Jess thought._ _ _Nothing's__ _ _ever__ _ _her__ _ _fault.__ _"Probably. Well, you sure are looking fantastic these days."_

 _"I know."_

 _"I think you've lost a couple pounds," Jess continued. "I remember you used to stuff yourself to hold on to that last little bit of belly flab, 'cause every time you lost that you'd lose some_ _ _oomph__ _in the cheer top too. But now your tummy's tight as mine, and the girls look as full as they ever … oh! You had a little work done, didn't you? N_ _ _iiii__ _ce! What'd that set you back?"_

 _"Mere pocket cha–" Junior began before Bonnie cut him off. Almost literally._

 _"I most certainly did not have 'work done'!" the brunette insisted furiously, before regaining her aplomb. "I've just been dining on expertly prepared spa cuisine these last four years while you … well, it looks like you're still in the Cow 'n' Chow Chowhound Club."_

Bonnie shuddered, "Ewww...not Cow N' Chow...too many bad memories from those Chowhound Club hellspawns!"

"You mean with that Brussel..." Servant 303 began before the Queen cut him off.

"Not...another...word about it!" the brunette rebuked him.

Tightlips went to the Queen's box and bowed to her.

"You have news to report, Tightlips?" Queen Bonnie asked.

"The siphoning of the Naco Royalties has begun, Your Majesty. It is being transferred to your bank account as we speak." Tightlips said, reporting on their devious plan to ruin the Stoppables.

"Good!" the Queen added with a satisfied smirk! "Now I am going to focus on the other part of the plan: reminding K of her good ol' college days!"

The video of the finalists for Best OneShot continued.

 _ **The Dream by The Ambiguous Fool**_

 _I clutch my comforter tighter and close my eyes. I contemplate on the very notion that Shego were to actually like me, but only as far as friendship. _How would that even work? 'Love to stay and chat Kim, but now I've got to go rob a bank'? Kim, focus. People separate work life from regular life all the time. What do you think she does in her off-time? Taunt children and steal candy._ I snicker at the thought. But I sigh at the fact I'm no closer to figuring out the issue. _She likes me, I hurt her, and I care. I like her too._ "What?" I whisper to myself. _She's bad, you don't like bad, Kim._ How could I be so astonished? Why else would I care. _I wish I could just call her. She'd laugh at me, that's stupid. What would I even say? 'Hi, this is Kim, you know, the girl you beat up, but I end up winning anyway? Just wanted to say sorry and I like you too, but not like that. 'Kay bye.' Stupid._ I ponder on her, failing to sleep, failing to understand something I should have comprehended in mere seconds. _She likes my strawberry shampoo._ I smile. I'm alone, I don't care, I take the needed joy that even my enemy likes something about me. _She likes me_. I remind myself. _She actually… likes me._ It wouldn't be so confusing if her appeal wasn't coupled with excruciating cuts and bruises, but that's all they were. I didn't comprehend this revelation right away, I only continued with my aimless thoughts. _I wish she wasn't evil.__

 _ **Ann Credible's Holidays Made Possible by Levi2000a1**_

 _Ann's gaze slowly shifted down as she slowly turned and started to head back into the dinning area._

 _"Kim. Did we do something wrong?" asked Ron. I thought you said she'd be happy at the chance of not having to cook. She didn't look to happy about it to me."_

 _"No. She didn't." Kim replied and after taking two seconds to think about what could be the problem she added, "I'll go talk to her."_

 _When Ron started to follow her, she put her hand on his chest and said. "Maybe it'd be better if I talked to her alone. Woman to woman."_

 _He slowly nodded as he agreed. He'd just wanted to make sure they hadn't done something to upset his new mother in law._

 _Kim held the swinging door and allowed it to shut quietly behind her as she saw her mother sitting at the table looking at something in her hand and for the first time in her life, her mother looked tired. She'd seen her when she was totally exhausted. She'd seen her when she could barely put one foot in front of the other. This was something else. She looked emotionally tired. She looked..._

… _...old._

 _Hesitantly Kim called, "Mom?" to see her mother's head turn to give her a half hearted smile that disappeared way to quickly as she turned what could have been a picture over and set it on the table in front of her. Moving over to sit down in the chair next to Anne's, Kim laid her hand on her shoulder and asked, "Did we do something wrong Mom? I know how much work you put into cooking our holiday meals and I thought..."_

 _"Oh Kim. It's not work._

 _At least not to me. I enjoy it."_

 _"But Mom. You're one of the top neurosurgeons in the country. You don't need to …._

 _"It may seem to be a bit old fashioned, but it's one of the ways I show my family how much I love them and how grateful I am to have you all as a part of my world." finished her mother._

 _"I just wish we'd had the opportunity to let me pass on some stories that are best done in the kitchen while cooking the meals._

 _"Mom you know that cooking was never really my thing. I mean..."_

 _Anne turned over the picture so it was now face up and as she showed it to Kim, she said, "I know. And I think that I could be the reason for that."_

 _ **and lastly, What's In a Name by HumpyDumpy**_

" _Nice work bracket! You have really proved yourself." Mathter told the one remaining bracket._

 _"Um Mr. Mathter!"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Do you even know my name?" The bracket asked cautiously._

 _"Well of course I do, it's… the same name that you've always had!" the red headed villain told the similarly attired blond man._

 _"It's just that, I thought that you didn't know my name."_

 _"Oh well, it's nice that we could clear this up." The Mather patted the bracket on shoulder, before he started to walk away._

 _"But you didn't clean it up. What is my name?" he asked with a little more force in voice._

 _"Is it…. Bob?"_

 _"No that's his name." The bracket said pointing to another bracket that had recently entered the room. "He's only been here one day and you already know his name." he stated incredulously._

 _"Well welcome aboard Bob!" Just then he noticed the angry glare he was getting form the bracket._

"And the Golden Rufus for Best One-Shot goes to... **Ann Credible's Holidays Made Possible by Levi2000a1**!"

"Levi...come down here and accept your award!

Sharper scanned his eyes across the entire auditorium. Levi was nowhere to be found.

CajunBear came to Sharper and whispered in his ear.

After a few brief seconds, Sharper said to the crowd, "From what CajunBear just told me, Levi couldn't make it to the ceremony tonight because of real life events goin' on with him. He has decided that a) he's going to present his acceptance speech from a video that he made two weeks ago and b) have Skoshi and Gunnut accept the award on his behalf."

"Servant 158...play the video!"

Servant 158 from the projector screen complied and played the video. On the video was Levi sitting on a couch at his house, providing his acceptance speech just in case that he couldn't make it to the ceremony.

"A funny thing happened on my way to writting a one shot short story for Whitem's Snow Daze stories.

It took me three years to complete.

Let me explain. When I first came up with the idea for the story I was hot and heavey into completeing my story "Broken Heart, Broken Mind," so I didn't put anything on paper that year.

The second year I had most of it down but I simply let the deadline for it slip by. This was also when I heard a NPR radio show about the 'Chemestry of Cook,' and I came up with the analogy about making gravey with mixing oil and water. I guess you had to read the story to understand that one.

The third year, even though I was busy with "Past and Present bt Zaratan, Volume 2," I sat down and finished putting it together. By the way , I turned it in the day before the deadline.

What? Me procrastnate?

Anyway, to those that read the story, thank you. To those that read and left a review for it, a double thank you. And to those that voted for it a great big Boo Yah!"

Then, Gunnut and Skoshi, also known as Muzzlehatch, then came onto the stage and received the Golden Rufus One-Shot award from Sarah.

"We'll get this award to Levi's place as soon as we can!" Gunnut said.

Skoshi agreed. "As long as no supervillains put spike strips in the middle of the road!"

The two men walked down the stage with the award to be given to Levi.

"Congratulations to both Whitem and Levi for the awards, and that means we're coming to another commercial break, sponsored by the Middleton Pickle Works." Sharper said, meaning that the next segment is coming up. "When we come back, we'll present the awards for Best Series Overall and Best Unlikely-Unique Story. So don't go away!"

Sharper left the stage as Brandy's "The Boy is Mine" played on the speakers.

In the tunnel system, Gemini heard Sharper from below.

"Gentlemen, the host is going to present the Best Series and Best Unlikely-Unique Stories after the commercial break!" Gemini grinned with delight, advancing to the next phase of his agency's diabolical plan. "Move into position so that the power to the stage will be cut off. We will only have a span of two minutes to kidnap the co-host and move out! Number One is heavily expecting us to be at the WEE base by 11, so we don't have time to dally around!"

The henchmen obeyed and moved into position, waiting to strike.

All of a sudden, an urgent holographic call was needed. It was from Number One.

"I'll take this call right now."

He accepted the call and Number One's shadowy appearance appeared before him.

"Commander Gemini...report!" Number One said in his robotic voice, his identity concealed.

"Yes! O Great Leader of WEE! Everything is going as planned." Gemini said. "We are about to strike!"

"Good!" Number One said, "You haven't forgotten the other reason why that you are here besides the kidnapping of the female co-host."

"Oh no, O Leader! The SD chip for the targeting system for your Doomsday machine will be delivered on schedule. The two people responsible for its capture should be deliving it very shortly." Gemini stuttered.

"I want it delivered to me at exactly 11pm. No later." Number One said, "Don't disappoint me!"

"Yes, Master!" Gemini obeyed before Number One's holographic appearance disappeared.

Gemini looked at Omega 19 and said, "According to the map of the tunnels, one of them should have a door that leads to a janitor's closet in the back of the stage. Disguise youself as one, so that 'they' will not notice our presence!"

"It's now time for Operation Quarterback Sneak, Phase Two!"


	47. Best Series, Best Unlikely-Unique Story

Chapter 47 – Best Series and Best Unlikely-Unique Story

Once Brandy's song concluded, Sharper came back on the stage.

"And welcome back to the 12th KP Fannies! Our next award is going to be presented by Jimmy, TurboLover175 of Deviantart, his wife Mrs TurboLover175, and Ned Phinlow, the longtime CFO of Bueno Nacho. Let's give them a warm round of applause!"

Turbo, Mrs. Go, and Ned all got on the stage. Turbo was in a button-down shirt, tie and jeans while Mrs Turbo was in Country CB denim overalls, both straps hooked, cowboy boots and a black plaid shirt.

In the audience, Sheila glared at Drew.

"Drewbie...did you power down ALL the machines?" she questioned, glaring at her husband.

"I swear, Sheila. Everything was shut down before we left the house!" Drew replied, trying to prevent another thrashing from his wife. "And we hired a sitter for Alicia!"

"I got a text from the sitter saying that she went to go to the fridge, and the next thing she turned around, Alicia disappeared! She also said that a couple with Princess and a second Shego, Stoppable and a third Shego, and a fanartist with a Miss Go lookalike all came out from the basement! Would you care to explain how all of that happened?" Sheila snarled, holding her smartphone a mere four inches from Drew's face.

Drew began to sweat, "It has to be our Alicia! She's the only other person besides us that...has...access...to the lab..."

"We're going to have to ground her when we get back! And Drewbie...next time, please child-proof the door! We don't want any more...accidents...to happen!" Sheila said.

"Yes...yes, ma'am!" Drew whimpered.

Mrs. Turbo gave out her portion of the speech.

"To create a series of stories that capture the minds and hearts of readers is a challenge in of itself. From the hours put in to brainstorming and researching the ideas to actually putting it on paper, or in this case, computer pixels. And then, it is beta-read over and over until you get the perfect cut of a chapter to put it out there to the world. Due to the popularity of the hits and reviews of that story, they then demand a sequel that continues where the first book left off, hoping that it'll be better than what Hollywood puts out these days."

Her husband went to the microphone and said, "First off, I would like to thank all who made this possible tonight for me to be here. My beautiful wife, first and foremost, and all of you wonderful people. Creativity. That is what separates us from the animals. We build, we think, we imagine. Far beyond anything possible, we create worlds in far off galaxies, and in minute anthills under our very feet. This award celebrates that creative spirit which dwells inside us all. This, is the award for best series overall!"

Mrs. Turbo giggled, "Thanks, my hubby! Now let's get to the four nominees for the award! They are..."

 _ **Graduation in Early MAY-hem by Jimmy1201**_

"Ron listen, we need to talk…", said Kim, pulling Ron to turn him toward her.

"I figured this was coming", said Ron giving the back of his neck a rub. Then pulling himself together, he dropped his hand and standing up straight, looked directly in her eyes. "That's OK KP, I know you are the falcon turning in the widening gyre, going to the heights where you can't hear the falconer."

"Ron! No! What? Wait! What are you talking about?"

"Look Kim, I'm stuck here, you are headed for the stars. I don't want to hold you back, so I'm OK with whatever happens."

Kim realized that she had spoken the four words a girl must never, ever say to her guy. Putting her hand on his cheek, she started to say "Ron, That's not…"

"OK Seniors!", interrupted Barkin's voice blasting on the PA system, "Line up, NOW!"

Separated by the moving crowd, Kim thought to herself, "OK, this has got to stop. After graduation is over I WILL hunt him down, drag his butt out to dinner with the family and THEN we are going to barricade ourselves in his tree house and talk!"

* * *

Warpig studied the monitors showing the gathering below. "Number 3, I have the girl in sight, she is sitting in a large group. Going to be hard to grab just her."

"Wait for her to go to the large platform and begin speaking. That will be easier and more humiliating."

Warpig watched and sure enough, the girl soon got up and walked up to the platform and up on it. Standing behind a podium, she began to speak. Grinning, Warpig locked on to her and began lifting her up.

Kim, surprised when her cap lifted off her head, stopped speaking and looked up to see a green light shining down on her.

"KP!" Ron ran up and leapt up grabbing for her hand as she was pulled up into the night sky. He missed, but she didn't, instinctively grabbing his wrist with a grip of steel. The same grip that allowed her to pull both of them up a cliff with one of her hands holding onto Ron and the other holding onto the grappling gun.

"Ron!", Kim's mind was racing for a plan and coming up empty. She looked out from the stadium and saw multiple four legged craft landing and stomping around Middleton. 'Oh no!', she thought. She looked down at Ron, saying, "Guard the Han. Save the world. I love you.". Then she released her grip.

"NO!", screamed Ron, falling back to the ground. "No", he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. The green light disappeared and the alien craft lifted into the night sky. "No", he growled, a faint blue glow flickering over him. "You are my world"

 _ **When Hearts Collide by Lhyaran**_

She had fled Kim's place to get away from her spiraling thoughts, yet she had wound up here. The place where Rachel had died and her brother had betrayed her. She pushed those painful memories back down, the metal railing twisting in her grip. A sneer crossed her lips as she focused on Go Tower, her breath steaming in the frigid air. The gaudy monolith stood resplendent on its island in the middle of the lake, it's towering walls lit from top to bottom by powerful spotlights.

"A shining force for good," she muttered. __Or so Henry kept telling us__.

She leaped over the railing, and with a few deft drops landed by the shoreline. She watched as it began to snow then sighed and began walking along the water's edge, letting the wind and waves calm her troubled soul. Of course it did not work. She felt alone. She had always been a loner, but now she was feeling it more than ever. It was Kim. The girl had squirreled her way into her cold, dead heart, bringing up emotions that she had buried long ago.

Thinking of Kim, some of her pain and anger diminished as she pictured her smile, her effervescent personality, and the feel of her body from their night together. She kicked a rock out into the lake as her mind continued to spin.

 _ _I told Kimmie 'I liked her', and I gave her my real name!__ A mirthless chuckle escaped her throat. __Me and redheads, when will I ever learn?__ She shook her head in disbelief. __She'll be__ __searching for me soon, if she's not already?__

She glanced around, half-expecting to see Kim running towards her.

 _ _No, she's gone. It's for the best! I won't risk her getting killed, again!__ She had let Kim get caught up in the whirlpool of her life, and all she could guarantee was more hurt for her if they stayed in each other's orbit. She grimaced. __It's Rachel all over again! But I showed them!__ She clenched her hands, fingers glowing. __I finally got my revenge on GJ and Leona. Whatever happens next, those lying, blackmailing pieces of shit got what was coming to them!__

She threw her head back and yelled, "You hear me? You got what was coming to you!"

Years of pent up rage could not be contained as she turned and unleashed plasma bolt after plasma bolt into the lake, the dark waters erupting and exploding into steam.

She was sweating by the time she calmed down enough to stop, then she flopped to the icy ground.

 _ _I unleashed the Perses Virus!__

She sat there in the dark, as she brooded over everything that had happened this past week.

"Hey, KS? You okay back there?" Ron whispered to Kim.

"Yeah, I'm OK." Kim muttered, "Just a little miffed that Bonnie made fun of Nana almost a year since her death and made Joss extremely upset! I swear, I'm going to get back at her somehow!" 

_**Graduation Series by Slyrr**_

' _ _Herr Probable__.' said Dementor with a nod. ' _ _Frauline Fatigable__.'

'Professor Dementor,' said Grimm Probable, nodding. 'Quite a show you and your men put on back there - and the 'curse you'? Nice touch.'

Dementor stepped forward with an eager gleam in his eyes. 'I trust ze __show__ was enough to distract Team Impossible long enough for you to fulfill your end of the bargain?'

Grimm smirked and opened the rear trunk compartment of his bike. Gleaming inside were the stacked ingots of trydiplatinum. 'The power failures were all the opening we needed.' he said. 'They never even noticed.'

Dementor stepped up to the trunk. 'Victory rant, 2.0.' he said quietly, clearing his throat. Then he threw back his head and shouted at the top of his lungs. 'At __last__! Ze trydiplatinum tungsten poly alloy is __mine__!' Grimm and Rhonda heaved the trydiplatinum from the trunk to a nearby work bench while Dementor sent peals of wicked laughter ringing through the hangar. Rhonda was rolling her eyes.

When they had finished, Dementor had joined them at the work bench. He had hefted one of the ingots and was caressing it lovingly. 'You are __sure__ this is enough raw material to construct my own battle suit?' he said.

'Positive.' said Grimm.

'Und __how__ do you know this?'

'We've… got sources.' he replied cagily.

Dementor huffed. 'I suppose you gathered some information during that time you were working __with__ Kim Possible…' he said.

'Maybe.' said Grimm, but did not elaborate any further.

Dementor glared. 'No hints? No clues?'

Grimm shook his head. 'The deal was to bring you the tridyplatinum. It's up to you to figure out what to do with it.'

'Well, my analysis of Kim Possible's battle suit, coupled with my brilliant mind will soon unlock all its secrets!' Dementor crowed.

'Then all that's left is our fee.' said Grimm. '-Half at the start of the job, the rest on successful completion.'

Dementor winced, but reached into his vest and took out a thick pouch. He looked at it wistfully before handing over to Grimm, who passed it immediately to Rhonda. Rhonda opened the pouch and started running her communicator over the bundles of cash inside. 'I still maintain zat your prices are too high,' said Dementor. 'I might hire you more often if you were more affordable.'

'Inflation is what it is.' said Grimm shrugging. 'When you go cheap, you get what you pay for.'

Dementor sniffed, but turned his attention back to the tridyplatinum, picking up another one of the bars and running a hand over it. Rhonda's communicator beeped.

'Clean.' she said, and Grimm nodded.

'We'll be on our way then, Professor.' Grimm said with a nod. 'And remember, just pay enough money and we can do anything!'

 _ **and lastly, The Hunter by Sentinel103.**_

Kim groaned, "Oh no! Not his story! Please, not that story! I would rather read _My Immortal_ than be subjected to that garbage!"

Bonnie chuckled and said from her royal balcony to her arch-rival, "Oh, Kimmie-cub, for this one, I selected these clips myself!"

Kim's eyes widened in anguish of what her former cheerleading classmate had in store for her from that infamous story, "Clips? As in, more than one clip?

But the Queen merely snickered, ignoring Kim's pleas "Oh yes! There's four small brief clips! Again, selected by yours truly. Since the story has over a million words, these are the rare prime choice for your humiliation!"

Kim shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It was too late. The clips were going to be played anyways.

 _Clip 1  
The fashion diva said as Kim opened her car door, "Are you sure you wanna do this Kim?"_

 _"I feel like I have to take a stand here, so yea."_

 _"Hey Kim what do you need?", Ron asked as he came running up._

 _"Do you know what I had to do tonight Ron?"_

 _"Uh no, I know you had to go in to Club Banana for something…"_

 ** _ **SLAP**_**

 _Ron's face whipped around and in the faint glow from the inside lights Kim and Monique could see a hand print on the former mascot's face. Kim's voice became low and dangerous, "The_ _ _something__ _was for a_ ** _ **lie detector test**_** _to_ _ _see__ _if_ _ _I__ _was a_ _ _crook__ _…Me! Kim Possible! Because of_ _ _you__ _they think_ _ _I'm__ _some_ _ _kind of crook!__ _I've spent most of my_ _ _life__ _since middle school trying to be someone people could count on…Now_ _ _this!__ _"_

 _Kim reached back and slapped Ron again, "_ ** _ **Why did you do this to me**_** _?"_

 _"Kim I swear I didn't do anything to you…"_

 _The leader of team Possible held out her hand. "_ ** _ **KIMMUNICATOR!**_** _"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I can't_ _ _trust__ _you…Now give me…your_ _ _Kimmunicator__ _. NOW!", Kim ordered. Snarling, "I don't know if you are off the team_ _ _yet__ _…so you can keep the rest of your gear…for now…But don't count on it!"_

 _Ron reached into his cargo pocket and pulled out the device and handed it over to Kim. Then she told him, "Now get out of here before I lose my temper and mess you up big time you creep."_

 _ **Clip 2**_

 _Pant, pant, pant. "Oh man, this is fun.", the snowshoe clad figure hoarsely said as he fell to his knees and reached for the line to his hydration bladder. Noting the light there was began to dim again. He glanced at his watch then looked up into the snow filled sky as he wailed out his anguish as the thoughts of his once best friend and lover overwhelmed him, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhahah!"_

 _"She likes weird, she said so.", Ron began to sob as his shoulders shook in the blizzard. Even though he had said it was over, Ron really didn't believe it himself until now, as he continued, "But she told me to leave after she slapped me and told me she didn't trust me…all those years…gone. Now I'm more of a trauma sponge than anything else. What do I have left? And Sensei says I still have to protect her…"_

Kim was nervously fidgeting with her overalls buckles. Bonnie was doing this as a means of acceptable torture to her. The right overalls strap came off.

Ron was also squirming in his seat. The rest of the audience, meanwhile, remained silent, except for the Possibles, whom were shocked and the Stoppables covering Hana's 14-year old eyes.

Sentinel, meanwhile, hid behind the curtains, fearing a thrashing from the redhead.

 _ **Clip 3**_

 _Kim walked down the stairs in a midnight blue floor-length gown. She was, of course, wearing the pendant she had on every day since the spring. The twin of the one Ron Stoppable wore._

 _Eric could see the heroine come down the stairs and rose (as a gentleman should) and said, "Kimberly, you look lovely tonight."_

 _The bright smile on the seventeen-year old's face was pure joy as she approached her debonair boyfriend. He held out the flowers for her and Kim took them and leaned over and sniffed deeply. "They are beautiful and they smell heavenly.", Kim replied as she inhaled again (this time very deeply)._

 _Anne and James entered the room. The surgeon said, "I'll put these in water for you Kimmie."_

 _"Thanks Mom."_

 _"Kimberly?"_

 _"Yes Eric."_

 _"I have one more thing for you.", he reached into his coat and pulled out a rectangular box._

 _The teen looked wide eyed and accepted the token. She opened it and gasped._

 _Eric said, "I thought it would go well with the dress, consider it a present from me and all your grateful fans from around the world."_

 _Kim finally was able to say, "I can't."_

 _"The people you have helped from around the world would demand this Kimberly, you must.", Eric argued lightly, "Here let me help you remove the old one and put this new one on."_

 _A blushing Kim responded, "Okay to wear with the dress."_

 _Eric came up behind her and unclasped the chain that of the pendant, put it in the pocket the gold one came out of and then removed the heavy gold chain and fastened it around Kim's slender neck. He then reached into the_ _ _other__ _pocket, pulled out_ _ _that__ _pendant and set it on the table. While this was going on James took pictures with an empty feeling in his stomach._

 _Minutes later the couple was heading out the door for a night of fun and dancing._

 _ **Clip 4**_

 _"Nice roll Kim.", Dave complimented the red head as Miss Possible ran the last frame._

 _Liz nodded as well, "Best game I've ever seen you roll Kim, good job."_

 _"Uh thanks guys, I have to get going…uh Eric?", Kim turned, "I guess we'll have to go shopping tomorrow after school…if you are up to it."_

 _Eric stifled his yawn, "Watching this game was an educational experience, but I do not think it is for me. Kimberly, I again thank you for allowing me to accompany you on your shopping excursion tomorrow after school."_

 _Kim brightened, glad that she hadn't screwed up this chance at romance, "Thanks boyfriend for putting up with me.", Kim then walked over and gave the English_ _ _teen__ _a kiss on the lips._

These four clips from that story had Kim foaming at the mouth. There were low moments in the rivalry between her and Bonnie in the past, but the combo of those painful scenes from Sentinel's story and Bonnie insulting Nana's passing was really below the belt.

Kim thought to herself, still fuming and barely containing her anger, _Bonnie, I am going to shove my overall buckle up that pompous ass of yours once the ceremony is complete!_ It was the first and third clips that got Kim angry the most.

"Uh...KS? Your overalls?" Ron asked, pointing to the undone strap still on her shoulders.,,and the fact that her red Pandaroo panties were showing.

Kim blushed with sheer embarrassment. Bonnie eagerly sneaked in a photo with her smartphone.

 _This'll be the beginning, K..._

She managed to hook back the right strap of her overalls while leaving the left strap off her shoulder.

And then, that moment came...the opening of the envelope for Best Series.

"Don't let Sent win...don't let Sent win..." Kim whispered, fingers crossing.

Ned announced the winner in his nasal voice, "The Golden Rufus for Best Series goes to **Graduation by Slyrr!**

Kim's heart skipped a beat before sighing in relief. _Thank goodness Sent did not get his grubby hands on that Golden Rufus..._

Team Probable trooped jauntily up to the stage podium. Grimm Probable in a two-piece suit with red tie, Rhonda Fatigable in a black sleeveless dress which showed off the bear paw birthmark on her left tricep. Rueful was draped around her shoulders like a fur stole, wearing a weasel-sized collar and tie. And flouncing beside them was Jade Omo-sa, wearing green sandals and a jade green sequined gown that draped loosely over her skinny frame.

Ned presented the Fannie to Grimm when they reached the podium, but he shrugged and ushered Rhonda forward. Rhonda blushed, but took the award statue and hoisted it up. All the sidekicks in the audience cheered. She glanced at Grimm, who nodded encouragingly.

'Best Series Overall award - wow!' she said, leaning into the microphone. 'It doesn't seem that long ago when we first entered the world of Kim Possible fanfiction, but Kim Possible is still here, and that means we are too!'

'I think it feels like a long time.' Kim grumbled from her seat.

'Relax.' said Ron jovially from his chair beside hers. 'Award ceremony - neutral ground. Besides, it's not like Grimm is letting Rhonda make the speech as a distraction so he can pass secret information to WEE while everyone is focused on her.'

Kim blinked at him. 'That was... oddly specific.' she said, but her eyes flicked up to Grimm, who was standing still, behind Rhonda and off to the side a little.

Now Ron blinked. 'Was it?' he said. 'I don't pay attention to what I'm saying sometimes.'

'We're honored that so many readers have stuck with Kim Possible fan fictions, even after the show ended.' Rhonda was saying. 'And that the readers support original ideas like the All Things Probable series! Our thanks go to all the readers, to everyone who reviews! Even the 'guest' reviewers that Slyrr can't send replies to because they don't have fanfiction acounts! Also to Lhyaran, Sentinel and Jimmy, for providing some really fierce competition, and even to Kim herself, because without her show, none of us would be here! Take a bow, pom-pom!'

The stage spotlight suddenly fell on Kim, who got sheepishly to her feet, but waved easily and smiled glamorously at the surrounding and cheering crowd. She had to narrow her eyes because of the persistent glare, and heard Rhonda closing it up.

'So keep reading and reviewing All Things Probable IV: Graduation, because it's really starting to heat up! Thanks again everyone, and be sure to stick around to read up and post congrats to all the winners and their competitors! As they say in Canada - peace oot!'

It took a few seconds for Kim's vision to fully come back, and when it did, she saw all of Team Probable, still surrounding the podium and waving at the crowd while applause rose and fell. They quit the stage after a few seconds and blended back in to the crowd, resuming their seats. She glared at them for a moment as Rhonda and Jade passed the Fannie back and forth to each other with silly grins on their faces, but they seemed to merely be sitting at the table like everyone else...

While Team Probable was coming up to the podium, and as Grimm put Rhonda forward to take the award, no one noticed him drop an SD chip onto the floor as he stepped back. He kept it lightly under his sole while Rhonda gave her speech. Then as soon as the spotlight hit Kim, he twitched his foot and sent it skidding across the polished stage, sliding underneath the curtain behind him.

A WEE agent, disguised as a custodian, stood backstage with a janitor's equipment cart at his side, pretending to sweep up non-existent dust while the ceremonies went on, and the amplified, but muffled voices of the announcers and the winners droned around him. Until Team Probable made their speech. In the middle of which, the chip containing the files his bosses wanted scudded suddenly under the curtain and into his waiting dustpan...

At their seats, with their award after the presentation, Rhonda leaned towards Grimm. 'Think they got it?' she muttered.

'No idea.' he answered with a shrug. 'I told them where to be and when. The rest is all on them. They could nab it right away - it could wind up lying on that stage forever. It's WEE's problem now.'

Rhonda clucked her tongue. 'What if they actually pull it off this time?' she sounded nervous.

Grimm chuckled. 'Nah.' he said and he nodded towards Team Possible without looking at them. 'I mean - look who they're going up against. Right?'

Rhonda replied, 'Just keep quiet until they pull the distraction off!'

Sharper came to the stage and said, "That was a fun presentation of the award, Kim's big no notwithstanding. Our next award for Best Unlikely-Unique Story will be presented by another famous KP author and fanartist from Drakanada...TuxedAaron! And he's going to be presenting the award with...uh-oh!" 

_

"Your Majesty, you're needed to present the award." Tightlips said.

Bonnie grinned, "It's my time once again to shine on the stage!"

She stood up and walked to the elevator, holding up the front of her undone overalls.

 _The first phase of my plan was a successful endeavor! Now to get to the second phase where Kim REALLY loses everything, including her dignity!_

Servant 286 came to Kim and said, "Mrs. Stoppable, your presence is required on stage."

"Why thank you!" Kim said with a smile, now seemingly calm from what Bonnie bombarded her with.

This was until Bonnie's servants opened the double-doors.

"You...sniveling little weasel..." Kim snarled at Bonnie.

Bonnie just smirked and said, "Hope you enjoyed that compilation, K! You and Eric really should've been on the altar instead of Stoppable! I hoped that really did happen!"

"I oughta punch you in the face for it!" Kim exclaimed.

"Do so, Mrs. Stoppable, and _you'll_ be the one escorted out my mansion in handcuffs..." Bonnie warned her, and whispered, "...and your bare college-aged ass all over the Smarty-mart checkout tabloids! Do you want that?"

Kim growled in defeat, "No."

"Good, now act properly...and don't let your overalls fall off." Bonnie chuckled.

Kim gave a fake smile and walked down the aisle with Bonnie, always holding onto the baggy undone overalls as they got on the stage. Bonnie held the Golden Rufus in her arms.

TuxedAaron gave his speech, "Developing something that is crazy and out of this world and keeping the style and humor of KP requires a lot of thinking and research. One must have an active and vivid imagination to put KP and the gang through many odysseys such as traveling through time... "

"...or being on the Moon..." Kim added.

"Or traveling through another dimension!" Bonnie chirped in, trying to hide the malice against her longtime rival in front of the bright lights.

Aaron continued "These five finalists capture what was just said in my speech and one will walk on this stage with the Golden Rufus!"

"The finalists for Best Unlikely-Unique story are..."

 _ **Amarantine by JeffCFTW**_

 _ _"You have defeated he who has unearthed me. And now, as agreed, he will find his destiny - following the path of the YONO!"__

 _His entire being erupted when he bolted forward, eyes snapping open, and screaming perhaps at the top of his lungs. "NOOOOO!" His vision splashed with white, followed by a sudden burst of pain in his face. And then all was calm - before Selena's voice broke beside him._

 _"Hairy Hands, I don't remember you screaming this loud before."_

 _How long had he been out? Monty found he was regaining his old strength, but knew better than to just jump back into action. Knowing her and knowing her employer. "Selena," was all he could get out, wanting to laugh, but it did not feel like the appropriate time. Here they were, lying in her bed, in the lair she shared with Drakken, wherever he was now._

 _He found himself flinging into her, enveloping his arms around her and whimpering, losing shreds of his manhood and weeping with every emotion bottled up within him for an eternity of darkness. "Oh, my green vixen, f-forgive me!"_

 _Her arms wrapped around him, too, pulling him close and shushing him. "Now, my Monkey Man, as much as I want to answer first, how are you feeling now that you are back in the world?" she asked. He heard the bite in her tone, dominating the similar flood washing over, devastating anything in its wake. Monty Fiske lifted his face from the crook of her shoulder and looked into her eyes._

 _"I feel more like myself again." Well, how else was there to answer? To say fine would be an understatement, and she knew that. Her teeth bared in a grin._

 _ **Connecting the Dots by RufusPrime54**_

 _For the time being, she was strapped to a chair in Solenski Plaza, wearing a small black dress and tights. She had to leave her Black Widow suit behind, and all of her weapons were lying uselessly to the side. One of the man's goons walked over to Kim and slapped her hard against the face. Kim reeled back and took a deep breath and looked back at the thugs. The man walked up to her and started talking._

 _"_ _ _This is not how I wanted the evening to go,"__ _Luchkov said._

 _"_ _ _I know how you wanted this evening to go. Believe me, this is better,"__ _Kim replied dryly in Russian._

 _"_ _ _Who are you working for? Lermentov, yes? Does he think that we have to go through him to move our cargo?"__ _Luchkov repled motioning one of his goons to move over to Kim._

 _The goon tipped Kim's chair back a little, pushing her over the opening to a three story drop. Kim acted scared and put on her little girl face._

 _"_ _ _I thought General Soholob is in charge of the export business,"__ _Kim said, weakly, playing these men right into her web._

 _"_ _ _Soholob, a bagman, a front. Your outdated information betrays you. The famous Black Widow, and she turns out to be simply another pretty face,"__ _Luchkov said, trying to intimidate her._

 _"_ _ _You really think I'm pretty?"__ _Kim snarked back, trying to get a rise out of him._

 _Luchkov motioned for one of his thugs to move over to Kim. The thug walked over and grabbed her jaw very forcefully, forming her mouth into an 'o' shape._

 _"_ _ _Tell Lermentov we don't need him to move the tanks. Tell him he is out,"__ _Luchkov said, walking over to a table of lethal looking tools. Kim figured out what they were going to do, so she had to finish this interrogation before they ripped out her tongue._

 _"You may want to write it down," Luchkov said in English, grabbing the pliers._

 _Just then, the other goon's cell-phone rang, confusing everyone in the room. He quickly turned around and answered the call. After a couple of seconds, he looked at Luchkov and said._

 _"_ _ _It's for her."__

 _Luchkov grabbed the phone angrily and began to speak, "_ _ _You listen carefully."__

 _He was then was interrupted by the voice of Phil Coulson on the phone._

 _"You are at 114 Solenski Plaza, third floor. We have a F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby."_

 _ **Life After by Chris the Cynic**_

 _Jacob came toward her and said, "We have to hide," while indicating some dead things headed their way._

 _Shin looked around; there were plenty of places and no real way to determine which was best. She pointed to a nearby mushroom grove, and said "Orange ones served us well last time."_

 _Quickly and quietly they slipped into the grove of massive orange mushrooms. Shin and Jacob watched from behind mushroom stalks as the dead, six dead people and one dead canine, walked by. When Shin thought they were safe, she returned to what she'd been thinking about before. She'd share her resources with Jacob -let him butcher them to make whatever needed making- if it came to that._

 _But first they needed some idea of what was going on, so she said to Jacob, "We need to get the lay of the land."_

 _Jacob was his usual helpful self and responded with, "Civilization collapsed, decay has been turned up to an absurd degree, and we're hiding from demons in a grove of bright orange mushrooms."_

 _Shin corrected, "They're not demons," without even thinking about it._

 _"Ok, so they're not demons and they're not zombies," Jacob said. "Care to share what they are?"_

 _Shin took a bit of joy in Jacob's frustration, but just a bit. She was supposed to be a the good one after all. "They're draugar," she said._

 _"Oh, that explains everything," Jacob said with what Shin recognized as his maximum sarcasm._

 _"They're spirits who refused to abandon their earthly bodies in spite of being dead, usually it requires a nigh impossibly massive feat of will and also utter contempt for the natural order of life and death -or growth and decay, I was never clear on that point- and for whatever reason it tends to be the worst aspects of a person that manage to return to and reanimate the body."_

 _In fact, some sources suggested that anyone who was sufficiently unpleasant was a potential candidate, meaning that having bad aspects made the odds of returning to one's body to life even more likely. But this was graded on a curve. More likely than most to come back from the dead was still pretty unlikely._

 _ **Ron Stoppable: That's So Monique by BrianTyson**_

 _"You are valuable to Kim when going on missions. She told me that one time you took on some crazy monkey guy and some mutate freak by yourself. Kim has always seen potential in you as a partner, but at the same time, she feels you haven't pushed yourself to that next level as you should. Other than that, honestly speaking, I don't think she could handle missions without you."_

 _"You think so?" Monique could tell that Ron was processing everything she said by the shift of his voice._

 _"I know so, but you have to want to put effort into things in your life and believe in yourself in the progress just like I believe you can accomplish anything you put your mind into." Monique looks up to see Kim heading to the restaurant._

 _"Well, here comes Kim heading in so I will talk to her for a bit and then we can speak of the project." She gets up to greet Kim but first goes over by Ron and whispers,_ _ _"By the way, a guy who likes to cook is sexy to me."__ _making Ron's eyes go wide from how hot she sounded._

 _Kim enters the building, with a stress expression, to check up on her friends. "Hey, guys."_

 _"Hey KP," Ron mutters, still in shock from what he had heard._

 _Seeing his expression confuses Kim, so she turns towards Monique to get answers. "Okay, what's wrong with him?"_

 _Monique, feeling confident that her plan is working, proudly smiles and answers, "Just got him thinking about some things. How are you and your new partner getting along?"_

 _Kim groans from the mentioning of her "way too smart for her own good" partner. "She is so annoying! She literally won't let me do anything to help."_

 _Before Monique could respond, the three begin to feel the ground shake like._

 _"Earthquake?" Ron questions as the shakes begin to sound louder._

 _"More like footsteps." Kim points out as she and Monique fall back on their feet._

 _ **And last but not least, Grief by arandomshipper**_

 _"I hate to agree with Monkey Fist, but...actually there's no but. I hate to agree with Monkey Fist." Ron smirked._

 _Betty scowled at Monkey Fist. "Your life was already at risk. In fact, if it weren't for us involving Ron, your death would be certain. Gratitude would be much more advisable than critique here. Plan B is only one word from me away from becoming a reality."_

 _Monkey Fist paled. "Forgive me, please. I did not mean to insult. I am very grateful for you intervention, I assure you."_

 _Monty's reaction made Ron very curious as to the details of this Plan B, but he had another question for the Director first. "So this plan. They come, we fight. That's incredibly simple. Is that really the best your tacticians here at GJ were able to come up with? Cause like, that sounds like something I'd come up with, and no one's ever accused me of being a tatical genius."_

 _"I know. I'm very sorry, Ron, but this really is all we have. We've never faced anything like this before, where all our manpower and technology is useless. It's unfair, terribly unfair, but it all rests on you. I wish you the very best of luck, of course. Based on prior patterns, our best estimates give you a few hours to prepare yourself. Take care. Don't die." With one last sad smile, she walked out of the room._

 _Monkey Fist walked to the middle of the room and sat crosslegged, hands on his knees, eyes closed._

 _"Uhhh, what are you doing?"_

 _He cracked an eye open. "Gathering my Chi for the coming fight, of course. You should be doing the same."_

 _"I don't know anything about Chi gathering. Is it anything like wool-gathering? Cause it really looks like it is."_

 _Monty opened both eyes and stared at him. "Please tell me you're joking. I know your command of Monkey Magic is imperfect, but you cannot even summon your Chi at will? We are surely doomed."_

"All of these wonderful finalists, and only one will go home with the Golden Rufus!" the Queen said.

"The Golden Rufus for Best Unlikely-Unique Story goes to... **Ron Stoppable: That's So Monique by Neotyson!**

Neotyson returned to the stage to accept his Golden Rufus.

"Once again I am surprised that this story even got nominated so to see that it earn two awards means a lot to me more than you guys know. To relate to how That's so Monique came about as far as unlikely/unique story goes, was the main fact that the pairing isn't done much in the Kim Possible section and for those who have to follow me up to this point made know that I like to write pairings that aren't written much or ones that I really like or want to see happen. Thus you have a Ron/Monique fic from me in a scenario that probably wouldn't have occurred on the show, but hey that's why we have this site. To finish my speech I just have to thank everyone for the support and because of that, you can look for an update on That's so Monique when I get a chance."

The audience gave a warm round of applause as he went back to his seat.

Sharper said to the crowd. "Congrats, once again to Slyrr and Neotyson for their awards. We're coming up on our next commercial break, but when we return, we'll have the Best Novel-Sized Story and Best Short Story to present. So don't go away!"

At that, Brittney Spears' "Oops I Did It Again!" played on the speakers.

_

Down underground, the WEE henchman, Omega 19, that was dressed as a custodian gave Gemini the SD chip for the targeting system.

"Excellent. You've done well!" Gemini chuckled with delight, "Number One will be very pleased!" Once Gemini heard Brittney Spears' song, he said, "Get your men into position!"


	48. Captured

Chapter 48 – Capture 

(10:05pm)  
After Britney Spears' song ended, Sharper resumed his position on stage.

"Welcome back to the 12th KP Fannies where we are almost three-quarters of the way through the ceremony. And hopefully, we can get it done on time before the Queen has an image of her carved on the side of Mt. Rockwaller! And before the storms come as well!"

Sarah added, eating some more gummie bears "And hopefully many more moments of Kim and Ron!"

"Settle down, Sarah. Why don't you show the audience some of the famous KP gadgets that Kim was well known for?"

"With pleasure, Sharper!" Sarah smiled as she took out her knapsack and took out the Kimmunicator.

"This is one of the two devices that Kim was known for, the Kimmunicator. Now, thanks to the help of Wade, it has been re-purposed into the Sarah-municator!" Sarah explained when she took out her Sarah-municator. "Whenever I get lost, all I have to do is to press a button and Kim and company can find me instantly! And what gear would be complete without her hairdryer grappling gun?"

Sarah was about to fire the grappling gun when Sharper got ahold of it.

"Sarah, can you save it for when you take on your first villain with Kim?" Sharper insisted. "Why don't you go backstage so that you'll be presenting the best Short Story award in a few minutes?"

"Okay, Sharper!" Sarah smiled. She headed backstage, playing with her Sarah-municator.

"But before we get to our next pair of awards in this segment, we have to talk about an in-house announcement of a particular Fannie award..."

As Sharper was about to say which award it was, the power went out in the auditorium...again.

"What?! Seriously?! That's two power outages in the last hour! What the Hell is going on here!" Sharper exclaimed in frustration.

Kim and Ron also noticed the outage.

"Weird...the power suddenly cuts off 30 minutes after it came back on!" Kim said, scratching her chin.

Rufus curiously looked around his eyes.

"Yeah...and no one said Macbeth!" Ron said.

"You're going to curse the entire ceremony, aren't you, Ron..." Kim sighed.

"Relax, KS, it's just a theater superstition! An old wives tale!" Ron chuckled.

The doors suddenly flung open, revealing to be Agent Trepid and Slam.

"Oh...guess who decided to crash the party!" the Queen scoffed, "Mr. Red Goatee and the weird-marked Green Alien-man!"

"That's Mr. Green Alien-man to you, brunette!" Slam bit back.

Betty got up from her seat and proceeded to the two agents.

"Dr. Director..." Agent Trepid shouted, out of breath from running all across the Rockwaller Mansion to the opera house. "we...we...have to..."

"We have a very severe problem on our hands, Dr. Director!"

"May I ask you two why are you out of your assigned positions? You were supposed to be watching for any signs of intruders!" 

"We did!" Slam replied. Obviously, he was in much better physical shape "Gemini and his goons are going to crash the party...RIGHT NOW!"

"That just the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Betty said, obviously not pleased with the report. "We have every single square inch of the surface of the Rockwaller mansion covered! There is no way that my sworn enemy, the second-in-command of the Worldwide Evil Empire, is going to penetrate our defenses!"

"Frankly, I wondered why they use that unfortunate acronym." Ron said from his seat.

"It's not actually the surface that Gemini and his WEE agents are going to attack from." Agent Trepid said before turning to the computer-tech genius.

"Wade, do you have a visual scan of the entire mansion?" Kim asked. "I think both Trepid and Slam may be onto something."

"Indeed I do, Kim!" Wade said as he activated a holographic image of the mansion. It took up half of the auditorium.

Kim stood up from her seat and analyzed the projection Wade created. "We have agents crawling all over the place: as is Miss Moneybags's private guard and the local police."

The redhead's eyes widened upon the fact that there was a key detail missing from that Fannies meeting nine months ago.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Agent Trepid. Gemini can't strike from the surface!" Betty said. "Now get back to your position or Human Resources will have a field day with you for dereliction of duty!"

Agent Trepid got scared of the fact that he was going to get demoted.

"With all due respect, Superior Director, Agent Trepid is right!" Kim gasped.

"What do you mean, Agent K Stoppable?" Betty asked where the best agent in GJ was going with this intel.

Kim concluded, "Gemini and his WEE agents aren't going to crash the party from the surface...they're going to crash it from beneath!"

"Ridiculous!" Betty scoffed, "It'd have to take a huge drill or..."

"...an underground system of tunnels!" Kim interfered, revealing the system of tunnels that ran through the entire mansion.

Rufus gasped in disbelief.

Betty was in a state of shock. She had been deceived.

Turning to the Queen, she shouted, "You told me that every part of the building was totally secure! You NEVER told us about an underground tunnel system during that Fannies meeting!"

"FYI, I wanted to keep the supply of food running to my mansion to feed my servants!" Bonnie countered back, "It's hard to feed 2,000 mouths on a constant basis! Have you even SEEN the food bill they rack up! That's why I usually put light security in that area right near the access road because I trust the companies that feed the servants!"

Betty couldn't believe the words uttered from the Queen's mouth.

"You've just put everyone in danger, Miss Rockwaller, and whatever damage racked up is going to be on YOUR hands!" Betty shouted.

"I got enough money to pay for it!" Bonnie huffed. "After all, I am a multi-billionaire!"

"It's worse!" Servant 409 rushed in to the Global Justice team. "Agent Trepid, I've received a report that all the guards right near the access road have been knocked out!"

Bonnie gasped, but not because of the security lapse. She was obviously more concerned with the Rockwaller family name and the brand.

"The entire mansion is honeycombed with them!" Agent Trepid gasped, looking at the scope of the network.

"What time did you spot Gemini, Agent Trepid?"

"Around Nineteen Thirty, ma'am!" Agent Trepid said, "Gemini was spotted with three 15-passenger vans and two 18-wheelers disguised as food vending trucks used to normally supply Miss Rockwaller's servants!"

"Nineteen hundred hours? Is it some parallel dimension that I don't even know about?" Ron questioned.

"It's military time, hubby!" Kim sighed. "Nineteen hundred thirty means 7:30pm in regular people time."

"Ohh...my bad!" Ron apologized.

"Miss Rockwaller..." Betty asked, trying to keep her cool of the former cheerleader's deceit. "...how long does it take for someone to access the tunnel system from the entrance of the access road to the opera house?"

"It takes some...I dunno...hour and a half, hour forty-five to get there. That is, if they follow the signs!"  
the Queen replied.

"Wait...if Gemini and the WEE agents entered through that way at 7:30...then that means.."

"...they're under the opera house at this very moment!" Kim exclaimed.

Sharper then realized a great blunder he made. "Oh no! Sarah's back there!"

Rufus shrieked in horror.

An explosion came forth from the ceiling and, all of a sudden, Gemini appeared before the audience and before Global Justice. Four of his henchmen stood right behind him.

Some of the members of the audience began to flee for their lives. The Global Justice team, however, stood their ground.

"Sheldon Director..." Betty growled, "...I should've known that you were going to crash the party!"

"As your intelligence reports from the 'enemy agency' would've suggested, Betty, you were correct!" Gemini chuckled, slyly avoiding the Global Justice name "But the glaring flaw in that report is _where_ the attack was going to come from! Hidden tunnels are an effective way to take the enemy by surprise!"

"You're not going to try and get away from us this time!" Betty exclaimed. "And I WILL find out who your so-called 'Number One' leader is!"

"Oh, but I already have! And you'll get to meet Number One in due time!" Gemini cackled while a rope lowered from the hole in the ceiling. "And I'm taking someone with me!"

Two more henchmen carried Sarah, whom was gagged and handcuffed behind her back. She was trying to scream but it was muffed by the gag.

Sharper gasped, "Sarah!"

"I would love to stay and have a chat with you, my fraternal twin, but I have a Doomsday device to run!" Gemini said as he grabbed onto the rope. The henchmen opened up a second hole in the ceiling, utilizing their jetpacks and flew out with Sarah in two.

Kim, Ron, and the rest of Global Justice tried to catch them, but Gemini and the WEE agents escaped.


	49. Best Novel, Best Short Story

Chapter 49 – Best Novel and Best Short Story (and some in-house matters)

( _10:20pm)_

After Gemini and his henchmen flew off with a captive Sarah, Sharper announced a five-minute recess so that he can try and recollect what happened.

Kim and Ron went backstage.

It was clear that Sharper was filled with frustration that Sarah was captured and that no one else in the Rockwaller Mansion told Global Justice about the hidden network of tunnels.

He felt extremely frustrated and whenever he got frustrated, he often suffers headaches. But this headache would be one of the most painful that he's ever experienced.

Sharper began to ask himself many questions.

"How could I have left Sarah backstage?! How did I fail to inform the servants to tell them about the tunnels?! Why was I that stupid and blind?!"

"Sharper!" Kim said, "The crowd needs you!"

"What's the use, Kim?" Sharper sighed, "Maybe I ain't cut out for the Fannies hosting gig! I got one of my best friends in the fandom kidnapped by that megalomaniac Gemini!"

Rufus patted Sharper on the back for comfort.

"Are you kidding?" Kim smiled. "That has been the most suspenseful and exciting Fannies ceremony that I've ever been at! You're doing a very good job, Sharper! Keep it up!"

"And the food was so bon-diggety good!" Ron exclaimed with satisfaction.

"But..." Sharper stammered, obviously worried, "...what about Sarah?"

"Don't worry! Me, Ron, and the rest of our Global Justice team will find Sarah. You worry about continuing on with the ceremony! Remember, my show still plays in the little TV in your hearts! The show must go on!" Kim insisted. "We'll be back in time to make sure that we'll present the Best Author award!"

Sharper couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Kim!"

"Ron...we got a job to do!" Kim said to her husband, "We have to find Sarah AND find WEE's latest base!"

"On it, KS!" Ron replied.

"We're going to have to change to the GJ uniforms and leave them in the dressing room backstage! We'll come back for them when the mission is done!"

Meanwhile, Servant 398 reported in the shadows, "Your Majesty, both the Stoppables are headed out of the mansion for their mission!"

Bonnie chuckled evily from her royal box, holding a pair of scissors in her hand. "Good. It's time for us to go to work...after my favorite servant presents the next pair of awards!"

"Oh, and get some blue tarp for the roof. I don't want any rainwater to ruin any of my opera house's precious treasures!"

"And also, Your Majesty, you're going to be on stage for the next award, which is Best Novel, with your number one Servant!"

"Ooooh! I don't wanna be late!" Bonnie exclaimed while standing up from her throne and going down the elevator.

_

Coming back to the stage, Sharper recomposed himself to the remaining audience, which numbered about 775 due to Gemini's intervention.

"As I was saying, before the bad guys rudely interrupted the show, one of the Fannie awards will be discontinued after tonight. And that is going to be the Best Writing Team award. We have had no winner in this award for the last two years, including this year, and there has been a severe lack of author teamups aside from the duo of Sentinel and Cajunbear in the form of Bearsent176. So, in its place will be one returning award and one new award to make it an even 30 awards starting with the 2017 Fannies."

A video screen displaying two Golden Rufuses was shown to the crowd.

"The returning award that will take place of the Best Writing Team award is going to be Best Mature Story. It is what the name implies, the best Mature-rated story within the fandom. It can be about any pairing but it has to follow the website's guidelines. Furthermore, only Mature stories that are more than six chapters and/or 15,000 words will be eligible for the award. The other new award will be titled as Best Drakgo. Again, it says it right there on the tin. This award is bestowed to the best story that features Drakken and Shego...or in our case tonight, Dr. Lipsky and Sheila...as a romantic pairing. This award will be placed between the Best Kigo and Best Kim/Ron awards!"

Once the video screen displaying the two new awards went to back, Sharper went back to business on giving out awards.

"Our next award is going to be presented, oddly enough, by me and, of course, your host, Her Majesty, Miss Bonnie Rockwaller!"

Bonnie came back into the auditorium, smirking at her servant. The crowd cheered on their feet for her majesty, with the obvious exception of the Possibles and Stoppable families.

"Ready to present another award, servant?" the Queen asked with a smile on her face.

"You know I am, My Queen! Give another round of applause for Miss Rockwaller here!" Sharper insisted. The crowd cheered louder for the brunette as she got onto the stage.

"Our next award that we are going to present is...um...what's the award again?" the Queen asked.

"Best Novel-Sized Story, Your Majesty." Sharper said. "This award honors an KP epic much the same way it does for...that other award for movies that I can't name for copyright reasons. Kim gets in all sorts of sitches from dealing with Team Probable to what sort madness that goes in Sentinel's stories."

"I'm glad that Mrs. Stoppable isn't here at the moment. I'd be done for." Sentinel said backstage.

"That's what happens when you put Bon-Bon in charge of the video clips." Cajunbear retorted.

"I do have some part in them, but not much. As for my servant..." Bonnie said, "...me being friends with K? So not going to happen!"

"I admit, My Queen, I'm good at experimenting!" Sharper said, referring to his own Redheaded Cheerleader story...that he hasn't updated in two years.

"Anyways..." the Queen said, "...the six finalists for Best Novel-Sized Story are..." 

_**Being More Than A Simulacrum – ChrisTheCynic**_

 _ ****_ _Jim, Tim, and Felix were closer to the front of the cart, with Wade and Zita further back, closer to Place and Joss._

 _Wade was faced with three guards in plate armor and . . . barely managing to not get killed. He wasn't even damaging them at this point._

 _Zita was fighting four and she was doing better than Wade, but it was clear that even if she took one or two with her she'd lose in the end._

 _"Help Wade!" Zita shouted._

 _Place headed off to do that when Joss grabbed onto her arm. Place said, "We have to-"_

 _"I know how to win," Joss said._

 _"How?" Place asked. Things were looking pretty bad._

 _Joss held up the dagger Jade had thrown at the carpet, "I did like you said."_

 _Place wasn't sure what to make of that, but that was when Jade showed up._

 _"No where to run knaves!" Jade shouted, she was close, but she hadn't rounded the cart yet, so she was out of sight. When she did come into sight she obviously saw the fight that was going on because she said, "Damn."_

 _Place looked at Joss and said, "Whatever you're going to do, do it quickly," then drew her sword, equipped a gold chain, and got ready to fight Jade._

 _Jade, for her part, stowed the magic carpet she'd been using and drew her sword._

 _ **Breakaway by DismalOrc29177**_

 _ _Ron eyes opened to see that his hands were folded, he was suddenly filled with sadness and disbelief. He looked up to see someone's eyes that weren't Kim's. Bonnie Rockwaller's. Instead of a fierce, angered look, it had a look of gentle concern, paired with compassion. He can also see some grassy area, where the weather was cool, they weren't in the Rockwaller household or the Stoppable's. It was pretty much an ideal spot for them to meet in secret. Knowing that he was with Kim, who is currently her arch-rival. It would make sense to keep this secret friendship from her.__

 _ _"The Food chain…" Ron somehow said, he didn't have control of what he was saying, all he could do was take a look at this phantom-like dream and relive this reality that occurred so long ago.__

 _ _"I know… I mean it's what my sister's left back at Middleton High..." Bonnie looked away a bit, but not after taking Ron's hands with hers. "When I'm in the school, they'll label me as the queen bee because I'm a Rockwaller and everyone else will be in their places that they've been…" It was becoming hard for Bonnie to press this matter on him, she was afraid of something, rather it was more than one frightful outcomes that took to her mind.__

 _ _"Ron when people look at you there, how you act, how you be your normal self, they'll… they'll brand you a loser." Bonnie didn't want to drop this weight on Ron's shoulders, somehow, at this point in time, the damned chain was connected and it wasn't going to break down easily. The only strategy so far, was to inform Ron of the repercussions.__

 _ _"If you're in charge of it, doesn't that mean you can, y'know… break it yourself?" Ron asked her while he held her hand. She gave a deep sigh.__

 _ _"You know it's not easy… I mean, if I do break the chain, then someone else takes my place and with that kind of power, they'll gun for certain people they don't like."__

 _ _"I guess, but I mean, why does it have to stop us from seeing each other, you're my best friend." Those words just continuously stabbed Bonnie in the heart. He knew he was right, but because of this chain, she's being pushed to do the wrong thing, but it doesn't mean that she's completely evil. There's still a shred of goodness in her and there was one person who could bring it out.__

"Ugh...ultimate gag reflex!" Bonnie groaned at even the though of her being friends with Ron.

 _Good thing I'm only going to be "friends" with his Bueno Nacho royalties when this night is out._

The nominees continues to appear on-screen.

 _ **What's the Alma Mater by MrDrP**_

 _Kim sat by his side and wrapped a protective arm around him. "I am too," she said honestly, catching his attention. "And somehow we're going to find a way to deal with this, together," she added with determination before she then she paused and rested her head on his shoulder. "But you get a pass this time because you're sick and I know your job sitch has been tough lately and you're the most ferociously awesome boyfriend, coming to have my back when you should be home in bed."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Really," she said. Then she took a deep breath and spoke hesitantly. "Look, I, uh, for what it's worth, sometimes I get scared you'll decide you don't need me."_

 _"No way," he said, non-plussed by his girlfriend's confession._

 _"Way," she answered. "You're going to the White House, you've stepped up your game in school, and you would have been promoted by Mr. Smarty, but weren't because of me …"_

 _Ron was going to protest but the expression Kim's face indicated that she was not to be interrupted._

 _"… Then let's not forget that you're in Middleton. You can bash zombies with Felix and Zita at MIST. Or go to Bueno Nacho and hang out with Ned. Or with Tara," she said, then added with an unaccustomed nervousness, "And while she may have said I was your destiny, Yori could always change her mind and show up and …"_

 _"But you're de only girl for me, KB!" a gob-smacked Ron interjected._

 _"Well, back atcha, BF," she said before she took his hands in hers and sighed. "Since I got here I've learned just how much I don't like being apart from you …"_

 _"I'm wib you on dat, Kib," Ron agreed._

 _"… But we're not in high school anymore and that means we're going to have to get used to not being with each other all the time, even if you transfer here. We'll have different classes, different extracurriculars. And the same will be true when we graduate and get jobs and when we're married."_

 _ **KP Shadow Plays by CelindiAU**_

 _"I don't know that you have to worry about that just yet," Bonnie said delicately. "After all, Senior isn't as close to retiring as you think. He's still getting a kick out of being the Honorable Villain, still practicing his evil laugh, and still working on reconciling the Evil Overlord List with his understanding of how to be a super villain."_

 _"That's not exactly reassuring," Betty pointed out. She knew about the list, of course - it had originally been an in joke at Global Justice that had leaked out onto the early internet Bulletin Boards many years ago, and the attempt to cover it up by the then director had been one of the first instances to prove how laughable the concept of removing material from the internet was._

 _The leak of the list had led to serious worries of the list being actually utilized by semi-competent villains, but thankfully, it turned out that most villains weren't really genre savvy enough to acknowledge it (or perhaps they were too confident in their own ability to compensate for the common flaws the list highlighted, or were just downright too crazy to care), and as a result, most tended to ignore the advice the List offered, feeling it 'ruined the vibe' (or so Drakken had claimed, when quizzed about it at one point), for which Betty was grateful._

 _There were one or two, however..._

 _"It wasn't meant to be," Bonnie said, interrupting her thought process. "But you want to make a deal… how's this sound: I keep a close eye on Junior if he ever succeeds Senior, and in return, GJ cuts us some slack."_

 _Betty pondered that for a second. "I need something a little sweeter than that," she said eventually. "If you want an offer of limited immunity on the table, I need more."_

 _Bonnie looked up into the sky momentarily, as if she was thinking about it. "Triple S is still a card carrying member of the Villains Association and regularly hosts get togethers with some of the more prominent members of the community, including the newer members. Any gossip I overhear is yours, once it's been appropriately washed to protect us."_

 _Betty nodded. "Deal. Pleasure doing business with you, Miss Rockwaller. I look forward to a long and prosperous friendship."_

 _"I'll do my best to ensure she upholds her end of the agreement like the magnificent player of the game she is destined to become," a smooth voice said, as an older man with white streaks in the hair at his temples sat down next to the teenager, smoothed his red jacket and tugged at his cravat. "It would be only proper, after all."_

 _ **Better than Revenge by Tigrissa18**_

 _Kim decided to take a walk that morning, so, evidently, Shego did too. They had gotten the links earlier in the week, and it read how far away the two were from each other. They were bracelets, so while Kim could take hers off, Shego couldn't. They were walking together, and Kim put her hands behind her and glanced at the Thief next to her. Shego noticed her looking after a few seconds, and turned her head to look at Kim back. They stopped walking, stuck in an eye lock for a few minutes, before Kim decided to speak. "What upset you about me in your suit last week?"_

 _Shego crossed her arms, turning away. "That doesn't mater"_

 _"yes it does. You're living with me, I want to know why it upset you" Kim said, a small soothing tone in her voice._

 _Shego seemingly glared over. "… it doesn't mater, Kim"_

 _"it does to m-" The Kimmunicator started ringing, so Kim picked it up, answering it. "Yeah, Wade?"_

 _"Kim, theres a hit on the site" he notified, and Shego glanced over to look at the kid genius. "There's been word of hacking into the internet systems, and the main source leads up to a computer hacker hired by Señor Senior Senior. I don't know what they were searching for, but it cant be good if Senior decides hacking is necessary. What made it a hit was that he suspiciously hired more henchmen for some reason. I think you should head over, make sure he's stopped before he starts" Wade advised._

 _Kim nodded. "Will do Wade, do you have a ride on the way?"_

 _"Helicopter should be at your house in twenty minutes" Wade said before ending communications, and Kim looked up at Shego. "Alright… are you ready?" Kim asked._

 _Shego rolled her eyes. "Sure, I guess I am"_

 _ **And lastly, Connecting the Dots by RufusPrime54**_

 _Stark flew out of the jet and Kim tried to stabilize it the best she could. She glanced back and saw Rogers grabbing a parachute._

 _"I'd sit this one out Cap," Kim called out._

 _"I don't see how I can," Steve responded._

 _"You aren't going anywhere Rogers," Shego voiced, finally getting up._

 _"These guys come from legends," Kim said. "They're basically Gods."_

 _"There's only one God ma'am," Steve said. "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."_

 _Rogers moved towards the back of the jet and jumped out._

 _"STEVEN GRANT ROGERS," Shego called out but to no avail._

 _She stormed back to the cockpit where Kim was already turning the plane around._

 _"I'll kill him," Shego said. "I swear I will."_

 _Kim laughed as they followed where the Captain was heading._

 _When they finally landed the plane, they ran out and into a clearing where they saw the man, Iron Man, and Captain Rogers in a standstill._

 _"Now I don't know what you plan on doing here," Rogers said._

 _"I have come to put an end to Loki's schemes," the man replied._

 _"Then prove it," Steve said. "Put that hammer down."_

 _"Uh no," Stark said. "Bad call. He really likes that-"_

 _Stark was silenced by the man hitting him with the hammer. The man turned back to Rogers and called out, "You want me to put the hammer down?!"_

 _The man leaped through the air and swung the hammer down on Rogers. Shego gasped as Steve raised his shield and the hammer struck the vibranium. A large, metallic sound blared out and there was a force wave that knocked Kim and Shego flat. When they finally were able to stand again, they moved towards the three men._

 _"Are we done here?" Rogers asked._

 _"Not on your life Rogers," Shego said, glaring at the Captain._

"A lot of good competition going on here!" the Queen grinned. "And the Golden Rufus for Best Novel goes to..."

She opened the envelope and said, " **What's the Alma Mater by MrDrP!"**

MrDrP got up from his seat, not fazed by the WEE attack that happened earlier and went to the stage where he accepted the award from the Queen. The crowd cheered for him and chanted "MRDRP! MRDRP! MRDRP!"

He presented his acceptance speech:

"Woo-hoo! An award for Best Novel Sized Story! This is even better than winning a contract for the screenplay of Lo, The Plow Shall Till the Soils of Redemption, which in my stories has been translated into Magyar and Klingon, despite being pompous, ridiculous, overwritten and with pictures only in black and white.

I'm really grateful to readers for having stuck with this story despite the four years and five months delay in updates! Thanks to all of you, new and old, who have read, reviewed, and favorited this story. It means a lot to an author.

Writing is a creative task that requires inspiration and the crafting of this story has only deepened my inspiration for the scores of KP fan fiction writers who have done so much to bring joy to so many fans."

And with that, MrDrP returned to his seat as he claimed yet another Golden Rufus to his resume.

Sharper returned to the podium and said. "Thank you and congrats to MrDrP for another spankin' award for his Alma Mater story! Our next award for the evening is presented by Monique and TemporaryInsanity91. Let's give them a round of applause!"

The crowd clapped their hands as both Monique and TI returned to the stage.

"The short story is for those fanfic readers that are on the run and in a hurry!" TI said.

"They contain a lot of action in such a small package!" Monique agreed. "Sacrificin' words for more things going on!"

"The seven nominees for the award are..."

 _ **Ten Years by H20loo**_

 _"So what's been happening, Mr. LaBouff?" Kim inquired politely. "What's been going missing?"_

 _"Well, that's the thing, Ms. Possible," Eli began. "It's odd. Whoever it is has been using the computer to steal money, but it's only been a small amount on a monthly basis. And from time to time, the same person has been stealing little things from here at the building and at my personal residence."_

 _"How do you know they are the same person," Shego asked, "and why do you think they are a ghost?"_

 _"We think we are dealing with a spirit because of the security footage," Eli answered, flipping on the monitors behind him. As Kim, Shego and the invisible spirts watched, doors opened and things were moved and taken, but there was no person to be seen on the screen. The cameras were wide-angle, too, so there was little chance that the person was hiding in a blind-spot._

 _"Okay, so it does seem like we are dealing with some sort of unusual individual," Kim agreed. "But how do you know the same person is stealing money?"_

 _"Because they are using the company computers to do it," Eli replied. "Whenever they break in to corporate, they do so to steal money. And paper towels and tissues, oddly," he explained. "When they break into my house, they steal my daughter's clothes and things of my wife's."_

 _"Have either your wife or your daughter seen anything?" Kim asked._

 _"My wife is deceased," Eli said, with a hint of sorrow. "And my daughter…she, she no longer lives with me."_

 _ **A (Kim) Possible Life by misswriter101.**_

 _Kim opened up the door to dorm 41. She breathed a sigh of relief because Bonnie was not there yet. Kim put up pictures of her family, her with Ron, and her with Monique. Kim couldn't believe it, she was in college. She was nervous but ready to take on an adventure. Then, the doorknob twisted. Kim held her breath and Bonnie stormed in._

 _"I never expected_ _ _you__ _to be my roommate," Bonnie said._

 _"Same here," Kim responded._

 _"You're still with Ron," Bonnie noticed as she looked at the pictures Kim put up. Kim was a little shocked but happy that Bonnie didn't call Ron a loser._

 _"Yep," Kim told her._

 _"Look, I'm sorry that I was rude to you during school. I guess that I was a little jealous of you," Bonnie admitted._

 _"It's okay, maybe we can be friends now?" Kim asked._

 _"Woah. Don't push it," Bonnie sighed as she started to unpack. Bonnie's stuff was nearly taking over the dorm already, but Kim didn't say anything. Kim realized that Bonnie was becoming more mature, she actually apologized for being a jerk. Kim and Bonnie ended up having no classes together. Bonnie had more night classes while Kim luckily had none. Ron had a night class on Monday's and Wednesday's._

 _The day had come. The official first day of college. Bonnie woke up a little earlier than Kim. When Kim woke up, Bonnie was hogging the bathroom. After Kim ate breakfast and got dressed, she got the courage to ask Bonnie to hurry._

"Ugh...what is it with me and K becoming friends!" the Queen muttered, "Don't these people even know the true nature of my rivalry with that red-headed turd?"

 _ **Number 23 by TemporaryInsanity91**_

 _"What do you mean, you _had_ him? Why didn't you shoot the bastard?"_

 _"We had set up a trap, ma'am. We had him surrounded with snipers positioned with orders to kill."_

 _"Then what the hell happened?!"_

 _"He vanished."_

 _Dr. Director rubbed her temples, her exasperation clear on her face. "That's it? He simply vanished?"_

 _"Ma'am, he's slipped away from us in Middleton more than once before."_

 _She gave a frustrated sigh. "Naturally. Any survivors of the explosion?"_

 _"None reported, Ma'am."_

 _"Cain Du and his brother? Dr. Hall?"_

 _"Neither has been recovered. We are still digging but the explosion they set off makes the miners in Chile seem like they were having a party. We can't guarantee any survivors, or even remains, Ma'am."_

 _She growled. "And all of Dr. Hall's research is ash and smithereens now as well, I presume."_

 _"I'll say yes to keep your expectations low. We still haven't recovered enough of anything to say that WWEE caused it. But there could not have been that kind of damage without an explosive, in my opinion."_

 _"Of course not." She sighed again, this time in defeat. "Okay. Plan B. You'll have our forensics team scan every inch of the area where you set that trap. If you come up with so much as a speck of dust with blood on it, you send it back to our lab immediately. I'm willing to bet that someone in that team left DNA somewhere. I'll even play the lottery if it's him or Dr. Credible."_

 _"More like win the powerball, Ma'am. But we'll scour the area at once."_

 _"Good. Bring Agent Will Du here. Also, there are no bank transfers without my approval."_

 _"Yes, Ma'am."_

 _ **Ron Stoppable: That's So Monique by Neotyson**_

 _"I can't believe Monique suddenly is okay with doing the work by herself, something Kim never would just agree to," Ron said to Rufus discussing the conversation that took place between him and Monique earlier today._

 _"Too easy." Rufus quickly says._

 _"Maybe, but hey easy is my middle name, mainly when it comes to avoiding doing school work," Ron said, feeling confident by the new change of events until he notices that it's a little past the time they are supposed to meet. "I wonder what's taking her?"_

 _At that moment, he hears someone approach his booth saying in a soft voice, "Sorry I'm late, wanted to look nice for the occasion."_

 _Ron turns his head only for his mouth to drop and eyes to pop open when he sees Monique in a Red striped jersey T-shirt dress._ _ _"Holy Nacho."__ _He thinks in his head since he couldn't move his mouth to get the words to come out._

 _Despite the fact that her dressing up is a part of her plan, Ron's reaction makes her blush a little bit and chuckle. "I will take that as a compliment."_

 _When she takes her seat in front of him, Ron finally snaps out of his trance. "So you wanted to talk about what you have planned for the project?"_

 _Monique leans forward, causing Ron to lean back nervously, to say, "You know what Ron, let's not talk about that project just yet. Since the day is still pretty young, why don't we use this time to get to know each other more?"_

 _Her suggestion catches Ron off guard. "I thought you already knew things about me."_

 _"Other than the fact that we both have the same common interests in wrestling and food, knowing that you go on missions with Kim, nope not a whole lot. Unless you want to count, I can beat you in competitions?" Monique smirks getting a laugh out of Ron._

 _"Oh please, it will always be you who goes down if we ever have more competitions." Ron confidently declares remembering the first time they challenge each other in an eating contest where Ron won though Monique was pretty close to winning._

 _"We will see about that Nacho boy. Until then, tell me more about yourself." Monique suggests killing two birds with one stone. Her plan is not only to figure out why Ron is so lazy when it comes to doing the schoolwork but also to get to know Ron on a personal level. The idea would be to help motivate Ron to want to help work on the project instead of just doing it herself._

 _ **International Women's Day by Lhyaran**_

 _It was an easy descent, unlike past missions. No henchmen or flying mutants to worry about. She angled for a safe distance from the beach, the ground approaching at a furious rate. She waited as long as she dared before pulling the ripcord, feeling the jerk as the parachute opened, slowing her descent._

 _ _Touchdown!__

 _She immediately bundled up her chute in her backpack, looking around as Ron landed with a muffled cry. Somehow he had ended up with his pants around his ankles and the cord of his parachute wrapped about his feet. She shook her head with a smile, and wandered over to help._

 _"Thanks, KP," Ron said as he finally stood free. "I swear it was out to get me!"_

 _"Oh, Ron," she said sweetly, kissing him on the lips._

 _"Ah-heh… booyah!" he said as he slipped an arm around Kim's waist._

 _Beep... Bee... Beep. Beep.  
Beep... Bee... Beep. Beep._

 _Kim leaned against Ron as she brought her Wrist Kimmunicator up, and with the press of a button she had Wade on-screen._

 _"Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?" she asked._

 _"Not good, Kim. We definitely need that information from Shego, and there's only a few hours left before the nuclear power station goes critical."_

 _"Don't worry, I'll get the info out of her. One way or another!"_

 _"And then we'll catch some surf and get some rays," Ron pipped up as he pulled a beach towel out of his backpack and slipped on a pair of sunglasses._

 _Kim and Wade both looked at Ron, each with an eyebrow raised._

 _"C'mon, guys! It's summer and we're in Canćun. We_ _ _have__ _to party!"_

 _"Actually, I've found out that the beach you're at is–" Wade started to say._

 _"It's okay, Wade. I've got this," Kim said._

 _"No, what I meant is–"_

 _"I'll let you know as soon as I've got the intel. Kim out."_

 _"But–"_

 _ **Ron's Coin by Jimmy1201**_

 _Ron woke to the beeping of his communicator. Digging it out of a pocket, he looked around the cargo bay for Kim who was nowhere to be seen._

 _"Go Wade", Ron said, stretching a kink out of his back._

 _"Ron, were you really asleep? Where's Kim"_

 _"Just getting a little marinating in while I can. Kim is probably talking to the pilot thanking him for the ride and hearing about how it's his pleasure since she did something to rescue his butt in the past." Ron said, unclipping the strapping on a bundle of cargo and securing it back in a spot that should provide for more comfort._

 _"Ron, the local sheriff has filed paperwork which will give you arrest authority for Dementor and cover you and Kim in general for the recovery of the PDVI.", Wade said, pausing to take a sip of his ever present Slurpster. "I haven't been able to do any reconnaissance of the area and all I have are satellite photos that are two weeks old. There is jamming around the lair, so I won't be able to provide support until you shut it off. Coordinates have been loaded into your jet packs. The lair is two miles due north of the landing spot". Wade's eyes scanned back and forth watching multiple screens while typing on a keyboard._

 _"Two miles Wade?", Ron whined as Kim climbed into Ron's nest among the cargo._

 _"Just a jog in the park, Mad Dog", Wade continued. "If you can't stop the jamming, I will set up a ride home and other help waiting at about 3 miles to the northeast on Route 1125."_

 _"Hi Wade", said Kim, settling in next to Ron. "Why are we doing drop off and pickup so far away from the lair?"_

 _"Hi Kim, as I was telling Ron, the jamming is keeping me from doing a decent reconnaissance for you guys. Plus I thought I might have detected anti-aircraft radar."_

 _"Really Wade, anti-aircraft radar in the US?", Kim scoffed. "Oh, what's the sitch with legal? I really don't want to call Perkins as my one phone call. Again"._

 _ **Lastly, Greatest Challenges by VANGM**_

 _"We've eended up as bunk buddies at camp." Sanosuke lied._

 _"Oh, ok" Monique replies._

 _After a few minutes of questioning, Sanosuke claimed he had to go somewhere else. As he was about to head out when he forgot to ask Ron something._

 _"I might need a place to stay so... Can I stay at your place? Sanosuke asked._

 _"Fine." Ron replies, "But I won't be home yet, because I have a few errands to run and groceries."_

 _"Whoo! Ron's home cooking." Sanosuke exclaimed as he left. Ron chuckled to himself._

 _(Drakken's lair)_

 _"Shego, this may be my greatest plan evr-," Drakken stop mid sentence. "Who in the HELL are you?" "How did you get in?" "Shego?!"_

 _"My name is Makoto, Shishio.". Shishio says. " As for how I just "walked" right in. I'll make this brief, I want to make deal with you."_

 _As Shishio began to set a deal with Drakken even though he could easily kill, but he needed Drakken's man power and face for his true goal. Just as he was about to leave._

 _"Oh, don't forget, if you try to screw me in ANY way," Shishio states as he draws his sword. "I'll come find you and slit throat."_

 _"G-G-Got it." Drakken stuttered. 'Man... He's insane. I wonder how he ended up all bandage wrapped.' Drakken thought._

 _(Ron's house)_

 _At the Stoppable house Sanosuke was sitting at the front door waiting for Ron to get home and start cooking._

 _"Man, what's taking him so long." Sanosuke asked himself. During that time a man wearing a black looking uniform with a cap and a plain pair of white gloves. He also seemed to carry a wooden box with an kanji sign._

Monique opened the envelope and said, "The GR goes to **International Women's Day** by Lhyaran!"

The spotlights zoomed in on Lhyaran, only to find an empty chair. They swung around until they found him … up against a wall with an irate Kigo-Shego in front of him. At the sudden glare they both looked up, and Lhyaran took the opportunity to run for the safety of the stage.

"Thank you…" he panted, catching his breath. "Thank you for this wonderful award." He looked off into the crowd, his face going pale. "It was… a fun little story to write, and my first attempt at giving Ron some words. I believe that it's because of his character development that I won, and not…" He caught Kigo-Shego's eye as she neared the stage. "Andnotbecauseofanythingelse," he finished with quickly.

"Thank you all," he yelled, raising the award, and then he ran from the stage with Kigo-Shego in hot pursuit.

"And congrats to Lhyaran for the Short Story award...as long as he dodges the green flames! We're butting up against another commercial break!" Sharper said, "And when we return, we're going to present both the Best New Author and the Best Young Author awards."

Jimmy Buffett's "Margaritaville" played on the speakers.


	50. Best Young Author, Best New Author

Chapter 50 – Battle of the Rockwallerium (Best New Author and Best Young Author)

( _10:30pm)_

Ubel opened up the tunnel door to the lab.

"Shego! We're in the lab!" he exclaimed before Shego hushed him. "Let's steal it now!"

"What do we do before we make a sound?" Shego whispered.

"We make a strategy first?" Drakken replied in a much lower voice.

"Correct, Mr. D." Shego sarcastically said. "Here's the plan. The Killer B's will capture the scientists while you and I will take the McGuffianium from that machine over there!'

"It's Rockwallerium, Shego!" Ubel uttered.

"Whatever!" Shego replied with some hint of sarcasm.

He was pointing to the stone carving machine right in the middle of the lab.

"But what about our means..." KB One asked.

"...of escape?" KB Two finished the sentence.

"We're going to call out my car." Shego replied, "I can self-control the vehicle from here using this!" She held out a remote control that had a camera on it.

"We'll load the element into Shego's vehicle and boom, we'll be back in 2000 before you know it! And Kim Possible will not be able to stop this evil plan this time!" Ubel chuckled with delight, "Deviotix will be pleased...but time is of the essence! We have to get back at the stroke of midnight!" He then got a message from one of Deviotix's higher-up. They shaved off a half-hour from the deadline. "Scratch that...11:30!"

* * *

Once "Margaritaville" gave off its last tropical tunes, Sharper returned once more to the stage.

"And welcome back to our next segment of the 12th Annual KP Fannies. Our next two awards are kind of related in a way. They represent the new and young generation of Kim Possible writers destined to continue the traditions that we have set for them. With that being said, I welcome Mr. Joshua Mankey, the renowned KP writer Eddy13 and the KP Deviantart fanartist, Wolfandlionpower, or Wolfy for short!"

Wolfie and Eddy followed behind Josh as they approached on stage.

"Didn't expect to be up here to present two awards" Eddy13 commented "But I'm not complaining, I'm living the dream! Anyway, this award is for the brilliant minds of promising young writers who've managed to write captivating stories so early in life. With any luck, these authors will go on to keep the Kimmunity thriving for good long time".

"The nominees for Best Young Author are…FusciaPhoenix...JustSaiyan123...and DismalOrc29177."

One by one, the camera focused on the three female finalists. They all just simply waved to the camera.

"And the winner is…" Eddy13 said as he tore opened the envelope. "... **JustSaiyan123!** "

JustSaiyan, known as Jackie, then came up on the stage, dressed in a denim jumpsuit with KP initials in green rhinestones and cowboy boots. She heard the applauding from the remaining crowd.

She came to the podium, speech in hand.

"I really did not expect to win an award in any category whatsoever. Sounds pretty pessimistic, huh? But anyway, I do feel a bit of excitement and happiness from winning the Best Young Author Award. I'd like to thank those who voted for me and all my readers. Especially Sharper for telling me I qualify for the KP Fannies back in May.

I've been a big fan of KP for as long as I can remember, and just winning an award in this community really made my everything.

Thank you, thank you so much! I feel like I don't deserve this award, but wow, I feel really happy."

And with that, she exited the stage.

"A shoutout to JustSaiyan123 for taking home the best Young Author award. Give that young woman a lot of credit for her interest in DragonBall for contributing to that award!" Sharper chuckled a little.

"The next award that we're presenting is for all the new KP authors that are out there. So give it up, once again, for TemporaryInsanity91 and Legionnaire!"

TI and Legionnaire was about to come back to the stage when a person broke through the auditorium walls.

"Ugh...why is everyone busting through the walls of my opera house!" Bonnie whined. "He's going to pay for the damages, you know!"

"I apologize, Miss Rockwaller!" the Scandinavian Olympian replied, "But the cannon misfired!"

He gave a thumbs-up to Legionnaire.

"I'm going to misfire at you if you don't get out of here!" Bonnie scowled.

The Scandinavian Olympian exited through a back door.

"Ugh...insurance is not going to cover damage made by these idiots!" Bonnie growled.

TI and Legionnaire made their way to the stage with Legionnaire preparing the speech and TI holding the award and envelope in her hands.

"Every year, new authors make their way into the Kim Possible fandom, hoping to make an impact and a legacy the same way the late Commander Argus, the late CPNeb, MrDrP, Whitem, or CaptainKodak all have done. These are extremely big shoes to fill. These six finalists hope to fill those shoes!"

"They are...DismalOrc29177...The Ambiguous Fool...ARandomShipper...HumpyDumpy...GerbilHunter...and CelendiAU!"

"TI...the award, please." Legionnaire said before the Scandinavian Olympian returned.

"I have returned to announce the winner of the Best New Author award!" the Olympian said. "That winner is... **TheAmbiguousFool!"** He then left a second time through the same door.

Fool went down the stage to accept his Golden Rufus from Legionnaire.

"It was a wonderful surprise to be notified that I won a Fannie award. There are a lot of great new writers here and I'm happy to be a part of them. There are also a lot more awards to win and goals to set. I hope this Fannie Committee continues and we have more chances to be recognized writers and storytellers. Thank you!"

With that, he left the stage, hugging his award.

Sharper came back to the podium and said. "Wow! Congrats to both JustSaiyan and AmbigousFool for winning their respective awards! That was probably the quickest segment of tonight's ceremony! When we come back from a brief break, we'll have the winners for Best Single Line and Best Reviewer!"

He headed down the stage as Brittney Spears' "Baby One More Time" played.

* * *

(10:30pm)

The teenaged Kim, Ron, and Agent Du traversed through the tunnels.

"According to my sensors, Ubel Drakken and his cohorts are close!" Kim said, looking through the Kimmunicator.

"How can you even tell?" Agent Du mockingly questioned. "We're nowhere near close to those villains!"

"Do you need even glasses, Agent Du?" Kim snarled, pointing to the sign that says Secret Lab, which had an arrow going to the right. "Now come on! Drakken must not get his hands on whatever he's planning to steal!"

Ron took this time to intervene.

"Hey, uh, KP?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

Ron asked, "Have you really thought about what...the future you...said?"

Kim smiled and said, "Of course! I shouldn't let what Bonnie say or do dictate on what happens to me at either the dance or that Shakespeare play!"

Agent Du smirked, "Even the balcony scene?"

"You really like to irk me, don't you, Agent Du?" Kim scowled, the smile fading from her face.

"Of course I do!" Agent Du snickered.

(10 minutes later)

The three of them finally approached a grating at the end of a tunnel in the Rockwaller lab. Ubel was in the room with Shego, along with KB One and Three. Also in there were ten of the captured scientists.

"There they are!" Kim whispered. "Whatever Drakken is seeking...it has to be here!"

"And the scientists too!" Du whispered, pointing to the captured scientists.

"Here's the plan of action!" Kim said while strategizing. "I'll take on Drakken and Shego, Du will free the scientists, and Ron will distract the yellow and black freakos!"

"Aww man...I still have to play the role of the distraction?!" Ron complained.

"At least it's not as bad as playing a tree in a play!" Kim snarked, taking out her hairdryer grappling gun.

"Now, you all remember your parts of the plan to catch Drakken! Let's go!"

* * *

(10:40pm)

Ubel groaned at the resilience of the captured scientists. KB One and Three were looking through every single nook and cranny of the lab while KB's Two, Four and Five stood outside the lab and guarded the area.

"Tell me...where is the Rockwallerium in your carving device?!" he screamed at the lead scientist.

"We'll never tell you, you demented mad scientist." the lead scientist retorted.

"Fine..." Ubel uttered, "...if you won't tell me, then my assistant will force it out for you!"

"What is she going to do to us?!" the lead scientist taunted, "Bake a cake?"

Drakken gave an evil smirk and said, "I wouldn't make that remark if I'd were you!"

Shego, at that moment, fired up her plasma hands at the lead scientist...whom then wet his pants.

"Make another remark like that one more time and I will put you and your nerdlingers in the emergency room with fourth-degree burns!" she snarled.

"Fine! I'll tell you where it is!" the lead scientist admitted, praying that he won't end up in the hospital. "It's at the top of the device, where the firing mechanism is at!"

"Thank you!" Drakken uttered, "Now it's time for us to get the element and leave before..."

The sound of an explosion interrupted Drakken's comment.

"...you go to jail?" Kim answered Drakken's own sentence.

"Kim Possible?! I thought you were distracted!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Sorry, Drakken, but my eyes are on the prize! To foil your evil plan!" Kim shouted at him.

"You're not going to triumph over me that easily! Shego!" Drakken yelled for his henchwoman. Shego somersaulted in the air, firing up her green electrical flames.

While that was going on, Agent Du untied the scientists from their bonds and helped them escape. The scientists fled in terror.

Shego saw this and said, "What about the scientists?"

"Forget about them!" Drakken replied, "You and KB's One and Three will distract Team Possible while I get the element!"

Drakken ran up the staircase in an effort to get to the Rockwallerium.

Agent Du was busy with trying to fight off KB One while Ron was being chased around by KB Three.

Kim, meanwhile, was fighting against Shego, all the while dodging her electrical flames.

Ubel, hoping that he would gain the upper hand on his enemy, continued going up the staircase.

Time was definitely not on his side.


	51. Best Single Line, Best Reviewer

Chapter 51 – Best Single Line and Best Reviewer

While "Baby One More Time" played, the Queen chuckled, holding her personalized scissors tightly.

"Tightlips, do you have a camera lock on where the wannabe's clothes are at?" she asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty! They are backstage in the pit, as you can see right here!" Tightlips replied, pointing to their discarded Fannies ceremony clothes for their Global Justice uniforms.

"Excellent! Servants 69 and 151, come with me to the dressing room!" Bonnie decreed. "We'll have to make a few alterations to K's clothes!"

She stood up and adjusted up her undone overalls and took her scissors. She headed out the door with Servants 69 and 151 and into the elevator.

* * *

When the song concluded, Sharper appeared back on stage

"And welcome back, everyone! We are in the final stretch of this year's ceremony, the 12th of the 14 segments for tonight! Presenting the award for Best Single Line is myself, PhantomDiver, Tennente, and the legendary MrDrP! Give 'em a round of applause as they come to the stage!"

The crowd gave a standing ovation as Ten, MrDrP, and Phantom all came back to the stage to present the next Golden Rufus. MrDrP was the one with the Golden Rufus in his hands.

Phantom unfolded his speech on the specs of the award.

"A single line in a story grabs the attention of the reader, like George Orwell's 1984 'It was a cold day in April and the clocks were striking 13.' or, if you wanna go much farther than that: Don Quixote by Cervantes 'Finally, from so little sleeping and so much reading, his brain dried up and he went completely out of his mind'. In the world of KP fanfiction, single lines is what defines the whole fanfic."

Ten also said, "Tonight features six nominees. The first one is from _Shocking Turn Events by OriginSlayer_

Ron stared at her for a minute. "Packing what?" A panicked look crossed his face. "Please tell me my parents aren't moving again!"

"The reason this line was chosen was that Kim, Ron and the cheerleaders are all on the bus and the cheerleaders, wondering about Ron's physical attributes, have just asked her if Ron "was packing" as if he was moving away."

Sharper announced the second nominee: - _Levi2000a1 – From Past And Present_ \- "It was for your own good." The sentiment that was on Kim's mind when she inadvertently broke up with Ron in college, what Bonnie said to both Ron and Michelle when she divorced him, believing that it was the only way to keep him from living and ultimately believing in a lie to keep his family happy, and it was what Michelle said to Ron when she was mistaken in why Kim had showed up to try and work out his and Kim's problems. It almost led to his suicide because it had become a Stoppable family oath to never use that phrase.

Phantom announced the third nominee: - _ChrisTheCynic – From Life After_ \- As it was he was staying alive mostly by means of having arms. The dogs were big, the dogs were scary, the dogs were fast, but they were incapable of changing direction as quickly as a human being who could reach out, grab onto something, and pivot around it as if they hated their shoulder with a fiery passion and were just begging it to become dislocated.

Sharper then announced the fourth nominee: - _GerbilHunter – Bat Out of Hell_ \- The single line I like best from ether of them is from BooH: "In her mind's eye she could see herself sweeping down on them, bringing ferocity and terror, like a bat out of Hell."

Ten then announced the fifth nominee: _RufusPrime54 – Connecting The Dots - James Possible at Kim's funeral:_

She was my everything, my little Kimmie Cub, my only daughter, my protector and overall, even though I build Rockets, she is one of the best things I've ever made

Phantom announced the sixth and final nominee: - _Campy – Tell it to the Marines_ – spoken by Jessica "Oh Bonnie, you're still trying to make me insecure about my looks like you did in high school, hoping I'll meeky follow you around? Give it up already! I am so done with that!

Once the nominees were announced, Sharper opened up the envelope.

"The Golden Rufus for Best Line goes to... **Connecting the Dots by RufusPrime54**

RufusPrime stood up from his seat once more and came up to the podium. He accepted the Golden Rufus statuette from MrDrP.

He opened up his speech and said,

"Thank you so much for this award. Wow! Three awards in one night? Who would have thought? Well, this time around, I would like to thank the Kimmunity that so graciously took me in these last couple months. They welcomed me like I had been there forever and it has led to some pretty interesting, but also great times.

This line comes from one of the most emotional chapters I have ever written in a book. To give a little background on it, to establish their new aliases as Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, they had to get rid of their identities as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. The easiest way to do that was to, die if you will. This line comes from James Possible at their funeral, expressing his extreme sadness and gratefulness for his daughter. The line reads, "She was my everything, my little Kimmie Cub, my only daughter, my protector, and overall, even though I build rockets, she is one of the best things I've ever made."

That line wasn't as long as some of the other nominees, who all wrote amazing lines by the way, but it conveyed just as much emotion as the others and really highlighted, not just that chapter, but the entire beginning of the book and the series. Again, thank you so much for this award!"

With that, he returned to his seat.

"Thank you, once again, RufusPrime, for the victory!" Sharper complimented, "And to present our next award, I'd like to welcome Zita and Felix Renton, plus Steve Barkin, alongside with Sentinel, to the stage!"

Felix utilized his wheelchair to go up the accessible ramps. He looked so much different with the long mullet in the back. Personality-wise, he was still the easygoing guy. He had been married to his wife, Zita, for the past three years. Mr. Barkin, meanwhile, had retired from teaching at Middleton High for about 7 years now, and is now in his late 60s.

"Okay, people, listen up!" Barkin began. "To leave a good review, you must have a complete oversight of the entire chapter, surveying the strengths and weaknesses of grammar, proper punctuation, and proper MLA format. Unfortunately, some punks think that it's appropriate to toss it in the trash can and leave mean and scathing reviews, just like one peculiar former student of mine loves to leave burning dog waste on the front of my doorstep! Luckily, these six nominees, luckily, are not the latter type!"

Zita came up to the microphone to announce the nominees. "Please, by Golgotha's Mace, stand up when your name is called. Refrain from applause until the winner has been announced!"

"The following people stand up...HopefulHusky...Jimmy1201...Sharper the Writer..."

"Uhm...Zita, I'm already standing up." Sharper said.

"Point obviously taken. The other three nominees are CajunBear...Daccu65...and GerbilHunter."

"Felix, the envelope please!" Zita said.

Felix obliged and gave the envelope to his wife.

"The Golden Rufus for Best Reviewer goes to... **CajunBear73!"**

CajunBear got up to the sea of applause from the crowd and went on stage. He accepted the award from Zita.

After looking out over the audience, noting several familiar faces before settling down behind the podium.

"I'd like to thank those of you out there for writing so I can review, as well as those who nominated me and voted me this award.", CB73 said to a few chuckles.

"But a bit more seriously, I'd like to thank Sharper for stepping in and taking this on when things took place for our old buddy, whitem, from continuing. For this, you have all of the Kimmunity's gratitude for keeping the Fannies alive.", CB73 said to applause directed to the young writer from Mississippi.

After the applause faded, CB73 continued, "I'd also like to thank all of you who contribute to our site, whether it be as a Writer, Editor, Beta, Reviewer or Reader, we would not be here if not for you. And for that you have my gratitude.", and then stood back a bit from the podium as the audience rumbled in appreciation.

Pausing for this to settle, he approached the mic once again. "As I said before, I enjoy reviewing the tales that I do and am glad to be recognized in this. It is my hope that I help writers continue when they are hesitant to go on, or offer something they hadn't thought about, or just give them a laugh when they need it."

Holding the Golden Rufus aloft, "Thank you and see you online.", then stepped toward the wings of the stage before disappearing behind the curtain.

"Thank you very much CajunBear, for the kind words that you've given me!" Sharper said with a smile. "And also congrats to both him and RufusPrime for their wins tonight! People, we're coming down the stretch with just four awards to present left! We're going to take a small break, but when we come back from commercial, we're going to present the CPNeb Kimmunity Award and the Kimmunity Achievement Award. So why don't y'all sit back and listen to a blues legend who supposedly sold his soul to the Devil at the Crossroads so he can have success.

With that, Robert Johnson's "Crossroad Blues" song played through the speakers.

* * *

While the song was going on, Sheila was checking through her smartphone for any whereabouts of those juvenile delinquents that had escaped...and had stolen a couple of smartphones of their own.

"I'll get those two twerps if it's the last thing I do!"

One of the MUSD resource officers came through the double doors.

"Mrs. Lispky! Camera footage captures the smartphone thieves in Miss Rockwaller's laboratory to the Northeast of the mansion!" the resource officer exclaimed.

"Good, Officer!" Sheila said, commending him for his alertness. "Get whatever resource officers you have on the property. We're going to arrest those delinquents once and for all!"


	52. Fork In the Road (CPNeb Kimmunity Award)

Chapter 52 – Fork in the Road (CPNeb Kimmunity Award)

(10:40pm)

The Global Justice jet soared into the sky on that cloudy night. The occupants inside knew when the thunderstorms were going to come.

Kim, Ron, Rufus, Agent Trepid, and Slam were in the holding bay area. Electronique, Wade and Dr. Director stayed behind to watch the rest of the ceremonies.

All five of them were in the standard Global Justice uniforms.

"You know, for a high-tech spy plane, they don't really give out free peanuts." Ron said to Slam.

Rufus chattered, rubbing his stomach "Peanuts!"

"The tiny aircraft you humans have can be...confining sometimes." Slam said.

"Not as bad as that last mission that we were on!" Agent Trepid chuckled. "Packed in like sardines!"

"That was nothing! You should've seen KS stuck in third-class in our senior year of high sch..."

"Would you can it back there? We have to triangulate the correct position on where to sneak into the hidden WEE base!" Kim shouted to the other occupants.

"How far are we to WEE's latest lair?" Kim asked.

"It should be located at least 30 miles to the southwest of Go City." the pilot responded.

"Oooh! Spinny!" Ron exclaimed, playing around with his fidget spinner.

Kim looked at her husband and exclaimed "Ron, put that away! We're in mission mode, remember?"

Ron groaned, putting the spinner away.

"And from Miss Moneybags' mansion?" Kim inquired again.

"We're about 150 miles out from the Rockwaller mansion." the GJ pilot said, "If all goes well in this mission, we should have you back in by midnight!"

"But...by that time, the ceremony would be over and we would miss announcing the...Best...Author...award!" Kim said before pausing at the last three words.

She realized something was amiss. "Wait a minute! I think I figured out Bonnie's plan all along!"

"Wait...let me wrap my head around this, KS! Bonnie had a evil plan?!" Ron exclaimed, trying to make sense of it.

"I wouldn't say exactly take-over-the-world evil!" Kim replied, "It's more in the area of high-school evil, like when I nearly got arrested for stealing the Golden Bone. That would be more her operating style!"

"Agents, we're heading over enemy territory! Prepare for dropoff!" the pilot insisted. "

All the agents grabbed their parachutes. Slam grabbed the largest one because of his size.

"Wait for the green light..."

Kim anticipated the moment in action. She and Ron held each other's hands.

"Ready for this, hubby?" Kim smiled at Ron. Rufus gave a thumbs up of his own.

"As always, KS!" Ron replied. They gave each other a kiss as the signal went to the green light.

"GO! GO! GO!"

Kim and Ron (with Rufus) jumped out the plane first, followed by Agent Trepid and then lastly by Slam.

While in the air, Ron said, "Hey, KS!"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Are we going to make it back in time for us to announce the Best Author award?" Ron asked.

"Oh most defs!" Kim replied, "Saving Sarah, foiling Gemini's evil plan...it'll be no big for us!"

Little did they know that Gemini was watching the entire time from his base, chuckling with glee.

Epsilon 17 asked his boss. "Sir, should we spring the trap for Glo..."

Gemini looked at him sternly and pointed out that Pepe was asleep on his lap. Remembering what the dog's reaction would be when those two words were uttered, he backtracked.

"My apologies! But should we spring the trap for...the enemy agency...at this moment?"

"Not yet, Epsilon 17. We need the signal from Number One first before we proceed!"

_

She and Ron then landed on the ground. Slam and Agent Trepid did the same.

"Wade, how far are we from WEE's lair?" Kim asked.

Wade, from backstage, gave the specs.

"It is about 14 clicks to the northwest of your position." the tech genius said, "You should recognize it by the abundance of Greek symbols that are carved in the trees along the way."

"Duh! That's how Gemini names his henchmen!" Agent Trepid replied.

Kim saw the path that had letters of the Greek alphabet carved into the trees.

"You eco rock, Wade!" Kim said. "Ready to present the next award?"

Wade smiled. He knew what this particular award meant to him...to Joss...and the rest of the Kimmunity.

"Update me when you break into Gemini's base!" Wade said, "We're going on air in a few seconds!"

"On it!"

(10:43pm)

When the song ended, Sharper then came back on the stage.

"And welcome back, everyone! We're down to our last four awards of the evening."

However, the lights then began to dim and a soft piano began to play in the background. Sharper knew that the next award was going to be very emotional for the Kimmunity because of the impact of the certain loss of these authors that they had on the fandom.

"I would like to invite Wade and Joss to come to the stage."

Wade and Joss then stood from their seats and came up to the podium. When they were at Neb's funeral they were only 13 years of age and good friends. Now, they stood at 20 years of age, on the very cusp of adulthood and are a couple.

"Howdy, everyone!" Joss said with that slight Montana accent with a small smile that faded. "Th' next award that we're presentin' is the CPNeb Kimmunity Achievement Award."

Most of the old guard sat solemnly in their seats. The newer authors and fans, however, didn't understand the significance of the award.

So Wade decided to fill in the info for them.

"Ben Francis first came to doing stories for Kim on March 17, 2006. He came to be known to us as CPNeb. Neb was the one who first got me romantically involved with this beautiful young woman here!" Wade said, looking to Joss. "The Great and Powerful Nebmeister, as he was called, eventually created more than 60 stories from September 2006 to April 2010. He also touched the lives of many fanfic authors in the Kimmunity regardless of what ship they were: Kim and Ron, Kigo, Rongo... it didn't matter to him. He saw everyone as equals and had many wonderful conversations with them, whether by PM or by Zaratan's forum."

Wade continued, "However, health issues got to him, for he had multiple sclerosis, or MS, for 17 years and had heart problems. The latter was what took his life on May 10, 2010. It was a very dark day for the fandom. Not since the death of Commander Argus was Kim's fandom ever in such a state of shock, but especially for me and Joss. For those of you who do not know Argus or Screaming Phoenix, the former was a well-respected KP writer and artist who sadly lost his life in October 2008 due to a bike accident against a car. The latter was a respected reviewer who left the world in February of 2011."

Joss, too, shed a few tears.

"So, at the end of the 5th Annual KP Fannies ceremony, the Kimmunity Memorial trophy was created." Wade said as he unveiled the trophy that was on the table.

The memorial stood upon a base of deeply stained mahogany. The bottom half of the memorial statue itself was a gray colored, highly polished granite block. The block was about two feet high, three feet wide and two deep. It had three faces; the first face was about a foot wide, the other two set at about a forty-five degrees angle to the first and continuing front to back. All three faces tapered back about six inches from the bottom to the top.

At the top of the block sat a two foot tall, golden statue of Rufus standing upright and proud, but his head bowed low, his eyes closed and his hands held in front of him, clasped together as if in sorrow. However, despite the sorrow evident in the statue's features, there was a smile on his face, as if remembering fond memories instead of wallowing the sorrow and pain.

Upon the front face of the memorial were three golden name plates. Above the memorial the HSCC displayed a zoomed in view of the plates. Upon the plates were names, one for Commander Argus, Cpneb, and Screaming Phoenix. Underneath the names was the year of each person's birth, the year of their death, and the simple phrase, "You are greatly missed."

Joss came to the mic, now dry of her tears, and said. "Here are tonight's nominees for the award...KPRS4ever...Hotrod2001...SharperTheWriter...ClassicCowboy...Tennente...DrakebyRS...and Classic Cowboy."

"The CPNeb Kimmunity Award goes to... the host of this years' Fannies, **Sharper the Writer!**

Sharper gasped in surprise, but wasn't in a state of shock. He knew that, for all the accomplishments he had done for the fandom, he was going to win the award sooner or later.

He went to the podium to deliver his acceptance speech.

"First of all, I would like to thank the Man Upstairs for giving me the will to continue on my love and passion for this show. I would also like to thank CajunBear, Jim, and the late Ray aka Nice Old Guy for giving me advice on how to become a better person. The secret to my longetivity here in the Kimmunity is a sense of persistence, a buildup of determination, and a very good support system of fellow _Kim Possible_ fans that have made this award show possible. I also dedicate this award to two other members of the Kimmunity that are no longer with us. As I've mentioned, Ray, whom you many not know because he was exclusively only on the Bonnie Rockwaller forum, was a very good person and especially encouraged the fact that...someday...Kim and Bonnie would become friends. He was also dedicated to the other members on that site, especially to BonnieFanguy, myself, and RCWilliams. Sadly, he passed from this life on Jan. 14, 2014 from a two-year battle with liver cancer. I was the last person to hear him speak the night before he died..." Sharper got a bit emotional...he remembered it well. Recollecting himself, he continued on with the speech, "Even though he's no longer walking with us in this world, he will always exist in my heart. The other member that I dedicate the award and my victory to is Dave Edney, but better known to the Kimmunity as Grandpa RD. For a time, he was one of the head admins of Ron's RNP before the forum went downhill, was the main admin at the Animation Communication Central forum, and was instrumental in setting up the KP 10th Anniversary party. Sadly, he lost a longstanding battle to diabetes on Sept. 26, 2016. This is a fitting tribute to those KP fans that are no longer with us. This award is not just because of my efforts, but it's also because of y'all: the strong-willed fans of KP, for making all of this happen. In conclusion, thanks as always and I accept the award from the bottom of my heart."

With this, Sharper left the stage, the Neb Kimmunity award in his hands. And there was a moment of silence followed by applause.

(10:45pm)

Kim, Ron, Slam, and Ken all came to a fork in the road. Storm clouds began to approach on the horizon, and they were headed to the east.

"It seems like Miss Rockwaller won't be getting her carving in her personal mountain anytime soon!" Kim smirked.

"Yeah...we've got enough stuff with her image on all these ads." Ron replied, ""

"We'll cover more ground if we split up." Kim said, "Slam and I will get the left fork while you, Ron, and Agent Trepid take right. The sooner we get to what Gemini and WEE are up to, the sooner we'll foil it, and the sooner we'll all get back to the ceremony in time for Best Author!"

"What about Rufus?" Ron asked, taking his fellow naked mole rat from his pocket.

"He'll be with me just in case if you two run into any traps...again." Kim said as Rufus climbed onto her shoulder. "We do need a means of escape JIC if the lair has a self-destruct feature...which in 98 cases out of 100 is true."

And so, Kim, Rufus and Slam took the left, while Ron and Ken took the right road.

(2 minutes later, 10:47 pm)

"So all you're inferring is that you want to be an extra guardian angel to prevent Kim from relapsing again?" Ron asked about Agent Trepid.

"Of course, Agent Stoppable. Since that whole incident happened to her in Prague all those years ago, a whole social network banded together to get her on the right track. She did not even touch a drip of alcohol until your wedding with Kim."

"Yeah, I do! I even got rid of the goatee that I had for a few years before bringing it back." Ron said, recalling his facial hair experiences.

"I was talking about the booze, Ron." Ken said, "Of course, you do know GJ's policies on alcohol, right?"

"Correct! No alcohol while on-duty and only beer and wine off-duty." Ron replied. He had read the GJ handbook and known it by heart. "And just to be sure that we're on the same page, you are not going to hit on my wife?" Thunder was beginning to rumble in the skies.

"No, Agent Stoppable. Not even in the remote sense." Agent Trepid said, denying any sort of relationship with Kim, other than work-related. "You and Kim are a thing together! It's just that, as a mentor to her, I want to make sure that she goes the right path so that she can take over the reins of GJ once Dr. Director hangs up her eyepatch."

"Ahh...a plan of succession, Agent Trepid! Very slick! I totally have no probs with it!" Ron said.

"We should be extremely careful, Agent Stoppable, and be sure not to run into any..." 

However, Ron's leg was on a laser beam as alarms began to blare. A steel cage came out from under the ground and trapped both Ron and Ken. WEE agents came out of the jungle and surrounded them.

"...booby traps!" Ken muttered.

"Why am I always the one that springs the bad guys' traps?" Ron moaned.

"Because you're sometimes clumsy!" Ken snarked.

"That...Mr. Trepid...is agreed on!" a voice chuckled from the brush.

"The voice..." Ken gasped.

"It has to be..." Ron began before both agent blurted with disgust.

"GEMINI!"

Gemini stepped forward from the brush, petting his Pepe in hand, whom has been sound asleep.

"Ah...two gifts from the...enemy agency." Gemini snickered, as intra-cloud lightning began to flash in the sky. Once again, he was careful never to say GJ's name in front of his dog. "Mr. Kenneth Trepid and Mr. Ronald Stoppable in my cage."

"Say what you want, Gemini...but you'll never win this time!" Ken shouted.

"What have you done with KPRS4ever?" Ron asked about Sarah's whereabouts since her capture.

"Oh, her?" Gemini inquired while sliding a ball into their cage with the thunder rolling, "She's safely in my clutches in my base...for now. In the meantime, gentlemen, why don't you enjoy a little nap."

The ball that he slid into the cage released a sleeping gas. Ron was the first to close his eyes followed by Ken.

Rho 17 asked with thunder rolling in the background, "Sir...what shall we do with the intruders?"

"Wheel their cage into the base." Gemini ordered, "If Agents Stoppable and Trepid know where we are, the enemy agency cannot be far behind!" 

"I've got a few surprises for them, now that Operation Tipped Lantern is underway!"


	53. Kimmunity Achievement Award

Chapter 53 – Kimmunity Achievement Award

(10:50pm)

Sharper, whom had put the CPNeb award in his dressing room, headed back to the stage so that he would present the next award.

"Next up, may I present Sentinel and CajunBear to present the Kimmunity Achievement Award!"

The dynamic duo came up to the podium with Sentinel holding the Golden Rufus.

"Many people have come and gone in leaving a mark on the Kimmunity. Some more so than others!" CajunBear said, "This is why we are honoring these particular members that are still active, still producing, still keeping our redhaired-cheerleader alive!"

The nominees are...Hotrod2001...Slyrr...MahlerAvatar...CaptainKodak...and Classic Cowboy.

CajunBear opened the envelope and said out loud the winner.

 **Hotrod2001** come on down! You've won the Kimmunity Achievement Award!"

Hotrod, jumped up and down as if he was the contest of a game show that was made in the 70s. He ran up to the stage with his acceptance speech for the award. Fanguy presented the Golden Rufus to him.

Wow, The Kimmunity Achievement Award. Given to the individual who has given lasting contribution to the KP fanbase. I hope this isn't like the Lifetime Achievement Award which is kind of like the Oscar Academy's way of saying goodbye ;) You know, I said I'd retire from this after either hitting 100,000 views on my dA page or if I had a kid. 463,000 views and a three year old later and I'm still going strong! *insert applause here* Who would have thought that after 8 years after deciding to use a little red-headed Disney character as a way to practice my digital drawing techniques would have turned into a hobby which included over 300 pieces of artwork and an ongoing novel which as of last look, amassed over 60,000 words...I didn't even write like that in college!

300 pieces of artwork...of which I managed to help continue the stories of beloved characters through retirement, resurrection, redemption, an engagement, a wedding, a disastrous honeymoon, a pregnancy, parenthood, and well, maybe the occasional nude pieces which have been viewed over 3.1 MILLION times. To put that into perspective, that's literally like having the entire state of Iowa looking at your stuff at one time or another. How much of that is actually me checking in...I dunno.

All things aside, I never had expected to be doing this for as long as I have been. It truly has been turned into a bonafied hobby of which apparently I have been given the humble distinction of being one of the best when it comes to the fandom. This year we celebrated the 10th anniversary of the show going off air. And yet, through the love and passion of my talents and those talents of many other artists out there, we have managed to give a show which for all intent is finished (sorry all you "fight for five" folks) and prolonged it by at least a decade and probably for many years to come. Who knows, maybe we'll keep it up for so long, we'll actually still be kicking around when Disney inevitably decides to reboot the show in some capacity...probably when you all are married with kids the way they are apparently doing Duck Tales and Darkwing Duck for my generation (Hopefully we get a Tailspin reboot out of the deal!)

Either way, I am truly grateful and honored for this award. This means that all of those hours spent on drawing pictures has truly succeeded in creating enjoyment for other people. Which is why I do it, if people didn't get anything out of what I draw or write, I wouldn't do it. But that is clearly not the case. Where we go from here? Who knows. I'm not sure how long I can keep this up. I'll be the first to admit that an active toddler continues to eat up my free time more and more. But I have a story to tell...and it's nowhere near being completed. And I have several ideas I want to visualize still, so the good news for everyone is that Hotrod is still going to be around for a while and hopefully providing you all with continued new adventures and memories of Kim, Ron, Wade, Bonnie, Shego, Tara, Drakken, Rufus and the rest of the gang.

Thank you all again!

And with that, Hotrod grabbed yet another Golden Rufus to his very long resume.

Sharper came back to the podium and said. "We're going to take another commercial break, but when we return, we're going to present the last two awards of the evening! So stay tuned!"

Brittney Spears' "Toxic" played in the background as it transitioned to the final segment of the ceremony.

Sheila, meanwhile, was preparing to get the two juvenile troublemakers when she got a message from Dr. Director on her smartphone.

"Shego! Dr. Lipsky! Your hometown is in danger! Kim and Global Justice need you to stop Gemini from unleashing his unknown weapon of doom!"

Sheila looked at the message in shock. She grabbed Drew by the collar.

"Dr. L! You're coming with me! We gotta help Kimmie and the rest of GJ!" she insisted.

"But what about the ceremony and the two juveniles?" Drew asked.

"The resource officers can take care of those little pipsqueaks! Gemini, on the other hand, is a much bigger issue!" Sheila said, taking priorities.

"Come on, Drewbie! We got to save my hometown!" Sheila insisted.

"Why do you always call me that?!" Drew complained. Only his mom, now in her late 70s, can call him that.


	54. Gemini's Plan

Chapter 54 – Gemini's Plan

(10:46pm)

Kim, Rufus, and Slam were on the other path, sneaking into the entrance.

"Agent K Stoppable, it was wise that you chose The Great Blue as your mate." Slam said. "It was not wise for Warmonga and Warhok to provoke his rage."

"Thanks, Slam! I do have a certain taste in men...specially blonde brown-haired guys with freckles." Kim replied.

"I tried to convince the Lorwardian Council that the invasion would be an extremely bad idea. The Council did not take too kindly to the people who dared to oppose their decisions." Slam said. "During the purge, they sentenced a quarter of the opposition to death. The other three-quarters fled in exile from our homeland."

"And you were part of that quarter that was sentenced to death before we met you, right?" Kim asked.

"That is correct, Agent K Stoppable!" Slam said.

The three finally came to the unguarded back entrance of the base, but it was locked.

"Back to the ish at hand, we need to find a way to get in." Kim said, looking around for a weakness.

"Why not use the mole rat to access that vent over there?" Slam replied. He pointed to a vent about 20 feet away from the door.

"Good idea!" Kim said before putting Rufus down.

"Rufus, climb into that vent and open the door from the outside." Kim instructed the mole rat.

Rufus chittered, "Yes!" and climbed up the walls into the gutters to get to the vent.

Ron and Ken, meanwhile, were coming to.

"Uhh...where are we?" he moaned, rubbing his eyes to take in his surroundings. It happens to be the same cage that they were trapped in mere moments ago.

"Ken! Wake up!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ohhh...my head." Ken moaned, "Next time, Agent R Stoppable, try not to stumble on any hidden tripwires."

"Don't take my clumsiness into account!" Ron countered before Gemini interrupted from the shadows.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, we need not to interrupt your little argument." he said, holding a quivering Pepe in his arms. "Especially you, Mr. Stoppable, aka the 'Ron Factor'."

"Gemini!" Ken growled, "I knew you were behind the whole kidnapping plot of KPRS4ever."

"What?" Gemini asked, slightly confused before understanding what he mean? "Oh yes, the hostess of this years' Fannies. She's still in one piece..." but added an evil chuckle, "...for now!"

He activated a remote control that turned on the lights to where Sarah was at. She was handcuffed to a grappling hook with a timer counting down from 15 minutes. Below her was a 100,000 gallon tank of water filled with sharks.

"Uhh...guys. I may need a little help...and I haven't had any gummy bears for 30 minutes!" Sarah whined.

"I think the only thing you have to worry about, other than your sugar addiction, my dear, is becoming the sharks next meal!"

"Let her go!" Ken shouted. "It's us that you want, not her!"

"But that's the ticket, my fellow opponent!" Gemini replied, "I wanted to capture her so that the enemy agency would be lured out into the open so that they will be defeated once and for all and for Operation Tipped Lantern to begin!"

"Out of curiosity, Gemini, what is Operation Tipped Lantern?" Ron asked.

"Glad you can know, Mr. Stoppable." Gemini replied, walking over to a large object covered in a sheet. He snapped his fingers so that his WEE henchmen would pull off the sheet. The WEE henchmen did so.

"Gentlemen, may I give you the Heat Ray of Ultimate Destruction! Or HRUD for short!" Gemini proclaimed proudly at his device.

"I've absorbed the power of the sun and a whole lot of electricity...that caused some blackouts on the East Coast, but that's neither here nor there." Gemini said. "Once the laser reaches full capacity, I will get to destroy a city of my own choosing. And the first one I choose is going to be...Go City! The very same city that rejected me from their university so long ago!"

"Gee, first it was Drakken that dropped out of college so that he could go on his world domination schemes...you're just copying his method, aren't you!" Ron shouted.

"Evil doesn't innovate, Mr. Stoppable, they just steal ideas!" Gemini countered.

Sarah, meanwhile, was still chained to the hook, but she had an ace up her sleeve. She has hidden a replica of Kim's laser lipstick in the back part of her dress.

The WEE henchmen blew the trumpets.

"Oh yes! The WEE Fanfare! Number One is appearing as we speak!" Gemini boasted, "Get ready to tremble in your knees, you lowlying GJ scum."

On the south end of the base, the doors opened to reveal 15 strong-armed WEE henchmen, followed by one hooded figure in red, his face obscured in shadow. Behind him was another red-hooded figure. This time, he had metallic gloves and boots and a mask to obscure his face. All of the WEE members genuflected to him, for he was the mysterious leader of WEE: Number One.

"Did he get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Ron wondered.

"Silence, fool!" Gemini demanded before going to Number One.

"Our Supreme Leader!" Gemini said to his boss, "The laser is ready to fire in about 15 minutes!"  
"Excellent!" Number One hissed in his mask. "See to it that the countdown is set, so that we can finish these amateurs once and for all!"

"Amateurs...

"Yes, sir! We will finish Global Justice off once and for all!" Theta 20 replied.

Pepe barked wildly in the hands of Gemini.

"No...no...noooo! That evil mean organization is not going to take you from me!" Gemini replied, soothing his dog.

"I shall dispose of this idiot who said the name of the agency-for-good-which-must-not-be-named." Number One said, pressing a button on his metal gloves. Theta 20, in an instant, was sucked in a hidden tube and whooshed away.

_

However, the sounds of an explosion from the north side of the base interrupted them.

"What's going on?" Number One demanded.

"I'd hate to crash in on your party, Sheldon Director!" a familiar female voice boomed.

"What?! And it's supposed to be Gemini, you fool!" Gemini growled.

Kim appeared alongside with Rufus and Slam...and along with 200 other lower-ranking GJ agents approaching from all sides of the base. They numbered the same as the WEE agents.

"Yes! Kim is here!" Sarah exclaimed from the deathtrap while playing with her handcuffs. "So you WEE against better wee yourself in your pants!"

Slam ripped the doors aside as if they were just normal paper.

"Ahh...now there is a familiar face that I recognize. Kim Stoppable, Slam the Lorwardian, and two hundered of GJ's finest trying to destroy my..."

"AHEM!" Number One cleared his throat, recognizing the chain of command.

"I forgot...HIS organization, since he became leader!" Gemini said.

"Excuse me!" Number One counted, "Since I lead the organization! I shall take the lead in this evil monologue!"

"Go right ahead, O Graceful Leader!" Gemini said, allowing the floor to his superior.

Number One walked up to where Kim, Slam and the GJ agents were, laughing through his mask.

"So...Kim Poss..."

"Stoppable!" Kim shouted, "I'm married, remember?"

"Yeah, we have our wedding bands on our dog tags!" Ron added.

"Silence, you fool! Excuse me...Mrs. Stoppable...but I didn't even get a wedding invite! Not even an RSVP!" Number One chuckled. "And this is how the way GJ treats its former employees?"

"Wait...former employee?"

"I was the best in my field for years, able to decipher 14 languages and 32 regional dialects, tutored by the world's greatest minds and deadly in hand-to-hand combat. I even had technology that was standard issue for all top agents! That was...until you came along, you stupid amateur."

"His background! It's all connecting now!" Kim exclaimed, "The man under that mask is none other than..."

Number One stepped back and removed his mask to reveal himself.

It was none other than...Will Du. He was in his mid 30s and his hair had grown long from his Global Justice days. The most striking feature about him was a scar under his left eye. His emotionless state gave way to villainous insanity and glee.

"You...traitor!" Kim shouted at him. "I thought they locked you up for good at ADX Florence!"

Du continued his backstory, "I got time off for good behavior so I was transferred from that awful prison. But on the way, the paddy wagon suffered a flat tire. Utilizing the skills I once mastered, I made my escape and jumped into a nearby river that fed into the Colorado River. When I came to shore, I discovered Gemini and the Worldwide Evil Empire. They took me in as one of their own and I rose through the ranks to the top! Gemini became my second-in-command, and, as they say, the rest is history!"

While Du was monologuing, Ken took out a hairpin and worked on the lock to the cage.

"Then why the mask?" Kim asked.

"I laid low from GJ's radar and adopted the persona as Number One." Du grinned, "And went into the shadows for four years, laying out scheme after scheme until tonight! This is intended to be the grand reveal where we, the Worldwide Evil Empire bring down GJ to its knees!" 

"Actually, Du, it's going to be the other way around!" Kim shouted, standing in a fightin' pose. "You back in Supermax where you belong!"

"And in crushing WEE once and for all!" Slam agreed, cracking his knuckles.

"Aww...and miss out on a little reunion?" Du chucked evily, "I'm not the only one who's decided to make an old acquaintance with you!"

The other figure removed his red hood.

Kim gasped, "Eric?"

It was revealed to be Eric, indeed. The left side of his entire body was normal while the right side of his body was more cyborg in nature. His left side of the face was normal while the right side of the face resembled that of the T-1000.

"Half-Eric, to be more precise! Quicker...stronger...and smarter than when Drakken once made him. I managed to recover some of his Syntho-goo to recreate the left side of his body. Unfortunately, we couldn't find any for his right side, so we attached a cyborg body instead." Du explained the nature of Half-Eric's appearance. "He also fires energy blasts as well from his hands."

"Miss me, Kim Possible?" Half-Eric grinned evily through his robotic exoskeleton.

"Stoppable..." Kim uttered. The problem for Kim's current rogues' gallery evolved from that of trying to remember Ron's name to that they were a married couple.

"We were supposed to be together, the way Sentinel intended!" Half-Eric said, trying to woo her. "I had a dream that we would be in a cathedral exchanging our views."

It went about as well as Kim's cooking methods.

"Yeah...you've been reading his stories waaaaaaay too many times!" Kim growled. "The only dream I even remotely have you is you in the scrapyard!"

"Now that you've heard the words of Mrs. Stoppable, Half-Eric..." Du cackled, "...what do you think the best course of action should be?"

"Well...when you put it that way..." Half-Eric lightly replied before shouting the orders to the WEE subordinates, "WEE henchmen! Attack!"

The Global Justice henchmen charged at the WEE henchmen and began to fight against them.

Du turned to the most elite of the WEE henchmen.

Ron and Ken, when the henchmen were not looking, escaped from the cage and Sarah escaped from the chains. She swung around the grappling hook, hoping to avoid the shark pool.

"Hurry, Ron! We gotta activate the cover to that shark pool!" Ken shouted.

"I'm on top of it, Ken!" Ron replied, pressing the button. The shark pool cover closed so that Sarah can land safely on top of it.

Sarah ran towards Ron and Ken.

"Thanks, guys!" Sarah insisted.

"I'll get Sarah to safety while you take care of that heat ray thing!" Ron said to Ken. "And then rejoin you guys!" He took Sarah to safety. Ken, meanwhile, began to use a series of martial arts against WEE's henchmen.

Gemini and Du were in disbelief that their henchmen were being outmanned by the better-trained Global Justice agents.

"This is getting out of hand!" Gemini gasped, seeing that Sarah has gotten away. "Put Operation Tipped Lantern in failed plots. We'll never get the heat ray to fire!" 

"No! NO!" Du snarled, "Gemini, you grey-haired fool! We cannot give in to these GJ simpletons!"

"Half-Eric!"

Half-Eric was fighting against three GJ agents, tossing them aside. "Yes, master?"

"I want you to fight Kim Stoppable!" Du demanded. "Make sure she does not get to that heat ray! I will fire it up for its final countdown in four minutes!" He set the heat ray timer to 4 minutes.

"It shall be done according to your word, master!" Half-Eric replied.

Kim, meanwhile, was using her cheer moves combined with karate moves to take down some of the WEE agents. She didn't see Half-Eric making an oncoming charge at her.

"Ooomph!"

Kim felt the impact but got back in a fighting stance.

"You wanna fight me, little missy?" Half-Eric taunted his female opponent.

Kim activated a button on her GJ Uniform. "You know, Eric? I would be glad to!" Her uniform transformed into a modified version of her supersuit.

"Impressive...Mrs. Stoppable..." Half-Eric growled. "But let's see if you can try and dodge this!" He formed a purple plasma ball and fired it at Kim. But Kim, with the quicker reflexes, dodged it and reflected it to a nearby wall.

"Still a little rusty on your accuracy there, Eric!" Kim grinned. She generated a blue plasma ball and threw it at Eric, but it had no effect on him.

"It's a good thing the WEE people did a bit of research on your supersuit. My bodyThat was just the warm-up, Kimberly Ann! Now comes the real fun!" Half-Eric said with confidence, making another plasma ball but it was a bit bigger than the last. He hurled it at Kim.

She tried to dodge it, but the splash damage knocked her off her feet into a corner.

Kim gasped that this hulking monstrosity was heading towards her.

"So, now, Mrs. Stoppable, who has the upper hand now? Gemini has full control over me, accessing all of his commands on his gloves and has given me the best weapons! Now I'll save this one..."

He formed a large purple energy ball and proclaimed "...for your final defeat!"

Ron saw this and shouted, "KS!" Sarah, meanwhile, was in the safety of Global Justice authorities.

Half-Eric got distracted by this, "Stoppable?" What he didn't see was a ball of green plasma energy hitting him in the chest. The purple energy ball disintegrated.

"Huh? What gives?" Half-Eric exclaimed.

Shego somersaulted into the air and landed on her feet. She was in a modified and updated version of her green-and-black catsuit. Even though she's now a hero, she doesn't "technically" work for Global Justice. She does, however, get paid well by them when the sitch calls for her.

"Sorry, Eric! My loyalties now lie with Princess now!" Shego yelled. She hurled a green energy ball at him, but Eric dodged it.

"He's much faster than I thought!" Shego said, observing his moves.

"Duh, Shego! Ya think!" Kim scoffed, "Anyways, thanks for the help!"

"Anytime, Kimmie! We need your tech guy now! The heat ray is about to fire in two minutes!" Shego exclaimed.

"I'll get him!" Kim insisted. Wade came on.

"Wade, we need to shut down Gemini's heat ray in less than two minutes, or Go City will become Scap City!" Kim exclaimed.

"There is a fatal flaw in the design of the ray. There is an opening hole on the right side of the machine, and, in your supersuit, there's a nano-EMP detonator that would disable the machine. But we need something small enough for the nano-EMP detonator to deliver with.

Rufus came to Ron's side. "Hiyo!" He also took out Ron's fidget spinner!

"Rufus! That's it! He can carry the fidget spinner and drop it into the opening!" Kim exclaimed.

"And then cause a chain reaction! Heat ray destroyed!" Wade replied.

"You rock, Wade! Now...what about Eric?" Kim asked.

"He's controlled by a remote control hidden in Gemini's metal gloves." Wade said, while typing on his laptop, "If you can short-circuit the remote control, it would overheat the CPU in Eric's mainframe."

"Then that should destroy the heat ray!" Kim smirked, getting an idea developed in her head. "First, I gotta get Gemini's attention! And I think I know how!"

Kim went to Gemini and said, "Hey, Sheldon! Betty called and said that she's going to get your mom for messing up your room!"

"That tattletale!" Gemini shouted, "I'll give her a piece of my mind!" He charged at Kim but Kim simply utilized the Kimmunicator watch to shock Gemini, and rendered him unable to move.

"Stopwatch. Temporary paralysis. Standard issue for all top agents." Kim taunted before turning to Du.

Du became extremely angry that Kim had tricked Gemini into exposing Eric's vulnerability, and also angry that Kim taunted him for what he once was. But he then gave a hearty evil laugh!

"It doesn't matter anyway, Kim Stoppable!" Du proclaimed. "The heat ray is going to fire in 30 seconds! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh yeah?" Kim smirked, "Try to talk that to the naked mole rat who found your heat ray's weakspot!"

Rufus, from a catwalk, spun the fidget spinner, armed with the nano-EMP detonator, into the opening of the heat ray. The EMP shock caused the heat ray to be disabled, but not destroyed.

The stopwatch's electrical shock also fried up the remote control to Half-Eric's control, causing Eric to heat up!

"Oh no! What's wrong with me?!" Half-Eric exclaimed as his normal half was melting with the Syntho-goo. He was stumbling towards the disabled heat ray. Smoke was coming out of his mouth

Ron, Kim, and Shego came together and saw a clear pathway between Eric and the heat ray.

"Ron, Shego! I need you two to combine your powers! We're going to use Mr. Former Date as an IEP to destroy that ray!" Kim instructed the two. She began to form a blue power orb from her supersuit.

Ron's eyes turned blue, tapping into his Mystical Monkey Power. He gave the orb a bit of juice. Shego also threw in a little bit of her green plasma as well.

Eric turned his head and gasped.

Kim grinned and said, "Nighty-night, sweet prince!" With that, she threw the orb at Eric and it connected. It destroyed the exoskeleton of Eric.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The blue orb, and what was left of Eric, destroyed the disabled heat ray.

"Then Operation Tipped Lantern is NOW considered a failure!" Gemini growled, still unable to move.

Du growled and activated his jetpack, as did the remaining WEE henchmen, about 75 in number.

"You may have won the battle, Global Justice, but the war is far from over!" They flew off into the night with the lightning flashing and thunder rumbling in the distance.

Agent Trepid tried a grappling hook to tie Du's feet, but it fell well short of his intended target.

_

(5 minutes later)

Gemini and the henchmen were carted off to jail in handcuffs, courtesy of the Go City police and Global Justice.

"That's another failed plot in the archives of the Worldwide Evil Empire!" Betty said on the Kimmunicator. She was projected as a hologram on Kim's wristwatch. "Although we got Gemini, Du still remains at large. Hard to believe he was the one pulling the strings on WEE for the past four years!"

"I cannot believe you said it with a straight face, Dr. D!" Ron grinned.

"A man of comedy indeed, Agent R Stoppable!" Betty replied, snarking.

"That's Ron in a nutshell for ya!" Sarah replied.

Kim, Ron, Sarah, Slam and Agent Trepid were all there by the 18-wheeler. Sarah was, of course, munching down on gummi bears.

"Good job, team!" Betty continued, "I especially, once again, commend you, Agent K Stoppable, for your bravery and quick-thinking and Agent Slam for his continued use of his strength and intelligence."

"It's no big, Dr. Director! But really, thank Rufus for discovering the weakness in that heat ray!" Kim smiled while patting Rufus on the head.

"Hey, I took out some of those WEE agents too!

"Oh, um, Agent K Stoppable?" Betty asked.

"Yes, Dr. Director?" Kim replied.

"I think we have another incoming transmission...from the IRS!" Betty said.

"The IRS?!" Ron panicked, "Oh no! We're going to get audited! I don't wanna go to jail for a tax violation1"

"Chillax, Ron! We did our taxes this year and got a small nice refund from them!" Kim countered. The Stoppables indeed did them over the internet.

Two agents from the IRS appeared as holograms.

"Miss Po..." the agent on the left began before the agent on the right elbowed him.

"Oh...sorry, Mrs. Stoppable! I am Agent Brown and this is Agent Smith! We may need your help into authenticating a voice on a recording of a notable tax cheat who has cheated millions from the US government.

"That's why I have my tech friend, Wade, on my side!" Kim said.

"We'll play the recording for you and your technically-adapt comrade." Agent Brown said.

"Please and thank you!" Kim said before the recording was played.

The recording went like this:

"Sign the documents."

"But I can't! You're going to risk going to jail for this!"

"Screw the rules! I have money! Now you will sign where I tell you to sign, dammit!"

"That voice...that has to be none other than Bonnie Rockwaller!" Kim gasped, "Where did this take place?"

"According to the footage, it was at her house!" Agent Brown replied, "We have the falsified documents as evidence against Miss Rockwaller and we have the contractors' testimony."

Kim gasped. Her biggest rival had now turned into a criminal, one of the thieving kind.

She then smirked. This was a golden opportunity to get back at Bonnie for everything she's done to Kim in the past.

"Ron! Sarah! We have to get back to the Rockwaller mansion to finish the ceremony!"

Ron and Sarah went to Kim's side.

"Wade! Where is the Fannies' ceremony at?" Kim asked.

"We're just about getting to Best Story, so you have to hurry!" Wade replied. "I am going to teleport you, Ron, and Sarah over to the ceremony!"

"Sarah, put this on!" Kim said to Sarah, giving her a Kimmunicator watch.

"Oooh! Fancy!" Sarah exclaimed in putting the watch on. Ron also activated the watch.

"Synchronizing...now!" Wade said, pressing a button.


	55. Wardrobe Malfunction (Best Story)

Chapter 55 – Wardrobe Malfunction – Best Story

Once the third and final Brittney Spears song concluded, Sharper came back on the stage.

"Well, people, we finally made it! The fourteenth and final segment of the ceremony, plus a two-minute commercial break in-between the Best Story and Best Author awards so that Kim and Ron will present the Best Author award, as per the long tradition."

Bonnie, from behind the curtain, chuckled, _You're only half-correct, servant! Once Kimmie gets on stage and gets humiliated, he'll have to choose ME to give out the Best Author award since a) he is my best servant and b) it's directly written in the Fannies Charter._

Servants 69 and 151, the two people who assisted her in the dastardly deed, came to her. "Your Majesty, with the...alternations..,made to Mrs. Stoppable's clothes, should we do anything else in your plan?"

"Yes..." the Queen said with a whisper, "...I want you to get the cops to arrest the wannabe for indecent exposure, public intoxication, and for messed up hair! In the meantime, I'll get Servant 295 to throw open the curtain once she goes...well...commando and she accidentally !"

The servants chuckled to themselves, "We're on the call, Your Majesty."

Servant 151, meanwhile, prepped up samples of gin on a silver platter, obviously intended to spill onto Kim's clothes.

"Good!" the Queen replied with an evil grin, taking out her smartphone. "I wonder what the wannabe's reaction would be when she realizes that I will present the Best Author award!"

Servant 69 asked, "But what about the incident..."

"Servant 69...not another word about it!" Bonnie hissed, "Let's execute the plan and get this overwith!"  
_

Under the stage, a white glow emerged. Kim stepped out of it first, as did Ron and Sarah and then Rufus.

"We made it on time!" Kim said, "With just 8 minutes to spare!"

Ron added, "Gemini's gonna answer his crimes at The Hague. I really hope he enjoys a lifetime supply of prison food!"

Sarah told the two, "I'll go up to the stage to present the Best Story award while you two go down and get dressed for the Best Author award!"

"Right on, Sarah!" Kim replied, "Anyways, tell Sharper thanks for all that he has done for the ceremonies! If it weren't for him and...admittedly,...Bon-Bon's money, we would've reeked of hamburgers!"

Rufus nodded his head, "Gladly!" he squeaked.

"I'll do exactly that!" Sarah replied as she went to the stage.

Kim and Ron went down the hallway to try and get dressed in the dressing room. Rufus followed behind them.

Around the corner, though, Bonnie was deliciously smirking, waiting for her trap to come down on the heroes.

_

Sarah came from the curtains, bag of gummi bears in hand, and waved to everyone! It caught Sharper by surprise!

"Oh my God! Look who's come back! It's Sarah!" Sharper exclaimed. "How were you able to escape from Gemini's clutches?"

"It was totally no big!" Sarah said, recalling Kim's famous catchphrase.

"I'm glad that Global Justice has rescued you from evil's snares!" Sharper replied, "We're now up to the award for Best Story. I've prepared a speech just for you!"

He handed Sarah a piece of paper. Sarah took it and went to the podium.

"A story compels the reader to enjoy it, long after the final word has been said, long after the complete command has been clicked. It gives the satisfaction of the author that his or her work has been recognized."

While she was saying the speech, both CajunBear and Sentinel got out with the Golden Rufus and the winner's envelope.

Sarah proclaimed, "The finalists for Best Story are...

 _ **The Dream by Ambiguous Fool**_

I endure another day, another night, another couple weeks. The same tribulations pester me and it's beginning to get noticed. My parents ask, but I lie. 'I'm just studying, it's no big.' Their concern is appreciated, but I wish they'd leave me alone. I can't talk to anyone, they wouldn't understand. How could they? Are __they__ conflicted with the idea that someone they're supposed to hate likes them and furthermore likes them back, __as a friend -__ I reinforce to myself - and only realizing this after the fact they said something offensive? No. They couldn't possibly relate. I would normally talk to Ron, but it's Shego, he hates her more than I'm supposed to. __I wouldn't mind a nacco analogy right now though, no matter how stupid.__ The desire to meet her swells. I reach for my Kimmunicator, hesitating a moment, but I grab it and dial.

"Hey Kim, what's up?"

"Hi Wade, I was wondering if you have any leads on where Shego is."

"I haven't, her last get-away bothering you?"

"Huh?" __What are you talking about? Oh, right, doy. "__ Oh _ _,__ yes, I may have gotten the stolen device back, but she needs to pay for her crimes." __Yes, she does. That's still valid.__

"I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything."

"Please and thank you." I smile at him and hang up. My expression quickly fades.

And now I wait and ponder if I'm going to obsess over waiting. __I am. Of course I am.__ My Kimmunicator rings and my eyes widen, shocked at how quickly Wade is calling back. I answer immediately, "Shego?"

"Sorry Kim, this time it's Killigan."

I groan at the sound of his name, "What's the sitch Wade?"

He tells me, provides a ride as usual, and I'm off to another mission.

 _ **A Touch of Drama by AlyssC01**_  
"Quiet," she said. "Softly. Please Ron. I have… A headache." She swallowed again and took a deep breath, hearing footsteps coming their way. Ron had given her an apologetic look at the volume remark but now turned quite a nasty glare in the direction of the approaching man. Kim thought that she might have seen him before at the club but she wasn't sure. Her last visit had been a bit of a blur and this one was a bit of a disaster.

"Now let us have a look here," The short, walrus like man said as he joined them. "Kimberley Ann Possible I believe, what a delight!"

Kim grimaced and carefully raised her head, supporting her chin on her arm. The man wore a sailor like jacket and felt a little… out of place. "To whom do I owe the pleasure?" She asked dryly and motioned to her head, then remembered her manners. "Err… It's a pleasure to meet you Mr…"

"Reginald Van Winslow," he proclaimed proudly. "I own this humble establishment. And a few others." He chuckled but Kim could tell that he was studying her intently. "Normally I am at the Inventory, but we're doing some renovations… I must say, you received quite a nasty bump against the head. May I offer you some medical assistance?" He glanced at Ron. "Your… business partner seemed intent on protecting your assets but I can assure you – no harm will come to you here."

Ron shifted beside her, puffing his chest out protectively. "No harm?!" he snapped. "Dude, look at her head. This happened here. And you lied about the cake!" Before he could say anything else, Kim reached out and took his hand.

"Ron," she breathed. "Please." Her other hand travelled to the greatest source of her discomfort. To her silent horror, she felt a damp spot of what could only be coagulating blood on her scalp. __Damn it… No wonder I feel as if I split my head into two. Someone actually tried to do just that.__ She looked up, her eyes finding that of the owner. He was waiting for them to talk and his face was pleasant enough but suddenly, she didn't quite trust him either.

"I'm fine," she said quietly and tightened her grip on Ron's arm. "I'll… have my mom look at it. She's a doctor." The way Reginald __Von Winslow__ smiled made her suspect that he knew. __I don't have any privacy anymore.__ "What happened to Drakken?" The question wasn't really necessary; she only had to look at Ron's clothes to put the pieces together.

 _ _They got away, again.__

_

Down below, while the clips for Best Story were playing, Kim and Ron were going to get dressed to present the final award for the evening, the one that they had waited for all season: the Best Author award.

"Alright...I'm halfway there." Ron said as he was trying to put on his shirt. He was halfway dressed with his lumberjack pants on and a belt. Rufus was trying to adjust his bow tie.

"Ron..." Kim called from the ladies dressing room. "...something is ferociously wrong here!"

"What is it, KS?"

"My Pandaroo panties! Have you seen them?" Kim asked. "I have the bra top part but the panties have gone missing!"

"Not since you were changing into the GJ uniform. I guess I shouldn't come into the ladies locker room." Ron said.

"Ron, I'm the only person in the locker room. You don't have to be that scared to come in!"

"Okay, KS! Whatever you say!" Ron said as he approached his wife in the ladies dressing room. The door was closed. Kim's head was visible and so were her legs on the bottom for obvious reasons.

"Ron, try and search my bag. See if you can see my panties!" Kim insisted.

Ron began to dig through Kim's bag for her panties...but they weren't there. Rufus also dug in the side pockets and they weren't present either.

"Uh...Kim, I don't know how to tell you this, but your panties aren't there." Ron admitted.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me..." Kim uttered. "I'll try and at least put on my overalls."

Kim hooked up the left strap and followed up with the right one. But something felt odd. Her overalls felt slightly big to her.

"That's funny. I don't remember my overalls being that baggy..." Kim said. She moved around and realized that her buckles were moving up and down.

She gasped. This was feeling all familiar to her.

"What?! Oh no..."

"KS?"

"My overalls, Ron! The buckles have been manipulated!"

"That and the missing panties equals..." Ron said, trying to put it together.

Kim yelled "Complete disaster, Ron! If my overalls fall off, I'm going to go commando in front of everyone, especially my bosses! Quick! Get Monique!"

Rufus shrieked at the possibility of Ron's wife suffering a wardrobe malfunction the same way his owner does.

Ron sent Monqiue a text saying, "SOS, clothing sitch on Kim!"

 _ **Forgotten Seeds by ChrisTheCynic**_

"We're here," Kim pointed to one of two structures on the map. "There's not much here. Cryo beds, a few storage closets, and a tapped out power plant. We need to get here," she pointed at another point on the map.

"That's a long way through a vacuum," Hawk said.

"It's the only way," Kim said. "This facility is just a prison, that one is an actual base. A base for people who would travel back to earth."

"So... transportation?" Surge asked.

"Hopefully, but we have to get there first," Kim said. The map zoomed in to show just the prison, "This is a warehouse of all the possessions they took from prisoners," she pointed at one room back the way they had come, "we'll stop there first."

"Kimmie, that door doesn't open," Shego said. "I don't __think__ it's locked; it just doesn't open."

"It will now that it has power," Kim responded. Shego shrugged. Kim continued, "Once we've got our stuff back, we'll head out," she pointed to an exit in the section none had been in yet. "There are space suits here," she pointed at a storage locker. "If we're lucky there will be a vehicle."

"And if we're not?" Surge asked, unable to keep the fear from her voice.

"If not then we'll have to walk."

"It's over two miles to the other facility," Hawk said.

"There's no other choice," Kim said. "Unless you want to wait here and die of hypoxia we need to reach the other facility."

"You always were a ray of sunshine," Shego said flatly.

The group headed back the way they had come. Someone gasped as they passed Ryan's body, but no one, not even the one who had done it, was sure who.

The door to the "Personal Effects Vault" was made of thick and heavy metal. Drakken shuddered to think what it must have cost to move it to the moon. Shego looked ruefully at melted sections where she'd tried to force her way through earlier, before she decided to conserve her plasma.

Kim just smiled.

It was Horatio who tapped in the code to open the door.

xxxxx

 _ **What's the Alma Mater – MrDrP**_

Barkin looked at his shoes. "I'm sorry."

Kim knelt down by the man's side and gently placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Barkin, I can't tell you what to do, but let me make a suggestion: don't say sorry to me. Say it to Ron. And even if it's too late to make a difference, please send in his transcript and recommendation. It would mean a lot to him."

"You think so?"

Kim nodded. "I know the two of you don't get along well, but he's always respected you."

"You could sure fool me. Why, that nonconformist space suit at graduation—"

"So not the point," Kim said curtly. "Though Ron always went on about how you had it in for him ever since the Ninth Grade because he supposedly looked at you he funny, he so appreciated the opportunities you gave him."

"Opportunities? Like having a named seat in detention?"

Kim responded with a disappointed shake of the head. "Mr. Barkin, Ron knew what a big deal it was when you put him in charge of the home ec class. And the way you let him prove himself on the football field even after the whole quarterback sitch? That was so the drama."

"He did good in the classroom. And on the field," Barkin agreed.

"And he knows he had those chances because of you."

He sat quietly for a few moments, then came to a decision. "Okay, enough of this sob sister stuff. It's time to man up like a Pixie Scout and make things right."

Kim rose to her feet, then helped Steve Barkin to his. "I'm proud of you, Mr. Barkin."

"Thanks for the conversation," he said.

"No big," she replied before adding sotto voce, "And, don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone about the, um, display of emotion."

A couple minutes later, Monique arrived.

"What's the 411 clothing sitch, girlfriend?" Monique asked, panicked that something was wrong.

"Yeah, Monique. Kim has a big issue going on. Her panties are missing and her overalls feel like that they'll fall off of her any minute."

"Oh no, baby girl! The overalls need some help, stat!" Monique exclaimed.

"Lemme see them!"

Kim rushed back to the dressing room and closed the door. She took them off and handed them to Monique.

"Yeah, girl. They've been manipulated all right. And my overall-repairin' stuff is in my car!" Monique said while playing with the buckles.

"What can we do! The Best Author award is going to be presented in less than 10 minutes!" Kim panicked. "And I cannot go out there on the verge of losing my pants the same way that I suffered at my freshman year at Oregon!"

"You mean the time where you burnt your bridges with everyone?" Monique asked, worried for the dignity of her best friend.

"The wall-to-wall coverage of Kimgate '08?" Ron recalled.

"Yes..." Kim said, "...wait a minute! I'm getting a call on my cell!"

She saw Bonnie's ID.

"Oh no...her!" Kim muttered. "It's a video call!"

The screen came on and Bonnie was indeed on, and in a very happy mood.

"Oh, hi, K! You finally stumbled onto my little plan, didn't you?" the brunette grinned while adjusting her crown. She grabbed Kim's Pandaroo panties and then cut them up with a pair of scissors.

"Bonnie...when I get my hands on you...you are really going to experience the definition of pain!" Kim growled and seethed.

"The pain of what...?" Bonnie laughed. "Oh, I totes forgot! It's going to be _your_ pain of humiliation in front of the entire audience! But I'll get to that...if you can find me!"

Bonnie ended the call right then and there.

Kim had to think and think fast.

"Monique!"

"Yeah, Kim?"

"Do you have any safety pins that I can use to connect my buckles to the bib so that they will not fall -off?" Kim asked. She knew that safety pins would come in handy for any clothing sitch, be it mission or civilian.

"I've got two. Will that do?" Monique asked.

"You're so the BFF, Monique!" Kim smiled. "Toss me back my overalls! We're going to confront Miss Bossy Brunette!" Monique did so and gave Kim the safety pins.

Turning to Ron, she also added, "Ron, you still have your Fearless Ferret boxers?"

"Uh, yeah, KP?" Ron replied.

Kim said, "I'll have to use them too!"

Ron got into the men's dressing room, took off his pants and his boxers, tossed said boxers to Kim and put his pants back on sans his boxers.

The Kimmunicator watch then beeped in Kim's bag. Rufus, meanwhile, smelled something good and, without his owner's awareness, scurried out the dressing room and headed backstage.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

Wade's hologram came on.

"Kim...we have a very urgent problem!"

"Please don't tell me it's one of those things where bad goes to worse!"

"Afraid it is, Kim! You know the Bueno Nacho Naco royalties that Ron gets from every single order of the Naco?" Wade said, confirming more bad news.

"From all 35,000 Bueno Nacho locations?" Ron questioned.

"Yes! The royalties are being re-diverted to another bank account!" Wade exclaimed.

"May I ask whose bank account?" Kim asked, suspicion arising.

"She's been trying to get to Ron's royalty naco money for years and, unfortunately, has found the jackpot!" Wade said "The source of the hack came from one of the computers from the Rockwaller mansion just an hour ago! All of the money is going into one of Bonnie's accounts!"

"Bonnie is the thief?! Oooooooh! She's REALLY gone off the deep-end this time!" Kim growled.

"The nerve of her to do that...wait..." Ron muttered before listening upstairs. "I think they're about to announce the Best Story winner! And where's Rufus?"

_

( _At the same time)_

 _ **And lastly, KP: Shadow Plays by CelendiAU**_

"We need to get moving, quickly." Will - his voice thick and choked with emotion - recovered first. "We have to get out of here before they send the army in to capture - or kill - us."

"What?" Betty asked, staring uncomprehendingly at her senior agent and the expression of shock still written plainly on his face.

"They're going to come after us," Will said slowly, rising to his feet and gathering his notepad and other effects. "They're going to think we just.. __assassinated__ Kim Possible."

"That's.. that's.."

"Absurd? Yes. I know. But you saw the same thing I did. The __whole world__ just saw Kim Possible accuse us of being terrorists planning to bomb cities around the world, and then seconds later be assassinated live on TV. I don't know why or how she was convinced to say what she said but it also __doesn't matter__ \- if we don't go, __right now__ , they'll be locking us up and throwing away the key - or __worse__ \- before nightfall. The US knows where this HQ is, and there's an Army base less than fifty miles from here. We have to get __out__ , we can't go down like that."

Betty's mind finally started making an effort to catch up to the situation facing them as the news banner changed to " _ _Kim Possible assassinated on Congress steps - Global Justice to blame__?"

"Running is going to make us look guilty," she protested weakly, her brain still spinning it's tyres, futilely trying to process the scenarios being laid out before her.

"We __already__ look guilty!" Will nearly shouted at his boss. "Whoever set this up did it brilliantly. We've already been instantly convicted by the court of public opinion. We need to initiate __Ghost__ protocols and get out of the US before it's too late."

Betty stared long and hard at the desk through the fingers she'd clasped loosely over her face. The fact that __Will Du__ , of all people, was advocating going rogue just wouldn't compute in her brain.

Then she realised that was the exact opposite of what he was advocating. The Ghost protocols were actually written for this kind of drastic situation. In an invasion of GJ by a hostile force or a subversion by means of mind control or blackmail, if the situation was unrecoverable, senior agents and anyone that they trusted completely were tasked with escaping the situation and then operating underground - metaphorically speaking, since the Global Justice North America HQ was already underground - and using any means necessary to identify and expunge the source of the threat, until normal operations could be restored.

This definitely counted as a drastic situation, Betty realised. She looked around the office, at the few personal items that marked it as __her__ office. A photo of her and an ex-President, a couple of pictures of her and her family - minus one particular member, of course - and the small model of the F4 Phantom that her father had flown in Vietnam.

She didn't feel right leaving it, but Will was right. If they didn't leave, there was no way they wouldn't be in jail - or worse - by the end of the night.

"You're right, of course," she sighed reluctantly, standing from her desk and sweeping the reports on the top into a pile. " _ _Ghost__ is a go. Make whatever preparations you need - and make them fast. I want you to take the time to scrub the Ops records - including this stuff - and try and get a communication to all our agents to let them… let them know that they're on their own and to do their best. If there's anyone you completely trust, give them a heads up, then exfiltrate and meet me at… meet at the Delta site as soon as possible."

Will nodded and saluted. "Good luck, ma'am."

"You too," Betty Director whispered as he left.

"The winner for Best Story..." Sarah announced as a drumroll echoed, "is by a landslide... **MrDrP for What's the Alma Mater!"**

Rising to his feet, MrDrP got on stage and accepted the Golden Rufus. He unfolded another acceptance speech. Applause followed him along the way.

Wow! I'm flabbergasted that you, the readers, have voted this Best Story. There was a lot of great completion. I'd like to invite Rufus to offer a reflection on this award.

"Cheese!"

Well, I can't argue with that. Cheese is great. Cheese is tasty. There should always be more good cheese!

With that in mind, there should always be more good Kim Possible fan fiction. Though it's been more than ten years since KP and Ron flew off into the stars, I'm grateful that there are still so many people who want to see what happens to our favorite heroes. Thanks for letting me be part of your reading journey.

Rufus climbed down MrDrP's shoulder to go backstage to search for the elusive cheese.

"Congrats to MrDrP for winning the Best Story award." Sharper said, clapping. Turning to the audience, he said, "We are going to take a five-minute break, but when we return, we'll have the traditional presenting of the Best Author award by Kim and Ron Stoppable!"

Jerry Lee Lewis' "Great Balls of Fire" played on the speakers.


	56. Confession (Best Author)

Chapter 56 The Confession – Best Author  
Down below, Kim, now in her patched-up overalls over her nice shirt with her boots, and Ron were searching for Rufus!

"Rufus! Come here, boy!" Ron insisted, looking in a locker.

"Oh, Rufus! Come to mama!" Kim said.

The Kimmunicator, now under Wade's control, flew across the room!

"Guys, I got a lock on where Rufus is! He's backstage, looking for the catering!" Wade said, "I'll show you the way!"

"The guy does love his cheese!" Ron admitted.

"We're supposed to be back there! We've got to prevent Bonnie from her announcing the Best Author award." Kim exclaimed.

At that moment, Servant 161 came in with the drinks.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, would you like a drink before you go out on stage? It's apple juice!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Ron smiled, taking a cup from the tray.

But Kim sniffed the drinks.

"I smell alcohol in them...gin and whiskey to be exact!"

Servant 161 nervously tugged at his collar, saying, "Um...no! It's apple juice...yes, apple juice!"

"If it were apple juice, it wouldn't reek of booze!" Kim sneered before seeing her husband about to drink it.

Like a panther, Kim swiped it from Ron's hand and threw it into a trash can.

"Hey, I was going to drink that apple juice!" Ron complained.

"Ron! Don't you see what's going on? I've figured it all out now!" Kim said, finally connecting the pieces of the puzzle together, "We're going to confront Bonnie on this once and for all!"

"Race you to the stage?" Ron grinned.

"You're so on!" Kim smirked as she somersaulted over Servant 161. She and Ron ran out as fast as they could with three minutes left in the break.

"Your Majesty!" Servant 161 exclaimed, panicking, "They're headed to the back of the stage!"

"Time for us to make our move!" Bonnie snickered. She and five other servants followed behind Kim and Ron.

"But what if they know about what you did?" the servant asked.

"Will you just shut the Hell up?!" Bonnie snapped. "They'll never know what I did to those assholes! Now keep moving!"

"Oooh! Is that what I think it is?" Ron asked, looking at the Brussel Sprout Queen costume top.

"Ron...less admiring, more running!"Kim insisted.

The two finally reached the back of the stage.

"I think we lost them!" Kim said. 

"Rufus should be on the catering table in the back!" Ron said.

"Something wrong, KS?"

"Cages...15 feet above us!" Kim replied, looking above. "I have a feeling that this is all...

"...a trap! A-ha! There you are, you little piles of pond scum!" Bonnie sneered. She snapped her fingers, and about 15 other servants of Bonnie blocked off the doorways.

"So, you think you can try and escape me!" the brunette cackled.

_

On the other side of the stage, Rufus was eating the cheese off the catering table. When his stomach was full, he lumbered his way to a PA system controlling the microphones of everyone. He finally plopped down on a red button controlling one of the microphones.

"Bonnie...you conniving, weaseling, good-for-nothing, vile she-devil!" Kim shouted, "J'accuse!"

Bonnie smirked, "I'm amazed that you aren't in your cousin's barn, milking the cows!"

Kim sneered, "And I'm amazed that your overalls haven't fallen off your rear, B!"

"They are just right for me, K." Bonnie replied, "It fits my curvature and...assets...as well!"

"So..." the brunette continued, "...you found out about my entire scheme, didn't you!"

"Yes!" Kim growled, "EVERYTHING! The rigged clothes, you getting home-field advantage on your turf, and, most blatant of all, the financially ruining of both me and Ron!"

"You got it right on the nose, Kim!" Bonnie replied with a smile, "Since you and your...Global Jester..."

"JUSTICE!" Kim yelled.

"Whatever...band of freaks caused damage to my opera house by one of your villain freakos..." Bonnie continued, "I do have the right to put your unreleased college photos on the net for all the world to see!"

Kim gasped, "You...MONSTER!"

However, it didn't faze Ron because, during the reconciliation phase of their relationship, Kim confessed to that part of the incident. So he was aware of what had happened at the time.

"You are not going to get those photos out in the open!" Ron said, "I don't care what happened to my wife in the past. She is my past, present, and future!"

"So don't care!" Bonnie replied, ignoring them and putting the flashdrive into the USB port. "In just a few minutes, every photo from Kimgate '08 is going to be uploaded to the Internet for the entire world to see! Every social media network from ChattySnap to Flitter, MeTube, and AddressBook. Face it, K! Your reputation is ruined!"

Bonnie,thinking of a trick play up her sleeve, eyed the safety pins, the only thing keeping Kim's dignity intact.

"But that is nothing compared to the hell that you're about to go through, courtesy of my tabloid empire! People will be talking about your wardrobe malfunction for decades to come. That is...in addition to both you and Stoppable losing custody of both your hellspawns on account of being bad parents!"

"That is a complete and utter lie!" Kim decried, "And the so-call 'stories' you ran on us in the past will get you sued for libel!"

"We are not bad parents and you DO NOT call our kids hellspawns!" Ron retorted.

"Those juicy comments that you said will make my tabloids fly off the shelves of every Smarty-Mart in the entire US!" Bonnie chuckled for glee.

Sharper, meanwhile, was at the right of the stage. He, naturally, was interested in the latest chapter of the rivalry between Kim and Bonnie. Also, naturally, he would root for the Queen at this part. RCWilliams also came with Sharper. He too wanted to see the Queen dominate over her rival.

"Though the money I make from the tabloids will be minor in comparison to the Naco royalties that will appear in my banking account! After 14 years of waiting, they will all be mine...MINE...MINE!" Bonnie exclaimed about the royalties part. "And the government is not going to get a single damn penny from it! Unlike all my other assets, it will be all for me...tax-free!"

"It doesn't work that way, Bonnie! You have to pay taxes on it too!" Kim countered.

"Puh-lease, Kim. The tax system is complicated enough as it is!" Bonnie said.

Sharper and RC looked to the left and saw what Rufus was doing. His eyes widened with fear. He was jumping up and down and making a hand gesture of pointing to himself in order to try to get the Queen's attention. The Queen looked at him and said, "Not now, servant."

Ignoring him, she continued, "Which reminds me of a time that I falsified those building invoices for one of my summer homes in Texas this year. Cost me $11 million to buy, but I wanted to make it even more luxurious to the Rockwaller taste! I illegally billed them to my fashion empire as business expenses. Those stupid contractors didn't even know that I totally swindled them!"

Shocked at her admittance of her crimes, Sharper and RC tried to get her attention more by making crazy faces. Bonnie sternly replied, "Servant, stop making those faces and keep quiet!"

Turning back to Kim and Ron again, Bonnie continued to give her evil monologue, "The people back in Middleton are just like a bunch of puppets to the government, year after year of paying taxes! In fact, for this year, I'm not going to pay taxes at all! Only the stupid, inbred, backwards-thinking, roadkill-eating redneck swamp rats that is the audience out there and in Middleton pay taxes! Those little pinheaded lemmings will go off the financial cliff at the next economic crisis while I sit back with my new-found royalties, relax, and drink my fine wine! So how's that for throwing shade...as these teens say these days?" She smirked, eagerly awaiting Kim's reaction.

Kim was beyond shocked that her rival would insult her hometown like that. But she also saw something the Queen overlooked...something that would destroy her credibility. She also saw an obviously frustrated Sharper, drawing something on cardboard with a black marker.

"Hey...Bonnie! Your servant is trying to tell you something!" Kim smirked.

At that moment, Bonnie sneered, "Now that my monologue to the Stoppables is finished...what do you want, servant?"

All Sharper and RC did was to show the cardboard sign saying, in black marker, YOUR MICROPHONE IS ON!

Bonnie gasped and looked at the sound stage."Is this thing still even on?"

And there was her answer. There was Rufus, filled with cheese, sitting on a mic that said microphone for Bonnie Rockwaller...and also his feet were on the PA sound system connecting to the speakers in the main auditorium.

Bonnie's jaw just dropped. Every single word of that conversation with the Stoppables was broadcasted live. Sharper just lowered his head and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was typical whenever the Queen is frustrated with something or her business plans go south.

"And there's someone else backstage to see you with a little gift!" Kim smiled.

Bonnie, in her stupor, looked behind her and saw it was none other than a very pissed-off Joss Possible with the top part of the Brussel Sprout Queen costume. Joss slapped the Queen in the face with one hand and then put the Brussel Sprout Queen costume on the top of her head.

"Argh! Who turned out the lights?!" she exclaimed while trying to get the top off. "Servants! Get them! Take the safety pins off K's overalls now!"

The servants tried to charge at them.

"What about Sharper?! Isn't he going to fight me?!" Kim smirked.

Bonnie retorted, "He's only a planning event servant, not in physical combat!"

"That, My Queen, is true." Sharper admitted.

"Thank you for your obvious brutal honesty, servant! Now get this thing off of me!" Bonnie insisted.

Sharper tried to do it, but with no luck.

"I'll go ahead and get the butter from the kitchen." Sharper said, heading out to the catering area to get the butter.

Bonnie meanwhile was struggling to get out of the costume. While that happened, her undone overalls completely fell to the ground, showing her Country Club Banana boxers but she is unaware of the wardrobe malfunction.

Meanwhile, the servants that tried to get Kim, Ron, and Joss were being manhandled by them. They never even touched Kim's overalls.

"That was totally easy!" Kim grinned. "Now...Ron, raise the curtain!"

Bonnie turned the costume to get the eye holes aligned.

"Got it, KS!" Ron grinned. He had waited to get back at Bon-Bon for years.

He then raised the curtain.

"Okay. I think I got this right..." Bonnie said before putting the top in the correct position.

The audience, around 700 in number, were now armed with tomatoes, eggs, and most suspicious of all, vanilla milkshakes in styrofoam cups.

Bonnie gasped at the audience's reaction to her overheard speech. She looked up the video screen to see if there was any hope that it would play the Kimgate '08 photos. Instead, it was a video of her manipulating the tax forms for the weekend retreat in Texas and using the f-word on her subordinates to sign the falsified documents.

"Oh, Bonnie!" Kim grinned while holding the Kimgate 08 photo memory stick in the air, "I've forgotten to tell you that while you were shouting your monologue into your microphone, Ron took the liberty of switching out the memory sticks."

"Where did you manage to find that?!" Bonnie snapped.

"The Internet has some really juicy stuff about you, Bon-Bon, courtesy of Wade! Especially the criminal stuff!"

"Oh,,,snap..." was all the words she could muster before a volley of eggs, tomatoes, rotten fruit and chocolate and vanilla milkshakes were flying through the air...all intended for her. Kim, Ron, and Joss got out of the way to avoid getting hit.

The tomatoes and eggs were the first things that hit the Queen followed by the vanilla milkshakes. A chorus of boos and hisses accompanied the throwing of things at Bonnie. Bonnie began to wail and cry as her plans of humiliating Kim came just crashing down on her.

"Noooo! This was supposed to be my night! It's not fairrrrrrr! NOT FAIR!" she sobbed as every single square inch of her body was covered in a combination of tomatoes, eggs, and milkshakes and the worst thing to throw at her: banana cream pies.

Sharper dropped the butter and ran as fast as he could to two other servants.

"Get the Queen off of the stage!" he commanded them.

The servants complied and shielded themselves from the oncoming volley of food thrown in the Queen's direction and dragged her crying self offstage.

The booing and throwing of objects subsided when Sharper yelled into the microphone. "Can everyone please stop the booing and the throwing of objects? Kim and Ron are about to take the stage to present the Best Author award!"

"Ready to do this, hubby?" Kim giggled. She enjoyed the sight of Bonnie being humiliated on stage.

Ron held out his hand and Kim held hers. They closed them together.

"Whenever you are, KS!" Ron said.

Sarah ran up to the podium, but she was slipping on the tomato juice and egg yolks.

"Whoa! Whoa!" she exclaimed before sliding on the floor and landing on the other side. Her dress was covered in tomato juice and egg yolk.

"I'm fine." Sarah insisted. "My dress, however..."

"Eeesh...that's not going to cover Sarah's laundry bill." Sharper said.

_  
At backstage, Bonnie muttered through her tears, "It's no fair! Why do Kim and Ron always hog the spotlight from me?!" She was still shuffling with her undone overalls at her knees and boxers still showing.

"Life just can't get any worse for me!" she bitterly complained.

Three police officers showed up in her presence.

"Oh, thank goodness, the police! I want you to arrest Kim and Ron Stoppable for trespassing on my private property, causing property damage to my opera house, and kissing onstage!" Bonnie demanded.

The lead officer chuckled, "Oh no, Miss Rockwaller! We're going to place _you_ under arrest! We've received the falsified papers from the contractors at your weekend retreat!"

"WHAT?!" Bonnie shrieked. "On what charges?" The second officer placed handcuffs behind her back.

"Tax evasion, extortion, and a whole list of crimes have been tied to you little...endeavors...of trying to create a tax-free haven for Mr. Stoppable's Naco royalty money that you have stolen!" the lead officer said before reading a food-covered Bonnie her rights.

"You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

Kim and Ron walked carefully though the mess the crowd had created and came up to the microphone.

"Hey, Kim and Ron are in the house!" Ron smiled at the crowd. The crowd reacted with warm applause to the two as opposed to Bonnie.

"Cheese!" Rufus exclaimed.

"It has been yet another crazy year in the fandom of my show with all of these wonderful stories that are either new or have been updated through the 2016 calendar year." Kim said, "But through it all, despite all the delays and despite one of my former cheerleaders trying to hog the spotlight to herself, the tradition of me and Ron presenting the **Best Writer** award still continues on!"

As per the tradition of the elders, Sharper, the host, came on stage to present the envelope and the last Golden Rufus of the evening. He had the heavy-duty rain boots on to prevent himself from slipping on the stage.

"The both of us, now married and with two wonderful kids, always anticipate this moment in the ceremony!" Ron said. "Sharper, the envelope please!"

"Right on, Ron!" Sharper said, handing the envelope to Ron.

Kim said, "The nominees for Best Writer are...ChrisTheCynic...SapphicVixen...Emperor of Dreams...RufusPrime54...MrDrP...and Eddy 13!" One by one, the finalists were given a wonderful standing ovation.

"And the Golden Rufus for Best Writer goes to..."

Kim, Ron, and Rufus all announced the winner at the same time.

"It's a clean sweep! **MrDrP!"**

MrDrP got up once again, as he heard his name for this coveted award. He came to the stage, but before he did so, he got on some heavy-duty rain boots to keep himself from slipping. Acceptance speech in hand, he came to the microphone.

"Well, this takes the naco. This is my second time winning this award, the first being back in 2005. I'm really, really honored.

There were some really talented writers at work this year and I'd like to tip my hat to them. You provided some stiff competition and I'd like to acknowledge all of you here. I won't name names because I'd surely omit somebody through my own carelessness, but let it be known, you guys are great. Thanks for carrying the KP flame.

Thanks to my readers and voters for reading and reviewing. I truly appreciate hearing from you and can only hope to justify this honor is the months and years ahead."

And with that, MrDrP carried off his most coveted award, the last award for the evening.

Sarah, CajunBear and Sentinel all came back on the stage.

Sharper said "That was an extremely eventful 12th Annual Fannies Ceremony...it was one of the most eventful and unexpected of them all."

Sarah added, while eating more gummy bears, "And a very fun one too."

"I hope next years' ceremony does not run as long..." Sentinel admitted.

Sharper came up to the microphone one last time while the custodian servants mopped away at the remains of the food that were thrown at Bonnie, "Thank you, fellow audience members, for your patience in this 4 ½ hour-long ceremony. I promise that, next year, it will be much shorter! If you want any help on our committee, just drop by a PM at my Fanfiction inbox of Sharper The Writer or at the KP Fannie Committee account. As for the remainder of the evening, since the carving of the Queen's face has been cancelled due to both inclement weather and for...other reasons...the afterparty will be held at the R club, which is half a mile down the road.

"So with that being said, as we traditionally say. **We would like to declare the 12** **th** **Annual Fannie Awards a wrap!"**


	57. Ubel's Plan - Part I

Chapter 57 – Ubel's Plan - Part I

( _50 minutes earlier, 10:50pm, series bible plotline)_

"Shego! I got the element! I got the element!"

Ubel shouted with delight and in triumph as he held the Rockwallerium in his arms.

"Not bad, Mr. D!" Shego replied, delighted that Drakken succeeded for once. She also put an explosive device on the carving machine.

"Oh no! He succeeded!" Kim gasped while trying to fight off KB One and Three.

"So not good!" Ron complained. 

Ubel also looked at the time and gasped. "Shego! We only got 10 minutes left to get back to the present. Deviotix will have my head if we don't make it!"

Shego noticed some tear gas canisters on top of some rafters. "I'll make a distraction for you, Mr. D!"

She generated the electricity through her gloves to form a green fireball. She launched the fireball at the rafters so that it would melt the metal. The tear gas canisters crashed to the ground and created a smokescreen.

Ubel made his way downstairs. "That'll serve us well, Shego! Come, my evil allies!"

Shego kicked the emergency door and the fire alarm began to blare.

"Let's bail this place!" Shego insisted.

The Killer B's all followed Drakken and Shego as they made their escape.

Kim, Ron, and Agent Du were coughing through the tear gas.

Shego, outside, pressed the device.

Kim gasped, seeing the explosive device.

"Everyone, duck!" she commanded.

She, Ron, and Agent Du dove out of the way as the carving machine exploded into bits.

"I haven't cried this much since they put onions in the mystery meat in the caf!" Ron said through his tears.

"Add future property damage to the their crimes!" Agent Du growled.

"Come on, Ron and Agent Du! After them!" Kim exclaimed. She rushed out the emergency door with Ron and Agent Du following her.

Shego, Ubel, and the Killer B's ran as fast as they could.

"So where...the car?" Ubel asked, rushing with the Rockwallerium.

"It's right here!" Shego grinned, activating the remote to her car. It transformed into a hover car so that it began to fly in the air.

Kim, Ron, and Agent Du were on their tails.

"How does she even do that?" Ron wondered.

"Never mind that!" Kim replied, ignoring the hovercar, "We have to get them before they transport back in time!"

"Come on, people! Let's move out of here!" Shego insisted as the hovercar quickly lowered to their level. She opened the door with the remote and got in. Drakken and the Killer Bs followed with them.

Once inside, Ubel ordered, "Set the time co-ordinates back to the present!"

Shego typed in the date of September 26. 2000.

"Buh-bye, Princess!" she cackled.

"Farewell, Kim Possible!" Ubel taunted, "We won't meet again...in time!"

She pressed the button on the machine and the vehicle disappeared in an instant.

"Oh no! They got away again!" Ron complained.

"With the material needed for Drakken's device!" Du gasped. "We have to get back to the present!"

"That's not the only sitch we have! Look!" Kim exclaimed. About 30 Middleton United SD resource officers were after them. "Getting to the USSN vehicle is top priority..."

Agent Du patted down his uniform and blushed, "...if I hadn't left the keys in the ignition!"

Kim and Ron both groaned, facepalming.

"It's a good thing that your vehicle has a secondary remote control starter."

"Yeah..." Agent Du nervously said, "...I also left that starter in the car as well!"

"Looks like we're going to Plan C!" Kim insisted, getting on the Kimmunicator.

"Wade! I need you to hack into the remote control starter and control the vehicle! We're being chased by a lot of security guards here! We have to get to Drakken, no matter where...or when!"

"On it, Kim!" Wade said, typing away, "But I need to tell you, there are layers and layers of security and...I'm in!"

"You rock, Wade!" Kim said, running at full speed with her other team-mates.

The lead resource officer organizing the chase said, "Let's split up! Go in a pincer formation to close them off!"

Fifteen of those guards split off from the main group to try and cut the trio of heroes off.

"We've got them now!" the lead guard smirked. He hopes to makes his boss, Sheila, happy.

All of a sudden, the USSN vehicle raced out of the garage and on the grass, chewing up the lawn along the way. The guards dived out of the way to avoid getting hit. The vehicle came to a complete stop and opened the doors.

"This is our chance! Let's get in now!" Agent Du insisted.

The three of them climbed into the car, along with Rufus, and closed the doors.

Kim put in the time coordinates to September 26, 2000.

"Here goes nothing!"

She pressed the button and the vehicle disappeared from view.

"Rats! They got away...AGAIN!" the lead resource officer shouted.

The USSN car appeared in the middle of a road right outside Middleton. It was a clear night.

"So...did we make it?" Ron asked,

An approaching car passed them by with the passenger and driver yelled, "Yeah! We did it! We survived Y2K!"

Ron and Kim got out the car and asked them. "Yo, what up, my homies? Are we back in the year 2000?"

"Man...you totally cray cray? This IS September 26, 2000, yo!" the driver replied.

"Woo-hoo! We're back in our own time!" Ron shouted for joy.

"Did you see a strange hovercar flying in the air?" Kim asked for Ubel's last known whereabouts.

"Yo, I saw some weird flying car! It was phat, know what I'm sayin'? They're headin' northwest!"

"Thanks!" Kim said in thanking the hip drivers before they drove off.

"So if we try and follow Drakken..." Ron said,

"Then that'll lead us to his lair...and his evil machine." Kim concluded. She got onto the Kimmunicator ASAP.

"Wade, do you have a lock on where Drakken's latest lair is?" she questioned her tech sidekick.

"It is located in the Pacific Northwest in Washington." Wade replied.

"Washington DC?" Ron wondered.

"No, Ron!" Kim corrected him. "Washington state. Don't get those two mixed up!"

"His lair is on the side of Mt. Ranier, the highest point in the lower 48, and an active volcano." Wade added. "It is going to be heavily guarded by Deviotix henchmen!"

"Don't worry, Wade! We'll find a back way in!"

( _3 hours later)_

"Thanks for the ride, Captain Stubing!" Kim said to the pilot in the USSN plane hovering over Washington state.

"No problem, Miss Possible. It's the least I can do since you saved me and my plane last year from crashing into the Space Needle." Stubing replied.

"It's no big! Just a whole lot of quick thinking and last-second moves!" Kim grinned.

Turning to Ron and Agent Du, she turned more serious. "Okay, we're near the LZ! There's a clearing not far from Drakken's base. Ron and Agent Du, look sharp out there!"

Oinky came out from under the cargo bay and onto Kim's side.

"Wait a minute? Is that the Tworks' pet pig?" Ron asked.

"Ugh...they probably forgot to lock up his pen...again!" Kim sighed, rolling his eyes.

"He seems to like ya, though!" Ron added. Oinky was nuzzling his head on Kim's leg, snorting happily.

"I guess we can make him part of the team!" Kim said, giving Oinky a parachute.

"Okay...now where does the parachute go again?" Ron asked. All Kim and Oinky could do was blankly stare at Ron.

"How am I, the greatest agent of the USSN, supposed to take orders from an amateurish girl?" Agent Du growled.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that remark, Agent Du." Kim snidely replied "You want me to report you to Commander Dragon?"

Agent Du then suddenly got nervous and wet his pants. "Uhhh...no...no...please! It won't look good for my resume!"

"Thank you!" Kim sneered at him, holding Oinky.

The cargo bay door opened and the light turned green! Kim, with Oinky, was the first to jump out the plane followed by Ron (and Rufus) and Agent Du.

Kim also pulled out her parachute and then helped pull the parachute on Oinky. Ron and Agent Du did so as well. Rufus was enjoying the ride, wagging his tongue out.

"You should be approaching the landing in 3 minutes. Once you land, I'll give you the coordinates to Drakken's hideout."

_

Kim and Agent Du landed perfectly on the ground, as did Oinky and Rufus. Ron got his parachute stuck in a nearby tree.

"Uh...anyone? Little help here!" Ron insisted, struggling to get out.

Kim sighed, taking out her handy-dandy nail file that doubled as a pocket knife. "I'll cut him down from the ropes."

_

( _15 minutes later)_

Kim, the newly-freed Ron, and Agent Du were walking through the thick forests. Oinky followed behind them.

"How are you coming along on the whole Romeo and Juliet thing?" Ron asked.

"I've studied for the whole three-hour ride and got the lines down. Now it's all a matter of getting on stage and not acting like a fool." Kim replied.

Turning her focus back to the mission, she said to her other two companions, "Keep an eye out for any sign of an entrance to Drakken's lair!"

"Don't worry, KP! I got your back!" Ron replied.

"I know you always do..." Kim smiled at him, "...unlike Mr. No Fun here." She glared at Agent Du.

"Did the USSN even put emotions in this guy?" Ron chimed in, whispering.

"I would take a shot at the word no, Ron! Now let's move!" Kim replied.

Inside the lair, Ubel was cackling as loud as he could.

Shego, reading a magazine, groaned at his evil laughs. "Ugh...can you please pipe it down, Mr. D? Or are you trying to make me go deaf?"

"But isn't that what every evil villain does? Gloat about his (or her) success in achieving something that is one step close to suceeding in world conquest?" Ubel countered, holding the vital element in his hand. "Especially when we have the element needed to destroy every single national park in the United States, from Acadia to Zion! Deviotix will be so proud that they'll have a polished seat for me on their council and huge substantial rewards for you and the Killer B's!"

"The reward better come with my own island!" Shego sneered. She was about to get back to reading her magazine, when she caught eye of the security cameras.

"Didn't we leave those three back in the future?" Shego inquired, looking at the cameras.

Ubel looked at the security cameras. "What?! Kim Possible and her crew? How did they escape?"

"She's more clever than I thought..." Shego admitted.

"We'll have to get rid of her the classic old-fashioned way!" Ubel uttered. "Release...the robot spiders!"

KB Two pressed a green button. "She'll be caught in a web once the alarm is tripped!"

_

Back in the forests, Kim and company continued on their trek to an entrance to Drakken's lair.

"Wade...where are we in regards to an entrance?" Kim asked Wade on the Kimmunicator.

"You aren't far from it, Kim!" the tech-genius said, "You should be approaching it in half a mile, northeast of your position! But you have to take extreme caution, Kim. Drakken could have the place crawling with traps!"

"Thanks for the tips, Wade!" Kim replied.

Turning back to Ron and Agent Du, Kim insisted, "Continue moving on, you two. We have to keep a low-profile! And we have to be especially careful about triggering any..."

And then Ron triggered a laser sensor. Alarms began to blare through the area.

"...booby traps. Ron, did you activate the alarms to Drakken's lair...again?" Kim groaned.

"Truth be told, KP, I didn't know that was even there!" Ron admitted. Rufus, from Ron's pocket, shrugged his shoulders.

"They must have the Killer B's work on the security detail!" Agent Du said.

"It gets worse!" Ron shouted, "It's spiders!"

An army of 20 robot spiders dangled webs down from the trees!

"Mechanical robot spiders to be exact!" Kim alertly said, getting into a karate stance.

The robot spiders then spun webs around the three heroes, wrapping them up into a cocoon, except for their heads.

"Whoa...that was fast!" Agent Du admitted.

"Oinky...Rufus! Make a run for it!" Ron yelled.

Rufus got on top of Oinky and both of them hid in the bushes.

"I'll try to get us out of here..." Kim uttered.

Once they did that, they also sprayed out the knockout gas.

"...if I can get...to...the...laser...lipstick..." she slowly uttered as all 3 of them went to sleep.

A couple minutes later, Drakken's henchmen picked up the sleeping trio from their cocoon.


	58. Ubel's Plan - Part II

Chapter 58 - Ubel's Plan - Part II

Kim's eyes slowly opened up.

"Uhhh...where are we?"

She tried to move her hands but they were handcuffed behind her back. Kim observed her surroundings and she saw that she was in a 4'x6' steel cage. She looked below. They were 35 feet in the air.

Ron and Agent Du, meanwhile, were asleep.

"Wake up, you two!" she insisted.

Both the males came to. And, like Kim, they too were handcuffed behind their backs as well.

"Aww man! You interrupted me during my dream of having the biggest Tex-Mex buffet the world has ever seen!" Ron complained.

"Correction, Ron! We aren't going to be the ones eating food!" Kim exclaimed.

"That's because you _are_ about to become food for my sharkies!" an evil shadow cackled.

Kim turned her head and saw that it was none other than the infamous Ubel Drakken, with Shego and KB's One and Three.

"Ubel Drakken!" Kim uttered. "And his evil cohorts!"

"Under the authority of the USSN, I am going to place you under arrest for crimes against humanity!" Agent Du proclaimed.

"Acutally, Mr. Du...it's _you_ who has been put under arrest!" Shego taunted him.

"You're right, Kim Possible!" Ubel replied, "You, Agent Du, and...ummm...I forgot his name again..."

"Hey! My name's Ron!" the blonde screamed.

"Whatever!" Ubel replied dismissively. "As I was saying, you, Agent Du, and the buffoon will not be able to stop my latest scheme! And as the dumb cheerleader that you are, you'll never guess what it is!"

Kim, incensed at his remarks about cheerleaders, countered with this, "You're going to utilize the element that you stole from the future into a machine of your that is capable of destroying entire national forests in a matter of minutes!"

"What?! How can you...an ordinary cheerleader...find out about my inglorious evil plan?"  
Ubel exclaimed. "I thought cheerleaders were supposed to be on the opposite end of the intelligence spectrum!"

"It's always a cliche thing among villains, Drakken!" Kim taunted. "And by the way, I'm not a dumb cheerleader!"

Drakken growled, trying to compose himself. Once he did, his smile returned.

"That may be, Kim Possible, but you should at least know what death trap is in store for you and your friends!"

"Fine...blab away, Drakken!" Kim snarled.

Ubel took a deep breath and said, "As you can see, you are in a reinforced steel cage hovering above a shark pit!"

"Can't resist the classics, can you, Drakken!" Kim snarked.

"Shut it, teenaged foe!" Ubel sneered. "Henchmen, open up the glass covering to the shark pool and activate the timer!"

Two of the henchmen abided by the command of their boss. The glass covering opened up to the pool, which contained about seven great white sharks. The timer was set to 10 minutes.

"The bottom of the very cage will open beneath you once the timer gets to zero and you will fall into the pool! In less than ten minutes, you're going to become my sharkies' next meal!" Drakken grinned with satisfaction. He grabbed a pail of red meat and tossed in many chunks. The smell of blood attracted the sharks and they consumed the meat whole.

"Ironic enough that we're about to become the last meal..." Ron whimpered.

Ron was extremely scared of them while Kim was not. She had been in similar sitches like this before. Agent Du also was not scared.

"Come, Shego and Killer B's! We must get to the ship to fire up my machine of doom!" Ubel insisted.

Shego and the two Killer B's walked behind Drakken, all smiling with malicious intent.

Ubel came to the door and said with a triumphant grin, "Farewell, Kim Possible...and her friends. We won't meet again! Henchmen, guard the door and make sure they don't escape!"

Two more henchmen guarded the door with their electrostaffs to try and prevent an escape.

_

( _8:57, 8:56, 8:55...)_

"If anyone has a plan of trying to get out of here before we become shark chow, it would have to be now!" Ron panicked.

"The primary thing for us right now is to shut down Drakken's trap. And the control panel is way up there." Kim said. The control panel to the trap was on the second level of the trap room. "And to get past the henchmen!" She also slid out a hairpin and a special lipstick gadget from the back of her pants pocket and began to work on the handcuffs. She palmed the lipstick gadget to focus on the cuffs.

( _4:24, 4:23, 4:22)_

A familiar snort picked up Kim's ears. Popping out of the air grate was a familiar 100-pound hog and a naked mole rat.

"Oinky and Rufus!" Kim exclaimed. She broke free of her handcuffs and now was working on Ron's cuffs.

"Boo-yah! Told ya my Diablo-sauce-in-the-pocket scent technique worked like a charm!" Ron shouted.

This attracted the attention of the henchmen.

"Hey, get that pig and the rat!" one of the henchmen exclaimed. They tried to get them but instead they ran into each other.

"Go Oinky and Rufus! Go!" Ron exclaimed. He was now free of his handcuffs and Kim was now working on Agent Du's restraints.

The henchmen were all knocked out, including the one with the keys to the cage.

"Now, Oinky. Grab the keys from that guy's belt!" Kim said while pointing to the knocked-out henchmen with the keys attached to his belt.

( _2:15, 2:14, 2:13...)_

Oinky snorted and he, and Rufus, went to the knocked out henchman and took the keys from his belt. He held them between his teeth.

"Toss me the keys, Oinky!" Ron insisted. Kim has now freed Agent Du from his handcuffs.

Oinky went up to the cage and released the keys from his teeth, tossing them to Ron.

Ron managed to grab the keys, but he fumbled around through the bars trying to pick out which key goes to the cage and then dropped them into the shark tank below.

"Okay...that was my bad!" the sidekick chuckled nervously.

Rufus performed a facepalm while Oinky snorted in disappintment.

"A MAJOR my bad!" Kim exclaimed, groaning at the clumsiness of Ron. Then she came up with a plan B.

Running to the cage, she instructed the two animals "Oinky, Rufus! Go up to the second floor, and to the control panel. There should be a shutdown switch to that countdown and the button to close the shark tank!"

Rufus saluted and went top on Oinky's head. He squeaked and pointed to the control panel with his paw.

Oinky, with Rufus in tow, sprinted to the top of the second floor to where the control panel was.

"Hope you got something, Miss Possible..." Agent Du sighed.

"Indeed I do!" Kim grinned.

Kim got out her laser lipstick, knowing that it would come in hand in handy.

( _1:10, 1:09, 1:08...)_

Rufus and Oinky made it to the second floor. He was mesmerized by the dials and buttons on the control panel.  
Kim then got on the Kimmunicator.

"Wade! Can you tell which button Rufus need to push on the control panel so that we don't get turned into shark chops?" Kim asked in a hurried manner.


End file.
